L'amour est un trésor, mais c'est aussi une obsession
by story-world french
Summary: Une fête de Halloween raté, Amy se retrouve séparée de ses amis. L'occasion parfaite pour oublier ce hérisson bleu égoïste qui a toujours rejeté ses sentiments. Deux ans plus tard, la hérissonne rose est de retour mais dotée d'une beauté extraordinaire. Sonic, tombé fou amoureux d'elle, doit maintenant la protéger contre les mâles désirant la posséder, quitte à lui faire du mal.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Après que Sonic et Tails aient libéré les Wisps du docteur Eggman, le savant a disparu et n'a plus donné signe de vie pour le bonheur des deux héros. Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes pour nos amis et leurs proches, sauf peut-être pour Amy. Elle commence à voir la vérité en face pour elle et son "amoureux" qui n'éprouve rien pour elle. En même temps c'est de sa faute avec sa vilaine habitude de lui courir après et de se comporter comme une enfant. À 14 ans il est temps de grandir. Mais une simple blague de Halloween de ses amis sans mauvaises intentions se termine mal et la voilà séparée d'eux.

Deux ans s'écoulèrent. Amy revint un beau jour de printemps, le jour idéal pour montrer sa nouvelle beauté divine au grand jour. Un "accident" très bizarre, elle s'est réveillée avec une nouvelle apparence le jour de son 16ème anniversaire. Mauvais coup d'Eggman, malédiction ou destin ? Peu importe pour Sonic, l'important est de la protéger et découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière nuit de ses 15 ans. Mais les obstacles ne manqueront pas. Il peut la protéger mais il y a une chose qu'il ne peut pas faire : impossible d'interdire tous les mâles de la désirer, quitte à vouloir la posséder. C'est le début de sa quête amoureuse.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Halloween raté

**Chapitre 1 : Halloween raté **

Nous avons tous des traditions dans notre famille et avec nos amis. De simples règles pour passer de bons moments et fêter des événements. Pour le nouvel an, alcool à volonté (sans abuser pour terminer l'année en beauté et bien commencer la nouvelle) et ambiance boîte de nuit réussie. Après les examens, sortie en boîte ou fête entre amis pour évacuer le stress encaissé pendant les épreuves. Nous en retrouvons dans tous les pays, même les mondes inconnus à nos yeux dans notre univers que nous pensons si bien connaître. C'est le cas sur Mobius, planète sur laquelle vit Sonic le Hérisson, ce hérisson bleu au grand cœur rapide comme le son. Avec ses amis, ils ont inventé leurs propres traditions pour s'amuser pendant les fêtes. La plus spéciale est celle de Halloween. Le but de celle-ci est de tirer au sort une personne et de lui donner la peur de sa vie le soir de Halloween en utilisant ses cauchemars les plus noirs. Frissons garantis et une bonne tranche de rire pour terminer la soirée.

La prochaine victime de cette année était Amy Rose, cette jolie et joyeuse hérissonne rose au grand cœur et au caractère spécial : tantôt elle est douce comme un ange, tantôt elle est colérique si on la met sur les nerfs et si on s'en prend à ses amis, particulièrement Sonic dont elle est amoureuse depuis l'âge de 8 ans. Un amour banal de petite fille qui s'estompe avec le temps mais pour elle impossible à briser. Mais elle commence à douter des sentiments de Sonic à son égard. Elle peut le comprendre : comment aimer une gamine collante et qui par-dessus tout se fait de fausses idées ? Pas étonnant qu'on se moque d'elle avec son caractère immature et capricieux. Pour l'instant mieux vaut laisser l'avenir en décider.

Ce soir-là elle était dans sa chambre, à plat-ventre sur son lit et feuilletant un album photo avec le sourire. La journée qu'elle vient de passer fait partie des plus belles de sa vie. Elle venait de retrouver son amie d'enfance Cosmo, une plante aux yeux bleus, la peau beige très clair et des feuilles vertes en guise de cheveux surmontées de deux roses closes et deux années de moins qu'elle. Depuis leur plus tendre enfance, elles s'aimaient comme deux sœurs. Comme leurs mères Roxy et Earthia, une amitié qui se transmet de mères en filles. Galaxina, sœur aînée de Cosmo, considérait Amy comme sa sœur et Luc, père de Cosmo, comme sa fille. Elles se sont perdues de vue peu après la mort de Roxy dans un accident, soit il y a deux ans. Jusqu'à ce matin où la hérissonne reçut une lettre de son amie lui annonçant leurs retrouvailles. Elle fut transportée de joie et heureuse de revoir enfin son amie de toujours. Elles passèrent l'après-midi à se raconter leurs précédentes aventures, tellement qu'Amy eut l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Ce soir c'est Halloween et que fait-elle d'habitude à Halloween avec ses amis ? C'est pourquoi elle passa la soirée à feuilleter ses albums photos dans l'espoir de trouver des indices mais rien. Soudain, panne de courant et la voilà plongée dans le noir. Cette journée avait pourtant bien commencé !

"Oh zut ! Pile quand on ne s'y attend pas ! Je vais devoir descendre sans tomber pour allumer des bougies."

Elle se leva de son lit en soupirant. Son bras tendu lui évitait de se cogner quelque part. Elle avançait doucement, un pied devant l'autre pour s'empêcher de trébucher sur un objet traînant potentiellement par terre. Sa main rencontra la porte, elle la frotta jusqu'à trouver la poignée. Elle descendit à tâtons les escaliers en faisant bien attention de ne pas glisser. Alors qu'elle arrivait aux quatre dernières marches, un bruit d'objet brisé la fit sursauter. Suivi de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit et se referma. Quelqu'un est entré chez elle ! Espérons que ce n'est que le fruit de son imagination. Elle n'osait plus faire un seul mouvement ni même respirer. Un autre bruit dans le salon lui glaça le sang, celui d'une chaise qui bouge toute seule. Une voix cassée de sorcière parvint à ses oreilles, appelant son nom. La hérissonne effrayée remonta les marches quatre à quatre et se réfugia dans sa chambre. Elle s'enferma à doubles tours. Son corps resta immobile pendant plusieurs secondes, le dos collé à la porte.

"Bon option bougies je vais oublier. Pas question de descendre avec une vieille folle furieuse dans mon salon. Comment voir clair à présent ? Mais oui suis-je bête ! Ma lampe à piles sur ma coiffeuse. Encore faut-il que j'arrive à l'atteindre."

Elle reprit son escapade dans le noir. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement quand son doigt toucha le bouton. Elle appuya dessus, rassurée par la lumière de l'ampoule. Elle en profita pour vérifier si elle n'avait pas de boutons ou autres imperfections sur le visage à l'aide de son miroir. Son regard, fixant un coin de la glace, la paralysa de peur. Face à la fenêtre se tenait une ombre avec des ciseaux levés à la place des mains. Quelques secondes de silence glaçant avant la panique. Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour laissar échapper un long cri d'effroi. L'ombre s'approcha, la puissance de son cri s'intensifia. Elle recula jusqu'à sentir la porte sur son dos. Elle se libéra pour dévaler l'escalier. Une chauve-souris blanche aux yeux turquoises l'arrêta à l'extérieur, son amie Rouge.

"- IL Y A QUELQU'UN DANS MA CHAMBRE ! VA VOIR Y A UN ASSASSIN IL A ESSAYÉ DE ME TUER !

\- Mais non c'est Shadow ! Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié notre petite tradition spéciale Halloween ?

\- VA VOIR DANS MA CHAMBRE Y A UN ASSASSIN IL VEUT ME TUER ! VA VOIR S'IL TE PLAIT !

\- Mais calme-toi enfin !"

Inutile elle était deux fois plus paniquée. L'ombre sortit et se révéla bien être un hérisson noir et rouge aux yeux rubis. Son visage maquillé donnait l'impression d'être couvert de cicatrices et rongé par le temps. Il a dû coller des ciseaux sur des gants pour obtenir un tel résultat. Cela ne les aida pas pour autant à rassurer Amy qui continuait de hurler.

"- Tu vois Amy c'est moi, y avait pas de quoi paniquer !

\- Tu sais que Shadow ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche.

\- NON LAISSEZ-MOI PARTIR ! AU SECOURS !"

Elle s'enfuit toujours en hurlant en direction de chez son amie Cream. Ses amis restèrent plantés devant la porte sans bouger.

"- Visiblement elle n'aime plus nos petites traditions, commença le hérisson. Déjà que moi j'ai pas envie de faire un effort d'habitude, on dirait que je ne suis pas le seul à qui ça dérange.

\- Ce n'est pas normal qu'elle soit terrorisée comme ça, remarqua Rouge. D'habitude elle rigole autant que les autres quand elle participe. Elle a dû oublier pour se mettre dans un état pareil. Je vais prévenir les autres qu'on arrête."

Elle sortit un talkie-walkie de son soutien-gorge et appuya sur un bouton. Elle le porta à hauteur de sa bouche.

"- Sonic tu me reçois ?

\- Cinq sur cinq, répondit une voix masculine.

\- Parfait. Amy s'approche de chez Cream.

\- Génial c'est à nous d'entrer en scène !

\- Non attends ! Quand Shadow a fait son truc, elle s'est enfuie en hurlant comme si elle avait un tueur à sa poursuite.

\- Évidement c'était fait pour. Et ce n'était qu'un échauffement. Là elle va avoir la peur de sa vie.

\- Mais écoute-moi ! On arrête tout !

\- Alerte la voilà ! Je te laisse à nous de jouer !

\- Non Sonic !"

Il avait raccroché. La chauve-souris rangea son appareil dans son soutien-gorge, rouge de colère.

"- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait, demanda Shadow ?

\- Ils vont avoir sa mort sur la conscience ! Il faut vite qu'on les arrête avant que ça se termine mal. Avec ce qu'on a préparé elle pourrait faire une crise cardiaque. Viens !"

Shadow la suivit en jetant ses gants au sol. Ils se précipitèrent chez Cream, Rouge en volant et le hérisson en courant. Au même instant, Amy arriva devant la maison de son amie bien essoufflée. Elle tambourina du poing contre la porte.

"CREAM VANILLA OUVREZ-MOI JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE !"

Elle ne réussit pas à attendre, elle avait trop peur de se faire attraper. Elle s'engouffra dans la maison en claquant la porte derrière elle. Ses jambes la lâchèrent, elle se laissa tomber assise au sol. L'absence de pas venant dans sa direction la poussa à lever les yeux. Un hurlement de terreur lui échappa face à l'effroyable spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Vector le Crocodile vert, Espio le Caméléon violet et Charmy l'Abeille noire et orange, tous trois avec les yeux jaunes, transformés en zombis. Derrière eux, Cream la Lapine jaune et orange aux yeux marrons comme sa mère Vanilla et Cheese le Chaos bleu étaient à moitié dévorés. Ils gisaient dans une marre de sang mais pas longtemps. Ils se relevèrent comme ressuscités. Le groupe de zombis s'approcha d'Amy pour la faire hurler encore plus. La hérissonne ressortit pour voir encore plus d'horreurs. Tails le Renard jaune aux yeux bleus en poupée sanguinolente, les yeux exorbités, souriant de toutes ses dents et armée d'un grand couteau. Sonic le Hérisson bleu en démon avec les yeux noirs et saignants, deux petites lumières rouges remplaçant ses prunelles, un sourire orné de crocs jusqu'aux oreilles et un rire démoniaque. Knuckles l'Échidné rouge aux yeux violets et Silver le Hérisson blanc aux yeux jaunes en vampires avec des vêtements couverts de sang dégoulinant aussi au coin des lèvres et sur tout le visage. Blaze la Chatte lavande aux yeux jaunes en chat-garou avec ses vêtements déchirés, le corps recouvert de fourrure, des crocs et des griffes acérés. Amy avait l'impression d'assister à l'Apocalypse. Son cœur s'arrêta sous le coup de la peur, elle s'écroula. L'armée de monstre s'arrêta net étonnée.

"- Bah Amy tu nous fais quoi, demanda Sonic ?

\- Ça te plaît pas ce qu'on a fait pour te souhaiter un joyeux Halloween, questionna Tails ?

\- IMBÉCILES !"

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Rouge et Shadow. La chauve-souris était rouge de colère, poings serrés et grimaçant des dents.

"- C'est trop vous demander d'arrêter quelque chose, s'énerva-t-elle ? Voyez dans quel état vous l'avez mise !

\- Mais vous nous avez même pas demandé d'arrêter, se défendit Knuckles.

\- Sonic viens ici !"

Le hérisson frotta un coin de son visage. Un morceau de fausse peau se décolla. Il tira d'un coup sec sur le latex recouvrant son visage. Une paire d'yeux verts apparut. Des résidus restèrent collés sur sa vraie peau. Il s'approcha blanc comme un linge. Bras croisés, tapotant la terre du pied et le fusillant du regard, la chauve-souris attendit des explications. Sonic resta planté devant elle, tête baissée et l'air penaud.

"- C'est trop te demander de m'écouter une seule seconde ?

\- Désolé.

\- Désolé ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Désolé c'est pas assez ! Ça devait arriver un jour avec ta mauvaise habitude de ne pas écouter les autres et de vouloir faire tout tout de suite ! Maintenant réanime-la et présente-lui tes excuses !

\- OK calme-toi ! Pas la peine de hurler !"

Il se pencha vers son amie qu'il secoua. Mais la hérissonne ne réagit à aucune de ses tentatives. Il colla son oreille contre sa poitrine pour voir si son cœur battait toujours. Aucun son ne sortait.

"- Son cœur s'est arrêté ! Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital !

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, constata Rouge. Tails commence par enlever ton déguisement et accompagne Sonic, tu ferais peur aux infirmières. Les autres allez vous changer. Vous ne voudriez quand même pas faire peur à Amy à son réveil. Viens là Shadow, je vais te débarbouiller."


	3. Chapitre 2 : Séparation

**Chapitre 2 : Séparation**

Chacun s'exécuta. Tails et Sonic foncèrent vers l'hôpital. Les dames de l'accueil furent paniquées en les voyant couverts de sang. Le corps inanimé de la hérissonne leur fit comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas une seconde à perdre.

"- Aidez-nous notre amie ne respire plus, implora Sonic !

\- Les filles on a une jeune fille en arrêt cardiaque, alerta une des dames ! Dépêchez-vous !"

Un groupe d'infirmières vint à leur rencontre en poussant un lit. Sonic déposa Amy dessus, elles coururent en salle de réanimation. L'une d'entre elles resta avec les deux mâles.

"- Vous êtes blessés ?

\- Non on faisait une soirée Halloween, répondit Sonic.

\- Comment votre amie s'est-elle évanouie ?

\- En fait à chaque soirée de Halloween on fait un jeu, expliqua Tails. Le but est de faire peur à l'un de nous en utilisant ses pires cauchemars. Mais on s'y est pris de manière tellement réaliste qu'Amy n'a pas supporté.

\- Quel jeu idiot ! Vous auriez pu la tuer ! J'espère que vous venez de prendre conscience qu'il vaut mieux cesser vos jeux déconseillés aux personnes sensibles.

\- Justement tout le monde va être d'accord pour arrêter, dit le renard.

\- Surtout Rouge vu comment elle s'est énervée. En parlant d'eux ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver, précisa le hérisson.

\- Je vais rejoindre mes collègues. Vous pouvez aller vous asseoir dans la salle d'attente et le médecin viendra vous dire les nouvelles."

Les deux amis la laissèrent et s'assirent dans la salle d'attente. Tout était calme à cette heure-ci, il n'y avait personne à part les dames de l'accueil.

Les autres arrivèrent dix minutes plus tard.

"- Alors, questionna Vanilla ?

\- Ils sont en train de la soigner, répondit Tails. Espérons qu'ils vont la sauver.

\- Je veux pas qu'elle meure Amy, supplia Cream !

\- Allons Cream, tu sais bien qu'Amy est indestructible, rassura Blaze !

\- Faut dire qu'on y est allé fort ce soir, reconnut Charmy. Et pas qu'un peu.

\- Et ce sera la dernière fois, précisa Sonic.

\- Pourquoi on s'amusait bien avec ça, demanda Vector ?

\- Vu comment ça s'est terminé pour Amy, je ne crois pas qu'elle se soit amusée, remarqua Shadow.

\- Il faudra qu'on trouve autre chose pour s'amuser le soir de Halloween, conseilla Espio.

\- Comme par exemple une soirée déguisée avec un thème comme Ange et Démon ou quelque chose dans ce genre, proposa Rouge.

\- Et maintenant, interrogea Silver ?

\- On attend et on espère, répondit Sonic."

Un quart d'heure s'écoula lorsque deux femmes et une jeune fille d'apparence végétale accompagnées d'une créature masculine entrèrent dans la salle. Le seul homme de la famille avait la peau grise, les yeux verts, des cornes et une peau de lézard violette foncée à la place des cheveux. La plus âgée était turquoise aux yeux bleus et une grande marguerite sur la tête dont pendaient deux tiges, l'autre bleue aux yeux violets portant la même fleur sur la tête, et la plus jeune verte aux yeux bleus avec deux roses closes. Ils interrogèrent les dames de l'accueil qui leur montrèrent le groupe. La famille s'approcha d'eux.

"- Alors elle a repris connaissance, questionna la plus âgée des fleurs ?

\- De qui parlez-vous madame, demanda Sonic ?

\- D'Amy bien sûr.

\- Mais qui êtes-vous ?"

La verte lui répondit.

"- Je suis Cosmo et voici ma mère Earthia, mon père Luc et ma sœur Galaxina. Amy nous a connus dans son enfance.

\- Elle ne nous a jamais parlé de vous.

\- C'est normal on s'est perdues de vue il y a deux ans. Tu dois être Sonic le héros de Mobius. Elle m'a beaucoup parlé de toi cet après-midi.

\- Cet après-midi ?

\- Oui elles se sont retrouvées cet après-midi, précisa sa sœur.

\- Voilà pourquoi je ne l'ai pas vue, se souvint Cream. J'ai voulu l'inviter à passer l'après-midi chez moi mais elle n'était pas là.

\- Que lui est-il arrivé, demanda Earthia ?

\- Un bête accident, répondit Tails. Une blague de Halloween hyper-réaliste qui s'est mal terminée. Elle a eu tellement peur qu'elle a fait un arrêt cardiaque.

\- Alors que quand elle participe elle s'amuse autant que nous, continua Knuckles. Elle a dû oublier notre tradition Halloween pour se mettre dans un état pareil.

\- Elle était complètement affolée quand elle m'a vu, suivit Shadow. Elle hurlait à m'en casser les oreilles, voire à en perdre la voix.

\- Oh non c'est ma faute, s'affola Cosmo ! Avec toutes mes histoires ce détail lui est sorti de la tête.

\- Allons Cosmo, comment pouvais-tu savoir qu'elle avait des traditions spéciales avec ses amis, rassura Galaxina ?

\- Par simple curiosité, en quoi consiste ce jeu, questionna Luc ?

\- C'est une idée de Sonic et moi, expliqua Tails. Lui et Shadow tirent au sort une personne et ils préviennent ceux qui n'ont pas été tirés le jour J.

\- Mais pourquoi Shadow à ta place si tu en as aussi eu l'idée, s'interrogea Cosmo ?

\- Parce qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment de pires cauchemars alors que moi je suis quand même trouillard. Donc les personnes qui participent se déguisent en faisant référence aux pires cauchemars de la victime. Et au signal donné chacun joue son rôle. Ensuite tout le monde se dévoile et on termine avec une bonne rigolade. Mais bon on va arrêter après ce qui vient de se passer.

\- Je crois aussi, répondit Luc. Vous devriez faire une fête le soir de Halloween plutôt qu'un jeu d'épouvante."

Ils firent passer le temps en faisant un peu plus connaissance. L'ennui finit par envahir l'atmosphère. Le médecin vint les voir au bout d'une demie-heure. Il était temps, ils commençaient à s'endormir. Earthia s'approcha de lui.

"- Alors docteur comment va-t-elle ?

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Un membre de sa famille ?

\- Mon mari et moi sommes des amis de sa défunte mère. Les autres sont ses amis.

\- Bon comme j'imagine qu'aucun membre de sa famille est présent, je vais vous révéler toutes informations médicales. Elle s'est réveillée il y a tout juste cinq minutes. Heureusement qu'elle nous a été amenée à temps. Par contre elle était en état de choc et nous avons dû la placer sous sédatif. Elle dort profondément. Je vous conseille de revenir demain matin, elle a besoin de repos.

\- D'accord mais pouvons-nous juste la voir de l'extérieur de sa chambre ?

\- Très bien mais juste cinq minutes.

\- Venez nous allons voir Amy.

\- Mais elle va bien, s'inquiéta Cosmo ?

\- Elle dort mais nous pouvons la voir de l'extérieur de sa chambre."

Le médecin les conduit jusqu'à une chambre avec une grande baie vitrée. Amy était étendue sur le lit et endormie. Elle faisait pitié. Une simple chemise sur le corps, un masque respiratoire sur le visage, un cordon sortant du haut de sa chemise, une bouteille remplie d'un liquide reliée à son bras. Elle avait l'air d'une morte. A côté du lit, une machine reliée au cordon mesurait ses fonctions vitales.

"- Je vais devoir vous demander de partir.

\- Bien nous reviendrons la voir demain matin, dit Luc.

\- Je vous conseille de ne pas venir avant 11h."

Tous se séparèrent à la sortie.

Le lendemain matin, ils étaient de retour à l'hôpital. Cosmo et sa famille furent les premiers à arriver. Les autres ne tardèrent pas. Dans la chambre, Amy discutait avec le médecin et deux infirmières. Elles sortirent cinq minutes plus tard, quittant le couloir. Le médecin sortit dix minutes plus tard.

"- Vous pouvez la voir mais ne la brusquez surtout pas.

\- Tu as bien compris Sonic sinon gare à tes fesses, s'énerva Rouge !

\- Oui c'est bon, soupira le hérisson ! Pas besoin de t'énerver !"

Le médecin les laissa entrer. Il aida Amy à se redresser. Un gros oreiller dans le dos lui apporta une position confortable.

"Je vais vous laisser avec vos amis mademoiselle. Je dois m'entretenir avec mes collègues."

Il sortit en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte. La hérissonne avait l'air radieuse et souriait. Elle sourit encore plus en voyant son amie de toujours avec sa famille.

"- Bonjour Amy, commença Earthia. Tu as bien grandi mon enfant.

\- Tu deviens une femme comme ta maman, continua Luc.

\- Bonjour petite sœur, sourit Galaxina.

\- Bonjour Galaxina. Bonjour Earthia. Bonjour Luc. Bonjour Cosmo. Ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir.

\- Amy je suis vraiment désolée c'est ma faute ce qui t'est arrivé, commença Cosmo honteuse ! Si j'avais su...

\- Cosmo ma chérie regarde-moi. On ne s'est pas vues depuis deux ans. Comment pouvais-tu savoir que mes amis et moi avons des traditions spéciales ? Je vois que je t'ai beaucoup manquée. Tu me fais penser à Cream. Elle aussi ne supporte pas d'être séparée de ses amis une seule seconde.

\- Heu...Amy, hésita Sonic. Je te prie de bien vouloir m'excuser. C'est ma faute en vérité. Je n'ai pas écouté Rouge parce que comme d'habitude je préfère foncer dans le tas au lieu de réfléchir.

\- J'ai l'habitude avec toi. A chaque fois tu ne tiens pas une seule seconde en place parce qu'attendre n'existe pas dans ton langage. Et puis il faut que je vous remercie quand même parce que sans vous, je n'aurais jamais revu Cosmo et sa famille réunie aussi vite.

\- Tu as de la chance qu'elle voit le côté positif monsieur je n'écoute personne, répliqua Rouge !

\- Et oui il y a un avantage et un inconvénient à tout, répondit la hérissonne."

On toqua à la porte.

"Entrez, invita la patiente."

C'était le médecin avec une plaquette recouverte de feuilles et un stylo à la main.

"- Je dois vous annoncer quelque chose mademoiselle.

\- Allez-y.

\- Suite à votre arrêt cardiaque nous avons jugé plus raisonnable de vous envoyer en maison de repos dans la ville de Soleanna. C'est un foyer spécialisé pour les personnes ayant vécu un traumatisme. Vous serez suivie par une infirmière pendant ce séjour. Elle viendra vous chercher dans une semaine et vous y emmènera par avion. Vous verrez un psychologue pour faire un bilan de l'évolution de votre état de santé. Par contre il vous sera interdit de quitter le foyer pour votre sécurité. Vous pourriez refaire un arrêt cardiaque à n'importe quel moment. Mais pour vous éviter une sensation d'enfermement, vous ferez des promenades régulières avec votre infirmière et les visites vous seront autorisées. Je recevrai chaque mois un contre-rendu pour décider la date de votre sortie. J'espère que vous vous rétablirez très vite. Et si vous voulez connaître l'identité de votre infirmière c'est une écureuil rousse aux yeux violets du nom de Jenny. C'est la plus sympathique du foyer, tous ses patients non jamais eu à se plaindre d'elle."

La semaine s'écoula vite pour Amy. Ses amis vinrent la voir tous les jours, sauf Sonic bien évidement. Il préférait courir plutôt que de passer du temps avec Amy. De plus il aurait été bien arrangé qu'elle soit morte, il ne l'aurait plus dans les pattes. Cette fois tout était clair pour Amy : il n'a jamais ressenti un seul sentiment pour elle. Comment a-t-elle fait pour être aveugle ? S'il ne venait jamais lui rendre visite et ne passait jamais une seule minute avec elle c'était pour une raison bien précise. Heureusement qu'elle sera loin de lui pour une durée indéterminée. Une bonne excuse pour l'oublier. S'il est loin de ses yeux son cœur pourra changer d'horizon.

L'infirmière vint la chercher la semaine suivante. Elle avait en effet l'air très gentille et apprécia tout de suite Amy. Une nouvelle vie s'annonce pour la hérissonne, elle n'imagine pas à quel point. Tout le monde vint lui dire un dernier au revoir à l'aéroport. Sonic manquait toujours à l'appel, tout ce qui compte pour lui c'est qu'Amy s'en aille et lui fiche la paix. Pourtant quand ses amis lui annoncèrent son départ et qu'il était bien égoïste de n'être pas venu la voir, il n'arriva pas à sauter de joie. Maintenant qu'il n'aura plus à la supporter, il devrait se sentir comme libéré d'un gros poids. Mais non, il ressentait un grand vide. A force d'être poursuivi par la même fille, il en a eu tellement l'habitude qu'il s'y attendait toujours. Il avait aussi l'impression tenace que ce n'était pas qu'à cause de son accident qu'elle était partie mais de lui. Qu'a-t-il bien pu faire de mal ? Rejeter l'amour d'une jeune fille et refuser de la connaître à l'intérieur, il n'y avait rien de mieux pour lui briser le cœur. Il lui faudra être plus gentil à son retour, arrêter de s'enfuir quand elle vient et le plus important lui donner une seconde chance.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Une surprise inattendue

**Chapitre 3 : Une surprise inattendue**

**_Sources : RDV au dossier sources Wattpad du chapitre_**

Deux ans ont passé. Nous sommes au début du printemps, une saison qui avait l'air différente de celle actuelle en raison de la douceur chaleureuse. Ce matin-là, le téléphone fixe de Vanilla sonna. La lapine décrocha l'appareil qu'elle porta à son oreille.

"- Oui bonjour.

\- Bonjour madame Vanilla, demanda une voix féminine ?

\- Oui c'est moi-même.

\- Je suis Jenny l'infirmière de madame Amy Rose. Vous souvenez-vous d'elle ?

\- Bien sûr, enfin mademoiselle Amy Rose. Elle est bien jeune pour être appelée ainsi.

\- Vous savez ça fait deux ans que je la suis, elle a bien grandi depuis.

\- Oui c'est vrai, elle a 16 ans maintenant si je ne m'abuse.

\- Exact.

\- Ah oui elle doit avoir pris des centimètres !

\- Et elle a bien changé aussi.

\- C'est à dire ? Elle s'est teint les cheveux ? Elle a fait de la chirurgie esthétique ?

\- Difficile de vous expliquer ça au téléphone madame.

\- Passez-la moi alors qu'elle m'explique s'il vous plaît ?

\- Malheureusement ça risque d'être compliqué.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Ne vous faîtes surtout pas de mauvaises idées. Nos pensionnaires ont parfaitement le droit de téléphoner à leurs proches. Mais s'ils refusent d'annoncer leur retour eux-mêmes pour une raison quelconque, nous ne pouvons pas les forcer.

\- Ah parce qu'elle va pouvoir sortir ?

\- Oui.

\- Quelle excellente nouvelle ! Mais pourquoi ne veut-elle pas me parler ? Ça lui ferait plaisir autant que moi j'en suis sûre !

\- Je suis désolée madame mais elle a insisté pour que je vous l'annonce moi-même. C'est très difficile à expliquer mais je vous assure qu'elle sera de retour cet après-midi. Sauf si son avion avait du retard ou qu'il était reporté, nous vous préviendrons dans ce cas-là.

\- Merci beaucoup, je ne risque pas d'oublier.

\- Je n'en doute pas, c'est une jeune fille exceptionnelle. Une boule d'énergie souvent intimidante mais un vrai cœur d'or.

\- Oh que oui ! Merci de m'avoir prévenue Jenny.

\- Pas de problèmes madame. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et je vous préviens en cas de changement.

\- Merci à vous aussi."

Elle reposa l'appareil avec le sourire aux lèvres. Elle garda son sourire en voyant sa fille à la porte du salon en compagnie de Vector.

"- Qui était-ce Vanilla ?

\- L'infirmière d'Amy. Elle sera de retour cet après-midi même.

\- C'est vrai maman ?

\- Oui ma chérie !

\- Youpi !

\- Dans ce cas il faut prévenir tout le monde et organiser une petite fête, proposa Vector.

\- Sans oublier Cosmo et sa famille, précisa Cream.

\- Bonne idée, accepta Vanilla. Ils n'ont eu droit qu'à des retrouvailles dans une chambre d'hôpital.

\- Et veillons à ce qu'ils n'oublient pas leurs cadeaux des Noël où elle était absente, rappela Vector."

Ces cadeaux en question venaient d'une tradition temporaire prévue pour les soirs de Noël où Amy manquait à l'appel. Même si elle était absente, chacun prévoyait un cadeau au cas où elle reviendrait avec un seul et unique cadeau pour tout le monde : son retour. La connaissant si bien, elle aurait voulu leur faire la surprise. Dans le cas contraire ils les lui donneraient en main propre le jour de son retour, même si elle reviendrait plusieurs années après. Ainsi ils reprendront leur quotidien de Noël comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, un élégant moyen d'oublier cette séparation qui leur a semblé une éternité. En entendant la nouvelle tant attendue, ils sautèrent tous de joie. Même Sonic était de la partie. L'heure de mettre son pardon en place a sonné. Tous participèrent à l'organisation de la fête. Un buffet fut installé dans le jardin ainsi qu'une grande table entourée de chaises et recouverte d'une belle nappe de couleurs vives. De multiples bouquets placés dans des vases ornaient la table. De la vaisselle aussi colorée et aussi gaie fut sortie. Les arbres furent décorés avec des guirlandes en papier, en tissu ou en fleurs faîtes par Cream et Cosmo. Pour la musique, une sono fut installée et reliée à un ordinateur. C'est Tails qui fut chargé de trouver la musique à diffuser. Il eut aussi la bonne idée de prévoir des musiques pour karaoké. Ils pourront s'amuser quand Amy sera là. Personne n'avait oublié ses cadeaux pour la hérissonne. Voici ce qu'ils avaient pris :

\- Sonic une palette de crayons de couleurs et une avec du matériel à dessin

\- Cream deux bracelets et deux colliers faits elle-même

\- Vanilla deux parfums, l'un à la rose et l'autre plus sensuel

\- Tails deux fausses émeraudes du Chaos (sans aucun pouvoir évidemment), une rose pour aller avec sa couleur et une verte émeraude pour aller avec ses yeux

\- Shadow un bracelet bleu en perles de verre et un serre-tête en fausses roses blanches

\- Knuckles une boite de maquillage et une collection de vernis

\- Rouge deux paires de chaussures, des sandales vert d'eau et des bottes roses

\- Charmy deux robes courtes bustier à paillettes, une rose et noire et une blanche et noire

\- Espio deux paires de ballerines, une de noires transparentes à strasses et une autre de roses vernies

\- Vector des accessoires pour les cheveux et des billes parfumées pour le bain

\- Silver des produits de beauté et une huile pailletée pour le corps

\- Blaze un fer à boucler et un fer à lisser

\- Cosmo deux albums photos remplis de leurs souvenirs d'enfance

\- Galaxina deux DVD de sa série préférée "Desperate Housewifes"

\- Earthia deux hors-séries sur sa saga littéraire préférée, "La Sélection" de Kiera Cass

\- Luc deux beaux carnets, un rose à fleurs bleues et un doré à fleurs blanches

Une fois tout préparé, chacun put vaguer à ses occupations en attendant le retour d'Amy.

Vector discutait au sujet de l'agence et des clients avec Espio et Charmy. Les filles parlaient entre elles de tout et de rien comme shopping, garçons, cinéma...Knuckles, Sonic et Silver discutaient à propos d'Eggman et de ces futurs plans de conquête. Seul Shadow était dans son coin adossé contre un arbre, bras croisés et les yeux fermés comme à son habitude. La soirée commença à remplacer l'après-midi, lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Tout le monde se tut au bruit de la sonnette. Vanilla rentra dans la maison par la braie vitrée ouverte. Elle ouvrit la porte à une jeune femme encapuchonnée sous une cape violette foncée.

"Bonsoir Vanilla. Ça faisait longtemps."

Cette voix, cette si belle voix est la plus belle parmi celles que Vanilla ait entendu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Seulement cela ne l'aida pas à découvrir qui était cette personne.

"- Qui êtes-vous madame ? Et comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

\- Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? Une amie de Cream, ta fille adorée. Je suis partie après une blague de Halloween qui s'est mal terminée.

\- C'est toi Amy ?

\- En personne.

\- Mon dieu viens ici que je t'embrasse !"

Amy découvrit un peu son visage sans ôter sa capuche pour embrasser Vanilla, à la grande surprise de la lapine.

"- Enlève donc cette capuche que je vois ta petite frimousse qui doit avoir bien changé.

\- Non pas tout de suite !

\- Qu'as-tu à cacher ? Tu as raté ta coiffure ou ton maquillage ?

\- Non j'ai parfaitement réussi ma toilette. Seulement je suis différente comparé à avant.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu risques d'avoir un choc et les autres aussi si je rentre le visage découvert.

\- Dans ce cas entre et tu nous expliqueras."

Elle laissa la hérissonne entrer avant de refermer la porte derrière son amie. Dehors, tout le monde attendait que l'invité inattendu se montre. L'étonnement les envahit à la vue de cette personne se cachant sous une cape.

"- Qui est-ce Vanilla, demanda Vector ?

\- C'est Amy, elle est revenue.

\- Amy tu m'as manqué, s'exclama Cream toute heureuse !"

La petite lapine courut vers son amie pour se retrouver d'un bond dans ses bras. Amy fut frappée de surprise. Le poids de la petite lapine tira sur la cape. La hérissonne sentit sa capuche glisser de sa tête. Dans sa panique, elle reposa la petite en vitesse en lui tournant le dos. Elle remonta son capuchon au maximum. Quelques bouffées d'oxygène calmèrent les battements de son cœur avant de pouvoir faire de nouveau face à ses amis.

"- Amy ça va, demanda la petite ?

\- Excuse-moi Cream. Je suis vraiment désolée de te jeter comme ça par terre.

\- Vanilla tu es sûre que c'est Amy, questionna Blaze ?

\- Évidement.

\- Vraiment ? Je n'ai pas le souvenir que sa voix était aussi cristallisée et belle, remarqua Cosmo.

\- Ses jambes sont roses, constata Galaxina.

\- Aucune autre fille n'a une aussi belle couleur, dit Earthia.

\- On ne connaît qu'une seule fille de couleur rose, précisa Luc.

\- Mais si c'est elle pourquoi n'enlève-t-elle pas sa cape, interrogea Knuckles ?

\- Bon je vais l'enlever. Mais vous promettez de ne pas vous affoler ?

\- Promis, jura Silver."

Amy prit une profonde inspiration. Une belle main dorée sortit du tissu. Ses doigts saisirent l'agrafe en forme de bouton. Le tissu tomba en effleurant son corps comme un pétale de rose et...Ce n'était plus du tout la vraie Amy qu'ils avaient devant eux mais la plus belle création de la nature. Une cascade de longs cheveux ondulés tombèrent sur son joli dos et ses sublimes épaules. Ses paupières closes libérèrent de vraies émeraudes à la place des yeux. Son buste généreux semblait être l'œuvre d'un sculpteur. Ses superbes jambes étaient aussi gracieuses que celles d'une ballerine et sa taille aussi fine que celle d'une guêpe. Chaque partie de son corps était une pure merveille. Sa toilette, une robe courte noire à bretelles et des talons dorés et noirs, complétait sa beauté. Tout le monde la regarda bouche bée, même Shadow n'avait pas le souvenir qu'elle était comme ça avant. Quant à Sonic, deux fois plus surpris que les autres, son visage se figea, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche pendue. Personne, pas même Amy, ne le remarqua.

"- Hé ben ils sont doués en chirurgie esthétique là où tu étais, s'étonna Rouge !

\- Ce n'est pas le résultat d'une chirurgie esthétique.

\- Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé, demanda Charmy ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu ne sais pas, répéta Espio ? C'est ton corps tu sais comment tu le soignes ? Les infirmières n'auraient pas testé un médicament de beauté sur toi ?

\- Justement au début je les ai accusées et j'ai eu la preuve qu'aucune expérience n'a jamais été faite dans ce foyer.

\- Dans ce cas dis-nous ce dont tu te souviens, invita Shadow.

\- Je sais que ça va vous paraître bizarre mais je me suis réveillée comme ça le matin de mes 16 ans. Pourtant la veille je me suis couchée avec le visage que vous connaissiez si bien. Même mon infirmière n'a rien remarqué d'anormal en venant me souhaiter bonne nuit. Et le lendemain matin, elle a eu la même surprise que moi. En me réveillant, la première chose que j'ai remarqué était ma peau qui avait bronzée alors qu'il y avait un orage depuis trois jours. Ensuite j'ai senti quelque chose de doux qui recouvrait mes épaules et j'ai vu que mes épines étaient remplacées par des cheveux longs. Alors je me suis levée pour me regarder dans un miroir. Quand j'ai vu mon reflet, j'ai cru que j'étais en plein cauchemar alors j'ai crié et je me suis évanouie. Ensuite je me suis réveillée à l'infirmerie. Pendant mon sommeil, les infirmières m'ont fait une prise de sang et des examens au scanner pour vérifier si mon organisme ne contenait pas une substance qui aurait provoqué ma transformation mais rien. Malgré ma transformation j'étais en très bonne santé et mon corps a très bien supporté ce changement.

\- Eggman aurait encore frappé, s'indigna Sonic sorti de sa torpeur !

\- Oh non les vieux dossiers, soupira Amy ! C'est toujours l'excuse n°1 celui-là.

\- Ou bien ce serait une malédiction corrigea Tails.

\- Tu lirais pas un peu trop de contes de fées Tails, se moqua Silver ?

\- Je ne plaisante pas. Un membre de sa famille ou une amie de sa mère qui aurait cherché à se venger en pratiquant la sorcellerie.

\- Écoutez voyons le bon côté des choses, interrompit Vanilla. Amy nous a été rendue alors savourons l'instant présent. Nous découvrirons plus tard ce qui lui est arrivé."

Tout le monde était d'accord. Les souvenirs d'Amy à propos de son séjour étaient plus intéressants que les mauvais coups du crâne d'œuf aux poils dans le nez. Pendant ces deux ans, de nouveaux amis l'ont aidée à faire passer cette période difficile. Elle aurait apparemment mis peu de temps à oublier son traumatisme, comparé aux autres patients. La moyenne de temps pour se remettre d'un traumatisme dans ce foyer est normalement de 5 ans, voire plus. Elle était la fierté des infirmières, preuve qu'elle possède un courage exceptionnel. Pendant son séjour, le foyer avait reçu la visite de la princesse Élise de Soleanna, une belle jeune fille qui méritait vraiment son titre royal. La hérissonne s'est tout de suite très bien entendue avec elle. La princesse ne cessait de lui répéter qu'elle était mille fois plus belle qu'elle et qu'elle n'avait jamais vu une hérissonne plus belle. Elle lui demandait aussi souvent si elle n'avait pas du sang royal en elle. La hérissonne était tellement occupée à faire son récit qu'elle ne remarqua pas deux paires d'yeux l'admirer. L'une était celle de Shadow, prenant soin d'admirer chaque détail de son corps. L'autre était celle de Sonic, caché derrière un arbre et l'observant avec un regard rêveur et un sourire idiot. Mais ne jamais compter sur lui pour la discrétion. Knuckles aperçut son petit manège. Il se glissa derrière lui sans se faire voir.

_"_\- (Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle, pensa le hérisson ! J'ai jamais vu une telle beauté. On dirait un ange.)

\- Coucou !"

Surpris, le hérisson bleu poussa un cri aigu en se relevant brusquement, rouge de honte. Son ami le fixa d'un regard ébahi pendant quelques secondes. Un pouffement de rire lui échappa malgré la paume de sa main recouvrant sa bouche. Mince il l'a vu en train d'admirer Amy ! Il va se moquer de lui. Heureusement personne à part lui ne l'avait ni vu ni entendu.

"- Oh la vache le cri ! On aurait dit que ta testostérone a chuté d'un coup !

\- Me refais plus jamais ça, ordonna le hérisson qui reprenait son souffle.

\- Hé je t'ai grillé ! Tu matais Amy !

\- Ah oui t'as des preuves ?

\- Déjà qu'est-ce que tu faisais derrière cet arbre ?"

L'expression d'arrogance du hérisson s'évapora. Le rouge marqua ses joues.

"- Je...je...j'avais perdu un truc.

\- Mytho tu rougis et tu bégayes donc tu cherches une bonne excuse ! Alors t'es amoureux d'Amy ? C'est mignon !

\- N'importe quoi ! Et puis je mets pas trois ans pour dire à une fille que je l'aime comme toi avec Rouge !

\- Tu parles, ça fait huit ans qu'Amy attend que tu lui dises la vérité !

\- En tout cas tu dis n'importe quoi je suis pas amoureux d'elle !

\- Et tu nies le contraire parce que t'as peur que je lui dise et qu'elle te saute dessus pour t'étouffer, voire t'étrangler comme avant !

\- Bonjour les garçons, dit la hérissonne qui les avait rejoints. Excusez-moi vous êtes les seuls à qui je n'ai pas dit bonjour.

\- Bonjour Amy, salua l'échidné."

La voix de la hérissonne remplaça la colère du hérisson par la surprise. Sa beauté était encore plus saisissante de près qu'il rougit et tordit ses mains de peur de ne pas trouver les mots. Qu'est-ce qu'on dit à une amie qu'on a pas vue depuis deux ans ? Bonjour c'est déjà ça mais après ? Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour émettre le moindre son.

"- B...b...bonjour Amy.

\- Pourquoi tu es rouge ? Tu as trop chaud ? Oui c'est vrai qu'il fait chaud aujourd'hui.

\- Ah...heu...parce que...

\- Parce qu'il est surpris de te revoir, rattrapa Knuckles.

\- Je te comprends ça fait deux ans. Ça a dû vous faire bizarre que je ne vous accompagne plus dans vos missions."

Malgré ses mauvais souvenirs qu'elle gardait encore gravés dans sa mémoire, la hérissonne déposa un baiser amical sur la joue de Sonic. Il sentit tout son corps rougir, comme si on l'avait chauffé au fer rouge. De la fumée sortir de ses oreilles avec un bruit de train à vapeur. Amy ne s'en soucia pas et s'éloigna, laissant le pauvre Sonic tordant ses mains. Ses lèvres tremblaient comme s'il allait pleurer. Knuckles explosa de rire, énervant le hérisson. Plus il prenait un air fâché, plus sa figure rouge lui donnait un air risible.

"-T'es vraiment trop fort toi !

\- De quoi je me mêle !

\- Quand même elle t'a fait un bisou ! C'est pas un bon début ça ?

\- Et alors t'es jaloux parce que c'est moi qui y a eu droit ? D'abord moi je me suis pas moqué de toi quand t'es sorti avec Rouge !

\- Correction tu répétais toutes les deux secondes n'importe quoi comme : "Ouais tu veux sortir avec elle ! C'est quand le mariage ? T'as de la chance c'est un canon !" C'est pas vrai ça ?

\- OK un partout, j'ai rien à dire pour ma défense.

\- Maintenant que tout le monde est là, si nous passions aux cadeaux, proposa Vanilla.

\- Quels cadeaux, demanda Amy ?

\- Ceux des précédents Noël passés sans toi bien sûr, répondit Cream.

\- Quoi ? Oh non vous n'avez pas fait ça pour faire comme si j'étais là quand même !

\- Non pour le cas où tu reviendrais sans nous dire pour nous faire la surprise. Sinon on te les donnerait en main propre le jour de ton retour.

\- Il n'est pas question que je les accepte. Je n'ai besoin de rien.

\- Oh que si tu as obligation de les prendre, corrigea Vanilla !

\- Je n'ai même pas de sac pour les transporter.

\- Là n'est pas le problème. Je t'en donnerai autant qu'il t'en faudra.

\- Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans vous ? Dans ce cas je vais voir comment vous m'avez trop gâtée."

Tout le monde se réjouit de voir qu'elle avait changé d'avis. Chacun apporta ses cadeaux emballés de papier cadeau. La hérissonne les déballa avec un grand sourire et des remerciements en échange de chaque cadeau.

Vint ensuite le repas. Sonic ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait très envie d'être tout près d'Amy. Il s'assit juste à côté d'elle en face de Shadow. Le hérisson noir n'aurait pas dû se mettre à cette place, le regard noir que lui envoyait son adversaire traduisait sa présence en obstacle. Le dîner risquer de mal tourner voir de se finir par une bagarre. Heureusement il n'en fut rien. Sonic finit par se calmer, au moins pendant quelques minutes avant qu'Amy ne lui adresse la parole. Elle était un peu mal à l'aise d'avoir son ancien amour à côté d'elle et ce silence lui glaçait le sang. Avec les deux rivaux l'un en face de l'autre, on devait s'attendre à tout.

"Comment se sont passés ces deux ans sans moi Sonic ?"

Sa belle voix cristallisée le fit redescendre sur la terre ferme. Il n'en revenait pas que cette voix de sirène s'adressait à lui. Il fit de son mieux pour rester tranquille.

"- Oui...enfin...comme tu étais partie c'était pas du tout pareil.

\- J'imagine qu'Eggman a encore fait des siennes ces temps-ci et que tu te mettais toujours en travers de son chemin.

\- Bizarrement il n'a plus donné signe de vie depuis qu'on a saccagé son parc alimenté par des extraterrestres innocents avec Tails.

\- Je te le fais pas dire. Après avoir fait un petit nettoyage plus rien. Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, du moins pour l'instant. Il prépare sûrement un mauvais coup dans notre dos.

\- Te bile pas petit frère ! On serra toujours là pour lui donner une bonne leçon ! Et la prochaine fois qu'on le verra je pourrais lui demander si c'est lui qui t'a fait ça Amy.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule. Si c'était lui, il aurait en plus trouvé le moyen que je lui obéisse au doigt et à l'œil.

\- Elle n'a pas tort, remarqua le renard. Quand il présente quelque chose destiné à faire le bien c'est très louche. La preuve, à chaque fois qu'il le fait ça cache toujours un plan diabolique.

\- Quel instinct, félicita son compagnon de route ! Tu en as du flair pour un renard.

\- Ce n'est pas du flair c'est de l'expérience. Il suffit d'avoir l'habitude pour détecter un plan diabolique camouflé.

\- Mais par contre tu me promets d'être toujours prudent et de ne pas te mettre en danger. Tu sais que je ne peux pas te surveiller tout le temps.

\- Oui je sais ! Tu me l'a répété cent fois.

\- Tails tu sais bien que c'est pour ton bien, dit Amy.

\- Et tu devrais en faire autant ! N'oublie pas que tu as de la chance que Sonic soit toujours là pour te sauver après avoir joué l'héroïne !"

Ce qu'il ne fallait surtout pas lui rappeler ! La joie d'Amy enfin retrouvée venait d'être brisée. Sa tête se baissa, portant son regard vers ses pieds. Des larmes perlèrent de ses yeux. Elle aurait voulu les empêcher de sortir mais ses paupières pleines lui faisaient mal, l'obligeant à les ouvrir. Tails venait de lui rappeler qu'elle s'est trop souvent mise en danger pour un égoïste arrogant et sans cœur. Les trois garçons autour d'elle remarquèrent que quelque chose n'allait pas. La hérissonne se leva de sa chaise, courant à l'intérieur.

"- Amy ça va pas, demanda Shadow ?

\- J'ai dit quelque chose qui fallait pas, interrogea Tails ?

\- Amy chérie rassure-moi tu te sens bien, s'inquiéta Vanilla ?

\- Je suis navrée Vanilla ! J'ai mal au ventre mais c'est rien je vais aller me rafraîchir !"

Elle fonça s'enfermer dans les toilettes. Elle s'adossa contre la porte en se laissant glisser par terre. La fraîcheur du carrelage lui fit du bien. Elle respira doucement pour se calmer un peu, tant son cœur battait fort et les larmes débordaient de ses yeux. Elle se releva tant bien que mal, les bras appuyés contre le lavabo. Elle leva les yeux en fixant son reflet dans le miroir. Pourquoi elle n'arrive pas à regarder la vérité en face ? Elle a réussi à tomber amoureuse de Sonic parce qu'elle ne le connaissait pas encore et alors ? Ce genre d'histoires d'amour enfantines est banal et arrive à toutes les petites filles. Même si elle a mis du temps à voir ses vrais sentiments, elle peut très bien oublier tous ses malheurs et passer à autre chose. Elle ouvrit le robinet et but l'eau pour se remettre de toutes ses émotions. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux mais ses yeux étaient un peu rouges. Elle les essuya, s'assurant de ne laisser aucun trace d'anciennes larmes. Elle pouvait retourner à l'extérieur. Sonic fut rassuré quand elle réapparut dans le jardin. Elle se rassit à sa place mine de rien.

"- Ça va mieux Amy, demanda le hérisson noir ?

\- Beaucoup mieux merci Shadow. Je ne savais pas que tu t'inquiétais comme ça pour moi.

\- C'est un peu normal, tu es une amie. Pourquoi je ne ferais pas attention à toi ?

\- Non je ne dis pas le contraire mais tu n'étais jamais comme ça avant. J'ai l'impression que ces deux ans sans moi t'ont un peu transformé. Je te préfère comme ça.

\- (Pour qui il se prend pour lui parler comme ça, pensa Sonic ? C'est ma Amy et personne n'a le droit de lui parler comme ça sauf moi. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Sonic ? Pourquoi tu es jaloux, ils parlent juste entre amis. Se faire des amis n'est pas interdit ? Je ne serais pas...amoureux d'Amy ? Knuckles a raison, je suis amoureux d'elle. C'est bien parti. Je l'aime, il ne reste plus qu'à me faire pardonner.)"

Le reste de l'après-midi, Tails fut plus gentil avec Amy pour se rattraper de sa boulette. Le renard remarqua bientôt que Sonic se rinçait l'œil sur elle. Le soupçon d'une amourette commença à le tourmenter. Décidément le hérisson ne sait pas comment cacher quelque chose. Puis vint l'heure de danser sur de la musique bien rythmée. Tout le monde s'amusait, surtout Amy qui ne sait jamais sentie aussi bien. Sa sérénité est revenue. Elle était tellement absorbée par sa joie qu'elle ne remarqua pas que Sonic l'admirait plus discrètement que derrière l'arbre.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, quand le soleil commença à s'illuminer de sa couleur de cerise et le ciel à se parer de sa plus belle parure, c'était l'heure du karaoké.

"- Honneur à Amy notre revenante, annonça Tails. Et comme on dit les dames d'abord.

\- Ma foi je ne sais pas.

\- Ah non ça va pas recommencer, ronchonna Rouge !

\- Elle est passée où la Amy qu'on connaissait si bien, imita Blaze ?

\- Tu ne serais pas une usurpatrice, se méfia Knuckles ?

\- Pas du tout, scandalisa Amy ! Et d'ailleurs voilà mon marteau !"

Son arme apparut aussitôt dans ses mains. Même si elle n'avait pas eu de grandes occasions de s'en servir pendant ces deux ans, elle n'avait pas pour autant perdu ses vieilles habitudes.

Tout le monde pâlit face à cette image de leur amie armée.

"- Y a-t-il des amateurs, demanda-t-elle prête à frapper ?

\- Non c'est bon on te reconnaît, trembla Sonic !

\- C'est bon c'est bien toi, l'imita Silver ! Tu es la seule à manier un truc aussi lourd !

\- Comment ne pas oublier le temps où tu en faisais voir des vertes et des pas mures à Eggman, rit Shadow ?

\- Bon très bien, dit la hérissonne en faisant disparaître son marteau. Dans ce cas je veux bien faire un effort."

Elle prit le micro que Tails lui tendit. Le renard sélectionna la musique de son choix pendant que la hérissone se prépara face à son auditoire. Elle s'en donna à cœur joie dès le premier couplet. Elle dansait en faisant des gestes gracieux, tellement qu'elle eut la soudaine impression de sentir un vent tournoyer autour d'elle. Autour d'elle, un tourbillon de fleurs de cerisier. Les pétales s'accrochèrent à son corps, formant une robe de princesse. Elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant de chanter. Tout le monde la regardait médusé. Sonic en était bouche bée. Ses pics bougeaient en même temps que les cheveux d'Amy au vent. Une malédiction ou une machine d'Eggman ne peuvent pas être responsable de cette transformation. Quelque chose a dû s'enclencher en elle par une quelconque magie. Une fois la chanson finie, Amy arrêta sa chorégraphie en voyant la robe imaginaire s'effacer. Elle salua son public en souriant. En relevant la tête, son visage se figea de déception en voyant qu'ils la regardaient avec des grands yeux écarquillés. Rouge laissa tomber la coupe de champagne qu'elle tenait dans une main. Le verre se brisa, laissant échapper le liquide absorbait par le sol naturel.

"- Bah quoi ? Je chante si mal que ça ?

\- Non pas du tout, répondirent-ils tous en chœur !

\- C'est juste qu'on ne s'attendait pas à une telle transformation, expliqua Blaze.

\- Tu es sûre que tu ne sais pas ce qui t'est arrivé, demanda Sonic ?

\- Mais puisque je vous le dis ! Je me suis couchée comme d'habitude la veille de mes 16 ans et je me suis réveillée comme ça !

\- Tu te souviens si c'était une nuit de pleine lune, interrogea Tails ?

\- Oui c'était le cas.

\- Tails tu vas pas recommencer avec tes malédictions, protesta Silver !

\- Et alors !

\- Il n'a pas tort, ça a peut-être eu un impact là-dessus, le défendit Rouge. Au faite pardon pour ton verre Vanilla.

\- Laisse c'est pas grave, je vais ramasser."

Ce que fit la lapine qui nettoya les dégats.

Tout le monde commença à rentrer chez soi au bout de quelques heures. Il faisait déjà noir quand Amy partit. N'ayant rien pour emporter ses cadeaux, Cream lui donna deux sacs en toile. La hérissonne embrassa ses amis avant de repartir, sa cape sur le dos et sa capuche remontée. Il y a bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pris ce chemin. Une fois rentrée, elle rangea tous ses cadeaux dans sa chambre. Elle prit dans son placard une chemise de nuit. Dans la salle de bain, elle se fit couler un bon bain chaud.

Elle ressortit de la pièce, vêtue de sa chemise. Au lieu d'aller se coucher, elle s'installa devant sa coiffeuse, pensive. Ses yeux fixèrent l'image que reflétait son miroir.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? Je n'ai pourtant pas rêvé, j'étais comme d'habitude ce soir-là. Je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça surtout ce qui m'aide à attirer Sonic. Oh et puis pas de quoi m'inquiéter ! Belle ou non il ne m'aimera jamais. Quoi que, c'est tout de même bizarre qu'il m'ait offert du matériel à dessin pour les précédents Noël. Comment a-t-il su que j'ai commencé à me mettre au dessin depuis quatre ans ? Non surtout ne pas se faire de fausses idées, ça ne me mènera nulle part."

Elle se leva pour s'installer dans son lit. Son regard se plaça dans un coin du plafond, le temps que le sommeil s'empare de la hérissonne.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Invitation maudite ?

**Chapitre 4 : Invitation maudite ?**

_**Sources : RDV au dossier sources Wattpad du chapitre**_

Trois semaines étaient passées depuis le retour d'Amy. Elle se leva de bonne heure ce matin-là pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans sa maison. Son ménage lui prit deux heures avant de s'offrir une douche.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle se rendit dans sa chambre, une serviette enroulée autour du corps et une autour des cheveux. Elle choisit une jupe rouge avec un corsage à lacet rouge et des ballerines rouges. Pas besoin de serre-tête pour aplatir sa belle coiffure volumineuse, ni d'artifices pour compléter sa beauté. Elle redescendit en entendant trois coups donnés à sa porte. Sonic se tenait à l'entrée, une main cachée dans son dos et le sourire au bord des lèvres.

"- Bonjour Amy.

\- Tiens bonjour Sonic. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je passais dans le coin alors je suis passé te voir comme on a eu l'occasion de se voir qu'une fois depuis deux ans.

\- Oui c'est vrai entre. C'est gentil de ta part d'être venu.

\- C'est un peu normal, c'est quand même de ma faute si on a dû passer deux ans sans toi.

\- Ah non je t'interdis de dire ça, s'énerva la hérissonne ! Même si tu avais encore une fois foncé dans le tas comme à ton habitude on est jamais à l'abri de ce genre d'accident !

\- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux toutes les preuves sont contre moi. C'est moi qui suis en parti responsable. Même si tu as oublié c'est moi le coupable.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être mais tu es gentil de t'excuser. Allez entre, ne reste pas dehors."

Le hérisson bleu se frotta contre le mur avec un regard séducteur, comme pour la séduire ou lui cacher quelque chose.

"Qu'est-ce que tu caches derrière ton dos ?"

Son ami lui tendit un bouquet de roses blanches, le rouge aux joues.

"Oh des roses blanches mes préférées ! Merci tu es très mignon !"

Elle lui prit le bouquet des mains en échange d'un baiser sur la joue. Cette fois le hérisson resta tranquille en se retenant de rougir. Il la veut toute entière, il est fou d'elle, elle est parfaite, elle mérite de recevoir son amour. Émerveillé, il l'observa avec un regard d'amour fou. La hérissonne se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle ouvrit un placard à la recherche d'un vase. Derrière elle, Sonic fixait le bas de son dos. Son visage affichait un sourire coquin quand ses talons se détachèrent du carrelage pour attraper un beau vase violet. Elle ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide pour en remplir le récipient. Les fleurs décorèrent la table de cuisine. Leur parfum était merveilleux.

"- Elles sont magnifiques. Mais j'y pense, pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ? Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?

\- Heu...en effet je voulais te demander si...

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Si tu étais d'accord pour une promenade avec moi ce soir.

\- D'accord.

\- Alors je viendrai te chercher à 22 heures, ça ira pour toi ?

\- Très bien à tout à l'heure.

\- À tout à l'heure."

Le hérisson sortit et referma la porte. Son sourire montrait cette fois de la joie pure. C'est génial, il a obtenu un rendez-vous avec elle ! Un bon début pour renouer après une relation désastreuse. A l'intérieur, Amy était troublée. Son ami est devenu bizarre. D'abord il lui offre un bouquet de ses fleurs préférées et il lui propose une promenade nocturne. De plus quand elle a accepté son invitation, elle a vu dans ses yeux un sentiment qu'elle n'a jamais vu avant : de l'amour. Il vaut mieux ne plus y penser. Mais elle eut beau s'occuper tout le reste de la journée, elle n'arrêtait pas de repenser à son regard. Il faut avouer qu'il est plus gentil et plus beau qu'avant. Elle a dit plus beau ? Décidément elle a mal dormi cette nuit. Une petite promenade lui fera du bien. Elle sortit à l'extérieur, referma la porte derrière elle et prit la direction de la forêt. Tout en marchant le long de la rivière, elle repensa au regard de Sonic avant qu'il ne reparte. Impossible de se concentrer sur autre chose. Tout naturellement elle commença à chanter pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment, comme la renaissance de son amour endormi il y a deux ans de cela envers le hérisson. Même si elle savait que tout était différent pour lui, elle ne s'est jamais sentie aussi sereine depuis. Bref elle était heureuse, à moins que quelque chose ou quelqu'un en décide autrement. Non loin de là, un hérisson vert aux yeux bleus marchait aussi dans le bois. Il portait des lunettes rouges aux verres noirs, une veste noire déchirée avec des flammes jaunes et rouges et des chaussures vertes en métal. Son torse était marqué par deux cicatrices, marques d'une ancienne bagarre. De plus son visage ressemblait trait pour trait à Sonic. On l'aurait pris pour son frère jumeau avec les couleurs de peau et des yeux inversées. Mais le reste de sa peau était très dorée par rapport au hérisson bleu. Il avançait tête baissée. Une voix aussi belle que celle d'une sirène envahissant ses oreilles la releva. Ce son était aussi beau que le plus doux chant des oiseaux qu'il ait entendu à ce jour. Il fonça à la même vitesse que Sonic vers la jeune fille qu'il entendait, un sourire de joie sur ses lèvres. Plus il approchait, plus il l'entendait clairement. Quand il sentit que la jeune fille n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres, il grimpa dans l'arbre derrière lequel il se trouvait. Il s'arrêta sur la seconde branche. Une main saisissant une partie du bois lui donna un appuis en cas de chute. Ses prunelles imprimèrent l'image de la hérissonne avec une joie intense. Un brasier ardent s'alluma dans sa poitrine.

"C'est toi ma fiancée ! Celle qui m'a émerveillé par son sourire une semaine plus tôt."

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, le hérisson sautait d'arbre en arbre. La hérissonne chantait toujours en passant près d'un arbre couvert de fleurs de cerisier. Son admirateur resta dans l'arbre précédent. Alors qu'elle s'approchait du cerisier, une brise douce tournoya autour de la jeune femme. Ses cheveux et sa jupe se soulevaient un peu au contact de ce vent. Une douce mélodie l'appelant par son prénom résonna dans ses oreilles. La voix de cette mélodie lui était étrangement familière. Elle l'ignore pourquoi mais elle l'avait déjà entendue quelque part. Le seul souci est qu'elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus. Le tourbillon invisible l'entoura. Toutes les pétales se détachèrent de leur cœur pour se mêler au vent. Cette merveilleuse tornade revint vers la hérissonne. Les pétales s'accrochèrent à sa robe en prenant l'apparence d'une tenue de princesse. Comme pendant la fête, sa joie et son sourire ne s'évaporèrent pas. Elle tournoya gracieusement sur elle-même en poussa un petit rire particulièrement charmant, comme une petite fille s'amusant au gré du vent. Dans l'arbre de droite, le hérisson la regardait émerveillé. Bientôt les pétales se détachèrent du tissu de sa robe dans un tourbillon de rose, reprenant leur position initiale comme si rien ne c'était passé. Amy n'en resta pas moins joyeuse. Pourquoi pas embaumer sa maison d'un deuxième bouquet. Chaque fois qu'elle cueillait une fleur, elle en respirait le parfum. Le hérisson en profita pour sauter dans le cerisier. Il descendit discrètement du tronc, caché du côté gauche. Il attendit que la hérissonne vienne de son côté pour se placer devant elle. Avant même qu'elle le voit, elle le heurta de plein fouet. Le choc fit tomber les lunettes du hérisson de son nez. La hérissonne bascula en arrière, les bras levés en l'air et les fleurs lui échappant des mains. Son corps s'étendit de tout son long dans sa chute. Même si elle ressemblait à une mouette écrasée, sa perfection n'en était pas moins atténuée selon le hérisson. Elle se releva, paniquée à la vue de la personne qu'elle avait heurté.

"- Oh pardon je suis vraiment navrée ! Je ne vous avais pas vu !

\- Ce n'est rien c'est moi qui ne regardait pas où j'allais jolie demoiselle."

L'intéressé lui fit une petite référence, une main appuyée sur son torse. La hérissonne ne fit pas attention à son compliment. Elle ramassa les lunettes du hérisson qu'elle essuya avec un pan de sa jupe. Celui-ci jeta des regards d'envie en voyant le tissu remonter de quelques centimètres le long des jambes roses d'Amy. Puis elle les remit sur le front du propriétaire. Les yeux bleus du hérisson agrémentés de son regard séduisant lui rafraîchirent la mémoire, pour la plus grande joie de Scourge. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été admiré de la sorte. Elle l'a croisé il y a une bonne semaine alors qu'elle était partie faire des courses au marché. Sur le chemin, elle est passée près d'une terrasse où tous les clients masculins l'ont admirée. Le même hérisson vert ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux. Le plus beau sourire l'avait remercié de toute cette attention. Ensuite il a dû la suivre car elle l'a recroisé peu après. Il lui a adressé un regard et un sourire séduisant avec la démarche qu'il fallait. Un simple silence a servi de réponse à la hérissonne. Elle se détacha de lui à la recherche de ses fleurs. Elle s'arrêta au bord du cours d'eau où elles étaient tombées. Les fleurs flottaient maintenant à la surface du naturel tissu bleuté. Elle sourit face à ce magnifique spectacle. Elle sortit de ses pensées en voyant la main du hérisson se placer devant son visage, un bouquet des mêmes fleurs à la main. Elle l'accepta en respirant ce parfum qui ravivait autant ses narines.

"Merci beaucoup."

Elle tourna les talons en direction de sa maison. Mais le hérisson lui barra le passage.

"Excusez-moi."

Elle essaya de le dépasser mais il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser s'en aller. Il se rapprocha d'elle, tellement qu'elle dut reculer jusqu'à sentir le cerisier dans son dos. Il appuya sa main droite juste à côté de sa tête pour être sûr de l'avoir coincée. La gauche se plaça derrière son dos.

"- Comme tu es mignonne ! Tu me parles poliment comme à un inconnu.

\- Justement parce que c'est le cas. Enfin plus tellement parce que je vous ai croisé la semaine dernière.

\- Allons tutoies-moi ma princesse.

\- Comme tu veux.

\- C'est bien tu es une gentille fille ma chérie, sourit-il en caressant sa joue d'un doigt.

\- Arrête avec ces surnoms, protesta Amy en repoussant sa main.

\- Mais c'est qu'on se met en colère !

\- Bon ça suffit ! Qui es-tu et qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- Je m'appelle Scourge, Scourge le Hérisson. Et toi, quel nom embellie ton visage ?

\- C'est Amy, Amy Rose.

\- Quel nom charmant, un nom aussi radieux que les émeraudes qui illuminent tes yeux.

\- Maintenant si tu pouvais me laisser partir.

\- Pourquoi donc le ferais-je, demanda innocemment le hérisson ?

\- Parce que je n'ai rien à faire avec toi.

\- Rien à faire, scandalisa-t-il ? Allons toutes les filles comme toi rêvent de passer un moment avec moi, le plus beau hérisson de Mobius.

\- Oui et bien pas moi ! Maintenant va t'en tu me gènes !"

Elle repoussa l'obstacle vivant. Alors que ses jambes l'emportaient dans une course, la main de Scourge s'agrippa à son bras. Il la tira en arrière avec une grande force. La jeune femme se fit plaquer contre l'arbre en manquant de se cogner la tête. Les deux mains du mâles se collèrent sur le tronc des deux côtés de sa tête.

"- Dis que tu m'adores !

\- Laisse-moi tranquille !

\- Dis que tu m'adores et embrasse-moi mon amour !

\- Quoi ?"

Avant même qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il voulait d'elle, la main droite du hérisson lui pinça le menton. Les prunelles de son bourreau disparurent derrière leurs volets. Ses lèvres se rapprochaient de la bouche de sa proie. Tout sonna clairement comme un déclic dans la tête d'Amy. Sans perdre l'esprit, elle saisit la main de Scourge qu'elle repoussa en arrière. Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir ce qu'elle faisait. La main dans laquelle se trouvait son bouquet pivota en l'air. Elle le gifla un grand coup avec les fleurs avec une telle rapidité qu'elles laissèrent plusieurs petites coupures de sang sur sa joue gauche. Il émit un gémissement de douleur qui se transforma en cri quand elle le repoussa d'un coup de pied dans le tibia. Le hérisson s'écroula au sol avec plusieurs pétales sur le visage et le reste des fleurs à côté de son visage. Il porta la main à sa joue meurtrie en souriant. En plus de le repousser Amy venait de l'exciter. Elle recula en le voyant se relever, prête à courir s'il le fallait. Bien lui en prit car Scourge s'approcha en titubant sur sa jambe qui avait pris le coup de pied.

"- Je vois que tu as du caractère en plus de la beauté qui te rend supérieure aux autres filles. Je sens qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre.

\- Pas du tout je reste à distance des pervers et des coureurs de jupons comme toi !

\- C'est une proposition pour jouer ? J'adore jouer au chat et à la souris. Sauf que si je t'attrape, je vais te faire monter au septième ciel. Ça te plaît ? Moi oui.

\- Non et d'abord je n'ai pas l'intention d'être amoureuse d'un garçon que je connais à peine !

\- Alors commençons à apprendre à nous connaître, dit-il sur un ton sensuel avec une expression faciale perverse. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

Ces mots firent paniquer la hérissonne. Folle de terreur, elle s'enfuit aussi légèrement qu'une biche prise en chasse par un chasseur. Scourge chassa rapidement la douleur de sa jambe pour s'élancer derrière la hérissonne.

"Ne va pas si vite chérie enfin ! Tu ne voudrais quand même pas que je te perde !"

Cet idiot ne semblait pas avoir compris que c'était justement le but d'Amy. Ou alors il cherchait à jouer avec ses nerfs. Même s'il était rapide, elle avait de l'avance sur lui. Sa panique était si grande que son cœur s'emballait. Pourvu qu'il tienne jusqu'au bout, elle ne veut pas s'écrouler en chemin et se retrouver quelque part avec Scourge où elle ne pourra jamais sortir, ironiquement comme au bon vieux temps. Il lui fallut courir jusqu'à la ville. Malheureusement le hérisson n'avait pas du tout envie de l'abandonner. Elle aperçut bientôt une ruelle entre deux bâtiments. Si elle y parvient, elle pourra se cacher. Si Scourge aurait l'idée de vérifier de ce côté, elle n'aura qu'à l'assommer avec son marteau et courir s'enfermer chez elle à double tour. Il ne sait pas où la retrouver s'il la perdait de vue à nouveau, elle aura donc un grand avantage. Elle s'engagea alors sur un passage piétons y menant directement. Seulement avec tant de précipitation qu'elle en oublia de regarder autour d'elle. Elle leva la tête en entendant un crissement de pneus. À peine eut-elle le temps de réagir qu'une voiture la percuta de plein fouet. La hérissonne roula sur le capot. Sa tête heurta le pare-brise qui se fissura sous la violence du choc. La voiture s'arrêta avec un grand coup. Amy retomba lourdement sur le sol inconsciente, un mince filet de sang coulant au coin des lèvres. À l'endroit où elle s'était cognée, ses cheveux étaient rougis par une plaie profonde. Les passants y assistèrent figés d'horreur. À quelques mètres sur le trottoir, un renard jaune et un hérisson noir et rouge venaient d'assister à la scène avec la même expression. C'était Tails et Shadow. Ils se précipitèrent vers le corps inanimé de la hérissonne.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Retour à l'hopital

**Chapitre 5 : Retour à l'hôpital**

"- Amy ouvre les yeux, appela le renard ! C'est Tails tu m'entends ?

\- Amy réponds, imita le hérisson ! Rien à faire."

Une femme raton-laveur grise et blanche aux yeux bleus descendit du véhicule, horrifiée par son acte.

"Oh mon dieu qu'est-ce que j'ai fait !"

Elle ne perdit pourtant pas l'esprit une seule seconde. Elle retourna dans sa voiture prendre son téléphone dans son sac à main, une couverture de survie et une trousse de secours dans la boite à gant. Elle s'agenouilla face au corps d'Amy.

"- Tenez couvrez-la avec la couverture et essayez d'arrêter le sang mais ne bougez pas sa tête. Je préviens les secours.

\- Merci madame, répondit le renard."

Pendant que Tails sortait la couverture de son emballage et Shadow fouillait dans la trousse, elle composa le numéro des urgences. Une voix masculine sortit de l'appareil porté à son oreille.

"- Hôpital de Mobius bonjour.

\- Oui je viens de renverser une jeune fille, dit-elle la voix tremblante !

\- Comment est-ce arrivé ?

\- Je roulais normalement quand elle a déboulé de nulle part comme si elle était poursuivie par quelque chose ou quelqu'un ! Elle a traversé sans me voir et je n'ai pas pu l'éviter ! Elle est blessée et ne bouge plus !

\- Calmez-vous madame je vous envoie immédiatement une équipe sur place ! Où êtes-vous ?

\- Au centre ville dans la rue commerciale de mode.

\- Très bien. En attendant couvrez-là avec ce qui peut vous servir de couverture.

\- C'est ce que je viens de faire.

\- Parfait. A-t-elle des blessures superficielles ?

\- En effet sa tête s'est ouverte en se cognant contre le pare brise.

\- Faîtes-lui un garrot avec ce que vous pouvez pour arrêter le sang mais ne bougez surtout pas sa tête.

\- Merci beaucoup."

Elle raccrocha et prit la main glacée de la hérissonne en espérant trouver un signe de vie. Pendant l'appel, Shadow avait trouvé un bandage mais arrêter le sang avec ne suffira pas. En voyant un paquet de mouchoir, une idée l'éclaira. Il leva le derrière de sa chevelure tâchée de sang. Une plaie profonde et épaisse de plusieurs centimètres apparut. Il nettoya la blessure avec du coton imbibé de désinfectant. Il en répartit du propre sous forme d'une ligne sur toute la longueur de l'ouverture. Il recouvrit le tout de plusieurs mouchoirs superposés. Il enroula ensuite délicatement le bandage autour de sa tête en prenant soin de ne pas la bouger. Même si le bandage fut tâché par le sang sur les cheveux d'Amy, toute cette couche épaisse l'empêcha d'en perdre plus.

La sirène du camion d'ambulance retentit bientôt. Le véhicule s'arrêta face à la voiture. Plusieurs personnes en blouse blanche sortirent par l'arrière en traînant un brancard roulant surmonté d'une civière. Arrivés près du corps de la blessée, ils diminuèrent la taille du support. Une secouriste maintenait la tête pendant qu'une autre faisait glisser la civière par-dessous la hérissonne de façon à placer sa tête dans l'immobilisateur. Tous deux soulevèrent ensuite la civière pour la replacer sur le brancard. Ils lui rendirent sa taille initiale et l'emmenèrent dans le camion, suivit de ses deux amis.

"- Peut-on venir avec vous, demanda Tails ?

\- Qui êtes vous, leur demanda une secouriste ? Vous la connaissez ?

\- Nous sommes ses amis, expliqua Shadow. On a vu ce qui s'est passé.

\- Dans ce cas montez. Votre témoignage nous sera d'une aide précieuse pour comprendre les causes de cet accident. Nous mettrons en place une cellule de crise pour les témoins et la conductrice."

Ils montèrent s'asseoir près du brancard. Les portes arrières claquèrent, le véhicule démarra. Deux secouristes tentaient de réanimer la hérissonne. Elles couvrirent son buste avec la couverture avant de défaire par-dessous son corsage et son soutien-gorge. Pendant que l'une lui mettait un masque respiratoire sur le visage, l'autre alluma un défibrillateur dont elle deux autocollants reliés à l'appareil sur le thorax. La conductrice resta les yeux rivés sur la hérissonne. Tails s'occupa de la réconforter.

"- Je vous assure que je ne voulais pas, sanglota la pauvre femme ! Elle est arrivée en courant sans regarder autour d'elle ! Je ne l'avais pas vue arriver !

\- On sait madame, on a tout vu, rassura Shadow. Vous n'avez pas vu quelqu'un qui aurait pu la poursuivre comme vous l'avez dit ?

\- Non je n'ai vu personne, dit-elle après avoir pris une profonde inspiration. Son poursuivant a dû prendre la fuite en ayant peur de se faire accuser pour ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Peu importe, dit Tails. Le plus important maintenant c'est Amy."

Ils regardèrent alors désespérément son corps remuer à chaque décharge reçue sans résultat. Enfin elle ouvrit les yeux. Des gémissements l'envahirent, elle se débattait. Une des infirmières tapota contre le carreau les séparant de la cabine du conducteur.

"Elle vient de se réveiller ! Ne perdons pas de temps !"

La vitesse du véhicule augmenta. L'infirmière se tourna vers les deux mâles.

"Messieurs venez près d'elle. Vous voir pourrait l'aider à s'apaiser."

Tous deux s'approchèrent pour lui serrer chacun une main.

"- Amy c'est Tails et Shadow, lui dit le renard ! Ça va aller on t'emmène à l'hôpital.

\- Tiens bon, encouragea le hérisson ! Respire doucement et arrête de bouger. Tu te fais du mal pour rien. Fais comme moi, inspire et expire...Voilà c'est bien continue."

Même si elle venait de reconnaître ses amis, elle n'arrêtait pas de trembler. Elle pouvait à peine dire un mot. On aurait dit qu'elle était dans un état second. Elle réussit à garder la bouche ouverte pendant plusieurs secondes. De faible syllabes en sortirent.

"- Sc...Scour...ge.

\- Comment, demanda Tails ? Pardon mais on ne comprend pas ce que tu dis.

\- Scourge."

Elle perdit de nouveau connaissance.

"- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive, s'inquiéta Shadow ?

\- Rassurez-vous nous ne sommes pas en train de la perdre. Sa respiration est normale et les battements de son cœur sont réguliers.

\- Ouf elle ne refait pas un arrêt cardiaque, souffla Tails !

\- Un arrêt cardiaque ?

\- Elle s'est retrouvée dans le même hôpital il y a deux ans pour cet accident, expliqua Shadow. On l'a ensuite envoyée en foyer pour qu'elle s'en remette.

\- Bien nous arrivons bientôt. Je sais que ça va vous paraître difficile mais nous allons devoir vous demander de rester en salle d'attente le temps que nous nous occupons d'elle.

\- Bien sûr, accepta le renard. En attendant on va prévenir les autres."

Enfin ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital. Pendant qu'Amy fut emmenée en salle d'opération, les garçons attendirent dans la salle d'attente. La conductrice fut emmenée près d'un médecin pour vérifier qu'elle-même n'était pas blessée. Bientôt les garçons furent rejoints par Rouge. La chauve-souris était très essoufflée.

"- C'est quoi encore cette histoire d'accident ? On en veut vraiment à sa vie à ce que je vois !

\- Elle a été poursuivie selon la conductrice, la calma Shadow ! D'après elle, Amy courait comme si quelqu'un était derrière elle mais on n'a vu personne.

\- Le lâche a dû prendre la fuite, grommela la jeune femme. Vous avez prévenu les autres ?

\- Personne d'autre que toi n'a répondu, répondit Tails. Mais on leur a laissé un message comme quoi Amy s'est faite renversée et est de nouveau à l'hôpital. En entendant ça ils vont se dépêcher de venir.

\- Et après l'accident ?

\- Elle s'est réveillée délirante en chemin, répondit Shadow.

\- Et elle a prononcé deux fois "Scourge".

\- Scourge ? C'est qui ça ?

\- On l'ignore mais en cherchant on finira bien par trouver, dit Tails."

Une renarde mauve aux yeux oranges vint au même moment à leur rencontre.

"- Alors, demanda Rouge ?

\- Elle est maintenant dans le coma. Nous avons recousu sa plaie et nous l'avons installée dans une chambre. Suivez-moi."

Ils la suivirent dans le couloir jusqu'à une chambre. La hérissonne était étendue les bras le long du corps sur un lit, toujours le masque sur le visage. Un bandeau propre lui entourait la tête. Deux infirmières terminaient d'installer le matériel. L'une était une louve blanche aux yeux rouges et l'autre une lapine noire aux yeux violets. La tenue vestimentaire d'Amy dégoûta ses amis. Une chemise recouvrait seulement le devant de son corps. Ils pouvaient voir très clairement le tissu tomber sur le bord du matelas sans couvrir son dos. Ses épaules n'étaient même pas couvertes comparé à la dernière fois où elle s'est retrouvée ici. Un simple drap très fin la couvrait.

"- Non mais oh c'est quoi ce cirque, protesta Tails ! Vous vous fichez de nous ?

\- Et bien quoi, demanda la lapine surprise ?

\- C'est quoi cette tenue, s'énerva Shadow ? Vous n'allez quand même pas laisser des hommes venir fantasmer sur elle ? C'est pas un jouet !

\- Ce détail ne vous concerne pas messieurs alors calmez-vous, rétorqua la louve !

\- Non on se calmera pas tant que vous ne lui aurez pas mis un truc plus correct, continua Rouge ! C'est pas une maison close ici ! D'abord elle portait un truc plus convenable la dernière fois !

\- Ne vous y mettez pas aussi madame ! Vous êtes dans un service public, nous savons ce que nous faisons maintenant veuillez sortir s'il vous plaît !

\- C'est ça, se moqua la chauve-souris ! Quand on dira que vous transformez vos patientes en pouffes vous ferez moins les malignes !

\- Maintenant laissez-nous travailler !"

Elles leur fermèrent la porte au nez en lançant des propos dont ils avaient la chance de ne pas entendre. Ils allèrent s'asseoir dans des sièges fixés au mur quelques mètres plus loin.

"- C'est vous d'abord les pouffes ici, cria le renard !

\- Tails c'est bon, calma Shadow ! N'en rajoute pas toi aussi !

\- Et puis comment crois-tu qu'ils l'ont réanimée il y a deux ans, se moqua Rouge ?

\- Tu comptes nous le dire, hésita Tails ?

\- Comme ils ont dû le faire y a quelques minutes, ils ont dû la déshabiller.

\- Tu te fiches de nous là, interrogea le hérisson ?

\- Pas pour la tripoter enfin ! Ils sont pas idiots à ce point ! Ils ont même dû demander à des femmes de le faire, enfin j'espère vu comment elles l'ont fringuée. Imaginez sa tête si elle avez appris que des hommes avaient fait ça. Et puis en arrêt cardiaque n'importe quel vêtement serré risque de faire empirer la situation. Pareil pour le défibrillateur. Les ondes peuvent être affaiblies par la matière d'un tissu. Le temps qu'ils en obtiennent assez pour la réveiller, le pire aurait pu arriver. Alors respectez ceux qui travaillent ici quand même. C'est grâce à eux qu'elle est toujours là.

\- T'as participé aussi je te signale, rappela le renard.

\- Zut !"

La renarde les ayant accompagnés sortit alors de la chambre et se dirigea vers eux. Ils se levèrent pour s'excuser de leur comportement. Elle les arrêta d'un signe de la main en comprenant leur intention.

"- Veuillez excuser mes collègues pour ça. Je leur avais dit que c'était une très mauvaise idée de l'habiller pour ne pas cacher sa beauté comme elles l'ont dit. Elles sont têtues. Néanmoins cet accident est le plus bizarre auquel nous avons été confrontés.

\- C'est à dire, demanda le hérisson ?

\- Votre amie n'a eu aucune blessure mis à part sa plaie à la tête.

\- Et bien c'est une bonne chose, dit Tails.

\- Oui et non. D'habitude les victimes de ce genre d'accident portent de multiples fractures en plus de blessures superficielles, voire un traumatisme crânien en fonction de la violence du choc. Hors votre amie n'en portait aucune mis à part sa plaie à la tête. On aurait dit qu'un bouclier invisible a protégé son corps à partir du cou. De plus les victimes d'arrêt cardiaque ne reprennent jamais connaissance en une nuit.

\- Vous essayez de nous faire croire qu'elle est la cible d'un fantôme ou d'une présence démoniaque qui cherche à l'avoir fraîche pour la torturer, demanda Rouge ?

\- Les causes paranormales interviennent rarement dans ces accidents. Quoi qu'il en soit sachez que l'organisme de votre amie renferme peut-être des cellules mutantes qui rendent son corps résistant à divers traumatismes physiques. Nous pouvons nous tromper mais nous n'en sommes pas si sûrs. Se sont peut-être aussi les mêmes qui ont provoqué son augmentation de beauté en une nuit.

\- Oh vous êtes au courant pour ça aussi, s'exclama Tails ?

\- L'infirmière qui l'a encadrée pendant son séjour en foyer nous l'a signalé dans un rapport illustré de photos. Elle a passé une séance de scanner et de prises de sang pour en trouver mais les résultats se sont révélés négatifs. Dans le cas positif nous espérons seulement qu'elles ne nuiront pas à sa santé. Certaines cellules mutantes peuvent se révéler dangereuses pour la personne concernée. Mais nous ferons tout notre possible pour le découvrir. Si jamais vous avez du nouveau de votre côté et que vous êtes convaincu que la vie de votre amie sera épargnée, prévenez-nous et nous la laisserons tranquille. Soyez sûrs aussi que nous ne communiquerons pas ces résultats aux journaux. Nous savons les conséquences qu'ils pourraient entraîner.

\- Merci madame, dit Shadow.

\- Maintenant vous pouvez rester ou partir si vous le souhaitez. Mes collègues s'occupent d'elle."

Elle s'éloigna et les laissa pensifs. Toute cette histoire les a laissés perplexes. Il faut surtout s'assurer qu'elle ne se répandra pas en dehors de l'hôpital. Des scientifiques malveillants pourraient avoir l'idée d'utiliser Amy pour des recherches de médicaments. Tout le monde n'est pas aussi bienveillant que cette infirmière. Dans la chambre d'Amy, les deux infirmières restées faisaient le point sur ce qu'il pourrait manquer. Elles sursautèrent en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Scourge le Hérisson se tenait sur le seuil, la joue gauche portant quelques coupures maintenant sèches. Il avait dû se cacher et suivre le camion d'ambulance pour retrouver Amy.

"- Bonjour monsieur pouvons-nous vous aider, demanda la louve ?

\- Je suis venu pour elle, dit-il en regardant le lit où était Amy.

\- Navrée mais vous n'avez pas le droit d'entrer, répondit la lapine. Elle doit se reposer.

\- Peu importe, un garçon amoureux n'attend pas.

\- Nous nous fichons de votre relation avec elle. Veuillez partir je vous pris.

\- Pas avant de l'avoir vue.

\- Et bien c'est fait, rétorqua la louve ! Vous n'êtes quand même pas aveugle de loin ?

\- Ne me forcez pas à employer la manière forte, menaça l'intrus. Laissez-moi tranquille avec elle.

\- Si vous continuez nous allons devoir appeler la police !

\- Ce sont des menaces ?

\- Ça suffit dehors, gronda la lapine !

\- Je ne voulais pas en arriver là mais vous ne me laissez pas le choix."

En une fraction de secondes, il les attrapa par le bras et les jeta dans le couloir. Il referma la porte qu'il bloqua à l'aide d'une chaise. Puis son regard se tourna vers la belle hérissonne. La porte trembla sous les coups que donnaient les infirmières en ordonnant à Scourge de l'ouvrir. Il s'approcha du lit, un sourire et un regard remplis de mauvaises idées mais d'une passion dévorante. La porte ne bougea plus quelques secondes plus tard. Le doigt de sa main gauche parcourut ses boucles roses entourant son visage angélique. Il le descendit plus bas, effleurant le tissu cachant sa poitrine. Mais cela ne suffisait pas à apaiser son désir. Il glissa sa main sous le tissu à l'endroit où se trouvait la partie la plus intéressante de la gente féminine. La peau d'Amy était douce comme de la soie. Même entre la vie et la mort, elle ressemblait à une princesse. Sa princesse née pour unir sa vie à la sienne. Il se pencha sur le côté de sa tête

"Nous sommes seuls maintenant ma petite rose, lui susurra la bête dans l'oreille. Je ne te ferai rien de mal, je veux juste toucher tes lèvres."

En se redressant, il sortit sa main de sous sa chemise en prenant soin de ne pas la découvrir. Il voulait garder l'envie de la voir nue pour le jour où elle s'offrira à lui. Il lui ôta son masque pour conserver plus longtemps le souvenir de sa beauté. La pauvre se mit à délirer, elle avait du mal à respirer. Ses paupières tremblaient. Au moins elle aura la chance de ne pas subir en face ce funeste moment. Les paupières du hérisson se fermèrent, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent. Sa main glissa sous l'épaisse chevelure rose et sa tête se pencha vers celle d'Amy. Elle sentit un baiser volé brûler ses lèvres. Quand sa faim passionnelle fut apaisée, le "vampire" détacha doucement ses lèvres de celles de sa victime aussi pure qu'une déesse. Il resta à la regarder chercher sa respiration, quand un énorme bruit retentit derrière lui. Rouge venait d'enfoncer la porte, suivie de Shadow et de Tails.

"- T'es qui toi et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, s'énerva la chauve-souris ?

\- Non mais t'es malade tu veux la tuer, s'écria Shadow ?"

Le hérisson noir se précipita sur l'assaillant. Il l'envoya se cogner la tête la première contre le mur d'un coup de poing. Puis il s'empressa de remettre le masque d'Amy en place. Scourge en profita pour ouvrir la fenêtre et sauter dehors.

"Tricheur, hurla Tails à la fenêtre ! Mauvais joueur !"


	7. Chapitre 6 : Un nouveau danger ?

**Chapitre 6 : Un nouveau danger ?**

"- Pas la peine de hurler Tails, protesta Shadow. C'est pas comme ça qu'il va revenir.

\- Les infirmières sont parties prévenir la police, le rassura Rouge. Et puis le mal vient d'être réparé."

Ils s'approchèrent du lit où la hérissonne était de nouveau calme.

"- Quand je disais qu'elles laisseraient des hommes venir fantasmer sur elle, soupira le hérisson.

\- Ça suffit ne revenez pas là-dessus, s'énerva une voix féminine !"

Ils se retournèrent, les infirmières étaient de retour. Leur colère s'éteignit en voyant qu'Amy n'avait rien de grave.

"- Au moins vous l'avez empêché de lui faire du mal, remarqua la louve.

\- Presque parce qu'il lui a enlevé son masque, précisa le renard.

\- Désolée pour la porte mesdames mais c'était la seule solution, s'excusa la chauve-souris l'air penaude.

\- Vous avez évité le pire, c'est le principal, rassura la lapine. La police ne va pas tarder. Elle aura besoin de votre témoignage pour le mettre derrière les barreaux. Rassurez-vous je vais surveiller votre amie."

L'infirmière rentra dans la chambre pendant que sa collègue emmena le petit groupe dans le couloir. Une voiture de police se gara devant l'hôpital quand ils revinrent à l'entrée. Trois policiers en sortirent : un chat doré aux yeux noires, un écureuil brun aux yeux verts et un aigle noir aux yeux bleus. La lapine vint les accueillir en leur serrant la main.

"- Merci d'être venus aussi vite messieurs.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour nous madame, salua l'écureuil.

\- Commencez par nous décrire l'individu, demanda l'aigle en sortant un carnet et un stylo. L'un de nous restera à l'entrée au cas où il reviendrait.

\- Un hérisson vert avec les yeux bleus, le teint doré et deux cicatrices sur le ventre. Il portait une veste déchirée en cuir noir avec des flammes rouges et jaunes sur les manches. Il avait aussi des lunettes de soleil rouges et des chaussures vertes en métal qui ressemblaient à des bottes.

\- Très bien. Je vais vérifier dans nos dossiers informatiques si nous avons un individu de ce genre. John tu surveilles l'extérieur au cas où il reviendrait, ordonna le policier en se tournant vers le chat. Ben tu reconstitues la scène avec madame, dit-il à l'écureuil.

\- Bien boss, approuva son collègue."

L'aigle et le chat ressortirent pendant que le troisième suivit l'infirmière et les trois amis à la chambre de la hérissonne. La louve salua le policier en les voyant revenir.

"- Alors je vous écoute.

\- On était dans le couloir quand on l'a vu arriver de notre côté, commença Rouge. Mais on ne pensait pas qu'il irait dans la chambre d'Amy alors on n'a pas fait attention à lui.

\- Puis il a insisté pour la voir mais on lui a demandé plusieurs fois de partir, continua la lapine. Il s'est même mis à nous menacer quand on a dit qu'on allait devoir vous appeler.

\- Et c'est là qu'il nous a jetées violemment dans le couloir avant de s'enfermer dans la chambre, reprit la louve. On a crié, on a frappé sur la porte mais il ne voulait rien entendre. On a alors couru à la réception pour vous appeler et ces messieurs dames sont intervenus.

\- On a forcé la porte au moment où il lui avait retiré son masque, continua Shadow.

\- Mais il a profité qu'on s'occupait d'elle pour sauter par la fenêtre et s'enfuir, termina Tails.

\- Je vois, répondit le policier en sortant un carnet et un stylo. Refus de se soumettre aux ordres d'un service public, violence physique, homicide volontaire sur mineure, il est allé trop loin celui-là."

Il rangea ses affaires dans sa poche en entendant son talkie-walkie à la ceinture sonner. Il décrocha en portant l'appareil à sa bouche.

"- J'écoute.

\- Ouais on a identifié le gars, annonça la voix de l'aigle. Scourge le Hérisson, notre préféré.

\- Alors c'est lui dont Amy parlait dans le camion, se rappela Tails.

\- Un des témoins dit que la victime a prononcé son nom après son accident.

\- C'était peut-être lui qui la poursuivait, précisa Shadow.

\- Ils disent qu'elle a été poursuivie juste avant l'accident. Il aurait pu ensuite venir achever son travail pour empêcher la petite de le dénoncer. Continuez de surveiller le périmètre et faîtes passer le message aux patrouilles. Qu'on le mette derrière les barreaux en express et pour de bon.

\- Bien reçu."

La conversation coupée, il rangea son appareil.

"- Pourquoi votre préféré, demanda Rouge ? Que lui reprochez-vous ?

\- Il est bien connu de nos services et a un casier judiciaire assez chargé.

\- Quels sont ses méfaits, questionna une infirmière ?

\- Vols de pierres précieuses, ivresse sur la voie publique, agression physique aggravée sur des policiers, rébellion contre l'autorité, port d'armes illégales à feu et blanches, bref de quoi remplir plusieurs casiers. Et avec ce qui vient de s'ajouter, plus de sortie possible. Malgré des peines de six mois voire un an de prison il n'a pas compris la leçon.

\- À quoi ressemblaient les pierres précieuses qu'il a volé, s'intéressa Shadow ?

\- De plusieurs carats, assez grosses, bien taillées en forme de diamant, le diamètre d'une paume de main et colorées. À chaque fois il disait qu'il lui en fallait sept modèles.

\- Les émeraudes du Chaos, comprirent les trois amis !

\- Les émeraudes du Chaos ?

\- Sept pierres miraculeuses datant de plusieurs siècles, expliqua Shadow. Collecte-les toutes et un miracle se produira. Elles donnent à quiconque les possède une puissance incroyable.

\- Ce sont surtout mes bijoux préférés, dit Rouge les mains jointes et les yeux pétillants de joie !

\- Vaut mieux pas qu'elles soient entre tes mains, dit Tails en la regardant d'un mauvais œil.

\- Quelle mauvaise foi !

\- C'est donc pour le pouvoir qu'il souhaite se les procurer, en conclut le policier.

\- Pas que, rajouta le renard. Si je vous dis crâne d'œuf aux poils dans le nez ?

\- Eggman, répondirent Shadow et Rouge en se regardant déçus.

\- Tu penses qu'il aurait trouvé un nouveau bouc émissaire pour se les procurer, demanda la chauve-souris ? D'ailleurs ça fait longtemps qu'on l'a plus vu celui-là.

\- Je confirme, dit l'écureuil. Pas de robots, pas d'entrée en ville, notre ami n'a même pas dit le servir une seule fois. Il faudra qu'on creuse cette piste.

\- Mais ne parlons surtout pas à cette enfant de ce qui s'est passé, ordonna la louve. Un nouveau choc émotionnel pourrait lui être fatal.

\- Ni à la presse, il faut la laisser en paix, ajouta la lapine.

\- Soyez en sûres mesdames que ce sera une affaire secrète. Nous le ferons en toute discrétion.

\- Nous parlerons seulement de l'accident aux autres, dit Rouge. Inutile de les inquiéter d'avantage. Où sont-ils d'ailleurs ceux-là ?

\- On va réessayer de les rappeler, dit Shadow. À condition qu'ils répondent bien sûr.

\- Sachez aussi que Scourge est du genre disons, un aimant à filles. On peut dire que ses séjours en prison n'ont jamais dégradé son physique. Toutes les femmes sont à ses pieds, bien qu'il change de compagne régulièrement.

\- Un coureur de jupons quoi, comprit Tails. Vous voulez dire qu'Amy aurait pu devenir la prochaine sur sa liste ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Nous lui poserons la question quand nous l'aurons. En attendant nous sécuriserons le périmètre de l'hôpital et nous déploierons une équipe le temps que la petite reste ici. Ensuite il lui faudra être prudente.

\- C'est ce que nous lui disons à chaque fois, dit Rouge. Elle n'y manquera pas.

\- Bien bonne journée messieurs dames."


	8. Chapitre 7 : Rendez-vous

**Chapitre 7 : Rendez-vous**

Une fois que tout fut décidé, il était temps d'essayer de contacter les autres une nouvelle fois. Enfin ils répondirent et se dépêchèrent de venir. Cream était venue accompagnée de Sonic, Knuckles, Silver, Blaze et Cosmo. Les familles des plus jeunes les avaient envoyées aux nouvelles. Revoir Amy dans une chambre d'hôpital et dans le coma leur était insupportable. Tous restèrent plusieurs minutes sans parler, assis à plusieurs endroits de la chambre. Sonic décida de briser le silence.

"- Vous n'allez quand même pas nous dire qu'elle a fait une rechute ?

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec ce qui s'est passé il y a deux ans, gronda Tails !

\- Elle a été renversée, continua Shadow.

\- Et où est son assassin, demanda Blaze ?

\- C'était un accident, grogna Rouge ! Les garçons ont même dit qu'elle s'est arrêtée et les a aidés en attendant les secours. Vous auriez préféré qu'elle prenne la fuite en lui roulant dessus ?

\- Pas du tout, s'indigna Silver ! Mais comment est-ce arrivé ?

\- D'après la conductrice elle est arrivée en courant comme si elle était poursuivie, répondit Tails.

\- Et si Eggman était de retour, dit Cream ? Elle aurait pu tomber sur un de ses robots et il l'aurait poursuivie pour l'empêcher de nous prévenir.

\- Possible, dit Sonic sans voir Rouge, Shadow et Tails se lancer un regard complice. Ça pourrait signaler son retour.

\- Il faudra qu'on fasse un tour de ce côté à la prochaine attaque, proposa Knuckles."

Puis tous décidèrent de laisser Amy tranquille. Chacun partit de son côté sauf Sonic. Tails fut le seul à remarquer qu'il restait.

"- Tu viens Sonic ?

\- Je vais rester encore un peu mais tu peux y aller.

\- Comme tu veux."

Après s'être assuré que son ami était parti, le hérisson se plaça à côté du lit. Il appliqua la main de la hérissone sur sa joue. Son coma n'avait pas pour autant ôté les couleurs vives de son visage ni la douceur de sa peau. Même avec ce masque, elle restait aussi belle que le jour de son retour.

"Mon pauvre amour, on peut dire que la vie a décidé de ne plus te faire de cadeaux. Ou alors elle cherche à nous séparer pour me punir après t'avoir sans cesse repoussée. Il est sans doute préférable d'abandonner ce rendez-vous avant qu'il t'arrive encore quelque chose à cause de moi. Non tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux pour me défendre, tout retombe sur moi. Mais maintenant je veillerai sur toi, c'est la dernière fois que tu te retrouves dans cet hôpital à cause de moi. En attendant que je puisse sentir à nouveau ton regard d'émeraude brûlant, je te laisse te reposer. Prends soin de toi ma Amy."

Il décolla sa main de sa joue pour y déposer un baiser. Il la reposa sur le lit après quelques secondes. Un doux baiser s'imprima doucement sur le front de la jeune femme. Il peina encore à la laisser seule mais finit par se décider. Il fit glisser ses doigts le long de son bras en espérant prolonger leur contact le plus longtemps possible. Il finit par se détacher en jetant un dernier regard derrière lui. Il referma la porte et se dirigea vers la sortie à pas feutrés. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'avait pas envie de courir.

Trois jours passèrent sans qu'Amy ne fasse un seul mouvement. Seule sa respiration donnait la certitude qu'elle était simplement endormie. Elle reçut plusieurs fois la visite de ses proches pendant cette période qui leur parut interminable. Jusqu'au quatrième jour où Sonic fut le premier arrivé pour voir la hérissonne, toujours inerte dans son long et profond sommeil. Il resta longtemps debout à côté du lit, les yeux désespérément rivés sur elle. Il finit par poser sa main sur la sienne. Elle était toujours aussi douce et fraîche qu'un pétale de rose.

"J'espère juste que tu me reviennes, que tu nous reviennes. On a tous besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de toi."

Alors comme si son vœu avait été entendu, il sentit les doigts d'Amy remuer sous sa main. Elle se réveillait doucement. Puis ses paupières bougèrent dans tous les sens. Elles s'ouvrirent enfin, lui laissant découvrir l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Sa vision était cependant encore floue, elle arrivait à peine à distinguer Sonic. Une fois sa vision nette, elle plaça ses mains derrière la tête et se libéra de ce masque imposant. Elle reprit doucement sa respiration. Un sourire mutuel les envahit. Fou de joie, le hérisson la serra contre lui. La hérissonne rougit en sentant sa nudité sous sa chemise. Son ami la relâcha et sortit en courant de la chambre. Il revint en une seconde avec une infirmière.

"- Bonjour Amy Rose c'est ça ? Je vois que vous êtes réveillée. Mais vous n'auriez pas dû enlever votre masque ! Vous risquez de replonger dans le coma !

\- Pas du tout madame je vais bien. J'ai même envie de me lever.

\- Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez sortir tout de suite. Il faudrait avant tout prévenir vos proches que vous êtes réveillée.

\- Ils ne devraient pas tarder, répondit Sonic. On s'était fixé 11h comme heure de rendez-vous pour la voir. Mais moi je préférais arriver avant pour te voir Amy.

\- C'est gentil de ta part. (On peut dire que tu progresses. Tu as quelque chose à te faire pardonner ?)"

Des bruits de pas et des voix familières retentirent dans le couloir. Sonic sortit quelques secondes. Cream en compagnie de Vanilla, Cosmo et sa famille venaient d'arriver.

"- Traînez pas, Amy vient de se réveiller.

\- C'est vrai, demanda Cosmo avec une note d'espoir ?

\- Venez voir par vous même."

Ils coururent dans la chambre, attaquant la hérissonne de leur joie. Même s'ils se retrouvaient une nouvelle fois dans un hôpital, rien ne pouvait surpasser ce moment de bonheur.

"- On est tellement contents de voir que tu vas bien, s'enthousiasma Cream !

\- En espérant qu'on pourra se voir ailleurs que dans cet hôpital, soupira Galaxina.

\- Mais l'essentiel est que tu ailles bien, poursuivit Cosmo.

\- C'est le plus important, confirma Luc.

\- Rien ne vaut ton beau sourire, dit Earthia.

\- Alors Amy, interpella Sonic, tu te souviens de ce qui c'est passé ?"

Pendant que ses amis la relâchèrent, la hérissonne ferma les yeux à la recherche de souvenirs. Tout lui revint en mémoire en quelques secondes : les avances de Scourge, la poursuite, la voiture qui lui fonçait dessus et puis plus rien. Tout était devenu noir. Elle rouvrit les paupières en reprenant sa respiration.

"- (Mais pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir été caressée et embrassée ? Ma mémoire ne m'indique rien là-dessus.)

\- Ça va Amy, s'inquiéta Sonic ?

\- Heu...oui ça va ! (Surtout ne pas leur dire la vérité. Ils voudront le retrouver et se mettront en danger.) C'est juste que je ne me souviens de rien. Tout ce que j'ai comme indices c'est que j'étais dans la forêt et après le trou noir. Ma mémoire ne me dit rien de plus.

\- (Apparemment elle ne se souvient pas de ce Scourge, pensa l'infirmière. Il faut que je dise aux collègues de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et à la police de continuer en toute discrétion.) Ne vous en faîtes pas, vous vous en souviendrez plus tard."

Les autres ne tardèrent pas à revoir Amy avec beaucoup de joie. Shadow, Rouge et Tails se relancèrent le même regard complice que la dernière fois en entendant qu'Amy ne se souvenait de rien. Ils devront aussi rester discrets sur ce sujet.

Puis ils laissèrent Amy se reposer, tous sauf Sonic. Shadow fut le seul à le remarquer. Il fit semblant de partir et se colla contre le mur à côté de la porte. Après ce qui s'est passé il y a deux ans, qui sait ce qui peut arriver.

"- Tu sais Amy à propos de notre rendez-vous. Et bien je pense qu'on devrait annuler.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu le vois bien. Déjà ton arrêt cardiaque parce que j'ai fait la sourde oreille et ton accident pile après t'avoir invitée. On dirait que je te porte la poisse.

\- Ah non tu vas pas recommencer ! Je t'interdis de te blâmer ! Pour la dernière fois ce ne sont que des accidents !

\- Mais...

\- Y a pas de mais ! Si tu continues je vais devenir méchante ! Tu veux qu'on en revienne au temps du marteau ?

\- Non c'est bon !

\- Alors que je n'entende plus tes carabistouilles nulles ! On fera ce rendez-vous en forêt dès que je serai sortie à 22h comme prévu ! Et pas de commentaires sur mon état !"

Un grand silence se fit. Le hérisson baissa la tête et fixa le sol, comprenant qu'il l'avait vexée. Amy vit qu'elle y était allée un peu fort. Elle lui prit la main pour ramener son regard sur elle.

"- Écoute Sonic, je te jure que tu n'as pas le droit de t'accuser pour des choses pareilles. C'est le hasard et mon destin déjà tissé qui l'ont voulu. Tu ne peux rien y faire même si tu serais un pion dans cette histoire. On ne peut rien y changer. Et puis c'est quoi la prochaine étape ? C'est ta faute si Eggman recommence à faire des siennes ? Non c'est cette tête d'œuf qui ne sait pas s'arrêter, rien de plus.

\- C'est vrai mais...

\- Ça me paraît logique que tu te sentes coupable parce que tu as fait une boulette il y a deux ans, mais tu ne dois pas l'être pour tout ce qui m'arrivera ensuite. Alors ne reste pas coincé sur le passé sinon tu n'arriveras jamais à aller de l'avant.

\- Tu as raison. Dans ce cas on fera comme tu as dit.

\- On dirait que tu es redevenu toi-même. Ça me fait plaisir de retrouver le vrai Sonic.

\- Je le resterai toujours. Allez repose-toi.

\- Je te préviendrai quand je serai sortie et on fera notre sortie le soir-même.

\- D'accord on fait comme ça. À plus tard Amy.

\- À plus tard."

Il sortit de la chambre pour se coller contre le mur à côté de la porte.

"Là je te reconnais bien ma Amy. Intimidante mais d'une gentillesse surtout pour prendre la défense des autres, en partie quand il s'agit de moi. Je te promets de faire un effort comme tu l'as fait avec moi."

Il se décolla du mur et partit, sans voir Shadow apparaître derrière lui. Il avait dû utiliser le contrôle du Chaos pour se téléporter plus loin et ne pas se faire voir. Ce rendez-vous l'avez laissé pensif.

"Je n'aime pas ça. D'habitude c'est toujours elle qui lui propose un rendez-vous, jamais l'inverse. Il a en plus choisi une heure bien tardive, comme pour faire ce qu'il veut avec elle à l'abri de tous. Il faudra que je reste dans le coin au cas où ça tournerait mal."

Il s'en alla à son tour en repensant à la phrase d'Amy : "Si tu reste coincé sur le passé, tu n'arriveras jamais à aller de l'avant". C'est exactement ce qui s'est passé quand Eggman l'a tiré du sommeil. Il a utilisé son point faible pour le dresser contre Sonic et les autres : Maria faisant parti de son passé. C'est en restant focalisé sur ce sujet qu'il aurait pu détruire toute une planète. Mais heureusement qu'Amy était là pour lui ouvrir les yeux. Il avait beaucoup de mal à croire que Sonic l'ait rejetée pendant toutes ces années. Il était aveugle pour voir qui elle était réellement, voilà pourquoi.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Une belle soirée pour Amy

**Chapitre 8 : Une belle soirée pour Amy...ou presque**

La hérissonne put quitter l'hôpital le lendemain même. Elle s'empressa de prévenir Sonic que le rendez-vous était prévu ce soir-là. Elle retrouva bien vite sa maison en toute sécurité sans tomber sur Scourge. Pour oublier ce mauvais événement, elle se plongea dans un magazine de mode et de beauté à la recherche d'idées pour se préparer.

Elle monta se préparer une demie-heure avant son rendez-vous. Elle ouvrit son armoire et regarda son contenu. Elle sortit quatre tenues qu'elle mit en évidence sur son lit :

\- une robe bustier avec le haut violet clair, la jupe bleue-verte doublée par du tulle blanc, une ceinture argentée, et des ballerines blanches.

\- une blanche courte à traîne avec une bretelle dorée horizontale, des gants blancs avec un joli bord et l'élastique doré et des bottes fendues sur les talons.

\- une bustier à paillettes et fendue du côté gauche rouge passion avec un grand décolleté, des talons rouges et des gants longs et violets.

\- une bleue claire bustier avec une bretelle horizontale, la jupe doublée par des jupons blancs et des chaussures à talons bleus.

Elle prit soin de les admirer en hésitant. La violette et bleue-verte est trop longue, la rouge trop voyante et la bleue fait trop princesse. La blanche est légère, simple et parfaite. Elle s'habilla, mit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux et un maquillage très léger. Elle redescendit ensuite attendre dans le salon. On frappa, elle ouvrit à Sonic.

"- Bonsoir Amy, tu es prête ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu es magnifique ce soir.

\- Merci toi aussi. Tu es encore plus beau quand le soleil se couche."

Oh non elle recommence avec son comportement de gamine collante ! Au moins c'est mieux que si elle lui avait sauté au cou. Un compliment ne peut pas faire de mal. Pourtant même le plus simple des compliments peut toucher le cœur de Sonic. Le rouge lui monta aux joues. Cette tenue de rêve et ce compliment sont la preuve de l'existence des sentiments de la hérissone envers lui.

"- Ça ne va pas Sonic ? Tu es rouge comme si tu avais de la fièvre.

\- Oui je sais Amy. Excuse-moi j'ai un peu chaud.

\- Rassure-moi tu n'es pas malade ?

\- Non je te promets que je vais bien.

\- Si tu t'es forcé à te promener avec moi alors que tu es malade je ne suis pas d'accord !

\- Bon calme-toi ! Puisque je te dis que je vais bien ! Je sais si je suis malade ou non !

\- Excuse-moi de m'emporter comme ça. Mais si tu es malade et que tu aggraves ton état en passant du temps avec moi je me sentirais coupable.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Je te jure que tout va bien. Je suis juste un peu fatigué.

\- Tu as encore couru toute la journée. Tu ne tiens pas une seconde en place. La course c'est ta seule passion.

\- Oui tu me connais très bien. (Mais pas assez. Maintenant c'est toi ma seule passion, ma plus belle passion. Je serais prêt à renoncer à ma vitesse pour toi.)

\- Ne restons pas à l'intérieur. L'air frais te fera du bien.

\- Merci Amy. Tu es gentille.

\- C'est normal que je veille un peu sur toi, tu es mon ami."

Le sourire de Sonic se figea. Il est son ami, c'est tout. Non elle est juste timide pour lui avouer qu'elle l'aime comme au premier jour. C'est le sentiment le plus adorable. Quand il lui aura dit la vérité, elle comprendra et lui avouera aussi ses vrais sentiments, bien qu'il le sache depuis longtemps. Ils se mirent en route en suivant le chemin tracé. Mais le hérisson en eut déjà assez de marcher. C'est ennuyeux la marche, la course c'est bien mieux. Il prit Amy dans ses bras comme une princesse, lui arrachant un cri de surprise.

"- Sonic mais ça va pas !

\- Excuse-moi mais je voulais te montrer un endroit que j'aime bien.

\- Mais tu ne pouvais pas attendre donc tu ne m'as pas demandé mon avis.

\- En effet.

\- Parce qu'attendre n'existe pas dans ton langage.

\- Donc tu es d'accord ?

\- Oui."

Il partit à la vitesse du son vers la forêt. Mais il préféra ralentir une fois arrivé à l'orée de la forêt de peur qu'elle prenne froid et pour qu'elle puisse admirer la beauté du paysage. Durant tout le trajet, il ne cessa de contempler sa belle hérissonne. Amy était à la fois un peu gênée dans les bras de son premier amour et heureuse qu'il l'y emmène.

Ils arrivèrent dans une clairière fleurie où s'élevaient des arbres dont les branches étaient couvertes de fleurs blanches. Un ruisseau transparent et lumineux séparait les deux rives. Même si le soleil était couché, on en voyait encore la lumière. Les magnifiques couleurs du soir ornaient déjà le ciel. Des papillons et des lucioles volaient autour d'eux. Les étoiles s'allumaient au fur et à mesure que la lumière du soleil s'éteignait. Les yeux d'Amy étincelaient face à ce spectacle.

"- Mon dieu, je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi merveilleux.

\- C'est toi qui es merveilleuse Amy.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

\- Heu...je voulais dire que...cet endroit est...merveilleux comme toi parce qu'il...est le reflet de ta beauté.

\- Tout va bien Sonic ?

\- Oui ça va. Excuse-moi je suis vraiment fatigué. Ne t'inquiète surtout pas pour moi, on peut rester aussi longtemps que tu voudras.

\- D'accord mais dis-le si ça ne va pas et on rentrera.

\- Merci Amy. (Mais quel idiot pourquoi je n'arrive pas à lui dire la vérité ? Non calme-toi ça va aller si tu ne fais pas de gaffes ! Il faut que je lui avoue mon amour. Oh et puis non pas maintenant, il faut que je la prépare pour ça sinon ça va lui faire un choc de m'entendre lui dire enfin.) Tu veux danser Amy ?

\- Comme ça sans accompagnement ?

\- Oui, on peut imaginer qu'on est dans une salle avec d'autres couples et qu'on danse sur une musique douce.

\- Avec plaisir."

Sonic mit sa main sur sa taille, la hérissonne la sienne sur son épaule et leurs mains libres vinrent se joindre. Ils se laissèrent porter par la légère brise qui soufflait dans leurs cheveux. Les lucioles et les papillons volaient autour d'eux dans un tourbillon lumineux et coloré. Cette danse apportait un air de fête et mettait en valeur la beauté de cet endroit. Sonic ne cessait de regarder Amy avec un regard passionné. Elle lui rendit son sourire en admirant le bel hérisson bleu, comme si elle avait oublié le passé.

"- (Mon Dieu, qu'il est beau quand il sourit comme ça.)

\- (Ce qu'elle est gracieuse quand elle danse, une vraie princesse. Et ses lèvres, je me demande si ça vaut la peine d'y déposer un baiser.)"

Après un bon moment, ils marchèrent un peu sous le ciel désormais bleu nuit et parsemé d'étoiles. Amy n'a jamais été aussi heureuse de sa vie. C'est la première fois depuis si longtemps qu'elle passait une aussi belle soirée. Malgré ce qu'il lui a fait, Sonic est un grand romantique. Il sait où se trouve les endroits les plus merveilleux. Ses mauvais souvenirs passés avec lui disparurent de sa mémoire. Elle semblait retomber amoureuse de lui. Une autre pensée l'envahit et lui fit perdre le sourire. Son ami remarqua son air triste et lui prit la main.

"- Pourquoi es-tu si triste ?

\- Rien. C'est juste que quand tu m'as amenée ici et que j'ai vu les étoiles, j'ai repensé à ma mère qui m'emmenait souvent les voir quand j'étais petite. Quand c'était la nuit des étoiles filantes on allait dans la forêt et on faisait chacune un vœu. Je souhaitais toujours connaître l'amour. Maintenant elle est dans l'au-delà."

Son ami prit son menton entre ses doigts et releva sa tête.

"Souris, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça."

La belle lui adressa son plus beau sourire qui ressemblait à un rayon de soleil. Elle a un ami vraiment gentil en plus d'être un grand romantique. Un beau papillon bleu et violet vint se poser sur le nez de Sonic. Amy rit un peu et le prit sur son doigt. Elle l'admira quelques instants. Puis sa main se leva vers le ciel pour le laisser s'envoler. Sonic ne pouvait pas arrêter de l'admirer. Il avait tellement envie de l'embrasser. Il passa un bras autour de la taille d'Amy, approchant son visage du sien. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en rendre compte et reçut un doux baiser. Il décolla lentement ses lèvres des siennes avec un regard passionné. Amy le gifla, sortant ainsi de son emprise. Il porta la main à la joue sans comprendre sa réaction à son baiser.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Un amour fou dévoilé

**Chapitre 9 : Un amour fou dévoilé**

"- Non mais ça va pas mieux Sonic ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive à la fin ? Je savais bien que tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal !

\- Je l'ai fait parce que je t'aime !"

Cette fois sa voix était vraiment sincère, il lui disait enfin ce qu'elle aurait voulu entendre il y a bien longtemps. Pas pour la consoler mais pour de vrai. Au lieu de lui sauter au cou et de l'enlacer sous l'effet du bonheur, Amy tourna les talons et s'en alla, blessée. Sonic resta quelques secondes sans comprendre ce qui se passait, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que la fille de ses rêves était en train de lui échapper. Il se lança sur ses talons. Sa main saisissant la sienne la força à s'arrêter.

"- Amy pourquoi tu pars comme ça ? Je croyais que tu serais heureuse de m'entendre te le dire.

\- J'ai aucune idée de ce que je fais ici Sonic !"

Sa réponse surprit le hérisson. Elle devrait l'aimer toujours, comment oublier un amour très fort ?

"- Amy écoute je suis très amoureux de toi. Je sais que tu ressens la même chose pour moi comme au premier jour.

\- C'est ce que tu penses mais moi je ne t'aime plus.

\- Mais comment est-ce possible, toi qui m'a tant aimé autrefois ?

\- Et toi, comment est-ce possible que tu ne m'aimes que depuis mon retour ?

\- Mais non voyons ! Je t'ai toujours aimée !

\- Alors si tu m'as toujours aimée, pourquoi tu t'enfuyais à chaque fois que je venais vers toi ?"

Il ne répondit rien, elle n'avait pas besoin de réponse. Maintenant qu'elle avait compris qu'il lui mentait pour ne pas la perdre à nouveau, il devait lui montrer ses vrais sentiments.

"- Tiens c'est bizarre, tu ne réponds rien à ce sujet ! Aurais-tu peur de me dire que j'étais tellement collante, idiote et pas du tout jolie que tu t'enfuyais devant moi ? Et au fait quand je sautais dans tes bras en pleurant après m'être inquiétée pour toi, est-ce que tu m'enlaçais pour me consoler ? Bien sûr que non, tu me demandais de me calmer et de te lâcher. Tu essayais même de me repousser. Et pourquoi t'apprendrais-je ce genre d'histoire d'amour dans laquelle une petite fille amoureuse courre après un garçon parce qu'elle est innocente et ne connaît que peu de choses sur la réalité ? Parce que tu préfères courir au lieu de comprendre ceux qui t'entourent.

\- Non c'est faux ! Rappelle toi quand je suis venu à ton secours quand tu étais dans la base d'Eggman à l'époque où nous avons affronté Chaos.

\- Ah non je t'arrête tout de suite ! N'essaye pas d'utiliser mes souvenirs pour me tromper et chercher une bonne excuse.

\- Je l'ai fait parce que je t'aimais sinon je ne serrais jamais venu.

\- Tu l'as fait parce que tu ne m'aimais pas mais tu te sentais obligé pour ne pas passer pour un porc et en même temps pour t'occuper de lui.

\- Non c'est toi qui a tout faux ! Je t'ai toujours aimée !

\- Tiens donc je ne savais pas depuis quand ? Je n'ai pas un seul souvenir d'un je t'aime venant de ta part. Je parle bien sûr d'un je t'aime sincère et non pour me consoler. Et tu oublies des événements passés très vite à ce que je vois. Comme par exemple pendant mon séjour à l'hôpital où je n'ai reçu aucune visite de ta part. Ni même le jour de mon départ et encore moins au foyer où tu pouvais facilement venir me voir avec ta vitesse. Tu étais bien content que je ne sois plus là et quel bonheur si j'étais morte ce soir-là. Tu aurais été débarrassé de cette idiote immature et ennuyeuse."

Sur un ton bien sûr ironique. Elle a compris son petit manège. Il croit pouvoir la tromper en inventant d'énormes mensonges, comme si elle ne découvrirait jamais la vérité. Il doit reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas tort mais cette fois tout a changé. Maintenant il est vraiment amoureux d'elle, tellement qu'il la veut à ses côtés.

"On peut dire que j'ai eu tort de penser que ton comportement plutôt bizarre quand je suis revenue n'était que passager. Tu pensais que je te pardonnerais en revenant vers moi comme un chien ? Ne crois pas que l'amour fonctionne ainsi pauvre idiot ! Dire que j'ai gâché toute mon enfance pour toi parce que je t'ai aimé, s'indigna la hérissonne alors que les larmes débordaient de ses yeux ! Toute ma vie a été ratée par ta faute ! Voilà pourquoi j'étais ce que j'étais ! Je t'aimais mais tu m'as refusée parce que tu me voyais très mal ! Comme un obstacle au lieu d'une personne qui t'aime !"

Elle se retourna pour cacher son visage dans ses mains et commença à pleurer amèrement. Ses souvenirs lui faisaient plus que mal, ils lui faisaient honte d'avoir été ainsi toute sa vie. Le hérisson reconnut qu'elle ne disait que la vérité mais plus de retour possible pour oublier son amour pour elle. Il était prisonnier de ses sentiments, plus question de la laisser seule. Il se plaça face à elle et la serra contre lui pour la consoler. Elle pleurait toujours et voulait s'en aller. Elle n'arrivait plus à le regarder en face et à accepter ce qui s'était passé.

"- Amy je te jure que ça ne se reproduira plus.

\- Et pourquoi devrais-je te croire ?

\- Parce que je t'aime plus que tout au monde et je ne peux plus me passer de toi.

\- Je ne t'aime plus. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé. Tu n'étais qu'un fardeau et l'erreur de ma vie.

\- Je comprends, tu es à bout mais je te promets que ça sera différent. Je t'aime trop.

\- Ça suffit laisse-moi partir.

\- Non je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas te savoir loin de moi.

\- Laisse-la partir !"

Ils levèrent les yeux au son de la voix masculine familière les interpellant. C'était Shadow. Il les a probablement suivis, impossible de deviner où ils étaient. Le hérisson bleu grimaça des dents en serrant Amy encore plus contre lui pour la protéger.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, rétorqua le hérisson bleu ?

\- Je suis venu chercher Amy.

\- Non elle n'ira nulle part avec toi parce qu'elle va venir avec moi !

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça.

\- Éloigne-toi et laisse-nous tranquilles.

\- Amy tu préfères aller avec Sonic ou avec moi, demanda le hérisson noir ?

\- Avec toi parce que je veux rentrer chez moi.

\- Tu vois maintenant relâche-la !

\- Il n'est pas question qu'elle soit avec toi ! Je sais très bien ce que tu es capable de lui faire ! D'abord que sais-tu de l'amour ?

\- Seulement que c'est un sentiment qu'on n'a pas le droit d'imposer à quelqu'un et encore moins à une jeune fille. Maintenant ça suffit relâche-la !

\- Non ! Amy tu viens avec moi que tu le veuilles ou non !"

Il retira ses mains de la taille d'Amy, l'une l'attrapant par le poignet. Il l'entraîna dans la direction opposée. Il lui faisait tellement mal en serrant qu'elle résistait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Mais plus elle tirait sur sa main, plus la douleur était forte.

"Non arrête tu me fais mal !"

Elle se débattit comme elle le pouvait et réussit à se dégager. Mais Sonic attrapa de nouveau son poignet, l'empêchant d'approcher Shadow. Cette fois il montrait un sourire grimaçant de colère.

"TAIS-TOI ! TU ES A MOI ALORS TU FAIS CE QUE JE TE DIS !"

Amy le regarda paralysée par la peur, les yeux grands ouverts et pleins de larmes. Shadow l'aida en propulsant Sonic sur plusieurs mètres. La hérissonne cacha son visage dans ses mains et sanglota. Le hérisson noir posa une main sur son épaule pour lui demander si elle allait bien. Elle lui sauta au cou, pleurant sur son épaule. Son ami la câlina pour la consoler. Une main se posa sur sa taille, l'autre sur le bas de son dos. Amy pleurait trop pour le sentir.

"- Je veux pas rester ici ! Je veux rentrer chez moi !

\- Chut c'est fini. Je vais te ramener chez toi."

La jalousie envahit Sonic en voyant Amy dans les bras de Shadow et surtout de voir où l'une de ses mains s'était posée. Il n'entendit pas du tout son rival de cette oreille. Il se plaça en face d'eux pour leur barrer le passage.

"- Non elle n'ira nulle part ! Maintenant rends-la moi !

\- Et pourquoi le ferais-je ?

\- Parce que je l'aime !

\- Tu l'aimes ? Alors prouve-le !

\- Amy éloigne-toi de lui et viens avec moi !

\- Non je ne veux pas !

\- Shadow laisse-la tranquille ! Tu n'as pas le droit de la toucher !

\- Elle ne t'appartient pas !

\- Tu ne veux pas me la rendre ? Tant mieux, j'attendais que ça !"

Il sauta au cou de Shadow et le fit basculer en arrière. Il resserra ses mains sur sa gorge au risque de lui rompre le cou. Le hérisson noir résista en lui donnant un coup de pied dans l'estomac, coupant son souffle. Ils commencèrent une bagarre devant Amy. Sonic attrapa son rival par le cou. Il le colla contre un arbre en lui assénant des coups de poing. Voyant son ancien amour devenir très violent, Amy se décida à intervenir. Elle accourut et retint Sonic par les épaules.

"- SONIC ÇA SUFFIT !

\- LÂCHE-MOI !"

Dans sa colère, il retourna sa main contre elle, la giflant par inadvertance. Amy fut projetée à trois pas de lui. Elle reprit sa respiration en laissant échapper ses larmes, à la fois parce qu'elle a été frappée et parce qu'elle n'en pouvait plus. Sonic n'en revenait pas. Venait-il vraiment de frapper Amy ? Non impossible il l'aime trop !

"- Qui es-tu ?

\- Mais Amy c'est moi Sonic.

\- Non tu n'es pas le Sonic que j'ai aimé ! Il n'a jamais été violent avec les autres !"

Sonic tendit sa main vers elle pour caresser ses cheveux. Amy ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui ce passe. Comment a-t-elle réussi à tomber amoureuse d'un garçon pareil et pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit lui ? Elle se releva et s'enfuit en pleurant.

"AMY REVIENS ICI !"

Il la regarda s'enfuir, les mains recouvrant son visage larmoyant. Des larmes coulèrent des yeux du hérisson. Il voulait la rattraper, lui expliquer, l'embrasser, mais ses jambes ne lui obéissaient pas. Au lieu de ça, il se fit réprimander par son rival.

"- T'as vu ce que t'as fait espèce de sombre abruti ? C'est ta faute ce qui arrive !

\- Ma faute, s'énerva Sonic ! C'est toi ouais qui ne pouvait pas te mêler d'autre chose que tes affaires ! D'abord qu'est-ce que tu fichais là ?

\- De quoi je me mêle l'idiot ? Tu ferais bien de t'occuper aussi de tes affaires !

\- Tu nous espionnais c'est ça ? Et après on dit que c'est moi qui tient jamais en place ! Moi je n'espionne pas mes amis comme toi !

\- Justement on peut dire que t'as perdu une amie, lança sarcastiquement le hérisson noir. Ah oui suis-je bête ta petite amie enfin je sais pas s'il faut vraiment appeler Amy comme ça. Elle au moins savait ce qu'elle voulait, pas comme toi qui a mis presque 10 ans pour vouloir d'elle.

\- Retire ce que tu viens de dire tout de suite !

\- Et puis quoi encore ! Depuis quand tu t'appelles Eggman ?

\- Moi au moins je ne suis pas resté longtemps avec un idiot qui m'a fait gober n'importe quoi. Et je sais déjà mieux que toi que détruire une planète parce que l'un de ses habitants m'a pris mon amie ne la fera pas revenir.

\- Je croyais que c'était ce que Maria voulait, se défendit Shadow encore honteux de ses actions passées.

\- Certes mais elle est morte."

Là c'était la goutte de trop qui venait de faire déborder le vase. Le hérisson noir s'approcha calmement du provocateur. Son poing se referma pour s'enfoncer directement dans l'œil du hérisson. Ce dernier tomba en arrière sur plusieurs mètres. Il se dressa sur son séant, la main sur son orbite. Shadow fou de rage fonça sur lui. Le hérisson bleu voulut fuir. Un coup de pied dans le dos le fit basculer en avant et tomber face contre terre. Son adversaire le força à lui faire face d'un coup sec. De nouveaux coups l'attaquèrent. Sonic se débattit pourtant comme un fauve. Leur bagarre reprit. Ils roulaient sur eux-mêmes avec cette violence.

"- Tu vas payer pour avoir osé parler d'elle comme ça !

\- Ouh j'ai peur je tremble !

\- Moque toi donc morveux !

\- Morveux hein ! Bouffon ouais ! Attends un peu que j'obtienne Amy !

\- Je t'interdis de t'approcher d'elle ! AMY TE MONTRE PAS !

\- Tu crois pouvoir m'empêcher de l'aimer ! Je vais te régler ton compte avant ! Nos points de ressemblance ne sont vraiment pas que physiques ! On est tous les deux amoureux de la même fille !

\- Je suis pas amoureux d'Amy ! C'est mon amie et je t'empêcherai à n'importe quel prix de mettre tes sales pattes sur elle !

\- Tiens c'est bizarre, t'es jaloux parce que je l'ai embrassée et pas toi. Et parce que c'est moi qu'elle aime et pas toi.

\- Elle t'aime plus ! T'as pas encore compris ! Tu lui fais du mal ! Tu ne la mérites pas !

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir. Si j'allais la retrouver pour qu'on s'amuse un peu ?

\- Touche-la et tu vas voir !"

Il voulut lui donner un coup de poing dans sa colère. Sonic fut le plus rapide. Il arrêta son poing et le repoussa d'un coup de pied dans le ventre. La douleur l'envoya se cogner à terre. Le hérisson bleu se leva d'un air triomphant dans la direction qu'Amy avait prise. Shadow comprit qu'il devait la protéger. Malgré sa douleur, il se remit sur ses pieds et fonça vers Sonic. Son rival fit volte-face et lui enfonça son poing dans l'estomac. Le hérisson noir fut projeté contre un arbre sous la violence du choc. Il n'avait plus la force de se relever. Sonic se lança à la poursuite d'Amy. Elle courait au hasard malgré la peur qui la suivait. Elle était tellement essoufflée qu'elle s'arrêta près d'un arbre. Elle colla son dos au tronc pour reprendre son souffle. Elle sursauta en entendant une branche craquer. Malgré sa peur, elle recula de l'arbre en tremblant, priant que c'était tout sauf Sonic. Personne, la forêt était d'un calme glaç sensation d'une présence derrière elle la poussa à se retourner. Un cri de terreur lui échappa à la vue de la personne qu'elle cherchait à fuir. Il la plaqua contre l'arbre opposé. Un baiser rempli d'une passion brûlante étouffa ses cris. C'est son désir qui avait pris le contrôle maintenant. Ses mains glissèrent le long du corps de la hérissonne pour la déshabiller. Elle le repoussa à l'aide de ses bras tendus. En une seconde, elle sortit son marteau. Un énorme coup dans le visage envoya Sonic se cogner contre l'arbre devant elle. Il réussit malgré tout à se relever, la main sur l'épaule et les jambes tremblantes. En plus des coups que lui avait donné Shadow, il se sentait faible. Amy en profita pour remettre correctement sa robe, rouge de honte. Son marteau disparut.

"- C'est bon t'es calmé ou t'en veux encore ? Maintenant réponds-moi, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Je t'aime mais tu ne veux pas m'accepter.

\- Comment veux-tu que je le fasse si tu veux me forcer à t'aimer !"

Il l'attrapa par les bras pour qu'elle l'écoute attentivement.

"Et toi comment veux-tu que je me retienne si tu me rejettes ?"

Elle réussit à dégager ses bras malgré la force du hérisson, à la fois parce qu'il lui faisait mal et parce qu'elle en avait assez d'entendre des mensonges, toujours des mensonges.

"- Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas comprendre que je ne t'aime plus ?

\- Comment veux-tu que j'abandonne si ta beauté insolente me hante autant ? Depuis que tu es revenue je n'ai plus réussi à me débarrasser de l'image de ta pureté. Et ce soir, c'était tellement fort que j'en pouvais plus.

\- Sans même te demander si je t'aimais toujours. Bien sûr parce que tu ne penses qu'à toi.

\- C'est faux ! Je t'aime passionnément et tu refuses de m'aimer comme avant.

\- Je me demande depuis que je suis partie si tu me disais la vérité quand tu me faisais croire que tu m'aimais. D'ailleurs quand tu m'as donné cette rose en disant "Bien sûr que je t'aime Amy, depuis toujours.", c'était vrai ou c'était juste pour me consoler parce que tu détestais me voir aussi malheureuse ? Et quand tu passais ton temps à courir partout est-ce que tu pensais à moi ? N'as-tu jamais pensé que je pleurais et priais pour toi parce que j'avais peur qu'il t'arrive malheur ou que tu te fasses tuer ? J'ai finalement compris que tu n'as jamais pensé à ce que je ressentais pour toi. Et tu as toujours préféré ta chère petite amie Sally pour me montrer que tu ne voudrais jamais de moi.

\- Je vois que tu ne sais pas que je me suis disputé avec elle. Comme elle disait sans cesse du mal de toi j'ai fini par l'abandonner. De plus elle m'a dit qu'elle ne m'aimait plus depuis que tu es partie parce qu'elle a compris que c'est toi qui m'aimait le plus entre vous deux, toi qui te battait pour me sauver comme je te sauvais, toi qui me montrait ton amour par tous les moyens et que je l'aimais juste pour son physique. C'est pour ça que personne, même Tails, ne l'a plus jamais revue.

\- J'aurais préféré la laisser être avec toi plutôt que me disputer avec elle pour un égoïste.

\- Tu parles comme une enfant !

\- Et toi tu es un monstre ! Voilà ce que tu es ! Je n'aurais jamais dû t'aimer ! J'ai fait la pire erreur de ma vie ! Je me sens pas très bien. Je dois m'en aller avant que tu recommences."

Ses arguments ne lui sont toujours d'aucun secours. Sonic attrapa sa main, il ne voulait pas du tout qu'elle parte.

"- Amy écoute maintenant il est trop tard pour t'oublier parce que je suis fou amoureux de toi. Tu comprends ?

\- Laisse-moi tranquille et lâche-moi, ordonna la jeune fille en voulant se dégager !

\- Amy je t'en prie reste avec moi ! Je veux pas que tu partes !

\- J'ai dit laisse-moi tranquille !"

Mais bien sûr il refusa de la lâcher et la laisser partir. Elle lui rendit la gifle qu'il lui avait donné. Le hérisson se pencha vers le sol, la main sur la joue. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux quand il redressa la tête.

"- Tu n'es pas celui que j'ai cru aimer. Je te déteste.

\- Amy s'il te plaît je...

\- S'il te plaît ne me suis pas !"

Elle s'enfuit en courant, laissant Sonic seul et triste. Le hérisson hurla son nom pour la supplier de revenir. Mais elle resta sourde à son appel en s'enfonçant profondément dans la forêt. Sonic était si triste et bouleversé qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à Shadow, caché derrière un arbre. Il avait tout vu. Il se prépara à intervenir au cas où Sonic poursuivrait Amy. Au lieu il retourna dans la clairière. Voyant qu'Amy ne risquait plus rien, le hérisson noir alla tout de même voir si elle ne s'était pas perdue. Il la retrouva courant droit devant elle, sans savoir où elle allait. Il se plaça en face d'elle, bras tendus dans sa direction pour la consoler. Elle voulut s'arrêter en l'apercevant, croyant voir Sonic. Son élan l'emporta, elle se retrouva dans ses bras. Son ami les resserra autour de sa taille, elle se débattit en pleurant.

"- Non lâche-moi Sonic ! Je t'ai dit de me laisser tranquille !

\- Amy calme-toi c'est moi Shadow !

\- Ah Shadow je ne t'avais pas reconnu ! Je ne veux plus revoir Sonic à partir de maintenant et je veux rentrer chez moi !

\- Chut je suis là ! N'aies pas peur, il ne t'attrapera plus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

\- Il a préféré retourner dans la clairière. Allez sèche-moi ces grosses larmes et détends-toi."

Le hérisson noir prit la belle hérissonne rose dans ses bras et courut vers sa maison. Elle essuya ses yeux rouges et gonflés tout en essayant de se calmer un peu. Mais cela lui fut presque impossible à cause de la frayeur qu'elle avait eue. Elle était tellement triste qu'elle ne remarqua pas que le regard de son ami parcourait son corps. Il pouvait sentir ses belles épaules chaudes sous ses mains. Il aurait voulu l'embrasser. Mais non pas après ce qu'il vient de se passer ! Il ne fera que la faire pleurer encore plus. Ils arrivèrent devant la maison de la hérissonne où Shadow la déposa sur le sol.

"- Tu es en sécurité maintenant. Tant que tu ne retourneras pas dans la forêt toute seule en pleine nuit il ne t'arrivera rien. Si tu suis mon conseil tu ne risqueras pas de tomber à nouveau sur Sonic.

\- Oh ne me parle plus jamais de lui ou ne prononce plus jamais son nom ! J'ai été si humiliée, si terrifiée !

\- Excuse-moi. Je vais te laisser tranquille.

\- Mais au faite, comment savais-tu que j'étais avec Sonic ce soir ? Tu ne m'espionnais pas par hasard ?

\- C'est pas ça mais...Ne m'en veux pas mais quand tu t'es réveillée après ton accident et que Sonic est resté avec toi, j'ai préféré rester pour intervenir au cas où ça tournerait mal.

\- Pourquoi ? De quoi avais-tu peur ?

\- C'est juste que si notre dernière soirée Halloween avec toi s'est mal terminée, c'est moi qui n'a pas réagi au bon moment. J'aurais pu me téléporter avec Rouge chez Cream avant que tu n'arrives et empêcher tout le monde de faire une erreur, mais il a fallu que je n'y pense pas. Alors comme j'ai un peu participé à cet accident je me sens responsable de toi.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Ça peut arriver à tout le monde de ne pas penser à des détails importants. Et donc après ?

\- Quand j'ai entendu cette histoire de rendez-vous, ça ne me disait rien de bon. J'étais rarement habitué à ce qu'il t'en propose un, encore moins à une heure tardive et à un lieu éloigné. Quand j'ai su que tu étais sortie de l'hôpital et donc que tu serais avec lui le soir-même, j'ai attendu qu'il vienne te chercher et je vous ai suivi discrètement. Après j'ai vu que tu avais l'air heureuse avec lui et j'ai compris que je n'avais plus besoin de m'inquiéter. Mais en entendant le bruit d'une claque je m'étais trompé. Et c'est quand ça commençait à mal tourner que je suis intervenu.

\- Oh je comprends.

\- Ne m'en veux vraiment pas mais si je l'ai fait c'était pour te protéger.

\- Je sais Shadow mais je n'ai pas besoin de tout ça. Même si je n'ai pas réussi à me débarrasser de Sonic ça ne veut pas dire que je suis faible.

\- Je vois, tu as peur de ne plus avoir de vie privée c'est ça ?

\- Heu...en quelque sorte.

\- Alors c'est à moi de m'excuser. Il est vrai que je m'inquiète beaucoup trop et que ça pourrait virer à la perversion mais je ne suis pas comme ça. Tu peux me faire confiance. Je ne parlerai de ça à personne.

\- Merci, j'ai toujours su que je pouvais compter sur toi.

\- Mais si jamais tu avais besoin de te confier à quelqu'un sache que je suis là. N'aies pas peur de m'ennuyer avec tes problèmes, je t'écouterai.

\- Merci pour tout Shadow."

D'un coup, le hérisson avait une étrange envie en tête. L'envie de l'embrasser et de l'emmener dans sa chambre. Non surtout pas, elle le prendra très mal ! Il est temps de la laisser tranquille.

"- Maintenant je vais te laisser. Essaye quand même de dormir cette nuit, tu en as besoin.

\- Ça ne sera pas facile mais j'essayerai. Merci Shadow.

\- Bonne nuit Amy."

Elle jeta un dernier regard sur son ami et referma la porte. Le hérisson s'éloigna en courant de la maison. S'il reste là il enfoncera la porte et se jettera sur son amie pour l'embrasser et la déshabiller. Enfin il était loin et de nouveau calme. Il n'a plus rien à faire ici. Mais pourquoi a-t-il ressenti du désir et eu dans sa tête des images aussi morbides ? Il n'a pas le droit. D'abord comment aurait-elle pu l'aimer ? La seule fois où il s'est retrouvé seul avec elle c'était il y a plus de 5 ans, à bord de L'ARCHE. Ensuite il n'y a plus rien eu entre eux, alors pourquoi l'aimerait-elle ? Enfin il arriva chez lui. Il se débarbouilla dans la salle de bain. L'eau fraîche l'aida à sortir ces questions de sa tête, il se sentait beaucoup mieux. De toutes façons il ne sait même pas ce que c'est l'amour, il n'a jamais eu l'occasion de le connaître. Au même instant, la hérissonne pleurait assise contre la porte d'entrée. Elle se releva pour regagner sa chambre. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit en sanglotant plus fort, étendue de tout son long et la tête cachée dans ses bras. En relevant la tête, une photo de son enfance encadrée apparut dans sa champ de vision. Elle était avec une renarde rouge aux cheveux gris et aux yeux violets, sa mère Roxy. Il y avait aussi Cosmo et sa famille. Elle tendit le bras, attrapant le cadre. Elle s'adossa contre le mur, ses sanglots toujours plus fort en serrant la photo contre son cœur. Un coup de tonnerre la fit sursauter. Dehors la pluie tombait à grosses gouttes, un orage s'annonçait. Alors que la pluie battait de plein fouet, Sonic était resté dans la clairière malgré l'orage. Il se tenait immobile devant le ruisseau, la tête penchée, une expression de profonde tristesse sur son visage, les bras relâchés et les larmes dégoulinantes sur ses joues pour finir dans le ruisseau. Un éclair illumina l'eau. Son reflet était maintenant celui d'un hérisson maléfique aux yeux blancs et lumineux.

"AMY JE T'AIME !"

Il s'écroula de douleur sur les genoux et fondit en larmes, le cœur brisé.


	11. Chapitre 10 : Confession de Tails

**Chapitre 10 : Confession de Tails**

Le jour était levé quand l'orage cessa enfin et que le soleil recommença à briller dans le ciel. Le hérisson se releva les yeux rouges et gonflés après avoir pleuré toute la nuit. Il entendit quelqu'un arriver derrière lui. Il se retourna et reconnut son ami Tails. Le renard ne fut pas très rassuré en voyant ses yeux blêmes mais maîtrisa sa peur puisqu'il avait dû se passer quelque chose. Il ne s'est sûrement pas transformé pour rien.

"- Ah tu es là Sonic ! J'ai voulu te rendre visite ce matin mais tu n'étais pas là, alors je me suis mis à ta recherche et je t'ai enfin trouvé. Mais tu as pleuré. Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis dans cet état ?

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, ce ne sont pas tes affaires."

Tails ne comptait pas le laisser seul et malheureux. Il prit son courage à deux mains et serra bien fort son ami contre lui pour le consoler. Il avait réussi de justesse sans quoi il aurait reçu un coup de poing.

"Non s'il te plaît je n'aime pas te voir comme ça alors raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé."

Le hérisson s'apprêta à frapper son ami mais sa présence le calma et lui fit retrouver sa forme normale. Pourtant il lui en voulait toujours de venir mettre son nez dans ses affaires. Il le repoussa et se dressa sur ses jambes.

"- Ça ne te regarde pas, c'est ma vie privée. C'est clair ?

\- Mais Sonic...

\- Va t'en et ne me suis surtout pas !"

Il s'enfuit en courant laissant Tails seul, ne reconnaissant plus son ami. C'était bien la première fois qu'il refusait de lui faire confiance. Le renard décida d'aller se confier à Knuckles et s'envola vers l'île de l'Ange.

Il y arriva dix minutes plus tard et trouva l'échidné assit sur l'escalier de pierre, près de l'émeraude mère. Il leva les yeux au ciel en entendant un bruit de vent et se leva en reconnaissant son ami.

"- Hé Tails je ne t'avais pas vu depuis longtemps ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Très bien mais si je suis venu te voir c'est au sujet de Sonic.

\- Si tu veux savoir où il en est avec Amy je n'en sais rien.

\- Non je veux pas savoir s'ils vont se marier, mais ce matin j'ai trouvé Sonic dans la clairière. Tu sais celle où il allait tous les soirs depuis qu'Amy est revenue ?

\- Oui et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là-bas ?

\- Il était sous sa forme Dark et il a passé la nuit à pleurer.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir tu étais avec lui ?

\- Hier soir j'ai voulu me promener avec lui comme quand on était petits mais il n'était pas là. Je suis revenu plusieurs fois dans la soirée, il n'est jamais rentré. J'y suis retourné ce matin mais il n'y avait personne, alors je suis parti à sa recherche et je l'ai retrouvé dans la clairière. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il avait pleuré il m'a repoussé et s'est enfui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui l'aurait mis dans cet état ? Amy ne l'aurait pas largué ?

\- Impossible elle ne ferait jamais ça. En tout cas on devrait aller lui rendre visite. Il sait qu'il peut nous faire confiance et qu'on l'écoute.

\- Il faudrait attendre quelques jours avant d'y aller.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Enfin Tails s'il était sous sa forme Dark c'est évident qu'il s'est mis en colère. Si on y va maintenant il pourrait entrer dans une colère noire et blesser l'un de nous deux.

\- Oh et puis tu as raison. Mais pourquoi tu as dit qu'Amy aurait rompu avec lui ? Je veux dire il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas. Quand elle est revenue je ne l'ai pas vue avec Sonic comme à son habitude une seule fois dans la soirée. A mon avis elle a rompu avec lui depuis longtemps.

\- Et elle aurait profité de son séjour en maison de repos pour oublier son erreur.

\- Quelle erreur ?

\- Réfléchis bien Tails. As-tu déjà vu Sonic rester plus d'une seconde avec elle ?

\- Non. Il l'a toujours repoussée et il préférait Sally à elle.

\- Exactement. Mais je ne t'ai pas dit quand Amy est revenue, j'ai vu Sonic caché derrière un arbre pour l'admirer à son aise. Ça veut tout dire.

\- Pas forcément. Il a dû seulement être ensorcelé par sa beauté et il serait passé à autre chose avec le temps.

\- Je ne crois pas la même chose que toi. Quand je me suis moqué de lui comme il l'a fait quand j'ai aimé Rouge, il s'est senti grillé et a cherché une bonne excuse en rougissant. Et quand Amy est venue lui dire bonjour, je ne te raconte pas comment il était rouge. Quand elle l'a embrassé sur la joue j'ai éclaté de rire, raconta l'échidné en retenant le rire qui menaçait de lui échapper. Avec la tête qu'il faisait, rouge comme une tomate et ses oreilles sifflantes comme un train à vapeur, j'avais l'impression qu'il allait exploser ou se jeter sur elle pour l'embrasser sur la bouche.

\- Tu n'as peut-être pas tort. Et justement ce soir-là je l'ai vu se rincer l'œil sur elle.

\- Se rincer l'œil sur elle ? Il ne l'a jamais fait. Alors il nous a caché une amourette. A nous ses amis il abuse ! On se dit tout depuis qu'on se connaît et il nous cache qu'il est amoureux.

\- Écoute Knuckes tu ne vas pas faire comme lui ! C'est déjà pénible quand c'est lui qui le dit mais avec toi.

\- Excuse-moi mais à force de nous faire la blague je l'ai dans la tête.

\- Revenons à nos moutons. Il serait probablement sorti avec Amy hier pour lui avouer qu'il l'aime. Mais un gros problème elle lui a dit que c'était fini entre eux et il n'a pas supporté. C'est évident qu'il a mal compris.

\- Pourquoi il n'aurait pas compris ? Elle ne l'aime plus point final. Il ne croyait quand même pas la garder pour lui ?

\- Mais si Rouge ne te lâchait jamais et qu'elle abandonne pile au moment où tu en es amoureux, est-ce que tu comprendrais qu'elle aime peut-être un autre ?

\- Heu...c'est vrai que j'aurais du mal à enregistrer cette idée parce qu'elle ne me lâchait pas, mais les jours suivants j'aurais compris.

\- Voilà pourquoi je l'ai retrouvé à moitié en larmes. Maintenant je suis désolé de te laisser tout seul mais c'était pour te demander ce que t'en pense à ce sujet.

\- Je pense qu'on devra lui rendre visite pour qu'il nous confie son chagrin.

\- Ça marche. Bon du coup j'y vais.

\- Mais n'oublie pas ne va pas le voir avant au moins trois jours maximum. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

\- Tu peux me faire confiance."

Il repartit vers son atelier laissant Knuckles pensif. Que s'est-il passé cette nuit dans la forêt ?


	12. Chapitre 11 : L'amour ne meurt jamais

**Chapitre 11 : L'amour ne meurt jamais**

Maintenant Sonic s'était renfermé sur lui même. Depuis cette nuit où il a perdu Amy, il n'était plus le même. Chaque fois que ses amis essayaient de venir lui parler et le consoler, il refusait de les voir. D'ailleurs impossible de lui parler, il n'était jamais là. Le jour il restait des heures à marcher, ou courir au hasard dans les rues et la forêt. Du moins il essayait, la course lui était égale. Comment continuer son sport préféré avec son chagrin accroché au cœur ? Il lui arrivait aussi de se cacher tout près de la maison d'Amy pour la voir et mémoriser chaque partie de son corps. Il avait également pu voir que les roses qu'il lui avait offertes se sont vite fanées et ont été jetées. C'était déjà signe d'un chagrin.

Le soir, il retournait dans la clairière pour se souvenir du plus beau moment de sa vie dans cet endroit magnifique où il avait dansé avec sa princesse. Il se remémorait la voluptueuse jeune fille rose en robe blanche. Ses deux jolis seins ronds mis en valeur par cette robe si fine, sa magnifique et soyeuse chevelure rose ondulée tombant sur son corps sublime et gracieux, ses deux ravissantes jambes de ballerines, ses mains fines et délicates recouvertes d'un tissu blanc et soyeux au toucher, ses deux belles épaules nues, rondes et dorées dépassant d'une petite bretelle d'or, ce rayon de soleil à la place de son sourire, sa belle voix douce et musicale comme celle d'une sirène et ses yeux aussi verts que des émeraudes lumineuses. Il frottait ses mains l'une contre l'autre, ses mains qui ont caressé son corps de déesse. Il avait presque réussi à le sentir sous sa robe si fine et si douce. Il effleurait ses lèvres avec le doigt de cette main, espérant retrouver la douceur de ses lèvres qui ont touché les siennes. L'image de Shadow venu lui enlever sa belle Amy lui revenait toujours en mémoire. Quand il l'a vue dans les bras de Shadow, quand il a vu l'endroit où ses mains ont touché Amy, il avait plus qu'envie de le tuer.

Il commença même à faire des rêves. Il voyait Amy se promener en pleine nuit en forêt dans sa plus belle chemise de nuit, les cheveux flottants dans le vent. Elle marchait jusqu'à entendre quelqu'un gémir. Elle continuait son chemin vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. Ce qu'elle vit, lui-même gémissant comme s'il était en train de mourir. Son corps se recouvrit de fourrure, ses ongles déchirèrent ses gants en s'allongeant et des crocs se formèrent dans sa bouche. Il reprenait cette forme immonde qu'Eggman lui avait infligé en libérant un démon. Quand il croisa le regard d'Amy, elle eut très peur et s'enfuit en courant. Il comprit sa peur mais pouvait lui montrer qu'il était le même. Même s'il avait perdu sa vitesse avec cette transformation, ses bras extensibles lui permettaient de se déplacer vite. Il s'en servit pour saisir Amy et la ramener vers lui. Elle se débattait terrorisée, croyant qu'il voulait la dévorer. À sa grande surprise, il la serrait dans ses bras. Il arrivait ainsi à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas dangereux sous cette forme et qu'il continuerait à la protéger. Tous ses beaux rêves se terminaient par un baiser. La nuit quand ils s'emparaient de lui, il s'y sentait tellement bien qu'il ressentit l'espoir de reconquérir Amy.

Un soir, il voulait absolument la revoir. Pourquoi ne pas escalader son balcon ? Il prenait un risque de faire ça mais il voulait la revoir à n'importe quel prix. Rien ne pouvait arrêter son amour pour elle. Il arriva en quatrième vitesse sous la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il hésita quelques instants en pensant à ce qu'elle ferait si elle l'apercevait. Ne l'accuserait-elle pas de l'espionner pour la voir nue ou lui faire du mal ? Mais la tentation était si forte qu'il ne put y résister. Il se hissa sur le balcon puis se colla contre le mur pour se cacher. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil dans la chambre, il aperçut Amy, aussi belle qu'avant. La hérissonne était assise devant sa coiffeuse. Une chemise de nuit bustier blanche et brillante habillait son corps de déesse. Elle mettait de l'ordre dans ses boucles roses en fredonnant un air de musique de sa voix mélodieuse, une brosse à la main. Sonic resta sans voix face à cette merveilleuse créature mille fois plus belle qu'avant. Elle remit correctement ses cheveux derrière son dos en faisant voler en arrière sa merveilleuse chevelure. Sonic sentit un coup de vent effleurer son visage et animer ses pics. Il l'admira encore lorsqu'il la vit cacher son visage dans ses bras et pleurer. Elle releva la tête, séchant ses larmes et fixant son reflet.

"Pourquoi il a fallu que ce soit moi ? Depuis que j'ai changé, je ne m'attire que des ennuis. D'abord Scourge qui me court après et Sonic ne m'en parlez pas. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance que Shadow soit là, sinon je ne veux pas imaginer la suite."

Elle se leva en direction du balcon. Voyant la hérissonne s'approcher, Sonic grimpa sur le toit juste à temps pour ne pas se faire voir. Amy s'appuya contre le rebord, son regard d'étincelles pointé vers les étoiles et son menton appuyé contre le dos de sa main. Ce ciel illuminé lui rappelait le soir où elle était dans cette clairière qui l'avait tant éblouie et le souvenir du beau visage de Sonic lui souriant. Ses yeux d'émeraudes se baissèrent vers le paysage dans l'espoir d'apercevoir un rayon de lumière bleue, signe de la présence de son bel hérisson.

"- Sonic, pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que je tombe amoureuse de toi ? Mais malgré tout ce que tu m'as fait, je crois que j'éprouve encore des sentiments pour toi. Je t'aime toujours malgré ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. Cette nuit pendant laquelle mes yeux n'ont jamais vu un endroit aussi merveilleux que cette clairière illuminée d'étoiles. Et quand nous avons dansé sous le clair de lune entourés de lucioles et de papillons, je me croyais dans un rêve. Au fond je sais que tu as tout de même un grand cœur. C'est pour ça que tu es toujours prêt à aider les autres.

\- Vais-je encore me cacher ou vais-je enfin me montrer ? Parle encore. Dis-moi encore des mots d'amour.

\- Non mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ! Non il faut que j'oublie, ça ne serre à rien de l'aimer encore. Je suis sûre qu'il n'éprouve plus rien pour moi après que je l'ai repoussé. Il ne m'a jamais aimé, alors à quoi ça me servira d'être amoureuse d'un garçon qui n'éprouve aucun sentiment pour moi. Je ne suis qu'une idiote !"

Elle cacha son visage dans ses bras en pleurant. Sonic comprit alors ce qu'elle ressentait au fond de son cœur à cause de lui. Il s'allongea sur le dos, mains derrière la tête, pour réfléchir un peu.

"(Je ne savais pas que quelqu'un lui tournait autour et la harcelait. Et quand est-ce arrivé ? Je ne sais pas qui est ce Scourge mais s'il la touche encore, je lui ferai sa fête.)"

Quelques minutes plus tard, il redescendit sur le balcon. Amy était rentrée se coucher. Elle était si belle dans son sommeil qu'il ne put résister à la tentation de rentrer dans la chambre pour l'admirer. Il s'approcha de son lit, son regard contemplant la jeune femme, aussi magnifique qu'une princesse. La couverture remontée jusqu'en bas de sa poitrine à moitié dénudée. Sa belle chevelure rose recouvrant ses deux belles épaules nues. Ses deux jolis bras ronds et dorés posés sur son ventre. Ses lèvres tracées d'un fin sourire. Sa chemise de nuit dessinait si bien ses jolies formes, lui donnant l'impression que la hérissonne était nue. Bien qu'elle ne puisse pas le voir, il lui adressa un sourire. Il se pencha, posant délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Amy sentit son baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle voulut ouvrir les yeux pour voir qui l'embrassait avec une telle douceur mais préféra se laisser faire. Le hérisson décolla ses lèvres, toujours en l'admirant. Il se dirigea vers le balcon, jetant un dernier regard sur celle qu'il aime. Il sauta par la fenêtre.


	13. Chapitre 12 : Un autre rendez-vous

**Chapitre 12 : Un autre rendez-vous**

Le lendemain matin Amy s'éveilla au son du chant des oiseaux. Elle se rappela du baiser qu'elle avait reçu cette nuit, mais décida bientôt de ne plus y penser. Elle alla prendre son petit déjeuner et se laver. Elle s'habilla avec une robe d'été dorée à bretelles, cousue d'un ruban orange comme ceinture et des ballerines dorées. Elle sortit cueillir des fleurs, un panier à la main.

Après avoir cueilli des jonquilles et fait une promenade pendant deux bonnes heures, elle rentra chez elle. En rentrant, elle découvrit qu'un papier avait été glissé sous sa porte. Elle le ramassa et lut ces inscriptions :

_Je te donne rendez-vous ce soir _

_à 21 heures dans la clairière._

_Ne t'inquiète pas j'y serai _

_avant toi et je t'attendrai._

_À tout à l'heure _

_Je t'aime_

Amy resta pensive en se demandant qui avait pu glisser ce mot sous sa porte. Qui sait, Sonic l'aime peut-être encore et veut se faire pardonner. Que va-t-elle mettre ce soir ? Elle prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de son amie la chauve-souris.

"- Allô ?

\- Bonjour Rouge.

\- Oh bonjour Amy ! Comment vas-tu ma puce ?

\- Très bien et toi ?

\- Je vais bien aussi. Je viens juste d'aller voir Knuckles. Il garde toujours l'émeraude mère mais ça va.

\- D'accord. Peux-tu me retrouver chez moi s'il te plaît ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je t'expliquerai.

\- OK j'arrive.

\- À tout de suite."

Elle raccrocha son téléphone et l'attendit.

Quelques minutes plus tard la chauve-souris arriva enfin, heureuse de revoir son amie.

"- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Hé bien tout à l'heure, quelqu'un a glissé ce mot sous ma porte pendant que j'étais partie."

Rouge prit le papier des mains de son amie et lut attentivement. Après l'avoir relu plusieurs fois et retourné le papier dans l'espoir de trouver une signature, elle réfléchit un peu.

"- Dommage qu'on ne sache pas qui c'est. Et donc tu m'as fait venir pour que je t'aide à te préparer ?

\- En effet.

\- Mais essayons de deviner qui est-ce. Dans les garçons qu'on connaît, Silver est avec Blaze. Knuckles avec moi. Shadow possible, il n'est jamais avec une fille. Tails un peu trop jeune mais peut avoir des amourettes à son âge. Espio séducteur peut-être en plus d'être ninja. Charmy trop jeune et Sonic. Peut-être que tu l'as ensorcelé. Ou alors c'est peut-être quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas.

\- (Tu n'as pas idée. Je l'ai bien ensorcelé mais trop. Il vaut mieux que tu ne saches pas ce qui s'est passé.) Tu as raison. En attendant ce soir tu veux manger quelque chose ?

\- Je connais un endroit sympa. On y va ?

\- Je te suis.

\- C'est moi qui régale."

Elles sortirent bras-dessus bras-dessous comme deux sœurs dans un bar en ville. Elles passèrent l'après-midi à faire les boutiques et au cinéma.

Le jour commença à baiser à vue d'œil quand elles rentrèrent.

"Maintenant allons te préparer. Je veux que tu sois parfaite pour ta soirée."

Elles montèrent dans la chambre de la hérissonne. Rouge ouvrit son armoire, examinant son contenu. Elle en tira la robe blanche que son amie avait portée pour son dernier rendez-vous avec Sonic.

"- Je suis sûre qu'elle t'ira très bien. Tu as des chaussures qui iraient avec ?

\- Oui et une paire de gants."

Elle sortit d'un tiroir ceux qu'elle avait mis avec la robe et ses bottes fendues dans l'armoire.

"Parfait et maintenant essaye tous ça."

Amy se plaça derrière le paravent et s'habilla pendant que Rouge préparait le maquillage. Quand elle vit la hérissonne dans le miroir, elle se retourna et en reste bouche bée. Elle n'en revenait pas que cette toilette lui allait comme un gant.

"- Oh mon dieu ma chérie tu es magnifique. Je n'arrive pas à croire à quel point tu es devenue une vraie princesse. Je me demande vraiment ce qui a pu causé une telle transformation.

\- Tu es vraiment gentille Rouge. Tu es la meilleure amie que je puisse avoir, après Cream, Cosmo et Blaze bien sûr. Tu m'écoutes et tu arrives toujours à me consoler.

\- C'est un peu le but d'une amie."

Toutes deux se firent un câlin, heureuses d'être amies.

"Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à te coiffer et te maquiller. Je pensais te mettre du fard à paupières rose, du mascara, du crayon noir, et du gloss bien rouge. Pour ta coiffure il faudrait boucler tes cheveux un peu plus avec le fer à boucler de Blaze. Et te mettre le parfum sensuel de Vanilla."

Elle se mit aussitôt à l'ouvrage. Tout cela lui prit peu de temps mais fut pour elle une vraie partie de plaisir.

"- Que vas-tu faire ce soir, demanda la hérissonne ?

\- J'avais prévu d'aller en boîte avec Blaze. On voulait justement t'emmener avec nous mais il faudra que je lui dise qu'on ira sans toi. Surtout ne t'inquiète pas on y retournera entre filles. Comme elle sera épuisée après la fête elle dormira chez moi.

\- Je suis désolée je n'avais pas pensé que vous sortirez ce soir. J'aurais tellement voulu vous accompagner.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. On se fera une sortie rien qu'entre filles une soirée d'été, sans nos amoureux pour nous surveiller bien sûr.

\- Je ne dirai pas non.

\- Maintenant il faudrait que tu y ailles. S'il a marqué qu'il y sera avant toi il t'attend peut-être déjà.

\- Tu as raison j'y vais. Tu peux rester si tu ne sors pas encore.

\- Merci mais je vais y aller aussi. Tu ne veux pas que je te dépose là où il t'a donné rendez-vous ? Si c'est un peu loin à pied ça ne me gène pas de t'y emmener. Au moins tu seras vite arrivée.

\- Si ça ne te dérange vraiment pas c'est d'accord."

Une fois dehors, Rouge prit Amy par la taille et s'envola. La hérissonne fut un peu secouée mais se sentit bien dans les airs. La chauve-souris faisait tout son possible pour lui éviter d'avoir froid. Ce serait bête qu'elle tombe malade.

"- Où se trouve-t-elle cette clairière ?

\- Dans la forêt. Tu n'as qu'à suivre le chemin et ensuite je te guiderai."

Elles finirent par atteindre le point de rendez-vous où Rouge déposa Amy. Comme la hérissonne la première fois, elle en fut éblouie.

"- Il aime beaucoup la nature ton admirateur secret. Je dois avouer que cet endroit est romantique pour une promenade en amoureux. Ça ne t'embête pas si je te laisse ?

\- Non tu peux y aller, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre.

\- A mon avis il se cache et attend que je vous laisse tranquille. Passe une bonne soirée ma puce.

\- Toi aussi et amusez-vous bien.

\- Surtout demain viens chez moi pour nous raconter comment ça s'est passé.

\- Ce sera fait."

Après s'être fait la bise, la chauve-souris s'envola. Amy regarda son amie disparaître dans la forêt, cachée par deux arbres. Maintenant seule, elle tourna le dos au chemin d'où elle venait en prenant une profonde inspiration. Plus moyen de revenir en arrière. Elle avança dans la clairière et regarda de chaque côté, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Soudain quelque chose passa derrière elle à une vitesse incroyable. Sa robe se souleva un peu avec ce vent. Elle se retourna brusquement, espérant que Sonic cherchait à lui faire peur.

"Sonic tu es là ? Sors de ta cachette maintenant ce n'est pas drôle ! Bon d'accord si tu veux me faire peur tu as gagné ! Allez sors maintenant je n'aime pas ces jeux idiots !"

Elle sursauta en entendant une branche morte craquer derrière elle. Elle se retourna, commençant vraiment à avoir très peur, lorsqu'elle vit un garçon s'approcher. Il lui sembla d'abord familier dans l'ombre. Quand il se montra enfin, elle reconnut Scourge qui l'avait harcelée et menée dans un accident il y a presque deux mois de cela.

"- Salut ma beauté fatale. Tu es venue comme je te l'avais demandé, c'est très bien.

\- Scourge ? Alors c'est toi qui a glissé ce mot sous ma porte ce matin ?

\- Oui je commençais à m'ennuyer de toi parce que je ne veux pas que tu m'appartiennes et t'abandonner pour une autre fille, mais parce que je suis vraiment amoureux de toi. Ce serait dommage d'être séparés au lieu d'être ensemble.

\- Ne t'approche pas de moi sale pervers ! Tu me dégoûtes !

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais abandonner aussi facilement ?

\- Laisse-moi tranquille ! Je ne serai jamais à toi !"

Elle le frappa de toutes ses forces pour lui montrer qu'elle avait bien toute sa tête. Elle ramassa un pan de sa robe traînant par terre à la manière d'une princesse en courant vers la forêt. Un énorme robot articulé atterrit devant elle, l'empêchant de fuir plus loin. Un homme de forte corpulence vêtu de rouge, chauve et moustachu pilotait cette machine.

"- Eggman, reconnut la hérissonne ?

\- Bonjour ma chère Amy. Ce que tu as embelli depuis ces dernières années.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- Et bien je cherchais toujours désespérément comment créer mon futur empire sans que ce maudit hérisson bleu vienne tout gâcher.

\- Sonic, mais quel est le rapport avec moi ?

\- Ces derniers mois je l'ai observé grâce à l'une de mes nouvelles inventions et j'ai découvert qu'il serait tombé amoureux de toi. Au début je pensais qu'il se souviendrait du passé et qu'il ne voudrait plus de toi, mais son amour était devenu plus fort que je ne l'imaginais. Le plus simple était donc de te kidnapper une nouvelle fois, parce que si cette vermine bleue t'aime il viendra à ton secours. Mais quand il sera dans ma base il tombera dans un piège et ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir !"

Il éclata de son traditionnel rire machiavélique. Amy le regarda d'un air blasé qui se transforma en satisfaction quand il s'étrangla et toussa pour retrouver sa respiration.

"- Et quand j'en aurai enfin fini avec cette peste bleue, je te laisserai vivre avec Scourge. Il était aussi amoureux de toi et voulait se débarrasser de Sonic. Nous nous sommes donc alliés comme nous avions la même intention d'en finir avec cet horrible cactus bleu. Après tout qui se ressemble s'assemble.

\- Ça veut dire que tu t'es rangé aux côtés de cette tête d'œuf. Mais au fait, comment as-tu découvert cet endroit, demanda-t-elle au hérisson ?

\- Après ton accident je me suis caché et j'ai suivi le camion des secours jusqu'à l'hôpital. Je suis venu te voir dans ta chambre mais ces pestes refusaient de me laisser entrer. J'ai dû les mettre dehors pour ne pas être dérangé."

Pour ne pas être dérangé ? Tout parut comme une évidence à Amy. L'impression d'avoir été caressée et embrassée pendant son coma, c'était lui.

"- Alors c'était toi ces caresses et ce baiser ?

\- Tout juste. Tu étais tellement sublime dans ce lit que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de glisser une main à un endroit qui me faisait envie."

La pauvre Amy rougit de honte, ses mains portés à la poitrine pour la cacher. Scourge prit ça pour un compliment. C'est de la pudeur, sa chérie est mal à l'aise. Il peut en rajouter une couche.

"- Malheureusement tes amis étaient là pour tout gâcher. J'ai dû abréger et partir.

\- Mes amis ?

\- Un renard jaune, une chauve-souris blanche et un hérisson noir et rouge.

\- (Tails, Rouge et Shadow. Mais pourquoi ne m'ont-ils rien dit ? Peut-être qu'ils avaient peur que les autres veuillent se mettre en danger pour moi.) Et après ?

\- Après je suis resté pas loin de cet hôpital en attendant qu'il te libère. Ce n'était pas facile avec la police qui surveillait les alentours. Enfin tu m'as été rendue et je t'ai suivie discrètement jusque chez toi pour avoir la chance de te retrouver plus tard. Je t'ai ensuite observée dans ta chambre. Tu es tellement belle quand tu es nue."

Elle rougit de nouveau pour sa plus grande joie.

"- Quand j'ai vu Sonic, j'ai compris que tu sortais avec lui. Alors je vous ai espionnés toute la soirée. Sans me faire voir c'était trop facile. Mais quand je vous ai vus danser, j'ai compris que tu m'as été volée et je suis reparti. Comme j'étais devenu jaloux, j'ai rejoint Eggman pour l'aider à se débarrasser de lui et te garder. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il m'a promis qu'il ne te fera rien et me laissera t'aimer.

\- Tu parles comme Sonic ! Tous les deux vous pensez me garder pour vous sans me demander mon avis !

\- Maintenant viens dans mes bras ma chérie."

Il tendit ses bras vers elle avec un sourire à la fois idiot et pervers. Épouvantée, la hérissonne courut vers le bois pour lui échapper. Eggman actionna une des mains du robot. Le bras s'allongea jusqu'à Amy et s'empara d'elle. Elle s'évanouit quand elle sentit la main puissante l'attraper par la taille. Le bras se raccourcit et remit la jeune fille dans les bras de Scourge. Le savant mit les réacteurs du robot en marche et décolla vers sa base. Le visage de Scourge affichait de la joie pure. Enfin il sera avec celle qu'il aime.


	14. Chapitre 13 : Disparition d'Amy

**Chapitre 13 : Disparition d'Amy**

Pour Rouge et Blaze, la soirée se passa comme elles l'avaient prévue. Elles restèrent pendant des heures à danser et séduire des garçons. Elles restèrent jusqu'à la fin de la fête et rentrèrent chez Rouge après de longues heures à s'amuser entre filles. Elles tombèrent immédiatement endormies, épuisées mais heureuses d'avoir passer une excellente soirée qui aurait été mieux avec Amy.

Les deux amies étaient tellement fatiguées qu'elles se réveillèrent tard le lendemain matin. Une fois debout, chacune alla se doucher. Elles prirent leur petit déjeuner ensemble en racontant leur soirée de la veille.

"- Je me souviens que de la moitié de ce qu'on a fait hier et j'ai un peu mal à la tête, dit Rouge.

\- Tu m'étonnes avec ce que tu as bu, et moi c'était pire. J'ai avalé encore une fois je ne sais pas combien de verres. Et il faut que tu commences à faire attention avec l'alcool parce qu'au bout de deux verres tu es déjà bourrée.

\- Toi tu as de la chance, c'est au bout de trois ou quatre verres que ça t'arrive.

\- Et quand on l'est toutes les deux c'est pire ! On s'est même frottées contre la barre et tous les garçons nous sifflaient. Il y en a même un qui s'est frotté contre moi et qui m'a caressée.

\- Je ne pourrai jamais oublier le moment où tu lui as mis une claque. En plus tu en as fait un peu trop parce qu'il est tombé.

\- Comment ça j'en fait trop ? Un pervers se frotte contre moi et tu dis que j'en fais trop !

\- Non tu as raison ! Et puis j'aurais fait la même chose si ça m'était arrivé.

\- Et Amy, on allait oublier notre chérie ! Elle ne t'a pas encore appelée ?

\- Non toujours rien, elle ne répond pas quand je l'appelle.

\- Son téléphone est peut-être éteint. Si tu la ramenais ici pour qu'elle nous raconte comment ça s'est passé avec son nouveau petit ami.

\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Je vais la chercher et on sera là dans une petite dizaine de minutes.

\- Faites vite, je suis impatiente d'entendre sa version de l'histoire."

La chauve-souris sortit en prenant soin de fermer la porte et s'envola. Elle atteignit bientôt la maison de son amie et frappa à la porte.

"Tiens c'est bizarre elle ne répond pas. Elle ne m'a peut-être pas entendu. Amy c'est Rouge ma chérie ! Je suis passée te prendre pour que tu nous racontes ta soirée d'hier !"

Mais personne ne vint ouvrir la porte. Rouge commença à s'inquiéter.

"Tant pis je rentre. Je sais que c'est très mal élevé de ma part mais il faut bien qu'elle se montre."

Elle poussa doucement la porte et entra dans la maison, le cœur battant. Elle appela encore son amie.

"Amy tu es là ? Je sais que je suis mal élevée de rentrer comme ça chez toi mais j'avais peur que tu sois partie en oubliant de venir chez moi !"

Pas de réponse. Cette fois Rouge commença à avoir peur et se précipita à l'étage en montant les marches quatre à quatre. Mais elle eut beau fouiller toute la maison, Amy était introuvable. Elle essaya même d'appeler son amie mais elle n'avait pas pris son téléphone. Elle redescendit au rez-de-chaussé. Le mot qu'Amy avait trouvé sous sa porte la veille reposait toujours sur la table basse du salon. Rouge devint pâle comme la mort en imaginant que son amie se soit faite enlever. Elle mit le papier dans sa poche et rentra en larmes chez elle.

"- Blaze ! Blaze !

\- Rouge ? Pourquoi pleures-tu et où est Amy ?

\- Amy a disparu ! J'ai eu beau la chercher partout dans sa maison mais il n'y avait personne !

\- Comment ça elle a disparu ? Tu en es sûre ?

\- Hélas oui.

\- Je vais prévenir les autres. En attendant bois quelque chose ça te fera du bien."

La chatte appela alors leurs amis en commençant par Shadow.

"- Allez réponds, maugréa Blaze !

\- Blaze ?

\- Shadow, Amy a disparu !

\- Quoi ?

\- Attends je te passe Rouge. C'est elle qui a découvert sa disparition."

Elle donna son téléphone à la chauve-souris, assise en face de la table. Elle le porta à son oreille, prenant une profonde inspiration pour se calmer.

"- Allô ?

\- Rouge c'est Shadow. Tu es sûre qu'Amy a disparu ?

\- Certaine. J'ai fouillé toute sa maison mais il n'y avait personne. J'ai essayé de la joindre mais son téléphone était dans sa chambre. Tu vas me dire qu'elle est peut-être sortie mais ça ne lui ressemble pas de sortir sans téléphone et encore moins à cette heure-ci.

\- Bon j'arrive."

La communication fut coupée. Blaze continua ses coups de fils et bientôt Shadow arriva accompagné de Tails.

"- Salut les filles, on est venus aussi vite qu'on pouvait, dit le renard.

\- Entrez vite."

Ils suivirent Blaze dans le salon. Rouge était assise dans le canapé, serrant le mot qu'elle avait trouvé chez Amy dans ses mains. Les garçons s'assirent à côté d'elle.

"- Ça va Rouge, demanda le hérisson ? J'ai remarqué que tu pleurais quand je t'ai eue au téléphone.

\- C'est rien ça va passer. Juste un choc émotionnel. Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai fondu en larmes. C'est pas nouveau qu'Amy se fasse enlever.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dans tes mains, demanda Tails ?"

Elle lui donna le papier et le laissa lire. Le renard le tendit ensuite à Shadow.

"- Je l'ai trouvé chez elle. Elle l'a reçu hier et m'a demander de l'aider à se faire belle pour son bel inconnu. Mais on dirait que j'ai commis une grave erreur.

\- (Son bel inconnu, pensa Shadow ? Sonic, il a dû recommencer. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait pour mériter ça ? Je veux bien accepter qu'elle était collante avec lui mais là il dépasse les bornes.)"

Vanilla et Cream arrivèrent bientôt accompagnées de Knuckles. Silver et Sonic arrivèrent ensuite. Dès que le hérisson bleu mit les pieds dans le salon, le regard de Shadow prit une expression de colère noire. Il se précipita sur lui, lui infligeant un violent coup de poing. Sonic ne s'y attendit pas du tout et ne put esquiver. Il se pencha et porta la main au nez. Tout le monde fut choqué bien qu'ils avaient l'habitude avec leurs traditionnelles bagarres.

"- Où est-elle et qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles."

Le hérisson noir voyait bien dans ses yeux qu'il mentait et que les autres ne devaient pas être encore au courant de ce qui se passe. Il saisit le hérisson bleu par le cou et le colla contre le mur pour lui faire avouer.

"Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Je parle de ce que tu as encore fait à cette pauvre Amy ! Tu peux vraiment pas la laisser tranquille !"

Il l'aurait frappé jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue si Rouge ne s'était pas portée volontaire pour intervenir. Elle attrapa le poing du hérisson noir avant qu'il ne l'écrase sur le visage de Sonic.

"- Arrête ça Shadow ! Et puis qu'est-ce qui te prends t'as perdu la tête !

\- Demande lui si tu veux savoir pourquoi je lui donne ce qu'il mérite."

Elle n'avait quand même pas tort. Ce n'était pas trop la peine de faire une bagarre devant les autres alors que la situation était grave. À moins que Sonic ait recommencé. Shadow le reposa sur ses pieds.

"- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, demanda Cream ? Et puis quel est le rapport entre Amy et Sonic ? Il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux ?

\- Va s'y Sonic, ordonna son rival. Raconte leur donc ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous. Je suis sûr que tu as envie de raconter ta version de l'histoire.

\- Bon d'accord, j'aurais dû vous avouer quelque chose depuis longtemps. Je suis tombé amoureux d'Amy depuis son retour.

\- Ah tu vois que j'avais raison, interrompit Knuckles ! Toi qui ne voulais pas me croire !

\- Hé oh, coupa Rouge ! N'en rajoute pas et laisse le continuer.

\- En effet c'est pour ça que Knuckles me trouvait bizarre ce jour-là, parce que mon cœur a chaviré face à sa beauté sauvage. Je me suis souvenu du passé, dont ce que j'ai vécu avec elle, et je pensais que ça m'aiderait à me rapprocher d'elle pour lui donner une seconde chance. Mais il était trop tard. J'avais devant les yeux l'image de sa beauté en permanence. A sa sortie d'hôpital, je l'ai emmenée voir un endroit dans la forêt où j'allais tous les soirs après son retour. Je l'ai fait danser et...

\- Et alors, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé, interrogea Vanilla ?

\- Oh mon dieu, elle était si belle sous le clair de lune. Je n'en pouvais plus de la voir aussi merveilleuse. Alors je l'ai embrassée.

\- Tu as fait quoi, demanda Blaze scandalisée ?

\- Mais comment l'as-tu embrassée, questionna Rouge ? Tu as juste posé tes lèvres sur les siennes ou tu les as écrasées ?

\- Je les ai juste posées. Mais quand je les ai décollées, elle m'a frappé. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi alors je lui ai avoué mes sentiments. Mais elle m'a rejeté en prétendant qu'elle ne m'aimait plus. J'ai cru qu'elle ne voulait pas avouer qu'elle était toujours amoureuse de moi et je l'ai serrée dans mes bras.

\- Ensuite je suis arrivé au beau milieu de leur dispute, continua Shadow. Mais j'ai fait pire que le calmer. Il a utilisé la violence contre moi et Amy. Et oui, il a failli lui tordre le poignet et l'a frappée.

\- Menteur ! J'ai jamais voulu lui faire du mal ! Je voulais juste qu'elle comprenne à quel point j'étais fou d'elle ! Et j'aurais réussi à la convaincre d'être avec moi si tu n'étais pas venu me l'enlever !

\- Non c'est toi qui raconte n'importe quoi ! Je n'étais pas venu l'enlever mais la sauver parce que tu ne l'écoutais pas comme d'habitude !

\- Non je voulais l'obtenir pour que tu ne t'approches plus d'elle et que tu la laisses tranquille !

\- C'est toi qui allait lui faire du mal ! Moi je pourrais jamais la faire souffrir comme toi ! D'abord tu crois qu'elle aurait compris en la forçant à t'aimer ? Et je te rappelle que tu n'étais jamais là pour elle ! Tu passais ton temps à te moquer d'elle et à la repousser parce qu'elle ne te plaisait pas !

\- Elle est à moi et je la protégerai de toi ! Et tu sais quoi, je suis retourné la voir avant hier soir ! Et quand elle m'a laissé l'embrasser j'ai adoré son..."

Il passa un doigt sur ses lèvres avec un sourire de satisfaction pour bien dégoûter Shadow et lui montrer qu'elle était toujours folle de lui. Il venait de se remémorer ce pur moment de bonheur : elle en tenue transparente endormie, sans un tissu sur les épaules, sa poitrine presque découverte et lui l'embrassant avec volupté. Il avait une grande envie d'en rajouter une couche pour que son rival le comprenne bien.

"- Mmm petit goût de framboise !

\- Quoi, interpella Blaze ? Attends Sonic, qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans la chambre d'Amy avant hier soir ?"

Oups, ses paroles sont allées un peu trop loin ! Son sourire pervers disparut. Il devait dire ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit-là avant de s'en prendre une par les filles ou encore par Shadow. Il a lu sur son visage que ses mains le démangeaient et qu'il allait bientôt les recevoir dans la figure.

"- J'en pouvais plus d'être séparé d'elle. Je voulais absolument la revoir et j'ai compris qu'elle avait besoin de moi. Elle croyait qu'après m'avoir rejeté je ne voudrais définitivement plus d'elle alors qu'elle m'aimait encore.

\- Mais Sonic rassure-nous, ce n'est pas toi qui a glissé sous la porte d'Amy ce mot pour lui tendre un piège et la séquestrer, demanda Rouge dans une colère noire en lui montrant le papier en question ?

\- Non ça j'y suis pour rien et si je l'avais enlevée j'aurais disparu en même temps qu'elle et je ne serais pas là en ce moment !

\- Et donc ce soir-là tu l'as harcelée, tu as réussi à lui faire peur et elle ne voulait plus que tu t'approches d'elle ! Oh et arrête de me regarder avec cette tête de chien battu ! Je peux te dire que tu as eu beaucoup de chance qu'elle ne m'ait rien dit, sinon j'aurais débarqué et je me serais bien occupée de toi ! D'ailleurs c'est ce que tu mérites !"

Elle n'avait pas trop besoin de le faire, il venait bien de comprendre la pire erreur de sa vie. Il l'a forcée à l'aimer et allait la torturer en ignorant ses larmes amères. Heureusement pour lui que Knuckles était là. Il retint Rouge pour l'empêcher de lui donner ce qu'il mérite. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment, ça ne les aide pas à savoir où est Amy. Pourtant la chauve-souris résista et réussit presque à se dégager malgré la force avec laquelle l'échidné la tenait.

"- Non Rouge c'est pas la peine ! Il est déjà puni par le chagrin qu'il a eu et c'est pas du tout le moment !

\- Lâche-moi ! Laisse-moi lui donner autant de coups qu'autant de fois qu'il osera faire du mal à mon amie !"


	15. Chapitre 14 : A la recherche d'Amy

**Chapitre 14 : A la recherche d'Amy**

"- Arrêtez, ordonna Cream ! Vos disputes ne servent à rien et ne nous aideront pas à découvrir où est Amy maintenant.

\- Elle a raison, dit Silver. Il vaudrait mieux réfléchir où elle serait partie. A sa place on irait où ?

\- Moi si je me sens vraiment déprimé j'irais quelque part où je vais quand ça va pas, répondit Tails.

\- Admettons où ?

\- Pour moi ça serait plutôt la rivière dans la forêt pour écouter le bruit de l'eau et me vider un peu la tête.

\- Elle nous a peut-être juste fait une fugue en se cachant quelque part. Sonic toi qui la connaît bien, où est-ce qu'on pourrait la retrouver ?

\- Elle serait partie dans la forêt, soit pour revoir la clairière où je l'avais emmenée ou pour plaindre son malheur au bord de la rivière. Et à l'heure qu'il est elle s'est sûrement cachée pour qu'on la laisse tranquille.

\- Dans ce cas il faut qu'on aille la chercher, décida Knuckles !

\- Qu'on aille la chercher, demanda Rouge ?

\- Enfin Rouge on ne sait quelle mauvaise rencontre elle peut faire là-bas. Et si elle s'était fait enlever.

\- Dans ce cas on y va, dit Sonic.

\- Mais il faudra qu'on fasse attention à la boue, précisa Tails. Il a plu cette nuit."

Tous sortirent, laissant Cream et Vanilla à l'abri. Ils atteignirent bientôt la clairière et fouillèrent tous les coins chacun de leurs côtés. Rouge découvrit des traces de pas et appela les autres.

"Hé les amis, j'ai trouvé les empreintes d'Amy !"

Ils suivirent Rouge, espérant retrouver la trace d'Amy, lorsqu'elle s'arrêta.

"- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Rouge, demanda Shadow ?

\- Mais les empreintes s'arrêtent ici. Où reprennent-elles ? Oh non j'ai perdu sa trace ! AMY MONTRE-TOI ON SAIT QUE TU ES LA !

\- AMY JE SAIS QUE TU VEUX PLUS ME VOIR APRÈS CE QUE JE T'AI FAIT MAIS JE T'EN PRIS SORS DE TA CACHETTE, hurla Sonic !

\- Aucune réponse, remarqua Blaze. Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

\- On continue de chercher elle est forcément là, décida Silver.

\- Il y a encore des endroits où on n'a pas cherché, précisa Knuckles. Que je ne dise pas de bêtises. Le grand chêne. Elle aimait toujours l'escalader.

\- On y va, ordonna Sonic !"

La petite bande se précipita à travers les arbres et trouva vite le chêne.

"- AMY ON SAIT QUE TU ES LÀ MAINTENANT MONTRE-TOI S'IL TE PLAÎT, cria Tails !

\- Toujours rien je vais aller voir, dit Rouge."

Elle s'envola et réussit à atteindre les branches du chêne qu'elle écarta.

"Amy tu es là ?"

Mais la hérissonne ne s'y trouvait pas et la chauve-souris dut redescendre, désespérée.

"- Elle n'est pas là !

\- S'il ne s'agit pas d'une fugue alors ça ne peut être qu'un enlèvement, en conclut Blaze. Mais qui aurait fait ça et pourquoi ?

\- Retournons dans la clairière, on trouvera peut-être des traces de ce drame, dit Shadow."

Revenus sur les lieux, ils inspectèrent tous les environs lorsque retentit la voix du hérisson noir.

"Hé les gars ! Venez par ici !"

Tous le rejoignirent dans le coin où il était. Il leur montra des traces semblables à celles d'un robot géant qui aurait atterri dans la clairière avant de repartir. Il y en avait d'autres en face et à côté.

"- Qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda Tails ?

\- On dirait les marques du passage d'un robot géant, répondit Knuckles.

\- Et je reconnais les empreintes d'Amy, dit Rouge. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle aurait été enlevée par une sorte de robot géant.

\- Mais et ces empreintes, on dirait celle d'un garçon qui serait le pilote de ce robot, remarqua Blaze.

\- Mais qui lui voudrait du mal, interrogea Sonic ?

\- Reprenons du début, dit Tails. Un robot géant signifie un enlèvement, et un enlèvement par un robot géant signifie...

\- Eggman, comprirent le renard et le hérisson bleu en même temps !

\- Tails t'es un vrai génie, félicita Sonic ! Pourquoi on a pas pensé plutôt qu'Eggman avait quelque chose à voir là-dedans ?

\- Donc hier soir il aurait tendu un piège à Amy pour l'enlever, en conclut Shadow.

\- Mais ça ne nous explique toujours pas pourquoi.

\- Il aurait découvert que tu l'aimais et pensait se servir d'elle pour se débarrasser de toi.

\- Mais comment il a découvert ce que j'éprouve pour elle ?

\- Sonic tu le connais, dit Tails. Il aurait encore inventé une de ses soi-disant machines géniales pour nous espionner parce qu'il ne pensait qu'à se débarrasser de toi. Il a découvert ton amour pour Amy et a compris que cet amour serait l'instrument idéal pour causer ta perte. Et maintenant il se sert d'elle comme une vulgaire marionnette pour t'attirer, parce que si tu l'aimes tu y seras forcément pour la récupérer. Mais une fois dans sa base il te tuera.

\- Il a raison, confirma Rouge. Mais si on connaît l'origine de la disparition d'Amy on ne sait rien sur cet inconnu qui a laissé ces empreintes. Eggman a de plus grands pieds.

\- Oh non Scourge, soupira Shadow !

\- Qui, demanda Sonic ?

\- Scourge.

\- C'est qui celui-là et qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans, questionna Blaze ?

\- C'est le deuxième prétendant d'Amy et celui qui l'a poursuivie avant son dernier accident. Il est revenu à l'hôpital et a agressé deux infirmières qui étaient avec Amy avant de lui enlever son masque. On est intervenu à temps avec Rouge et Tails mais il s'est enfui.

\- Quoi, interpellèrent les autres sauf Rouge et Tails ?

\- Mais pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit, demanda Silver surpris ?

\- On a été lâche, avoua Rouge. On a voulu lui éviter un nouvel arrêt cardiaque voire un fatal. Il fallait donc qu'on se taise.

\- La police s'est mis à la recherche de Scourge sans en parler aux informations, continua Tails. C'était ça ou la vie d'Amy était en danger. On a aussi appris qu'il était coureur de jupons et amoureux des jolies filles. On a compris qu'Amy est devenue sa nouvelle cible.

\- Vous avez mal agi avec de bonnes intentions on dirait, conclut Blaze. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans les parages celui-là ?

\- Il aurait rejoint Eggman pour l'aider à tuer Sonic et en même temps garder Amy pour lui, répondit Silver.

\- Maintenant qu'on sait où est Amy on n'a plus rien à faire ici, dit Knuckles. Rentrons chez Rouge."

Une fois rentrés, ils expliquèrent la situation à Cream et Vanilla.

"- Mais peu importe je la sauverai et je ne laisserai plus rien lui arriver, jura Sonic.

\- Et tu comptes faire la fête sans nous, demanda Silver ?

\- C'est vrai nous aussi on veut lui régler son compte à cette tête d'œuf, dit Knuckles. Et on veut tous sauver Amy.

\- Et moi aussi je veux venir avec vous, décida Cream.

\- Non Cream se sera trop dangereux pour toi ma puce, l'avertit Sonic.

\- Mais moi aussi je veux vous aider à sauver Amy monsieur Sonic !

\- Je sais qu'elle est comme ta grande sœur, mais cette fois il pourrait t'arriver quelque chose. Alors tu vas rentrer chez toi avec ta maman et nous attendre bien sagement.

\- Allons ma chérie sois raisonnable, insista Vanilla. Tu sais bien que Sonic tient toujours ses promesses.

\- C'est vrai. Est-ce que j'ai laissé Amy une seule fois dans les griffes d'Eggman ?

\- Non.

\- Sois bien sage. Je te promets de revenir avec elle."


	16. Chapitre 15 : Dans la base d'Eggman

**Chapitre 15 : Dans la base d'Eggman**

_**Attention ici il y aura mention d'un viol ! Rien d'explicite, juste assez d'éléments qui vous feront comprendre l'horreur de la situation. Et un meurtre pas très joli au passage.**_

Mais pendant ce temps dans la base d'Eggman, Amy allait vivre le pire moment de sa vie. En ce moment même, Scourge l'avait enfermée dans une petite chambre. Elle finit enfin par se réveiller, secouée par l'événement de la veille. Pourvu qu'elle ait juste fait un cauchemar. En ouvrant les yeux, sa vision était tellement floue qu'elle se croyait allongée dans son lit. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle voyait de façon plus nette, l'endroit où elle se trouvait n'avait rien à voir avec sa chambre. Ses yeux descendirent d'un cran. Une affreuse robe rouge passion remplaçait sa tenue de la veille. Le haut était en forme de corsage à boutons dégageant une partie de sa poitrine. Deux bretelles horizontales tombaient sur ses épaules. La jupe était en tulle transparent révélant ses belles jambes. Ses souvenirs d'hier soir lui revinrent en tête. Elle est bel et bien prisonnière d'Eggman une fois de plus. Elle se leva et tenta d'ouvrir la porte. Celle-ci étant fermée, elle tambourina dessus en hurlant.

"LAISSEZ-MOI SORTIR !"

Personne ne vint lui ouvrir naturellement. Elle devra sortir par ses propres moyens.

"Tant pis, je sortirai moi-même. Il est hors de question que je reste dans cette maison de fous. Heureusement qu'il n'y a personne derrière la porte."

Elle alla se placer au fond de la pièce. Elle prit de l'élan en position de course et courut aussi vite que possible vers la porte. Mais alors que quelqu'un l'ouvrait, elle fut prise dans son élan et tomba la tête la première sur le sol. C'est Scourge qu'elle entraîna avec elle dans sa chute.

"Est-ce que ça va poupée ?"

Quand elle reconnut le responsable de tous ses maux, elle se redressa sur ses jambes et s'enfuit en poussant des cris déchirants. Elle courut à travers les couloirs en pleurant, folle de terreur. Mais elle tentait d'échapper à un sosie de Sonic qui avait la même apparence et surtout les mêmes pouvoirs. Le hérisson vert surgit à l'autre bout du couloir. Il la plaqua contre le mur. La pauvre Amy, terrorisée, se débattit pour qu'il la lâche. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres pour la calmer. Il glissa sa main sur sa poitrine, la caressant avec une douceur qui la tortura. Elle versa des larmes auxquelles le hérisson vert était aveugle. Il décolla ses lèvres, admirant la hérissonne tremblante. Les larmes dégoulinaient sur ses joues qu'il carressa d'un doigt. Cette sensation désagréable ressentie pendant son coma envahit la jeune femme.

"- Tu ne m'échapperas plus jamais, ma douce Amy, annonça-t-il d'une voix douce.

\- Je t'en supplie laisse-moi partir, demanda la voix brisée de la hérissonne.

\- Si tu me promets d'être une gentille fille et de m'aimer, je ne te ferai aucun de mal. Mais connaissant ce Sonic il viendra te chercher. Et s'il te touche je me débarrasserai de lui et il te laissera tranquille.

\- Si j'accepte de t'aimer, tu me promets que tu ne feras pas de mal à mes amis ?

\- Tout ce que tu veux princesse.

\- Mais surtout s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas que tu fasses du mal à Sonic.

\- Donc tu ne m'aimes pas ?"

La fatale question était tombée, il connaissait la réponse. La peur d'être frappée si elle ne disait pas tout de suite la vérité l'envahit. Un nouveau torrent de larmes lui échappa.

"- Non je ne peux pas t'aimer. Parce que tu m'as tellement fait peur que je ne peux pas éprouver un seul sentiment pour toi.

\- Je vois, tu veux m'aimer pour sauver Sonic. Je le tuerai donc comme je l'ai prévu pour t'avoir sans qu'il vienne perturber notre amour.

\- Scourge je l'aime ! Oh !"

Elle porta les mains à la bouche en se rendant compte de son erreur. Le hérisson la fixa d'un regard rempli de stupéfaction, bientôt remplacée par la colère.

"- Quoi tu l'aimes ? Alors tu m'as bien était volée ! Dans ce cas il aura ce qu'il mérite pour m'avoir enlevé ma fiancée !

\- Excuse-moi ta fiancée ?

\- Je voulais te convaincre de m'épouser. Mais que tu le veuilles ou non tu deviendras ma femme que ce soit par l'amour ou par la force ! Il a même osé t'embrasser !

\- Je sais mais peu importe ce qui s'est passé dans la clairière.

\- Ah parce qu'il l'a fait deux fois en plus ! Lui je vais le...

\- Mais quelle deuxième fois ? Il m'a embrassée une seule et unique fois là-bas.

\- Ah non là je te parle d'avant hier soir.

\- Quoi ?

\- Si je ne me trompe tu as été embrassée dans ton sommeil sans que tu te réveilles ?

\- Alors tu m'espionnais tous les jours ! Mais c'est une violation de vie privée !

\- Elle m'appartient comme toi. Enfin bref j'étais à ta fenêtre avant hier soir. Un moment je me suis planqué dans l'arbre le plus proche de ton balcon en entendant un bruit. J'ai vu que c'était Sonic venu me piquer mon idée de fantasmer sur toi dans ton dos.

\- Alors...

\- Et oui mon cœur, il ne pensait qu'à t'arracher de ma passion brûlante alors il est venu encore te voler ce baiser qui m'appartenait.

\- Dire que j'ai cru qu'il ne m'aimait plus.

\- Mais ça va venir quand il verra qu'il est arrivé trop tard, car tu vas enfin devenir mienne."

Il la prit dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un seul mouvement. Amy comprit ce qu'il voulait dire. Il la ramena dans la petite chambre où il la déposa sur le lit. Il verrouilla la porte derrière lui. Il s'approcha de la belle jeune fille avec un sourire cruel au coin des lèvres. Amy trembla et pleura plus fort.

"- S'il te plaît Scourge, je te promets que je n'essayerai jamais de m'échapper et que je resterai avec toi si tu ne fais aucun mal à Sonic.

\- Calme-toi, laisse-toi faire, dit-il d'un ton faussement rassurant."

Il enleva sa veste et ses lunettes qu'il jeta sur le sol. Il se rapprocha complètement d'Amy, grimpant sur le lit. Une de ses mains vint déboutonner son corsage. La hérissonne se débattit en criant. Un coup de pied atterrit dans le visage du mâle qui tomba en arrière. Sa tête heurta le sol. Une grimace de colère défigurait son visage. Amy, occupée à cacher sa poitrine, sentit la terreur l'envahir à une vitesse dépassant celle de celui qu'elle aimait.

"- Ça suffit maintenant tu vas rester tranquille, explosa le hérisson !

\- Je ne veux pas faire ça alors laisse-moi tranquille !

\- Tu es à moi maintenant alors tu vas me laisser te faire l'amour !"

Il remonta sur elle, lui arrachant sa robe avec une violence assourdissante. La pauvre Amy se débattit désespérément. Son bourreau lui maintint les mains au-dessus de sa tête. Derrière la porte, deux robots écoutaient attentivement. C'était Orbot et Cubot. Ils tremblaient de tous leurs boulons en entendant Amy souffrir de la plus horrible des façons. Elle poussait des cris déchirants en suppliant Scourge d'arrêter alors qu'il gémissait de plaisir.

"- Tu crois qu'on devrait faire quelque chose, demanda Cubot ?

\- Surtout pas ! Tu sais que Scourge a menacé de nous jeter aux ordures."

Ils ne purent rien faire à part attendre. Ce furent de longues minutes de supplice pour la pauvre Amy. Le hérisson la viola pendant ce qui lui semblait des heures.

Lorsqu'il en eu assez, il sortit de la chambre en remettant ses lunettes et sa veste, essoufflé et excité. Il prit soin de l'enfermer, la laissant pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Il s'appuya contre le mur en sueur, reprenant son souffle, satisfait.

"- C'était pas si mal pour une première fois.

\- Heu...Scourge, hésita Orbot.

\- Quoi qu'est-ce que vous voulez, rétorqua le coupable ?

\- On peut au moins rentrer la voir, demanda Cubot ?

\- Faîtes ce que vous voulez tant que vous ne l'aidez pas à s'enfuir ou je vous détruis !

\- Bien Scourge, dit Orbot."

Ils attendirent que le hérisson s'en aille pour rentrer dans la chambre. Ils trouvèrent Amy assise par terre devant son lit, le côté appuyé contre le mur. Elle se couvrait avec la couverture. Son corps était traversé de tremblements et de gémissements de douleur. Son visage rouge et les larmes ruisselaient en abondance sur ses joues. Scourge l'avait sortie définitivement de l'enfance avec une brutalité sans pitié. Tout est perdu, elle va finir dans cet endroit horrible.

"- Amy, hésita Orbot.

\- Allez vous en, riposta la hérissonne brisée ! Laissez-moi tranquille et pleurer en paix !

\- On ne vient pas t'embêter, la rassura Cubot. On veut juste te rendre tes affaires.

\- Mes affaires ?"

Cubot ouvrit son ventre et lui tendit sa robe pliée proprement, ses bottes et ses gants. Amy les posa sur le lit.

"- On va te laisser tranquille. Mais si tu voulais quelque chose appuie sur le bouton sur la porte et on viendra. Sauf pour sortir d'ici bien sûr.

\- C'est bon partez."

Elle attendit qu'ils sortent pour se rhabiller. Elle déchira ensuite la robe rouge de rage en jetant les morceaux par terre. Puis elle essaya de se lever malgré ses tremblements qui ne cessaient pas. Elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes, tellement qu'elle tomba à plat ventre en pleurant. Mais elle se releva bravement. Elle atteignit enfin la fenêtre en manquant de tomber plusieurs fois. Ses yeux vidés de leur étincelle de joie fixaient l'extérieur. Elle était sûre que ses amis et son amour ont découvert sa disparition. À l'heure qu'il est, ils sont en route ici. Sonic va signer son arrêt de mort par sa faute.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Sa peur doubla de volume en voyant Scourge entrer dans la pièce.

"- Ton amoureux arrive.

\- Non !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais en finir avec lui et tu pourras enfin m'aimer."

Il l'attrapa par le poignet et l'entraîna hors de la pièce malgré ses protestations. Il l'emmena dans la salle de contrôle. Eggman se tenait devant un ordinateur, observant les caméras de surveillance.

"- Je l'ai amenée comme vous me l'avez demandé docteur.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ?

\- Tu vas nous servir d'appât pour nous débarrasser de ce maudit hérisson. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai bien promis à Scourge de ne te faire aucun mal et de te libérer quand tout sera fini."

Il appuya sur un bouton du sphère en verre transparent sortit du sol.

"- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ?

\- Je vais t'enfermer là-dedans et remettre la sphère sous le sol en attendant que tes amis arrivent. Je la ressortirai quand ils arriveront et Sonic tombera dans mon piège ! Et j'en serai débarrassé une bonne fois pour toutes !"

Comme la veille, il utilisa son traditionnel rire diabolique. Quel dommage qu'il l'arrêta avant que la toux ne l'envahisse.

"- Et quand tout sera accompli je te ferai sortir et je te laisserai tranquille avec Scourge.

\- Je ne lui appartiendrai jamais !

\- Dans ce cas je te forcerai à m'aimer !"

Le hérisson vert empoigna la hérissonne qu'il entraîna en direction de la sphère. De rage, il arracha le couvercle de l'appareil et la jeta à l'intérieur. Elle se dressa sur ses genoux en cognant contre la vitre.

"LAISSEZ-MOI SORTIR !"

Mais ils refusèrent d'entendre ses cris. Le savant remit la sphère sous le sol, les cris d'Amy se perdirent sous terre. En ce moment même, Sonic était à l'extérieur de la base avec Shadow, Silver, Rouge, Blaze, Knuckles et Tails. Ils étaient presque arrivés lorsqu'ils firent une mauvaise rencontre avec des robots gardant l'entrée.

"- Alerte robots droit devant, prévint Tails !

\- Ne t'en fait pas, le rassura Sonic ! On va pas se laisser embêter par une bande de boites de conserve ! Suffit de cogner dessus et c'est fini !

\- Non si on les affronte on va perdre du temps, avertit Shadow ! Il va falloir foncer droit devant en les évitant. Une fois de l'autre côté ils vont nous prendre en chasse alors il faudra courir le plus vite possible.

\- Compris."

La petite bande réussit à dépasser les robots sans la moindre difficulté mais en effet, ils les prirent en chasse. Une course poursuite s'ensuit entre le groupe et les robots.

"- Attendez on peut se cacher dans le conduit d'aération, remarqua Sonic.

\- Mais comment veux-tu qu'on entre dedans, demanda Tails ?"

Pour lui répondre, le hérisson sauta au plafond et ouvrit une grille donnant dans le tuyau.

"Y a plus qu'à grimper."

Il aida les autres à monter. Il était temps. A peine la grille remise en place, les robots arrivèrent juste en-dessous d'eux. Ils restèrent immobiles, en espérant ne pas se faire prendre. Les robots continuèrent devant eux sans regarder au-dessus de leurs têtes. Visiblement Eggman a oublié de les régler pour qu'ils inspectent chaque recoin. Ils s'éloignèrent, laissant le groupe respirer.

"- On a eu chaud souffla Knuckles. Encore quelques secondes et on était cuit.

\- Heureusement qu'ils sont idiots et regardent juste devant eux, pouffa Sonic. Tails tu as bien pris ton micro-ordinateur ?

\- Oui le voilà. Maintenant qu'on est tranquilles je vais essayer de voir où est Amy. Il faut d'abord que je pirate les caméras de surveillance sans qu'Eggman s'en aperçoive."

Il alluma l'appareil et tapa sur les boutons. Il réussit à trouver l'accès à la vidéo surveillance, il ne lui restait plus qu'à la pirater.

"- Dépêche-toi Tails, s'impatienta le hérisson bleu ! Amy doit en avoir assez d'étouffer dans ce trou à rat !

\- Je fais ce que je peux Sonic ! Je ne peux pas faire tout ça en claquant des doigts !"

Un bip retentit. Ils pouvaient maintenant voir à travers les caméras. Mais ils eurent beau toutes les inspecter, Amy n'était sur aucune image. Ils ne la voyaient nulle part. Aurait-elle été tuée ou robotisée ?

"- Mais où est-elle, demanda Shadow ? C'est impossible, si Eggman l'a enlevée pourquoi n'est-elle pas dans la base ?

\- Il n'y a qu'une manière de s'en assurer, dit Tails. En rembobinant la vidéo on trouvera la réponse. Une des caméras se trouve dans une espèce de chambre. Revoyons les images d'il y a deux heures."

Il rembobina mais pas au bon moment. Pendant le viol d'Amy par Scourge. Ils virent choqués ce qu'elle avait subi comme torture. Rouge et Blaze ne purent s'empêcher de pleurer. Sonic regardait l'écran horrifié. Des larmes dégoulinèrent de ses yeux. Il fronça les sourcils et serra les dents et les lèvres, le poing refermé.

"- Pauvre Amy, sanglota Blaze ! C'est horrible ce qui s'est passé !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Blaze, on va la sortir d'ici, calma Silver.

\- Je ne veux pas voir ça, dit Sonic en détachant son regard de l'appareil. Il va le payer cher.

\- Calme-toi Sonic je vais avancer la vidéo, rassura Tails."

Il remit les images d'il y a un quart d'heure. On pouvait maintenant voir Amy immobile devant la fenêtre. Elle avait dû les guetter dans l'espoir de les voir. Tails avança un peu plus la vidéo jusqu'à ce que Scourge entre dans la pièce. Il semblait parler à Amy. Impossible d'écouter, aucun son n'est enregistré par les caméras. Le hérisson vert empoignait Amy et l'entraînait hors de la pièce.

"- Où est-ce qu'il l'emmène, demanda Knuckles ?

\- Attendez une minute, Eggman est dans la salle de contrôle avec Scourge. C'est sûrement là qu'ils l'ont cachée. Amy disparaît de la caméra de la chambre à 13 h 15 précise. Voyons celle de la salle de contrôle à cette heure-ci."

Il afficha l'image et tapa l'heure voulue. La vidéo montrait Eggman seul jusqu'à l'arrivée de Scourge, tenant Amy par le poignet. Ils virent la sphère sortir du sol et une conversation. S'ensuit l'emprisonnement d'Amy dans la sphère et dans le noir.

"- Voilà pourquoi je ne l'ai pas vu avant.

\- Pauvre chérie, soupira Rouge ! Elle doit avoir bien chaud là-dedans.

\- Plus pour longtemps, rassura Sonic. Une fois sortie elle pourra de nouveau respirer. Mais j'y pense, elle ne risque pas d'être asphyxiée au bout d'un certain temps ?"

Tails rembobina au moment où la sphère était sortie et mit la vidéo en pause. Il sélectionna l'objet et obtint un schéma numérique. Il récupéra ainsi les informations sur la sphère.

"- Heureusement qu'Eggman n'est pas si monstrueux que ça. La sphère est remplie d'oxygène pour une durée illimitée par un système d'alimentation. On peut encore la sauver.

\- Parfait, souffla le hérisson bleu. On va descendre et se rendre à la salle de contrôle. Et si Scourge refuse de me la rendre, il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe."

Il rouvrit la grille et descendit du conduit sans faire de bruit. De retour à l'air libre, il aida les autres à sortir. Ils se précipitèrent à travers le couloir. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la salle. Une porte blindée avec un code d'accès leur barra le passage.

"Poussez-vous il va y avoir des dégâts, prévint Sonic !"

Il se roula en boule et s'acharna sur la porte qu'il transperça dans une explosion. Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Scourge et Eggman, près de son ordinateur, les attendaient.

"- Te voilà enfin, annonça le hérisson vert. Je commençais vraiment à m'ennuyer un peu, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Enfin on se rencontre Scourge ! Tu vas payer tout ce que tu lui as fait !

\- Ah oui ?

\- Ne te moque pas de moi coureur de jupons ! Au fait désolé pour ta porte Eggman mais on avait pas le code pour rentrer. J'ai choisi l'option la plus simple.

\- Peu importe je réparerai ça plus tard. Néanmoins tu es venu comme je l'avais prévu et j'ai toujours raison !"

Il recommença une fois de plus avec son rire qui lui arracha cette fois une toux sèche et un sourire moqueur de la part du hérisson bleu.

"- Ravi de te revoir ma chère Rouge et bien sûr Shadow. C'était idiot de ta part d'avoir rejoint le côté des faibles.

\- Parce que j'ai changé et je ne te laisserai pas faire de mal à Amy. Navré de l'avouer mais j'étais aussi un peu amoureux d'elle. Et quand j'ai compris qu'elle avait besoin de Sonic, j'ai voulu l'aider. Pas pour en profiter pour l'emmener avec moi mais pour qu'elle puisse être heureuse avec lui sans qu'une tête d'œuf vienne les en empêcher.

\- Tu n'es qu'une création artificielle et tu n'as pas le droit de tomber amoureux. Et puis de toute façon je vous réduirai tous en cendres, même toi Shadow.

\- Désolé d'être obligés de partir comme des voleurs, mais comme Shadow vient de le dire nous sommes venus récupérer Amy. Alors si tu commençais par la relâcher.

\- Ne sois pas pressé on a tout le temps. Ne t'inquiète pas elle n'est pas blessée, juste un peu fatiguée."

Sur ces morts, le savant appuya de nouveau sur un bouton et fit sortir la sphère dans laquelle se trouvait Amy, morte de peur et en larmes. La situation fut une nouvelle occasion pour le moustachu d'arborer son fou rire. Quand Amy aperçut Sonic, elle se colla contre la vitre.

"Sonic c'est un piège ! Sauve-toi !"

Malgré ses mises en garde, Sonic ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Il courut vers la sphère et se colla contre la vitre.

"Amy tu n'as rien ?Oh !"

Eggman était en train de remettre la sphère sous le sol. Amy disparut sous les yeux de Sonic, impuissant. Il tomba sur les genoux, tremblant et gémissant. Scourge en profita pour sortir un couteau.

"- Pauvre Amy, elle doit avoir très peur là-dedans.

\- Ne t'en fais pas elle se sentira mieux quand j'en aurai fini avec toi."

Une fumée mauve enveloppa le corps du hérisson bleu. Il s'était maintenant transformé en Dark Sonic. Il va bien finir par tuer Scourge s'il continuait de le menacer.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, cracha le mâle tourmenté?

\- Je ne lui ai rien fait, j'étais là pour elle. Et quand elle m'a donné la permission de la toucher, j'ai adoré son petit goût sucré et son odeur de rose."

Pendant le petit discours de son adversaire, Dark Sonic laissa un inquiétant rire s'échapper de ses lèvres. Son regard se porta vers celui qui avait osé torturer sa princesse en pensant ne pas avoir à souffrir des conséquences.

"Si tu l'as fait souffrir, alors toi tu vas ressentir la même chose !"

S'ensuit alors un violent combat entre les deux hérissons. Dark Sonic était dans une colère tellement noire qu'il donnait le plus de coups de poing à son adversaire. Eggman mit en marche ses robots pour se débarrasser des autres.

"Tuez-les !"

Tous se retrouvèrent encerclés par une armée mais ne se laissèrent pas impressionner. Ils se mêlèrent aussi au combat en se battant comme des guerriers. Le savant se réfugia dans une autre pièce, comme pour préparer un autre mauvais coup. Tails en profita pour se placer face à l'ordinateur. Il tapa sur le clavier et fit sortir la sphère du sol. Le renard ouvrit le couvercle et prit Amy dans ses bras. Mais cela provoqua la fin de la transformation de Sonic. Voir sa belle libérée de sa prison dans les bras rassurants de son ami lui fit retrouver sa forme normale. Scourge profita malheureusement de l'occasion pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Il lui infligea un coup de poing dans le visage et un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Le hérisson s'écroula sous l'effet de la douleur. Il n'avait plus la force de se relever. Ses forces semblaient s'échapper de son corps. Son adversaire ramassa son couteau, tombé quelques mètres plus loin, et s'arrêta à son niveau.

"- T'as perdu Sonic le Hérisson. Et tu vas enfin laisser ma Amy tranquille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui feras quand je ne pourrai plus la défendre, étouffa Sonic ?

\- Je tuerai ensuite ses amis pour être sûr que plus personne ne me l'enlèvera. Eggman pourra ainsi comme moi réaliser son rêve. Enfin je l'épouserai et nous fonderons une famille.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle trouve à un pervers coureur de jupons comme toi ?

\- Avant de la rencontrer, je séduisais toutes les filles qui me plaisaient sans vraiment en être amoureux. Dès que j'apparaissais, elles m'aimaient. Puis quand j'ai rencontré Amy, je suis vraiment tombé amoureux. Étant la plus belle fille que je n'ai jamais vue, je l'ai tout de suite aimée. Et quand elle me repoussait, ça me faisait l'aimer encore plus. Elle est tellement belle quand elle rejette un garçon fou d'amour pour elle. Bref elle était devenue mon amour, ma vie, ma raison de vivre. Mais il a fallu que tu tombes aussi amoureux d'elle et que tu me la voles, grommela le monstre en resserrant son poing sur sa lame. Il est temps d'en finir avec toi si je veux l'aimer sans que tu m'en empêches. Mais ne t'en fais pas. Quand elle tombera amoureuse de moi, elle sera heureuse. Adieu Sonic.

\- NON !"

Il s'apprêta à porter le coup de grâce à son rival, lorsque quelque chose le bouscula sur le côté. Il se releva à la vue d'Amy, allongée au sol et serrant la tête de Sonic contre elle.

"- Si tu veux le tuer tu devras me tuer d'abord.

\- Amy, écarte-toi et laisse-moi lui régler son compte !

\- JE REFUSE !"

Elle cria si fort que les autres cessèrent leurs actions, surpris par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. C'était bien la première fois qu'Amy haussait la voix ainsi. Elle en avait du cœur pour réussir à pardonner Sonic et à lui donner une seconde chance.

"- C'est le garçon que j'ai choisi et je t'empêcherai de lui faire du mal.

\- TU M'APPARTIENS !

\- AÏE !"

Cette fois la jalousie du hérisson était remplacée par la rage. Il avait saisi la hérissonne par les cheveux. Son bras libre s'enroula autour de son cou. Il sortit un pistolet de sa poche qu'il pointa sur sa tempe.

"- Si vous m'approchez, vous pouvez lui dire adieu !

\- Comment peux-tu en être capable si tu l'aimes, provoqua Shadow ?

\- Je plaisante pas ! Alors restez où vous êtes si vous voulez qu'elle reste en vie !"

Amy baissa les yeux en sentant un objet dur contre sa hanche : le couteau du hérisson dans la poche de sa veste. À l'aide de sa main droite, elle réussit à le prendre sans que Scourge le remarque. Celui-ci resserra son bras autour de sa gorge et l'empêcha bientôt de respirer. Après s'être assuré que personne ne s'approchait de lui, il pointa son pistolet sur Sonic.

"Quant à toi adieu."

Il alla appuyer sur la gâchette, lorsqu'il ressentit une violente douleur dans le bas du ventre. Il y porta la main. Son gant était taché de sang. Amy venait de lui enfoncer son couteau dans le dos. La douleur fut si violente qu'elle força le hérisson à la lâcher. Tenir debout fut impossible, tellement qu'il tomba à plat ventre. De nouveau libre, Amy ramassa l'arme qu'elle pointa sur lui. Le hérisson vert la supplia du regard.

"- Amy je t'aime.

\- Ne t'approche plus de lui."

Elle l'abattit d'une balle dans la tête. Du sang coula du trou qu'avait fait la balle et de son torse, formant bientôt une immonde marre rouge. La vue d'Amy saine et sauve redonna alors à Sonic une grande énergie pour se relever et courir vers elle, criant son nom. La hérissonne lui répondit en l'appelant par le sien. Elle se jeta dans les bras de son amoureux tel un oiseau s'envolant hors de sa cage. Quel bonheur de se retrouver après un tel calvaire ! Mais alors qu'ils allaient s'embrasser, Eggman surgit dans la salle sur un robot muni de bras dont il s'était servi la veille. Sonic serra Amy contre lui pour la protéger.

"Ne te réjouis pas trop vite Sonic ! Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot !"

Il appuya sur un bouton du tableau de bord et un des bras de sa machine s'empara d'Amy. La pauvre s'évanouit en sentant cette main puissante l'empoigner.

"- NON AMY !

\- Maintenant ne sois pas en retard si tu veux sauver la vie de celle que tu aimes."

Sur ses mots il perça le toit en faisant un trou assez grand pour passer. Il était en train de s'en tirer avec Amy en otage. Sonic s'effondra de douleur, frappant le sol avec rage. Il a échoué, il l'a de nouveau perdue. Mais il lui reste encore une chance qu'il ne doit pas gaspiller.

"Je m'en fiche j'irai la sauver. C'est maintenant que tout ça doit finir. Il va le payer cher d'avoir osé s'attaquer à ma bien aimée."

Il escalada les murs en courant et sortit par le toit, suivi de ses amis.

"- Sonic attends-nous, appela Blaze ! Que vas-tu faire ?

\- Je vais sauver Amy et passer à Eggman l'envie de s'en prendre à elle. Il réussira à s'échapper une fois de plus mais quand j'aurai arraché Amy de ses griffes, je continuerai à la protéger quoi qu'il arrive. Je l'ai perdue une fois, je ne la perdrai pas une deuxième fois. Et n'essayez pas de m'en empêcher.

\- On ne veut pas t'en empêcher, on vient avec toi, assura Knuckles."


	17. Chapitre 16 : Sauvetage d'Amy

**Chapitre 16 : Sauvetage d'Amy**

Tous se lancèrent à la poursuite de la machine en avance sur eux. Ils durent le poursuivre pendant de longues heures durant. Après avoir traversé la forêt, ils finirent par atteindre la fin de ce bois interminable s'ouvrant sur une rivière très profonde. Eggman se tenait au-dessus de l'eau sur une grande hauteur avec Amy, inconsciente à ses pieds.

"Je t'ai cherché partout le crâne d'œuf aux poils dans le nez, lança le hérisson bleu ! Maintenant relâche Amy si tu ne veux pas que je te donne une bonne correction !"

Amy se réveilla au son de sa voix. En voyant l'eau qui les entourait, elle voulut sauter du robot mais Eggman la rattrapa. Son bras s'enroula autour de sa gorge et l'empêcha de bouger.

"- Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça petite demoiselle ?

\- Sonic va t'en ! Eggman ne me libérera jamais. N'essaye pas de me sauver. Si tu essayes de traverser la rivière tu vas te noyer.

\- Écoute-la donc Sonic. Elle a raison, ton seul point faible est ta peur bleue de l'eau.

\- Mais un obstacle ça se contourne. Tu n'as même pas remarqué que la rivière est entourée d'herbe et ça va m'être très utile pour te régler ton compte. Mais avant j'ai une question. As-tu utilisé Amy pour tester une machine ou un produit d'embellissement ?

\- Moi ? Non je n'ai jamais pensé à ce genre d'invention. Et puis si c'était le cas j'aurais rajouté ma touche personnelle comme un composant destiné à mettre sous mes ordres n'importe quel être passant à travers cette machine.

\- Tu vois je te l'avais dit, ajouta Amy !

\- Bon assez parlé finissons en !"

Sur ces mots le hérisson contourna la rivière et s'acharna sur le robot. Il fit son attaque tourbillon et le transperça de l'intérieur. Il en ressortit par l'arrière. Eggman lança des missiles à sa poursuite. Mais Sonic allait plus vite et réussit à les détruire. Voyant qu'il allait perdre comme lors de ses combats précédents contre Sonic, le savant saisit Amy par le cou en la maintenant au-dessus de l'eau. La hérissonne terrorisée s'accrocha à la main qui menaçait de la lâcher et l'étranglait en hurlant. Elle se débattait pour reprendre pieds sur le robot.

"- Cette fois Sonic il ne te reste plus qu'à lui faire tes adieux. Mais si tu veux la rejoindre dans l'au-delà je peux arranger ça.

\- Puisque tu ne te décides pas à me la rendre je vais la reprendre moi-même !"

Il se roula en boule et fonça droit vers le robot. Il le transperça de part et d'autre et finit par en venir à bout. Des étincelles jaillirent, un court circuit menaçait. Comprenant qu'il était vaincu, Eggman lâcha Amy. Elle tomba en hurlant et s'évanouit en touchant l'eau. Le contact brutal avec cette eau glacée lui a fait perdre connaissance

"Je reviendrai Sonic et j'en finirai avec toi !"

Il décrocha son Eggmobile du robot et s'envola. Au même instant, une explosion provenant de la carcasse du robot se produit. Sonic fut propulsé à terre sous le choc. Le robot venait de couler avec Amy en même temps. Ne la voyant plus, le hérisson voulut plonger dans l'eau. Tails et Knuckles l'en empêchèrent.

"- Ne fais pas ça Sonic tu ne sais pas nager, avertit Knuckles !

\- Je veux pas la laisser mourir ! AMY TIENS BON J'ARRIVE !"

À force de se débattre, ses amis furent bien obligés de le lâcher. Le hérisson prit une grande inspiration et plongea sans perdre une seconde.

"- SONIC TU VAS TE NOYER, cria Tails !

\- Il est dingue il va se tuer, remarqua Shadow.

\- Quand tu veux sauver celle que tu aimes tu peux devenir complètement dingue, dit Silver.

\- On dirait qu'il a réussi à vaincre sa peur de l'eau pour elle, affirma Knuckles."

Sous l'eau, Sonic nagea jusqu'à Amy, en train de couler. Il saisit le corps inanimé de la hérissonne mais ne réussit pas à remonter.

"(Je suis désolé Amy. Je n'arrive plus à regagner la surface. Même si nous allons mourir nous resterons ensemble. Nous ne verrons plus nos amis mais personne ne s'opposera plus jamais à notre amour. Je te le promets.)"

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant que la mort ne vienne les emmener dans l'au-delà, lorsqu'il eut l'idée d'appeler les émeraudes du Chaos.

"(Émeraudes du Chaos je vous en supplie entendez mon appel. Aidez-moi à sauver celle que j'aime.)"

Au même instant une lumière dorée enveloppa son corps. À la surface, le rayon lumineux perça la rivière. Le groupe en fut éblouie.

"- Qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda Tails ?

\- Les émeraudes du Chaos, répondit Rouge ! Elles ont répondu à nos prières."

Le hérisson bleu, maintenant doré, émergea de l'eau. Amy, inconsciente, reposait dans ses bras. Il se posa sur la terre comme un guerrier revenant triomphant d'un combat en portant la jeune fille rose comme une victoire. Les émeraudes s'éteignirent et tombèrent sur le sol, rendant à Sonic sa forme normale. Il s'avança vers ses amis et déposa Amy sur sol sans la lâcher.

"- Elle est toujours évanouie, constata le hérisson les larmes aux yeux.

\- Réveille-toi Amy, appela Rouge ! S'il te plaît ne nous fais pas ça !

\- Blaze, si tu essayais de la réchauffer avec tes pouvoirs tu pourrais la réanimer, demanda Shadow ?

\- Non je ne peux pas faire ça je risque de la tuer !

\- Blaze, tu es la seule à pouvoir la sauver maintenant, annonça Silver, mains sur les épaules de la chatte. La température de son corps est beaucoup descendue depuis son passage dans l'eau. Si elle continue de descendre Amy va mourir d'hypothermie.

\- D'accord, je vais essayer."

Elle ouvrit ses mains au-dessus du corps d'Amy. De la vapeur commença à se former au-dessus du corps inanimé. La chatte n'osa plus faire le moindre mouvement.

"- C'est bien Blaze tu te débrouilles très bien. Maintenant referme un peu tes mains pour la réchauffer un peu plus...Voilà très bien...Doucement...Parfait reste comme ça.

\- Elle est presque sèche, confirma Tails. Silver essaye de faire circuler son sang, elle risque de mourir si la circulation de ses vaisseaux sanguins est bloquée."

Le hérisson blanc écarta ses doigts et une lumière bleue pénétra dans le corps de la hérissonne. Amy toussota, crachant l'eau qu'elle avait avalée. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux et fut surprise de voir Sonic, lui adressant son plus beau sourire.

"- Où suis-je ?

\- Auprès de moi."

Les deux amants se serrèrent dans les bras et échangèrent un baiser. Rouge et Blaze, folles de joie de voir leur amie vivante, lui sautèrent au cou. Puis elles aidèrent Amy à se relever. Sonic s'agenouilla devant la belle hérissonne et lui prit la main.

"Amy, la plus belle femme du monde, veux-tu me faire l'honneur de devenir ma femme et de me laisser t'aimer ?"

Le plus beau sourire d'Amy s'afficha sur son visage.

"Oui je le veux."

Le hérisson bleu se releva sans lâcher sa main et l'embrassa de nouveau.

"Heu...c'est pas pour casser l'ambiance mais il faudrait qu'on rentre maintenant, interpella Knuckles. Vanilla et Cream doivent s'inquiéter en ce moment."

Et tous rentrèrent joyeusement. De retour chez Vanilla, la lapine et sa fille furent si joyeuses de revoir Amy qui leur avait fait tant de souci. Cheese fut le premier à sauter dans ses bras.

"- Oh mon dieu Amy on s'est fait tant de souci pour toi, soupira Vanilla !

\- J'ai cru que tu ne nous aimais plus, pleura Cream !

\- Cream pourquoi voudrais-tu que je ne vous aime plus ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé dans la base ?"

Cette simple question suffit à rappeler à la hérissonne son cauchemar vécu il y a plusieurs heures. Elle cacha ses yeux d'une main et se mit à trembler. Les larmes ne tardèrent pas à couler et les gémissements à parcourir son corps.

"- Oh zut c'est vrai, dit Rouge en se donnant une tape sur le front !

\- On a oublié ce détail, imita Blaze !

\- Quoi, demanda Cream ?

\- C'est pas pour les petites filles ma puce, répondit Sonic. Amy a été embêtée de façon très méchante par Scourge et ça lui fait du mal qu'on en parle.

\- Je suis désolée Amy je ne voulais pas !

\- Ce n'est rien Cream ce n'est pas de ta faute.

\- Tu vas aller te reposer ma chérie, ordonna Vanilla. Emmenez-la dans la chambre d'amis et allez lui chercher une chemise de nuit dans mon armoire. Je vais lui préparer une tisane."

C'est ce qu'ils firent. Pendant que la lapine mettait une casserole sur le feu, Cream mena Amy à l'étage. Rouge alla fouiller dans l'armoire de Vanilla. Les autres attendirent à côté de la chambre d'amis. La chauve-souris apporta à Amy une vieille chemise de nuit bustier rose foncée avec une ceinture en tissu violette. L'extrémité du tissu était un peu déchiré. Puis la hérissonne se coucha et attendit. Les autres purent entrer. Vanilla les rejoignit en touillant une tasse remplie d'un liquide parfumé. Elle la donna à Amy et la laissa boire. Quand elle eut fini, elle rendit la tasse à Vanilla.

"- Ça va mieux ?

\- Mieux que tout à l'heure.

\- Bien on va te laisser te reposer.

\- Mais je veux que Sonic reste avec moi.

\- Comme tu veux, approuva le hérisson."

Après que les autres eurent quitté la chambre, le hérisson bleu se glissa sous la couverture avec Amy. Ses bras l'enlacèrent comme s'il tenait une bouée de sauvetage.

"- Je suis désolé Amy. Je suis arrivé trop tard pour éviter le pire.

\- Bien sûr que non. Comment voulais-tu arriver à temps sans savoir où j'étais ni si Eggman avait encore déménagé ?

\- Je pouvais y aller en courant mais les autres ont voulu venir. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser seuls.

\- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Tu m'as sauvée, Scourge ne me fera plus aucun mal et c'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Certes mais ta santé mentale en a pris un grand coup. A cause de ça tu vas faire des cauchemars. Tu vas te sentir souillée et honteuse.

\- Il est le seul fautif, affirma la hérissonne sans une étincelle de doute. Je sais très bien que je ne suis pas coupable, ni toi d'ailleurs. Personne sauf lui est responsable de ça. La seule chose essentielle c'est qu'on soit enfin réuni. Je t'aime, peu importe ce qui s'est passé avant et après mon départ. Je croyais que tout était fini mais mon cœur m'a dit que je ne trouverais personne d'autre que toi. D'autant plus que je pensais que tes sentiments pour moi s'étaient définitivement éteints mais ton baiser me l'a prouvé. Ne nie pas, je sais que c'est toi qui m'a embrassée avant hier soir.

\- Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ?

\- Scourge ne s'est pas contenté de m'espionner pendant notre rendez-vous.

\- Oh le voyeur !

\- Rassure-toi plus personne ne se mêlera de ma vie privée ni de mon intimité. Sauf toi bien sûr mon amour.

\- Vilaine petite coquine.

\- Je t'aime mon Sonic

\- Je t'aime aussi et je ne laisserai plus rien nous séparer ni plus personne te souiller."

Ils s'embrassèrent, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Amy s'endormit avec un sourire. Tous ses mauvais souvenirs ne purent troubler son sommeil. Son amoureux resta éveillé, toujours triste et honteux d'être arrivé trop tard pour elle et de ne pas avoir fait attention à elle. Il ne voulait pas la lâcher, il avait peur que Scourge revienne les séparer et faire du mal à sa princesse.


	18. Chapitre 17 : Le mariage de Sonic et Amy

**Chapitre 17 : Le mariage de Sonic et Amy**

Les préparatifs du mariage de Sonic et Amy commencèrent bientôt. Les futurs mariés ont décidé de le faire dans la forêt, plus précisément dans la clairière où a eu lieu leur dernier rendez-vous. Amy choisit Cream comme demoiselle d'honneur et Rouge comme témoin. La clairière fut aménagée avec des bancs et un par-terre en pierres plates. Une petite arche, décorée de fleurs blanches et de branches feuillues, fut également installée. La fête se déroulerait après la cérémonie dans la salle des fêtes du village. Tous les amis du couple furent invités ainsi que les habitants du village. Les Babylon Rogues l'apprirent et se déplacèrent là-bas pour assister au mariage. Sonic les ayant empêchés de faire une horrible erreur en s'alliant avec Eggman, ils lui devaient bien ça. La reine Éléonore, mère de Sonic, sa sœur Sonia et son frère Manic seraient aussi présents. Elle allait revoir son fils après plusieurs années passées sans nouvelles.

Le grand jour arriva enfin. Pendant que les filles choisissaient les robes avec la future mariée, les garçons choisissaient les smokings avec le futur marié. Voyons d'abord comment se débrouillent les filles. Blaze choisit une robe bleue ciel en bandeau et une ceinture argentée. Rouge, une lavande avec le bustier en forme de cœur, une ceinture en tissu et une fleur cousue sur le côté. Cosmo, une vert pomme à manches rondes cousue de perles rouges. Galaxina, une turquoise à bretelles en forme de soutien-gorge. Earthia, une grise couverte de paillettes en dégradé avec une bretelle. Cream, une dorée avec des paillettes et les bretelles croisées et Vanilla, une bustier couleur chocolat avec un bord argenté sur le haut et le bas. Toutes mirent des ballerines assorties à leurs robes, sauf Rouge qui préférait les talons compensés. La robe de mariée d'Amy était quant à elle en bandeau avec la jupe doublée par du tulle transparent et cousue de perles scintillantes, autant sur la jupe que sur le haut. Le voile était fait de la même matière que la robe et couvert de perles. Les escarpins étaient couverts de paillettes blanches. Puis vint le maquillage et les coiffures. Cream et Vanilla attachèrent des rubans sur leurs oreilles. Earthia se fit une tresse. Cosmo mit un serre-tête vert avec un nœud rouge. Galaxina, un bandeau turquoise. Rouge fit friser ses mèches et Blaze détacha ses cheveux qu'elle lissa comme une frange sur son front. La chatte et la chauve-souris s'occupèrent ensuite de la coiffure d'Amy. Elles attachèrent ses cheveux en un chignon bien rond et bien volumineux en laissant tomber une partie sur ses épaules qu'elles passèrent au fer à boucler. Elles furent très fières du résultat. Le chignon fut maintenu avec un gros élastique en tissu blanc et la coiffure couverte de paillettes à l'aide d'une laque. Amy mit ensuite un beau diadème décoré de roses blanches auquel elle ajusta son voile. Toutes se maquillèrent avec du fard à paupières doré, de la poudre rose, du mascara et du rouge à lèvres couleur cerise.

Et maintenant voyons comment se débrouillent les garçons. Tous mirent des smokings composés d'une chemise blanche, un pantalon noir, une veste noire, un nœud papillon noir et des chaussures en cuir noir. Ils mirent un peu moins de temps que les filles pour choisir la bonne taille et s'habiller. Quand ils furent prêt, ils en profitèrent pour discuter. Knuckles leur montra une caméra qu'il avait apporté.

"- Pourquoi tu as pris ça Knuckles, demanda Sonic ?

\- Bah pour filmer le mariage.

\- Tu aurais pu nous demander avant et puis je ne sais pas si Amy sera d'accord.

\- Mais tous les couples qui se marient font un film de mariage, c'est pour garder des souvenirs pour les prochaines années. Allez ça va être marrant après de filmer tout ce qu'on va faire pendant la fête !

\- Il a raison Sonic, confirma Vector. Quand j'ai épousé Vanilla on a tout filmer et on a bien ri en regardant le film.

\- Surtout que c'était la première fois que Shadow était soul, plaisanta Silver. Je pourrai jamais oublié quand il est monté sur une table et qu'il est tombé."

Il éclata de rire mais s'arrêta en sentant la main de Shadow s'accrocher à son cou et l'étrangler. Le hérisson noir serra sa main plus fort pour le forcer à s'excuser.

"-D'accord je m'excuse !

\- On ne s'excuse pas soi-même.

\- Je te prie de bien vouloir m'excuser !

\- Ah je préfère !"

Il lâcha Silver et le laissa tomber contre le sol, suffoquant et reprenant son souffle.

"- Toi quand t'es énervé t'es énervé, pouffa Sonic.

\- Si tu insinues que j'ai voulu le tuer tu vas subir la même chose ! T'as compris ?

\- Heu oui compris, rattrapa le hérisson bleu qui blêmit!

\- Mais non pleure pas ma poule !"

Il prit la tête de Sonic sous son bras et le décoiffa avec son poids pour le taquiner.

"- Je rigole !

\- C'est bon je suis déjà coiffé ! Non s'il te plaît arrête ! Au secours !

\- Allez Shadow lâche-le, il voulait juste rigoler, dit Espio en supprimant son envie de rire.

\- Non continue c'est marrant, supplia Charmy !

\- Tu veux voir ce que ça fait ?

\- Mais non c'est juste marrant !

\- Bon vous n'allez pas faire les clowns avant la cérémonie vous deux, grogna Vector !

\- Désolé Vector, dirent les deux amis !

\- Maintenant lâche-le Shadow !

\- OK."

Il lâcha le hérisson bleu qui se cogna contre le sol en tombant, reprenant son souffle à cause du bras de Shadow qui l'avait presque étouffé.

"- C'est bon fais pas cette tête, je t'ai relâché.

\- La prochaine fois ça va aller mal pour toi."

On frappa à la porte. Sonic se releva et ouvrit à une jeune fille écureuil marron et beige aux yeux bleus. Elle portait une robe orangée avec le haut pailleté et des talons de la même couleur. Ses longs cheveux rouges étaient nattés en tresse épi de blé. Sonic la reconnut bouche bée : Sally Acorn, son ex-petite amie.

"- Bonjour Sonic.

\- Sally, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je croyais que tu...

\- Oui je sais, je t'ai largué et tu ne m'as plus jamais revue. Mais je ne suis pas revenue pour t'empêcher d'épouser Amy et te forcer à revenir vers moi. Je ne suis pas venue toute seule."

Elle tourna la tête et sembla appeler quelqu'un.

"C'est bon tu peux venir."

Un raton-laveur vêtu d'un smoking s'approcha. Son visage blanc était marqué par une forme de masque noir, ses yeux jaunes, son corps blanc, son dos noir et sa queue rayée, blanche et noire.

"- Alors Sonic, Zane mon petit ami. Zane, Sonic mon ex.

\- Enchanté Sonic."

Tous deux se serrèrent la main pour montrer qu'ils ne tarderont pas à être amis.

"- Moi aussi Zane, ravi de te rencontrer.

\- Bonjour Sally, dit Tails.

\- Bonjour mon petit cœur. Tu as encore grandi. Je ne t'ai pas trop manqué j'espère ? Dans mes bras mon chou !"

Elle réussit à le soulever sans la moindre difficulté et lui fit un énorme câlin.

"- J'avais oublié que tu étais si forte.

\- Tu vas rire moi aussi.

\- C'est ton petit frère, demanda Zane ?

\- C'est Tails, un de mes amis.

\- Enchanté Tails.

\- Enchanté Zane.

\- Il faut que je te présente les autres. Le hérisson blanc c'est Silver, le noir avec des rayures rouges Shadow.

\- Shadow est un frère jumeau de Sonic ?

\- Non, encore heureux sinon il aurait beaucoup souffert.

\- Je t'ai entendu !

\- Pourtant vous vous ressemblez beaucoup.

\- Ensuite l'échidné c'est Knuckles, le chat Big et sa grenouille Froggy, le caméléon Espio, le crocodile Vector, l'abeille Charmy mais je ne connais pas le deuxième homme.

\- Je suis Lucas, le père d'une amie d'Amy.

\- Enchantée Lucas. Maintenant je vais allée te présenter aux filles.

\- Au fait c'est qui la future mariée ?

\- Tu verras."

Tous deux se rendirent dans la salle où se préparaient les filles. Sally frappa à la porte et attendit. La voix de Rouge retentit.

"- Sonic on t'a déjà expliqué que ça porte malheur de voir la mariée avant la cérémonie alors attends encore un peu.

\- C'est pas le futur marié, répondit Sally.

\- Bon alors j'arrive."

Ils attendirent un peu et la porte s'ouvrit sur Rouge, surprise de revoir Sally.

"- Non de non Sally et...

\- Zane.

\- Ah enchantée Zane.

\- Moi aussi heu...

\- Rouge.

\- Est-ce que je peux voir Amy ?

\- Bien sûr. Puce il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir."

Amy souleva son voile et se leva. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Sally, son ancienne rivale de toujours qui lui avait sans cesse volé Sonic par tous les moyens.

"- Sally qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- D'abord je tiens à vous présenter. Donc Amy, Zane mon petit ami. Zane, Amy la future mariée comme tu peux le voir.

\- Ton petit ami ?

\- Oui alors il faut que je t'explique tout. Quand j'ai quitté Sonic, je suis partie m'installer en ville. J'ai rencontré Zane lors d'une fête. Au début on est devenus amis, on s'est vus tous les jours et on est sortis ensemble. Quand j'ai appris par des amis que tu allais épouser Sonic, je suis revenue pour te présenter Zane et mes excuses.

\- Quelles excuses ?

\- J'ai été injuste avec toi toutes les fois où je t'ai volé Sonic et que tu pleurais à cause de moi parce que tu le voyais avec une autre. Mais j'ai compris que c'est toi qui l'aimais encore plus que moi puisque tu voulais tout faire pour le protéger comme il le faisait pour toi. Mais il a fallu que je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas et que je te le prenne. Quand tu es partie, j'ai compris que tout était de ma faute mais surtout celle de cet égoïste. Parce que toutes les fois où tu voulais lui prouver ton amour, acceptait-il de t'écouter ? Non, il ne voulait pas d'une fille qui ne lui plaisait pas et qui lui courait après. Mais ce qui m'a dégoûtée le plus, c'est qu'il voulait de moi pas parce qu'il voulait qu'on aille plus loin dans notre relation amicale, mais pour mon physique. C'est un crime que je n'ai pas réussi à lui pardonner. Je l'ai donc quitté et voilà. Veux-tu bien me pardonner ?

\- Bien sûr que je te pardonne Sally, si tu acceptes qu'on soit amies désormais.

\- Bien sûr que j'accepte, ma puce."

Toutes les deux s'enlacèrent, heureuses de s'être réconciliées et de recommencer à zéro. Knuckles arriva au même instant pour voir si les filles étaient prêtes.

"- Oh chouette un câlin collectif !

\- Barre-toi et laisse-nous tranquilles, corrigea Sally.

\- Non mais pardon de vous interrompre mais il faudrait qu'on y aille.

\- Ah oui j'ai oublié la cérémonie, se rappela Amy.

\- Et c'est moi qui dois porter la traîne, précisa Cream.

\- Oui ma chérie.

\- Attends une seconde, dit Blaze."

Elle replaça correctement le voile sur le visage de la hérissonne.

"Voilà tu es très mignonne. Et prends ça."

Son amie lui donna un bouquet de roses blanches, ses fleurs préférées.

"- Et au faite tu ne m'as pas présenté les filles, fit remarquer Zane à Sally.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai ! La petite lapine c'est Cream et la grande sa mère Vanilla. Tu connais déjà Rouge et la chatte c'est Blaze. Par contre je ne connais pas les trois autres.

\- Je suis Cosmo, ma sœur Galaxina est la bleue et la dernière ma mère Earthia.

\- Donc vous êtes les filles et la femme de Luc ?

\- Oui c'est ça."


	19. Chapitre 18 : La cérémonie

**Chapitre 18 : La cérémonie**

Tous se mirent en route, guidés par Knuckles, et atteignirent bientôt la clairière. Seul Amy resta à l'écart pour faire son entrée, laissant les autres s'installer. Cream, qui devait porter la longue traîne de la robe de mariée, resta avec elle. Tous les invités étaient assis sur les bancs et attendaient. Vanilla, qui tenait le rôle du prêtre, se tenait debout à côté de Sonic. Tails et Rouge étaient placés de chaque côté, tenant chacun une alliance. Knuckles plaça sa caméra sur un trépied pour filmer toute la cérémonie sans être obliger de la tenir et l'alluma.

"Bonjour et oui, aujourd'hui est un grand jour puisque nous assistons au mariage de notre pote Sonic. D'abord nous assistons à la cérémonie et au grand "oui" des amoureux. Bon visionnage à tous !"

Il tourna la caméra vers l'allée pour filmer l'entrée d'Amy. Elle s'assura que tout le monde était prêt et s'avança sur l'allée en pierres. Tout le monde se retourna pour regarder la belle hérissonne rose marcher élégamment vers son futur mari. Knuckles fit pivoter la caméra au fur et à mesure qu'Amy avançait. Il l'immobilisa quand elle s'arrêta en face de Sonic. Cream passa devant la caméra et s'installa à côté de l'échidné.

"- Mesdames et messieurs, annonça Vanilla. Nous sommes réunis en ce jour heureux pour unir Sonic le Hérisson et Amy Rose. Les témoins peuvent commencer par annoncer leurs vœux aux mariés. Tu peux commencer Tails.

\- Sonic, depuis toujours nous sommes les meilleurs amis du monde et liés comme les doigts de la main. Je tiens à te dire que je suis heureux que tu aies enfin trouver le bonheur avec Amy et j'espère que vous serez heureux ensemble. Bref on sera toujours amis tous les deux et bravo à vous deux.

\- Amy, hier encore tu étais pour moi la petite hérissonne au grand cœur avec laquelle j'ai partagé les meilleurs moments de ma vie. Et te voilà déjà mariée à l'homme de ta vie. Tu as su faire preuve de patiente avec moi et m'as acceptée comme je suis. Je suis heureuse que tu aies enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui t'aime. Mais si jamais il t'embête je suis disponible pour le calmer.

\- Rouge tu étais obligée ?

\- Je plaisante puce.

\- Maintenant c'est au tour des mariés d'échanger leurs vœux."

Rouge donna à Amy l'alliance du hérisson.

"Sonic le Hérisson, je suis heureuse de devenir ta femme et de passer ma vie à tes côtés. Il y a encore quelques mois je croyais que tous mes sentiments pour toi s'étaient évanouis, mais mon cœur en a décidé autrement. Accepte cette alliance comme preuve de mon amour et de ma fidélité."

Elle mit l'alliance au doigt de Sonic. Tails donna à son ami celle d'Amy.

"Amy Rose, avant de te connaître je n'étais encore qu'un enfant et je ne savais pas encore ce que c'est de vivre avec quelqu'un qu'on aime plus que tout au monde. Et quand je t'ai rencontrée, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que la vie nous réservait. Accepte cette alliance comme preuve de mon amour et de ma fidélité."

Il mit à son tour l'alliance au doigt d'Amy.

"Je vous déclare unis par les liens du mariage. Embrasse la mariée."

Le hérisson souleva le voile qui recouvrait le visage d'Amy. Un baiser lia leurs lèvres. Tous les invités applaudirent et se levèrent. Knuckles détacha la caméra du trépied qu'il replia. Les jeunes mariés coururent au milieu des invités. Tout le monde se regroupa pour les voir. Knuckles se mit tout devant pour les filmer. Amy lança son bouquet en l'air et ce fut Sally qui le rattrapa. Sonic prit la hérissonne dans ses bras et lui fit un grand sourire qu'elle lui rendit. Une pluie de pétales de roses blanches tombèrent sur eux comme des confettis. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément.


	20. Chapitre 19 : La fête

**Chapitre 19 : La fête**

"Et maintenant nous allons descendre à la salle des fêtes au village, annonça Sonic. On a le temps de faire la fête jusqu'au petit matin."

Tous suivirent le couple jusqu'à la salle. Knuckles tourna la caméra vers lui.

"Et voilà. Nos deux amoureux ont été unis par les liens du mariage. Maintenant nous allons faire la fête toute la nuit mais pas tout de suite. En attendant une petite promenade."

L'assemblée traversa la forêt gaiement. Après une petite promenade d'un quart d'heure avant de s'amuser pendant la fête, la salle arriva en vue. L'intérieur était aménagé avec des tables sur lesquelles étaient disposées de la vaisselle, des étiquettes indiquant le nom des invités et des chaises autour. Une boule à facette était accrochée au plafond, le matériel pour les lumières et la musique dans un coin, un buffet au fond et un vidéo projecteur face à un écran pour le film photos des mariés. Le DJ était un chat turquoise avec les yeux verts. Les invités se réunirent en groupe pour discuter un peu ensemble et avec les mariés. Knuckles installa le trépied dans un coin de la salle et plaça la caméra dessus.

"- Maintenant que la cérémonie est terminée, nous voilà à la salle des fêtes où va se dérouler le reste de la soirée. D'abord le repas, ensuite le film des amoureux, les vœux des invités pour les mariés et le moment tant attendu, la fête ! Mais pour l'instant on va devoir patienter un peu avant de s'éclater. Nous commençons donc par buffet et papotage en attendant.

\- Tu viens Knuckles, demanda Shadow derrière lui ?

\- Oui j'arrive.

\- Prends la caméra avec toi et tu la remettras là pour filmer la fête.

\- Au moins je serai pas obligé de la tenir tout le temps.

\- Mais c'est toujours amusant de regarder des moments capturés sur l'instant

\- OK je la remettrai plus tard."

L'échidné détacha la caméra du trépied et suivit le hérisson pour filmer un peu les invités. Il parlait de temps à autre avec eux avant de continuer son film. Il rejoignit ensuite le couple qui parlait avec Sally et Zane. Comme ils n'ont pas eu le temps de plus se parler, ils faisaient plus ample connaissance avec le raton-laveur. La famille de Sonic vint se joindre à eux.

"- Bonjour mon fils. Quel plaisir de te revoir.

\- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir maman et vous aussi mon frangin et ma frangine.

\- Nous aussi petit frère, se réjouit Manic ! Ça fait super plaisir de te retrouver ! On se fait un câlin entre frères et sœur ?"

Ils se firent une énorme étreinte au risque de se casser quelque chose. Leur mère se joint à eux en les serrant très fort. Elle en a de la force pour une reine.

"- Enfin mes bébés sont réunis !

\- Maman tu nous étouffes, alerta Sonic !

\- Lâche-nous, protesta Manic !

\- Tu ne voudrais quand même pas qu'on s'évanouisse, demanda Sonia ?

\- Pardon mes chéris c'est plus fort que moi !"

Elle les relâcha et les laissa reprendre leur souffle.

"- C'est bon tout le monde va bien, souffla Sonic. Cet accident va être vite oublié.

\- Je suis contente pour toi Sonic, dit Sonia. Toi aussi Amy, à moins que tu préfères que je t'appelle belle-sœur.

\- Non tu peux m'appeler Amy.

\- Je crois que belle-sœur te va mieux. Tu es mille fois plus belle que moi. Je suis aussi fière que jalouse.

\- Tu as choisi une bien jolie épouse mon fils. Une jeune fille d'une si grande beauté doit être de sang royal.

\- Je ne le suis pas belle-maman.

\- Pourtant quelque chose me dit le contraire.

\- Laisse-la maman tu vois bien qu'elle n'a pas envie de parler de ça, interrompit Manic ! Mais j'aurais dit la même chose. Et c'est moi que tu aurais épousé si tu n'avais pas connu mon frère ma belle."

Il lui prit la main pour la baiser. Le rouge monta aux joues d'Amy, gênée qu'il le fasse en public et en plus devant son mari.

"- J'aurais sûrement dit oui Manic, hésita la hérissonne.

\- Ne le prends pas mal c'est sa manière de dire bonjour, rassura Sonia. Il se comporte comme un prince devant les jolies filles parce que c'est son point faible. Il n'arrive pas à leur résister.

\- Désolé ! Rassure-moi Sonic tu n'es pas jaloux ?

\- Pourquoi je serais jaloux ? Tu es mon frère.

\- Parce que tu ne veux pas qu'on te vole ta chérie, répondit sa femme. Vrai ou faux ?

\- C'est pas faux ce qu'elle dit, dit Knuckles à côté.

\- Depuis quand t'écoutes les conversations des autres toi, s'énerva Sonic ? Éteins cette caméra t'as assez joué au paparazzi pour aujourd'hui !

\- Je m'en fous je la laisse tourner toute la soirée.

\- C'est vrai que tu commences à nous gonfler avec ta caméra, soupira Shadow.

\- Hé le jour où tu sortiras enfin avec une fille tu pourras l'ouvrir.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ?

\- Laisse-le, il est jamais content, dit Sonic.

\- Hé Amy, si vous aurez une fille je pourrai l'emmener avec moi chez le coiffeur et faire les boutiques ?

\- Bien sûr Sonia.

\- Dis plutôt que tu lui apprendras surtout à jouer les princesses, pouffa Manic !

\- C'est des trucs de filles ! Tu peux pas comprendre toi !

\- Là je te reconnais bien frangine, rigola Sonic !"

Les Babylon Rogues, Jet l'aigle vert, Wave l'hirondelle rose et Storm l'albatros gris tous les trois aux yeux bleus, vinrent aussi les saluer

"- Salut Sonic, annonça le leader.

\- Tiens salut Jet depuis le temps qu'on vous avait pas vu !

\- Comme tu nous as empêchés de faire une grave erreur on pouvait bien te faire une surprise.

\- Salut idiot, lança Storm à Knuckles.

\- Salut gros lard.

\- Ah non vous n'allez pas commencer à faire les gamins vous deux, s'énerva Wave ! A peine on est là il faut que vous soyez obligés de faire les andouilles ! Je vais aller voir les autres mais si je vous vois encore vous disputer gare à vous ! Bonjour Amy, dit-elle à la hérissonne en s'apaisant. Excuse-moi de m'énerver comme ça mais si ces deux-là gâchent cette belle fête, tu peux être sûre qu'ils vont m'entendre."

L'hirondelle furieuse s'éloigna en espérant qu'ils ne feront pas de bêtises et qu'elle n'aura pas à intervenir. L'échidné et l'albatros se remirent de leur surprise. Ils ne s'attendaient pas du tout à ce qu'elle arrive à leur clouer le bec en quelques secondes.

"- Hé ben charmante comme toujours, remarqua l'échidné.

\- Elle sait se faire obéir, ajouta Storm.

\- Elle est toujours comme ça ?

\- Non elle s'énerve seulement quand l'un de nous deux fait n'importe quoi, répondit Jet. Mais c'est Storm qui a droit de se faire le plus crier dessus. Hé bien on dirait que tu as épousé la plus belle femme du monde Sonic.

\- Contente de te revoir Jet.

\- Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir. Ce que tu as embelli depuis ces dernières années, je n'aurais pas réussi à te reconnaître de loin.

\- B...bonjour A...Amy, hésita un Storm rougissant. Tu as...beaucoup changé et tu...es devenue très belle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? J'ai fait quelque chose qui fallait pas ?

\- Non ne t'inquiète pas, il réagit comme ça devant les jolies filles. En faite il te trouve tellement belle qu'il n'arrive pas à trouver les mots pour te parler, du coup il a peur de dire n'importe quoi.

\- Merci Storm, tu es très mignon."

Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. L'albatros fit rougir de plaisir, rendant Sonic un peu jaloux. Heureusement il se calma rapidement, sachant qu'Amy voulait juste remercier Storm.

Presque trois quarts d'heure s'écoulèrent avant que chacun s'assoie à sa place respective. Knuckles installa la caméra au bout de sa table pour ne pas être gêné. Quand tout le monde fut assis, le DJ prit le micro et alluma le vidéo projecteur. Knuckles tourna la caméra vers l'écran géant pour enregistrer le film des photos.

"- Bonsoir à tous j'espère que vous passez une bonne soirée !

\- OUAIIIIIS !

\- J'entends rien !

\- OUAIIIIIS !

\- C'est mieux. Alors vous devez déjà savoir que nos deux tourtereaux sont Sonic et Amy. Pour commencer la soirée en beauté, nous allons visionner le film sur leurs vies avant leur mariage.D'abord Amy notre mariée, a vécu seule avec sa mère. Elle est née après le divorce de ses parents. Elle avait un grand frère qu'elle n'a jamais connu. Son père a obtenu la garde et a complètement délaissé sa femme. C'est compliqué à expliquer un divorce et ça vous reste à jamais dans la tête alors respectons notre chérie. Mais d'après ce qu'on voit, elle a passé une enfance heureuse avec sa mère, a eu des amis fidèles et partageait tous ses jeux avec eux. Comme vous devez le savoir sa première rencontre avec Sonic a eu lieu la première fois qu'elle s'est faite kidnappée par le docteur Eggman. Il l'a sauvée et elle lui a couru après. Forcément Amy a encore grandi, courait toujours après Sonic et sortait avec ses amies Blaze, Cream et Rouge. Par contre après sa petite tradition Halloween qu'elle faisait chaque année avec ses amis, arrêt cardiaque et séjour en maison de repos. Ensuite elle est revenue deux ans plus tard et oh mon dieu qui est cette bombe ?"

Un éclat de rire anima toute la salle.

"Oups pardon je me suis un peu emporté. Bref elle s'est réconciliée avec Sonic après qu'il l'ait sauvée une fois de plus du docteur Eggman et on en est là. Maintenant découvrons un peu ce qu'a vécu Sonic. Il est né de la reine Éléonore en même temps que son frère Manic et sa sœur Sonia. Ils ont donc commencé à faire les quatre cent coups comme on le ferait avec nos frères et sœurs. Il a grandi et a quitté sa famille très tôt pour découvrir le goût de l'aventure. Il est entré en conflit avec le docteur Eggman et s'est juré de toujours se mettre en travers de son chemin. C'est dans ses aventures qu'il a rencontré Amy. Elle est tout de suite tombée amoureuse de lui mais lui s'amusait à lui échapper chaque fois qu'il la croisait. Comme quoi l'amour est improbable."

Nouvel éclat de rire dans la salle.

"- Le temps a passé et l'a fait mûrir. Il s'est fait entre temps des amis mais aussi des rivaux et continuait de faire échouer les plans du docteur Eggman. Quand Amy est revenue de son séjour en maison de repos il en est devenu dingue. Il lui a notamment prouvé son amour en la sauvant au péril de sa vie pour l'avoir près de lui et ne plus s'en séparer. Si c'est pas un grand romantique je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous faut. Et maintenant je vais vous laisser le temps du repas et je vous retrouve après pour faire la fête.

\- OUAIIIIIS !"

Le repas dura deux bonnes heures avec de la musique en fond. Certains se levaient de temps à autre pour se servir un verre, sortir prendre l'air ou aller aux toilettes. Les minutes étaient longues pour d'autres, mais elles passèrent vite au rythme des conversations.

Au milieu de la soirée, les invités annoncèrent leurs vœux aux mariés. La plupart leurs souhaitaient évidemment beaucoup de bonheur pour les années à venir. Vint ensuite le moment de la pièce montée. Les jeunes mariés coupèrent ensemble la première part de gâteau comme le veut la tradition.

Après le dessert, tous les garçons se firent photographier en portant la mariée dans les bras en groupe. Tous riaient, surtout Amy un peu mal à l'aise la tête à l'envers. Enfin vint le moment que tout le monde attendait. Le DJ alluma les spots lumineux, éteignit toutes les lumières et alluma la musique. La salle prit une ambiance boîte de nuit.

"- Et maintenant place à la fête et en avant la musique !

\- OUAIIIIIS !"

Tous se levèrent pour aller sur la piste de danse. Knuckles remit sa caméra à l'endroit où il avait laissé le trépied.

"Et maintenant on va faire n'importe quoi toute la nuit entre potes. J'espère que vous allez passer une bonne soirée avec nous et que vous allez bien rigoler."

Il régla la caméra pour qu'elle pivote sur elle même et zoome un peu de temps en temps pour voir comment chacun dansait à sa façon. Le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse. Ce fut la plus belle soirée de Sonic, Amy et tous leurs amis. A force de danser ils finirent tous par être un peu fatigués. Certains étaient assis autour des tables ou sur des bancs pendant que les plus courageux dansaient encore. Knuckles vint reprendre la caméra avec le trépied qu'il posa à côté de lui sans éteindre l'appareil. Il était assis avec Rouge sur les genoux et parlait avec elle. Silver debout devant Blaze, adossée contre le mur, faisait de même.

"- Hé ben on s'est bien éclaté, remarqua Silver.

\- C'est clair, je suis déjà crevé et j'ai chaud, répondit l'échidné. Vous vous asseyez pas toi et Blaze ?

\- Non ça va on tient encore debout.

\- Alors vous vous êtes bien amusés, demanda le DJ le micro à la main ?

\- OUAIIIIIS !

\- Tant mieux. Comme j'imagine que vous devez tous être un peu fatigués, on va passer au quart d'heure romantique, le quart d'heure slow. Alors les garçons vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, invitez une jeune fille à danser avec vous, draguez-la et bonne chance."

Il mit en route une musique douce et romantique. Bientôt plusieurs couples dansaient au milieu de la piste de danse. Sonic avec Amy, Knuckles avec Rouge, Tails avec Cosmo, Charmy avec Cream, Silver avec Blaze, Zane avec Sally, Vector avec Vanilla, Jet avec Wave, Storm avec Éléonore, Espio avec Sonia, Manic avec Galaxina, Luc avec Earthia et les autres avec d'autres jeunes filles seules, sauf Shadow, dans son coin comme à son habitude. Il regardait les mariés danser. Il se posait toujours la même question : qu'est-ce que c'est d'aimer une fille ? Les autres dansaient dans une atmosphère paisible et romantique devant la caméra enregistrant ce moment de calme.

La fête prit fin vingt minutes plus tard. Knuckles fit son petit discours pour la fin.

"Et voilà, la fête est finie. J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment avec nous et que vous avez pris plaisir à visionner ce film."

Il éteignit la caméra en projetant de graver le film sur des DVD et de les donner à ses amis. Tout le monde était un peu déçu de rentrer chez soi et de se quitter, mais très heureux et surtout épuisé par l'excellente soirée qu'ils venaient de passer.


	21. Chapitre 20 : Une nuit de noces

**Chapitre 20 : Une nuit de noces**

Sonic ramena Amy chez lui dans ses bras. La hérissonne commençait à s'endormir malgré elle.

"- Demain tu pourras aller chez toi voir si tu as oublié des affaires. Et si tu voudras qu'on refasse un peu la maison il n'y aura aucun problème. Mais comment feras-tu pour la tienne ?

\- Je pensais la céder à Sally et Zane pour qu'ils ne soient pas obligés de retourner en ville et qu'on puisse les voir souvent, maintenant que je me suis réconciliée avec elle.

\- Vous vous êtes réconciliées ?

\- Oui. Quand je choisissais les robes avec les filles ce matin. Elle m'a présenté Zane et ses excuses. Comme j'ai compris à quel point elle regrettait de s'être mêlée de ce qui ne la regardait pas je lui ai pardonnée. S'ils voudront refaire l'intérieur on les aidera ?

\- Sans problème sinon ils y mettront du temps tous seuls."

Ils arrivèrent chez eux. Sonic emmena Amy dans la chambre et l'allongea sur le lit.

"- Je peux aller me démaquiller et me changer ? J'ai mal aux yeux et j'ai trop chaud.

\- Bien sûr je t'attendrai ici."

La hérissonne se leva et ferma la porte derrière elle. Sonic en profita pour enlever son costume et s'allonger, épuisé mais heureux. Dans la salle de bain, Amy eut un peu de mal à enlever sa robe. Elle était coincée dedans. Quel soulagement d'enlever cette robe trop lourde et ces chaussures qui lui faisaient mal aux pieds ! Elle sortit un cintre de l'armoire pour y accrocher sa robe. Elle maintient en place son diadème voilé sur le cintre. Elle prit ensuite du coton et du lait démaquillant dans le placard et se débarbouilla devant le miroir.

Dix minutes plus tard elle retourna dans la chambre, démaquillée, les cheveux défaits portant encore les traces de sa belle coiffure, portant une guêpière blanche dentelée, une culotte blanche et des jarretelles résilles blanches avec un joli bord. Sonic vira au rouge en la voyant si belle.

"- Pardon d'avoir été longue mais j'ai eu du mal à enlever ma robe.

\- Ce n'est rien ma chérie. Maintenant viens près de moi, je m'ennuyais sans toi."

Amy releva la couverture et s'étendit près de Sonic. Une fois sous les draps, il se blottit contre elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

"- Tu es sublime ma Amy, je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi."

Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné. Amy gémit en sentant son amoureux lui faire des baisers sur les épaules. Une main dénoua le lacet de sa guêpière. Mais il s'arrêta net en entendant ses petits sons de plaisir.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a tu as peur ?

\- Non, je ne veux pas te faire de mal et te rappeler ton pire cauchemar.

\- Sonic, je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas de ta faute. Voilà ce qu'on va faire. Si je fais des cauchemars dans les jours qui suivent, je consulterai un psychologue. Ne t'inquiète surtout pas. Moi aussi c'est ma première fois et si tu ne te sens pas prêt on attendra.

\- Merci mais...

\- Moi je me sens prête, même si ma première fois n'en était pas vraiment une.

\- Tu sais bien que je ne voudrais jamais te faire du mal."

Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et reprit sa besogne où il l'avait laissé. Il déshabilla doucement sa femme. Il ouvrit sa guêpière et retira le reste.

"Tu es magnifique Amy. J'aime tes belles jambes, tes lèvres délicates, tes jolis seins ronds, tes charmantes épaules dorées, ton joli cou fin et ta peau satinée d'or."

La hérissonne émit des petits bruits en sentant son nez parcourir sa nuque et respirer son parfum. Son mari couvrit son cou gracieux et ses épaules chaudes de baisers.

"Tu aimes ça Amy. Ma douce Amy."

Un petit coup de langue dans le creux de son buste arracha un petit gémissement de plaisir à sa belle.

"Je sais moi aussi je t'aime ma princesse."

Il dévora son joli buste de baisers sous les gémissements de la belle hérissonne. Celle-ci appréciait ses baisers et ses caresses. Elle glissa une main dans ses beaux pics bleus, caressant les épines de son dos de l'autre. Le bel hérisson lui répondit par les mêmes sons en sentant ses belles mains glisser ensuite contre son torse. Il enfouit plus son visage contre sa poitrine en caressant d'une main sa belle jambe fine de haut en bas. Amy n'avait nullement l'impression de revivre son malheur remplacé par le plaisir. Sonic avait retrouvé son bonheur. Il avait toujours du mal à croire que cette merveilleuse créature lui appartenait.

Après de longues minutes, les deux mariés s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, une main de Sonic sur le sein de sa belle, recouvert par la couverture, et l'autre autour de sa taille. Aucun orage, aucun vent ne vint troubler cette nuit de bonheur calme et douce.


	22. Chapitre 21 : Trois ans après

**Chapitre 21 : Trois ans après**

Cela fait maintenant trois ans que Sonic et Amy s'étaient mariés. Bien sûr le hérisson a continué de déjouer les plans d'Eggman comme toujours et a vécu d'autres aventures.

Il a d'abord été propulsé dans le passé avec ses amis par une mystérieuse créature modifiant le temps et l'espace, le jour de son vingtième anniversaire. Ses amis ayant été emportés dans des failles spatio-temporelles, le hérisson a rencontré sur son chemin des lieux et des personnages de son passé, dont lui-même et Tails en plus jeunes. Ils en vinrent à la conclusion que cette chose créait des failles dans l'espace en voyageant. Ces fissures rendaient différents lieux du passé ternes et sans vie. Seules les émeraudes du Chaos représentaient une menace pour le monstre. Il fallait aux deux Sonic courir plus vite que jamais pour empêcher tout de disparaître et trouver toutes les émeraudes.

Après avoir libéré tous leurs amis, ils ont découvert qui était derrière tout ça. Et la personne responsable, ou plutôt les personnes responsables étaient le docteur Eggman du passé et du futur. Après avoir été tous les deux capturés par le monstre, ils l'ont perfectionné et pensaient l'utiliser pour conquérir la planète et détruire les deux Sonic. Forcément ce plan a échoué une fois de plus après la défaite des deux savants par les Sonic en Super forme. Une fois la créature détruite, tous ont pu rentrer à leur époque et continuer l'anniversaire de Sonic, laissant le jeune Sonic et le jeune Tails rentrer chez eux.

Il y eut aussi le jour où Eggman découvrit l'existence des Effroyables Six : six créatures de terreur sans pitié détruisant tout sur leur passage. Il les plaça sous ses ordres pour une nouvelle tentative de conquête du monde. Mais le seul moyen de les empêcher de se retourner contre lui était d'utiliser une conque les gardant sous contrôle, de manière très douloureuse et surtout très rare. Sonic et Tails, s'étant lancés à sa poursuite pour sauver les animaux dont le savant se servait pour ses robots, ont découvert l'équipe de terreur qu'il avait réveillée. Le hérisson fit malheureusement l'erreur de se débarrasser de la conque, ce qui permit aux Zétis de se venger d'Eggman. Ces derniers se sont alors emparés d'une de ses machines élaborée pour recueillir de l'énergie de la planète, mais leur intérêt étant de la détruire et provoquer la perte du savant. Nos deux héros ont dû alors s'allier avec Eggman pour mettre les Zétis hors d'état de nuire et reprogrammer la machine.

Tails s'étant fait capturer par la bande en cours de route à la place de son ami, Sonic et Eggman durent se débrouiller seuls. Ils se retrouvèrent séparés après une attaque surprise de deux des Zétis, devenus plus puissants grâce à l'énergie recueillie par la machine. Sonic fut alors contraint de continuer seul.

Après plusieurs obstacles, il retrouva les Zétis mais aussi Tails, changé en robot. Heureusement le petit renard avait réussi à reprogrammer l'ordinateur chargé de le transformer. Il a en effet subi des modifications au niveau de son corps, comme le voulait les Zétis, mais pas de sa mémoire, lui permettant de se retourner contre eux. Sonic réussit à se débarrasser des six terreurs et tous deux trouvèrent enfin la machine. Mais quelqu'un l'avait déjà arrêtée et ce quelqu'un était évidement Eggman. Le savant avait survécu grâce à son Jet-pack et terminé son robot, composé de l'énergie de la planète, pour conquérir le monde. Sonic a réussi une fois de plus à le calmer tandis que Tails reprogramma la machine pour rendre l'énergie volée à la planète, au grand dam du savant. Vexé, il se jura de réduire une nouvelle fois les Zétis à l'esclavage avant de s'enfuir. Mais il fit une chute après que Sonic ait démonté le tuyau d'échappement de son Jet-pack. Une fois tout rétabli, les deux héros rentrèrent victorieux et continuèrent leur vie normalement en restant les meilleurs amis du monde. Sonic vivait toujours avec Amy et Sally et Zane ont récupéré son ancienne maison pour ne plus quitter leurs amis.


	23. Chapitre 22 : Le nouveau rival de Sonic

**Chapitre 22 : Le nouveau rival de Sonic**

Nous sommes trois ans après le mariage de Sonic et Amy à l'extérieur d'une boite de nuit, une soirée encore douce pour la saison se rapprochant de l'automne. Deux agents de sécurité, un aigle blanc et un caméléon vert, étaient à l'extérieur, une paire de lunettes sur la tête et un talkie-walkie de professionnel à la ceinture. Plusieurs fois ils ouvraient les portes à des groupes de jeunes venus s'amuser en leur souhaitant une bonne soirée. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à les ouvrir à d'autres personnes, ils ôtèrent leurs lunettes, l'aigle révélant une paire d'yeux bleus et le caméléon des violets. Un groupe de six jeunes femmes bras-dessus bras-dessous avançait dans l'allée. Tout le monde se mit sur les côtés pour les laisser passer. Une hérissonne rose, une chauve-souris blanche, deux plantes verte et bleue, une écureuil beige et une chatte lavande. Vous avez bien sûr reconnu nos amies Amy, Rouge, Sally, Cosmo, Galaxina et Blaze. Elles étaient maquillées et portaient sans doute leurs plus belles tenues de soirée :

\- Amy, la robe bustier à paillettes rose et noire et les ballerines noires transparentes à strasses d'Espio et Charmy.

\- Rouge, une à manches courtes rouge à paillettes et des ballerines vernies rouges.

\- Blaze, une blanche en tissu à bretelles croisées avec un bord argenté et les mêmes ballerines qu'Amy mais blanches.

\- Cosmo, une émeraude à paillettes avec les bretelles en forme de soutien-gorge et des ballerines vert d'eau.

\- Galaxina, une bleue foncée en tissu à bretelles avec un décolleté carré et des ballerines pailletées bleues foncées.

\- Sally, une beige en tissu à une manche et des ballerines beiges.

Leurs tenues rendirent jalouses les autres jeunes femmes. Elles rappelèrent à l'ordre leurs petits amis, les dévorant des yeux. Le groupe s'arrêta face aux deux agents. Ils remirent leurs lunettes sur leurs nez et ouvrirent les portes.

"- Bonne soirée mesdames, saluèrent les vigiles.

\- Merci messieurs, répondit dit Rouge."

Les portes se refermèrent derrière elles, elles se dirigèrent vers la salle. La musique résonnait déjà. Elles murmurèrent entre elles que ces deux agents qui leur avaient ouvert les portes étaient très mignons avec leurs lunettes et leurs habits de policiers. Elles pénétrèrent dans la salle où tout le monde dansait sous les projecteurs lumineux. Tous les garçons les dévorèrent des yeux. Elles leurs adressèrent des clins d'œil et des baisers par un simple mouvement de lèvres. Leur soirée commença par des cocktails servis aimablement par les beaux serveurs, leurs adressant des compliments, danses, papotage féminin et garçons se joignant souvent à elles.

Au cours de la soirée, deux hérissons à l'aspect diabolique les dévoraient des yeux. L'un était blanc avec les yeux gris et les pics orientés vers le haut. L'autre ressemblait trait pour trait à Shadow sauf qu'il était bleu marine, ses yeux verts comme ceux d'un serpent et sa peau pâle. Le blanc répondait au nom de Nazo et le bleu marine était son ami Mephiles.

"- Hé Mephiles, tu as déjà des filles aussi belles ? Moi j'aurais voulu la marron et toi ?

\- La rose.

\- Hé bien t'as des bons goûts en ce qui concerne les filles ! C'est la plus belle des six.

\- Non mais c'est pas parce que j'ai flashé sur elle que je la veux, mais cette beauté ressemble fort à la princesse disparue d'Equatopia.

\- Ah oui tu me l'as raconté maintes et maintes fois. Elle aurait disparu après que sa mère se soit enfuie avec elle parce qu'elle refusait que sa fille subisse un mariage arrangé. Les soldats de ton père ont retrouvé la mère et l'ont exécutée après qu'elle ait refusé de dire où était la fillette. Mais qui te dit qu'elle se souvient de toi et de ce mariage ?

\- C'est possible qu'elle m'ait oublié après toutes ses années comme elle était très jeune. Mais elle sera de nouveau à moi et rien n'empêchera notre amour et notre union.

\- Mais pourquoi tu tiens tant à l'épouser ?

\- Parce que mon défunt père m'avait promis l'amour de la très belle fille du roi et de la reine d'Equatopia. Comme il était très proche du père de la princesse, ils ont voulu unir leurs familles en mariant leurs enfants. Mais cette alliance a été rompue après la disparition de la princesse. Tout le royaume d'Equatopia a été réduit à feu et à sang. Après cette trahison et la mort de mon père, je me suis mis en tête de retrouver mon amour perdu.

\- Mais comment peux-tu être sûr que c'est elle ?

\- Aucune femme ne possède pareille beauté. D'ailleurs je te promets que je vais l'emballer ce soir et repartir avec elle. Hé beauté tu veux sortir avec moi ?

\- Sûrement pas bouffon, rétorqua la hérissonne !

\- C'est bien ma chérie, ne te laisse pas faire, félicita Rouge."

Le groupe de copines continuèrent de s'amuser sans se soucier des deux intrus. Nazo se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire et recevoir une claque.

"- OK c'est clair elle t'a oublié. Et puis c'est peut-être juste une beauté qui lui ressemble. D'abord comment l'enfant aurait survécu après avoir été abandonnée ? Elle serait morte de froid et de faim.

\- Tu dis ça pour que j'abandonne alors que tu sais très bien que je ne m'avoue jamais vaincu.

\- D'accord monsieur le prétentieux, nargua le hérisson blanc ! Je te laisse allez draguer ta chérie. Tiens va s'y tout de suite tant que t'y es.

\- Très bien j'y vais. Admire l'artiste."

Il se leva et rejoignit Amy qui dansait avec les filles. Quand elle fut à quelques pas de lui, il lui prit la main pour la baiser et s'agenouilla. Amy commença à être mal à l'aise, craignant que tout le monde l'ait vu. En se tournant vers ses amies pour leur demander de l'aide, elle vit qu'elles l'ont déjà remarqué. Elles lui firent des gestes bizarres pour lui dire qu'elle faisait tomber tous les garçons à ses pieds.

"- Pardonnez-moi votre Altesse, je ne suis qu'un simple hérisson qui a jeté les yeux sur votre beauté sauvage.

\- Quoi ? Non mais tu crois que je vais sortir avec toi et ton discours à l'eau de rose ! D'abord qui es-tu et qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- Je suis Mephiles le Hérisson. Quant à vous vous n'êtes autre que la princesse d'Equatopia. La magnifique Amélia. Je reconnaîtrais entre mille ce parfum de rose se glisser dans votre magnifique chevelure, le rubis de vos lèvres voluptueuses et les étoiles de la nuit sombre dans vos yeux d'émeraudes."

La hérissonne sentit sa gêne qu'un inconnu lui fasse une déclaration d'amour en public augmenter. Encore heureux que tout le monde est occupé à s'amuser. Mais elle doit régler ça avant qu'on voit la scène et qu'on se moque.

"- D'accord. Écoute le séducteur, je ne dis pas que ce que tu viens de me dire est à vomir. C'est quand même très touchant et très romantique. Tu sais comment séduire les filles et c'est déjà bien. Au moins tu es sûr de pouvoir t'en trouver une mais il est préférable que tu m'oublies.

\- Pourquoi oublier ma fiancée ?"

"Ma fiancée", c'est quoi ce cirque ? Elle n'est quand même en train de tourner pour un film ? Non elle ne rêve pas, elle n'est pas folle. Tout va bien pour elle mais visiblement pas pour lui. Peut-être qu'en lui expliquant calmement qu'il ne la répugne en aucun cas mais qu'elle n'est pas la bonne, elle lui remettra la tête sur les épaules.

"- OK je ne dis pas que tu es laid, tu es quand même beau mais moi je ne fréquente pas les mâles dans ton genre. Pour être plus claire tu dois me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Non c'est bien toi mon amour perdu que j'ai enfin retrouvé après toutes ces années passées à te chercher. C'est toi la plus belle princesse du monde. La deuxième plus belle des princesses d'Equatopia après ta mère.

\- Je ne suis pas cette princesse, rétorqua Amy qui perdit patiente ! Je n'ai jamais été princesse ! Je m'appelle Amy Rose. Je ne suis qu'une simple hérissonne et personne d'autre mais aussi une orpheline. J'ai été trouvée par une femme tout juste divorcée à 4 ans sans aucuns souvenirs de mes vrais parents

\- Quoi, demanda Cosmo ébahie ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Amy ? Tu es née après le divorce de ta mère, ce qui fait que tu n'as jamais connu ni ton père ni ton frère.

\- Toi tu te tais et tu me laisses m'expliquer avec lui, rétorqua la hérissonne !

\- Quelle coïncidence, remarqua le hérisson heureux d'avoir touché juste ! La princesse était justement appelée de cette façon et avait le même âge quand elle a disparu, cachée par sa mère. Tu es sa copie conforme.

\- Mais alors ça veut dire que...

\- Tu es bien cette petite fille et tu m'étais promise en mariage déjà enfant.

\- Ça suffit ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec cette fillette et mes parents ne m'auraient jamais forcée à épouser quelqu'un d'aussi arrogant et répugnant !

\- Arrogant et répugnant ? Tu possèdes en plus le même caractère que la dernière reine d'Equatopia, ta mère. Elle était la seule à refuser que tu sois soumise à un mariage forcé comme elle, alors elle t'a emmenée loin de moi.

\- De toute façon je suis déjà mariée, affirma Amy en montrant son alliance à son doigt.

\- Impossible tu ne m'aurais jamais fait ça."

Amy en eut assez et essaya de dégager sa main. Mephiles était tellement fort qu'il ne la lâchait pas. Il résistait malgré les cinq filles tirant sur la main de la hérissonne.

"- Lâche-la, ordonna Sally ! Tu peux pas t'en prendre à une autre pervers ?

\- Fiche-lui la paix et laisse-la partir, grogna Blaze !

\- T'es quand même pas sourd en plus d'être idiot, gronda Rouge ?

\- T'as pas compris, s'énerva Galaxina ? Tu ne lui plais pas t'es moche comme un pou !"

Amy réussit à dégager sa main de celle qui ne voulait pas la lâcher et s'enfuit dans la direction opposée. Mais le hérisson la saisit par les cheveux et lui en arracha quelques uns sans le vouloir.

"AÏE MES CHEVEUX ! ESPÈCE D'ENFOIRÉ !"

Elle lui donna une grande claque qui laissa une grande marque rouge sur sa joue. Elle courut sans se retourner en direction des toilettes pour se cacher. Par chance elle trouva rapidement une cabine de libre. Elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur en verrouillant la porte. Pendant ce temps Mephiles se remit de sa surprise après la gifle qu'il avait reçu. Il porta la main à sa joue, maintenant rouge avec la trace de la main d'Amy. Son ami s'approcha en riant.

"- Hé ben toi pour draguer les filles t'es champion ! Bon je vais me prendre un verre et tu m'appelles quand t'as fini.

\- Pas si vite.

\- Quoi tu n'abandonnes toujours pas ? Bon écoute c'est clair qu'elle ne te reconnaît pas. Tu piges elle s'en fiche de toi.

\- Mais je lui ai prélevé des cheveux. Je n'ai plus qu'à analyser l'ADN qu'ils contiennent et le comparer à celui des parents.

\- Comment tu as eu un ADN des parents ?

\- Tu n'aimerais pas le savoir. S'il ne correspond pas, je continuerai mes recherches. Dans le cas contraire, je la récupérerai et elle sera ma femme.

\- Mais elle vient de le dire elle est déjà mariée. Tu vas pas me faire croire qu'elle s'est payée une alliance pour rester disponible ?

\- Elle ne m'aurait jamais trahi pour un autre.

\- Je peux te poser une question qui va peut-être te vexer ?

\- Essaye toujours.

\- Si cette princesse avait quatre ans quand votre mariage a été décidé, comment as-tu réussi à tomber amoureux d'elle alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant ?

\- Je sais que tu vas avoir du mal à le croire mais mon père avait le pouvoir de rajeunir et vieillir les portraits. Quand il m'a parlé de ce mariage, il m'a d'abord montré une photo de la princesse à cette époque. Au début je trouvais que c'était une petite fille normale et je ne voyais pas trop en quoi c'était la plus belle princesse du monde. Mais quand il a vieilli la photo, j'ai été frappé par sa future beauté et accepté mon futur mariage. Après sa disparition je me suis juré de la retrouver quand je serais grand. Avant que mon père rende l'âme, je lui ai juré de réaliser mon souhait le plus cher et d'être un très bon roi. C'est pour moi un honneur d'être l'époux de la plus belle princesse du monde.

\- Tu as encore la photo vieillie ?

\- En voici la preuve."

Il lui montra une photo dans un cadre d'or. Elle représentait une magnifique hérissonne rose aux yeux d'émeraudes, la copie conforme d'Amy. Nazo comprit alors que son ami ne s'était pas trompé de fille. Mais impossible d'être sûr tant que l'ADN des cheveux ne sera pas analysé et comparé à celui des parents.

"Donc quand tu étais petit tu prenais tout ce qu'on te disait au premier degré. Tu es persuadé qu'elle est amoureuse de toi alors qu'elle ne t'a jamais vu et tu vas lui coller jusqu'à ce qu'elle te dise qu'elle te veut. Excuse-moi mais c'est super tordu ton plan ! Courir après une fille depuis que t'es petit alors qu'elle a jamais su que tu existais c'est à mourir de rire !"

La stupidité de la situation fit éclater de rire le hérisson blanc. Mephiles, vexé, l'attrapa par le cou et le souleva du sol en l'étranglant. Il colla bien son visage au sien pour le forcer à s'expliquer.

"- OK c'est bon j'ai rien dit ! Je rigolais lâche-moi !

\- Et alors ça te pose un problème que je sois amoureux de la princesse la plus belle de ce monde, menaça le hérisson colérique ? C'est à moi que revient le titre d'époux et l'amour de cette superbe créature. Celui qui a osé me la voler va le payer très cher. C'est la plus belle femme du monde, elle m'est promise depuis toujours alors elle m'appartient et je l'épouserai. Quand elle me connaîtra mieux elle voudra de moi.

\- Compris ! On te pique ta femme on le paye !"

Il lâcha Nazo et le laissa s'écraser comme une chose flasque. Le hérisson blanc reprit sa respiration. Sa voix était maintenant cassée suite à son étranglement.

"- Aïe j'ai super mal à la gorge !

\- Ça t'apprendra à te payer ma tête !"

Il plaça les cheveux de la hérissonne dans un tube à essais et le referma avec le capuchon qui le recouvrait. Nazo toussa un grand coup et sa voix redevint normale.

"- Attends j'ai encore une question. Tu es vraiment resté bloqué sur la même fille pendant 16 ans ?

\- Je vois. Tu te demandes si c'est vraiment la seule qui m'a rendu fou d'amour. Rassure-toi non. J'ai eu ma première conquête à 10 ans.

\- Déjà ?

\- Et oui, mon physique plaît à toutes les filles. Mon père m'a donné la permission de me promener à l'extérieur du château à cet âge-là comme j'étais très débrouillard. Dès mes premiers pas dans mon village, les regards de toutes les filles, petites ou grandes, étaient rivés sur moi. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Quand on leur disait que j'étais leur prince et leur futur roi, elles croyaient en mourir. J'ai tout de suite été attiré par une belle chauve-souris rose aux yeux turquoises. Ensuite j'ai multiplié les conquêtes sans oublier mon mariage avec la plus belle princesse du monde. Et si ça t'intéresse j'ai couché pour la première fois à 13 ans avec une renarde beige aux yeux marrons qui avait le même âge. Quand je vois une fille qui me plaît, j'apparais et elle me tombe dans les bras. Il n'a donc jamais été dit qu'une seule m'échapperait, pas même celle m'étant promise.

\- Dans ce cas je retire tout ce que je pensais sur toi. T'en as de l'expérience pour un mâle amoureux de la même fille depuis l'enfance.

\- Maintenant je te laisse je dois la récupérer."

Il prit la direction des toilettes où se cachait Amy. Les filles l'aperçurent et le suivirent discrètement pour voir ce qu'il allait faire. Bien leur en prit car le hérisson fit sortir tous ceux se trouvant dans les sanitaires, mauvais signe.

"Allez vous en ! Laissez-moi seul parce que je suis amoureux !"

Il trouva malheureusement la cabine dans laquelle était Amy et se colla contre la porte.

"Tu entends je suis amoureux ! Ce serait trop bête d'être séparés par une porte au lieu de s'embrasser !"

À l'entrée des toilettes les filles entendirent tout, dégoûtées et plaignant la pauvre Amy, condamnée dans sa cabine.

"- Beurk, firent-elles !

\- La pauvre il faut intervenir, décida Sally !

\- Si ce malotru ne s'écarte pas de cette porte, il va goûter à mes boules de feu, grogna Blaze !"

La main de la chatte s'enflamma sous forme d'une boule de feu. Elle s'apprêta à la lancer sur Mephiles mais Rouge saisit son poignet.

"Non, ne commence pas sinon tu vas faire des dégâts et nous attirer des ennuis."

Le début d'incendie s'éteignit aussi vite qu'il avait commencé. Pendant que Mephiles continuait son discours amoureux, Amy décida de sortir de ce piège par elle-même. Elle tourna doucement le taquet de la porte et baissa la poignée avec précaution, de peur qu'il le remarque et s'enferme avec elle dans la cabine.

"…..alors maintenant ouvre cette porte, jette-toi dans mes bras et embrasse-moi fougueusement et passionnément."

Il aurait mieux fait de se taire car au même instant, la hérissonne employa toutes ses forces et donna un violent double coup de pied dans la porte. Mephiles fut projeté en arrière et se cogna contre le premier lavabo venu. Il s'ouvrit la tête et saigna.

"- Désolé beau gosse il faut que j'y aille ! Les filles on se sauve !

\- Reviens mon amour !"

Mais il ne réussit qu'à s'attirer les moqueries de la petite bande. Elles traversèrent la salle en courant et se précipitèrent vers la sortie de secours. Pas de chance, il faisait noir et il pleuvait des trombes d'eau qui les trempèrent en quelques secondes. Elles plaisantèrent en courant au sujet du hérisson dont Amy avait réussi à se débarrasser en moins de deux.

"- La fête est finie, annonça Blaze ! Il faut qu'on se cache !

\- On sera en sécurité chez moi, proposa Amy !

\- C'est le meilleur souvenir que je garderai de toi Amy, pouffa Sally ! Non mais il s'entendait ce ringard avec son discours à vomir ? Jette-toi dans mes bras et embrasse-moi fougueusement et passionnément. BLAM ! Reviens mon amour !

\- Il l'a bien cherché ce qui lui est arrivé, l'imita Rouge ! Il s'est même ouvert le crâne !

\- On a eu raison de vous accompagner les filles, dit Galaxina ! Moi et Cosmo on ne s'est jamais autant amusées !

\- C'est clair, suivit Cosmo ! On devrait faire ça plus souvent ! C'est très drôle de voir l'une de nous se faire draguer par des garçons et les repousser !"

Toutes les six éclatèrent de rire. Mais cela fut de courte durée car les deux hérissons se trouvaient droit devant elles pour leur barrer le passage.

"- Oh non on est fichues, soupira la hérissonne ! C'est moi qu'il veut alors laissez-moi aller avec lui. Si j'y vais il ne vous fera rien.

\- Pas question tu es folle, protesta Blaze ! Rouge pourras-tu voler avec Amy ?

\- Oui je supporterai très bien son poids. Mais et vous ?

\- On n'aura qu'à foncer droit devant nous, rassura Sally. Ce n'est pas nous qu'ils veulent alors ils s'en prendront à toi. Il faudra que tu voles le plus haut possible si tu ne veux pas qu'ils atteignent Amy.

\- Compris."

Les quatre amies restant sur terre se prirent la main et foncèrent droit devant. La chauve-souris fondit sur Amy et s'envola comme un faucon venant de capturer sa proie. Mephiles attrapa la jambe de la hérissonne au passage et fut emporté dans les airs. Amy commença à glisser des bras de Rouge en hurlant.

"- AU SECOURS !

\- Rends-la moi !

\- Dans tes rêves !"

Amy lui donna des coups de pieds dans le visage de sa jambe libre. Le hérisson la lâcha et s'écrasa face contre terre. De nouveau libre, Rouge put prendre de l'altitude. Les deux hérissons furent bientôt loin derrière elles. Elle put redescendre et déposer Amy sur le sol. Une fois à terre, Sally saisit la main de son amie et l'entraîna à sa suite. Elles finirent enfin par atteindre la maison d'Amy. Tremblant de froid et de peur, celle-ci s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte. Toutes s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur en claquant la porte. Trop épuisées pour allumer la lumière, elles marchèrent à tâtons dans le noir. Elles s'écroulèrent dans le canapé, reprenant leur souffle après avoir autant couru. Des pas retentirent dans l'escalier jusqu'à atteindre la pièce. Une lumière les aveugla, révélant Sonic surpris par leur présence..

"- Les filles qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? Je croyais que vous ne rentreriez qu'entre deux et trois heures du matin. Et vous être trempées comme des éponges ! Ne me dites pas que vous avez fait une promenade sous la pluie.

\- Non rassure-toi on ne se serait jamais enrhumées pour prendre un bain de minuit en plein air, rassura Amy. Mais...

\- Mais quoi ?

\- On a eu des ennuis avec un garçon qui n'arrêtait pas de draguer Amy, répondit Blaze.

\- Quoi ?

\- On ne faisait rien, on s'amusait juste et il a débarqué sans prévenir, expliqua Rouge.

\- Non avant il a essayé de la draguer et elle l'a envoyé balader, corrigea Sally. Mais il en a rajouté une couche parce qu'il...Parce qu'il a confondu Amy avec...une certaine princesse d'Equatopia.

\- Une princesse ? Alors là il l'a vraiment confondue avec une autre. Tu nous l'aurais dit Amy si tu en avais été une autrefois ?

\- Oui bien sûr. J'avais beau lui dire que je n'avais rien à voir avec cette princesse, il insistait toujours. A la fin je me suis fâchée, il m'a arraché des cheveux, je lui en ai collé une et je me suis réfugiée dans les toilettes.

\- Et il a enfin compris qu'il s'était trompé de fille ?

\- Non justement il n'a pas abandonné, continua Cosmo. Il a retrouvé Amy mais elle s'en est sortie au moment où on a voulu l'aider et on a pu s'enfuir. Ensuite il nous a rattrapées avec un autre garçon. On a réussi à les semer de justesse après qu'ils aient failli choper Amy.

\- C'était qui celui-là que je lui règle son compte ?

\- Calme-toi Sonic, protesta Amy ! De toutes façons on lui a échappé et après ce que je lui ai donné, il ne recommencera pas de sitôt. Mais s'il avait raison, si j'étais réellement cette princesse sans le savoir.

\- Enfin Amy tu ne vas pas croire tout ce qu'il t'a raconté, demanda Galaxina ?

\- Ah parce que tu sais quelque chose sur mon passé ?

\- Non elle s'est mal exprimée, dit Rouge. Elle pense juste comme nous que tu ne dois pas croire à tout ce que les autres te disent.

\- C'est vrai, confirma Blaze. Tu ressembles peut-être juste à cette princesse mais sans l'être.

\- Et d'ailleurs tu nous dois des explications, ordonna Cosmo !

\- Pourquoi, demanda Sonic ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ma chérie ?

\- Elle a dit qu'elle a été recueillie à 4 ans par une femme divorcée alors que le film de votre mariage disait qu'elle est née après un divorce, répondit Sally.

\- Amy dis-moi que c'est faux ce que j'entends !"

Face au regard suppliant de son mari, la hérisonne baissa les yeux pour confirmer leurs soupçons. Quelques larmes perlèrent sur ses joues.

"- Elles disent la vérité. J'ai menti toute ma vie sur mes origines.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire. Par exemple moi j'ai jamais connu mon père. J'ai été élevé par ma mère avec mon frère et ma sœur. C'est pas pour autant que personne n'est au courant.

\- Mes premiers souvenirs d'enfance vraiment gardés en tête se sont déroulés après un sommeil sans souvenirs. J'ai ouvert les yeux en entendant une voix féminine dire : "Oh c'est une petite hérissonne !". C'était une renarde rouge aux cheveux gris et aux yeux violets. Elle m'a souri et m'a ramassée. Elle m'a dit : "Tu as perdu ta maman ma chérie ? Dans ce cas ce sera moi ta maman.", alors elle m'a emmenée dans sa maison. Elle m'a demandé comment je me suis retrouvée devant sa porte, alors je lui ai dit que je ne me souvenais de rien. Peu importe, j'étais sa fille, sa joie, son tendre amour. Elle m'a raconté qu'elle a divorcé et perdu son fils après que son mari ait obtenu la garde. Elle m'a donné le nom de sa défunte grand-mère qu'elle aimait beaucoup et a rajouté "Rose" en raison de ma couleur. Comme elle avait peur qu'on se moque de moi parce que j'étais orpheline, elle m'a dit de faire croire à mes amis que j'étais née après son divorce, que son mari était mon père, que son fils était mon frère et que je ne les ai jamais connus. C'est comme ça que j'ai appris à mentir.

\- Les photos de ta naissance avaient pourtant l'air réelles, dit Galaxina.

\- Il a suffit de reprendre celles de la naissance de son fils, de rajeunir mon portrait et de truquer les photos. Il y a des nouvelles technologies pour ça. Ainsi elle serait sûre que je ne serais jamais mise à l'écart à cause de mon identité.

\- Mais elle a voulu ton bien, dit Sonic. Elle t'a ainsi évité l'humiliation et le déshonneur.

\- Justement je ne lui en ai jamais voulu. Malgré ce fardeau qui m'a suivie toute ma vie, j'ai eu une enfance heureuse. Même si je me posais des questions sur ma véritable identité et que j'essayais de trouver les réponses dans ma mémoire, j'ai remercié de loin ma vraie mère de m'avoir mise chez une si bonne femme. A l'âge de 8 ans, je suis partie découvrir le monde et m'épanouir. Étant déjà débrouillarde, mon autre maman m'a donné l'occasion de grandir seule. Je revenais la voir souvent pour lui parler de mes propres découvertes. Mais quelques mois après mes 12 ans, elle a eu un accident. Elle s'est faite renversée par un chauffeur ivre et a succombé au choc. Elle est décédée dans son transfert à l'hôpital."

Elle voulut se retenir de pleurer mais craqua. Elle venait de se remémorer ce souvenir douloureux, quand on lui a dit cette simple phrase : "Ta maman a perdu la vie". Sally comprit qu'elle a vécu la même chose qu'elle . Elle a aussi perdu sa famille. Mon dieu si elle l'avait su depuis longtemps, elle aurait été gentille avec elle depuis le début. Ce n'est que maintenant qu'elle se rend compte qu'elle a été plus qu'injuste avec la hérissonne. Elle fondit à son tour en larmes et enlaça son amie.

"- Mon Dieu pardon Amy je suis vraiment désolée !

\- Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

\- Parce que j'ai été une vraie peste égoïste avec toi depuis qu'on se connaît ! Je ne savais même pas que tu avais perdu ta famille comme moi ! Notre amour pour le même garçon n'était pas notre seul point commun !

\- Mais calme-toi ! Comment aurais-tu pu le savoir si je n'ai fait qu'obéir à ma deuxième mère ?"

L'écureuil libéra Amy de ses bras et essaya de se calmer. Elle sécha ses larmes et respira profondément jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse de nouveau parler.

"- Quand je pense que j'ai jamais su que tu étais orpheline comme moi et que j'ai dit du mal de toi.

\- Mais arrête de rejeter la faute sur toi, ordonna Amy en lui prenant les épaules ! Tu me fais encore plus mal au cœur ! Eggman ne t'a quand même pas fait un lavage de cerveau ?

\- Elle a raison ça ne serre à rien, dit Sonic. Même moi si je l'avais su depuis le début j'aurais été plus gentil avec elle. On l'aurait tous soutenue mais c'est un peu tard.

\- Non justement il n'est pas trop tard, corrigea Rouge. Sa cicatrice secrète vient de réapparaître, alors pourquoi ne pas la faire disparaître pour de bon ? Les amis servent aussi à oublier un immense chagrin.

\- Et après sa mort comment as-tu vécu Amy, demanda Blaze ?

\- J'ai vécu seule. Je n'arrêtais pas de chercher à comprendre ce qui est arrivé à mes parents mais je n'ai jamais trouvé de réponse. Et ce soir un inconnu a prétendu qu'ils m'avaient arrangé un mariage avec lui.

\- Un mariage arrangé, demanda Sonic ?

\- Exact, il a dit que cette princesse lui était promise en mariage mais sa mère l'a cachée parce qu'elle refusait que sa fille se marie de force comme elle, expliqua Galaxina. Elle aurait disparu à 4 ans. Tu ne trouves pas bizarre que cet âge corresponde à celui qu'avait Amy quand elle a été abandonnée ?

\- C'est vrai que toute cette histoire est bizarre. Mais ce garçon doit être loin maintenant.

\- Et puis on est toutes fatiguées, bailla Cosmo. Il faut qu'on rentre chez nous.

\- Ce ne serait pas raisonnable de sortir avec ce temps, remarqua Amy. Qui vous dit qu'ils n'ont pas l'intention de vous utiliser comme monnaie d'échange ?

\- Elle a raison, confirma Sonic. Si vous attendez demain matin ils n'oseront pas vous retrouver. Vous n'avez qu'à prévenir vos petits amis et Cosmo et Galaxina vos parents. Quant à moi je vais vous trouver de quoi dormir. En attendant allez prendre une douche bien chaude et vous changer avant d'attraper froid."

Pendant qu'il partit chercher ce qu'il faudra aux filles pour dormir, elles montèrent dans la chambre d'Amy choisir des pyjamas. Chacune en trouva un à sa taille. Après s'être décidées, elles allèrent dans la salle de bain, se déshabillèrent et rentrèrent à six dans la douche. Bien qu'elles furent un peu serrées, elles s'amusèrent beaucoup à crier quand l'eau était froide et à s'éclabousser quand elle était chaude pour vite se réchauffer.

Elles en sortirent dix minutes plus tard. Chacune prit une serviette, s'essuya et enfila son pyjama. Leurs robes furent mises à sécher sur des cintres près du radiateur. Amy indiqua ensuite à ses amies où se trouvait le téléphone. Cosmo et sa sœur appelèrent leurs parents et les autres leurs amoureux. Elles redescendirent ensuite dans le salon où Sonic les attendait.

"- C'est bon les filles j'ai préparé vos lits. J'espère que vous allez bien dormir. Et si vous avez froid dans la nuit, vous pourrez prendre d'autres couvertures dans le placard près du canapé.

\- Moi je vais me coucher avec Sonic. Bonne nuit les filles.

\- Bonne Amy et ne pense plus à tout ça, dit Sally.

\- Bonne nuit puce, dit Rouge.

\- Bonne nuit ma chérie, dit Blaze.

\- Bonne nuit petite sœur, dit Galaxina.

\- Bonne nuit Amy, dit Cosmo."

Les deux amoureux laissèrent leurs amies se coucher en prenant soin d'éteindre la lumière et montèrent dans leur chambre. Amy s'étendit contre Sonic, se sentant en sécurité près de lui. Il la serra contre lui pour la rassurer.

"Ma pauvre Amy, tu as déjà subi beaucoup d'épreuves difficiles. Mais vivre sans avoir connu ou vu le visage de ses parents est la plus horrible. Je suis sûr que tu retrouveras tous les souvenirs de ton enfance et que tu découvriras ce qu'il leur ait arrivé. Dors bien Amy."

Il l'embrassa doucement sur le front et s'endormit à son tour.


	24. Chapitre 23 : Le mystère s'épaissit

**Chapitre 23 : Le mystère s'épaissit**

Le lendemain, les filles et Sonic se confièrent aux autres de l'événement de la veille. Tous furent surpris autant que Sonic d'apprendre qu'Amy aurait été confondue avec une princesse promise en mariage à ce Mephiles. Ils furent aussi désolés quand elle leur apprit la vérité sur son passé. Mais comment l'aurait-elle oublié alors qu'elle a d'habitude une très bonne mémoire pour les souvenirs ? Aurait-elle subi un choc brutal dans son enfance qui lui aurait fait perdre la mémoire ? Aucun d'eux ne pouvait le savoir. Ils ne pouvaient malheureusement pas se rendre dans le passé pour découvrir ce qui est arrivé il y a 16 ans. C'était trop dangereux. Quoiqu'il en soit Amy devait maintenant être prudente si elle ne voulait pas tomber sur Mephiles une nouvelle fois. Mais il semblait avoir compris la leçon car il ne fit aucune apparition pendant plusieurs semaines. Même certains soirs où Sonic avait laissé Amy seule pour sortir un peu, il ne vint pas l'embêter. Amy commença à se rassurer en pensant qu'il avait retrouvé cette princesse ou abandonné ce jeu stupide du chat et de la souris. Sa vie fut de nouveau bouleversée quelques jours après.

Par un bel après-midi, elle sortit faire quelques courses au marché. Après avoir trouvé ce dont elle avait besoin, elle allait rentrer lorsqu'un grand bruit retentit derrière elle. C'était une louve noire aux cheveux gris et aux yeux marrons qui avait dû buter sur quelque chose. Elle était tombée en renversant tout ce que contenait son panier. Amy au grand cœur accourut et l'aida à se relever.

"- Vous allez bien madame ?

\- Non je n'ai rien. Je suis juste un peu maladroite et je ne regarde jamais où je mets les pieds."

Quand son regard croisa celui d'Amy, elle eut l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cette louve quelque part. Quand sa main toucha la sienne, la hérissonne ressentit une curieuse impression, comme si elle connaissait très bien cette dame.

"- Tout va bien madame, interpella la louve ?

\- Oui excusez-moi je suis dans la lune. Laissez-moi ramasser votre panier."

Elle se pencha pour ramasser tout ce qui était tombé du panier et le rendit à la louve.

"- Merci, dit-elle en reprenant son panier. Vous êtes aussi bonne que belle mon enfant.

\- Vous êtes gentille, dit la hérissonne en souriant. La prochaine fois essayez de faire un peu plus attention.

\- Ce sourire, je l'ai déjà vu quelque part. Vous me rappelez la fille d'une reine que j'ai aimée et vue grandir. Et vos yeux sublimes, ils sont exactement de la même couleur que ceux de cette petite fille."

Le sourire d'Amy s'estompa en entendant ces paroles. Qui est donc cette louve ? Est-elle au service de Mephiles ? L'a-t-il envoyée pour la retrouver ?

"- Mais qui êtes-vous ma bonne dame ? Je ne vous connais même pas.

\- Mon nom est Scarlett. Mais vous je suis sûre que vous êtes la princesse Amy Rose. Je reconnaîtrais sa petite frimousse d'ange et son joli sourire entre mille.

\- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

\- Alors c'est bien toi ma petite maîtresse que j'ai fait grandir et aidée à faire ses premiers pas.

\- Écoutez Scarlett, je ne suis pas celle que vous croyez. Je porte le nom de cette princesse mais cela ne signifie forcément pas que je suis votre petite maîtresse. Je comprends très bien votre douleur de l'avoir perdue mais...Qui me dit que vous n'avez pas été envoyée par Mephiles qui a prétendu la même chose que vous il y a plus d'un mois ? Je suis désolée. Vous devez penser que je me méfie de vous mais je n'ai jamais été cette princesse que vous cherchez et j'en suis tout à fait certaine. Et puis je suis déjà mariée. Pardonnez-moi d'être grossière mais je dois m'en aller. Au revoir Scarlett et bonne chance. J'espère que vous retrouverez cette petite fille que vous avez tant aimée et que ce Mephiles arrêtera de me prendre pour elle."

Elle courut sans se retourner et disparut derrière un étalage de laitues. Mais la louve la suivit discrètement avant de l'apercevoir avec ses amies Rouge et Blaze. Elle les regarda attentivement, lorsqu'elle vit Amy sortir un chewing-gum de sa bouche et le jeter dans la poubelle la plus proche. Une des filles a dû la vexer en disant qu'elle avait l'impression d'être à côté d'une vache. Elle attendit quelques minutes pour qu'elles s'éloignent. Elle se dirigea vers la poubelle dans laquelle Amy avait jeté son chewing-gum. Elle sortit un morceau de papier d'aluminium de sa poche et récupéra la pâte molle.

"Si c'est bien toi ma chère petite, je te protégerai de ce monstre et je réaliserai la promesse de ta mère."

En rentrant à la maison, Amy était encore plus bouleversée que le soir où elle avait fui avec ses amies. Cette histoire de princesse perdue commence à la rendre folle. Elle préféra ne rien dire à personne, même pas à son mari de peur qu'il s'affole. De toutes façons, comment n'a-t-elle jamais su qu'elle était cette princesse que ces deux inconnus cherchaient partout ?

Mais ce qui devint plus bizarre que ces personnes qui prétendaient la connaître, d'étranges rêves s'emparant d'elle la nuit. Elle se voyait, enfant, jouer dans un joli petit jardin, entouré de fleurs mille fois plus belles les unes que les autres. A ses côtés, une petite licorne aussi blanche que l'ivoire, de la poussière d'étoiles étincelante dans sa crinière et sa queue, sa corne et ses sabots dorés. Assise devant un piano noir verni, ses jolis doigts fins et purs jouaient une douce mélodie. Mais le pire était juste une voix de cristal féminine qui lui parlait. Cette même voix qu'elle avait attendu avant l'engrenage infernal l'ayant réuni avec Sonic. La femme prétendait être sa mère. Elle excusait son père du mariage qu'il lui avait arrangé de la même façon qu'elle-même l'avait subi, s'excusant au passage de l'abandonner. Trop de détails identiques pour n'être qu'une coïncidence, ce n'était pas du tout normal. Ses sommeils agités commencèrent à inquiéter Sonic, impuissant.

Le matin suivant la nuit de ce rêve, elle n'arrivait plus à dormir et se leva sans réveiller Sonic. En prenant sa douche, elle fut prise de violents maux de tête. Sa tête lui tourna tellement qu'elle s'écroula. Sonic se réveilla en sursaut en entendant sa chute. Amy n'étant plus au lit accompagné du bruit de la douche, il se leva. En rentrant dans la salle de bain, il distingua la silhouette d'Amy à travers la porte de douche. Il l'ouvrit et la vit par terre, inconsciente. Il coupa tout de suite l'eau. En un éclair, il prit plusieurs serviettes qu'il étala sur le lit, craignant que les draps collent sur son corps mouillé. Il la sortit doucement de la douche et enroula une serviette autour de son corps puis une autre autour de ses cheveux. Après l'avoir séchée du mieux qu'il pouvait, il la déposa sur le lit. Il mit ensuite un gant d'eau fraîche sur son visage pour la réanimer. Il colla son oreille sur sa poitrine, craignant qu'elle a été prise d'un arrêt cardiaque comme i ans. Son cœur battait toujours, elle était juste évanouie. Il sortit à toute vitesse chercher un médecin. Il revint aussi vite qu'il était parti. Le médecin était une belette orange et blanche aux yeux bleus. Il suivit Sonic jusqu'à la chambre où Amy était toujours évanouie.

"- Bien comment est-ce arrivé monsieur ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Je dormais quand j'entends un grand bruit dans la salle de bain. Je vais voir ce que c'est et je la trouve évanouie dans la douche. Alors je l'essuie du mieux que je peux, je l'allonge et je lui mets un gant d'eau fraîche sur le visage.

\- Je sais que cette question va vous gêner mais pour être sûr, à quand remonte votre dernier rapport sexuel ?

\- Il y a une semaine pourquoi, demanda le hérisson le rouge aux joues ?

\- L'évanouissement de votre femme pourrait être dû à un début de grossesse. A-t-elle eu des vomissements ou une augmentation de l'appétit ces derniers temps ?

\- Non j'en suis parfaitement sûr. Je ne l'ai jamais vue aller précipitamment aux toilettes ou manger plus que d'habitude.

\- S'est-elle plainte de maux de ventres ?

\- Non.

\- Alors elle n'est pas encore enceinte. Elle a peut-être juste une grippe ou des maux de têtes douloureux."

Au même instant Amy reprit connaissance. Elle porta sa main au front et se redressa.

"- Bonjour madame. Votre mari m'a fait venir suite à votre évanouissement. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Très fatiguée. Je n'arrivais plus à dormir ce matin alors je me suis levée. En me douchant ma tête me faisait tellement mal que je ne tenais plus sur mes jambes. J'étais tellement fatiguée que j'ai perdu connaissance.

\- J'ai remarqué que ses sommeils étaient agités en ce moment. Elle ne dormait plus beaucoup depuis plusieurs semaines.

\- A-t-elle subi une agression qui l'a perturbée ?

\- Une mauvaise rencontre. Lors de sa dernière sortie en boîte avec ses amies, elle aurait rencontré un certain Mephiles. Il prétendait la connaître et savoir la vérité sur son passé.

\- Je vois. La rencontre avec cet inconnu l'a bouleversée et l'empêche de dormir. N'avez-vous pas fait ensuite de rêves bizarres madame ? Ça arrive souvent quand on tombe sur des gens qui vous sont inconnus mais prétendent vous connaître.

\- Oui. Après avoir rencontré une louve qui prétendait la même chose que Mephiles.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire, s'énerva Sonic fatigué de toutes ces cachotteries ? Tu ne m'as rien dit à propos de ça ! Quand est-ce arrivé ?

\- Le matin où j'étais au marché. J'ai aidé une louve qui a fait une chute. Elle prétendait s'être occupée de moi enfant. Elle a insisté comme Mephiles mais de façonmoins brutale et plus douce. Je lui ai donc expliqué poliment que j'étais sûre de ne pas la connaître et je suis rentrée. Dans mes rêves, je jouais avec une licorne et un piano. Le dernier remonte à cette nuit. Je ne voyais rien mais j'entendais une belle voix de femme me parler. Je crois que c'était ma mère avant qu'elle ne m'abandonne. Elle me demandait de ne pas en vouloir à elle pour m'avoir abandonnée et à mon père pour m'avoir arrangé un mariage avec un inconnu. Elle disait aussi qu'elle avait connu ce type d'union elle-même.

\- Tout correspond, conclut le hérisson. Mephiles a dit que la mère de cette princesse refusait que sa fille en subisse une comme elle. Mais si tu l'es pourquoi Mephiles n'est pas venu te reprendre pendant que je n'étais pas là ?

\- Peut-être qu'il attend qu'elle soit complètement seule ou dehors pour agir. Il vous faudra être très prudente madame si vous ne voulez pas que cette possibilité se réalise. En attendant je sais de quoi vous avez besoin. Je vais vous prescrire des médicaments pour votre manque de sommeil. Ce ne sera que des somnifères simples pour vous reposer. Mais n'en abusez pas. Prenez en un juste le soir avant de vous coucher. Vous dormirez si profondément qu'aucun rêve ne viendra perturber votre sommeil. Vous allez d'abord vous reposer aujourd'hui et vous commencerez votre traitement ce soir. Je vais les prescrire à votre mari."

Après avoir vu avec Sonic le type de cachets à acheter avec une ordonnance, le médecin lui souhaita une bonne journée. Sonic laissa Amy se reposer et se rendit à la pharmacie. Amy ne réussit à s'endormir qu'en milieu d'après-midi. Elle se reposa jusqu'en début de soirée et commença son traitement. Tout le monde fut mis au courant et vint à son chevet. Ils espéraient tous qu'elle soit vite rétablie.

Après avoir pris correctement son traitement et beaucoup de repos, elle put se lever au bout d'une semaine, totalement remise. Sonic était content de voir que sa fièvre était tombée et qu'elle avait retrouvé le sourire, comme si ses rêves et ses souvenirs des deux inconnus s'étaient dissipés en même temps que son mal-être. Tout le monde fut alors très gentil avec elle, ce qui l'aida à oublier ces événements. Elle se rendit plusieurs fois sur la tombe de sa mère adoptive pour y plaindre son malheur et lui demander si elle savait la vérité sur son passé.


	25. Chapitre 24 : Nouveau drame

**Chapitre 24 : Nouveau drame**

Un soir, deux mois après la rencontre d'Amy et de Scarlett, alors qu'elle choisissait déjà sa tenue pour le lendemain, Sonic entra en trombe dans la chambre.

"- Chérie met ta jolie robe rose et noire à paillettes avec les ballerines qui vont avec, maquille-toi. On sort ce soir. Je veux pas le savoir que tu sois occupée c'est un ordre.

\- Pour aller où ?

\- Je ne te dis rien c'est une surprise.

\- D'accord."

Elle obéit et enfila la tenue qu'il venait de lui demander. Elle s'installa ensuite devant sa coiffure et se maquilla. Sonic commença à s'impatienter comme d'habitude.

"- Ne me dis pas qu'il te faut autant de temps pour te préparer.

\- Ne commence pas à râler j'ai que deux mains !"

Elle put ainsi terminer sa toilette tranquillement.

"- A ton avis, je laisse mes cheveux comme d'habitude ou je les lisse ?

\- Tu es très bien comme tu es. Allez on y va !

\- C'est bon je te suis."

Le hérisson l'emmena à la boîte de nuit où elle avait passé sa dernière soirée avec ses copines, plus précisément celle de sa rencontre avec Mephiles les ayant forcées à fuir.

"- Sonic pourquoi tu m'as amenée ici ? Tu t'es trouvé une autre et tu comptes te débarrasser de moi en me livrant à ce bouffon ?

\- Ah non je t'arrête tout de suite aucun rapport !

\- Dans ce cas qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?

\- Ferme les yeux.

\- Non je ne te fais pas confiance. J'ai peur de ce que je vais voir.

\- Allez montre-moi que t'es plus courageuse que t'en as l'air !"

La hérissonne obéit et ferma les yeux. Sonic agita sa main devant elle pour vérifier qu'elle ne voyait rien. Il la prit par la main et l'emmena à l'intérieur. Les agents de sécurité de la dernière fois leur ouvrirent les portes. Ils firent signe au hérisson pour lui souhaiter bonne chance. Il leur répondit par un clin d'œil. Amy ne vit rien mais entendit la musique. Sonic la guida jusqu'à la salle et la stoppa.

"C'est bon tu peux les ouvrir."

Amy obéit et fut à la fois joyeuse et surprise par ce qu'elle voyait. Ses amis, même Shadow et Cream pourtant trop jeune pour entrer dans les boîtes de nuit. Les filles portaient leurs tenues de la dernière fois et Cream une robe rose claire à manches rondes et des ballerines de la même couleur.

"- SURPRISE !

\- Les amis ?

\- Et oui, annonça Sally !

\- On a organisé cette sortie spécialement pour toi, dit Tails.

\- Mais je croyais que Cream était trop jeune pour nous accompagner.

\- Tant qu'elle ne fait pas de bêtises et qu'elle est accompagnée il n'y a aucun problème, rassura Blaze.

\- Toi aussi tu es venu Shadow ? Je croyais pourtant que tu détestais ce genre de soirée.

\- Je dois avouer que je l'ai un peu trop aidé, admit Rouge. Après l'avoir supplié de faire un effort pour toi, il a eu pitié de moi.

\- C'est pas de toi que j'ai eu pitié.

\- Mais bien sûr.

\- Depuis que tu es tombée malade, on cherchait un moyen de t'en remettre quand tu serais à nouveau sur pieds, expliqua Cosmo.

\- On a donc choisi une sortie en boîte entre amis pour rattraper la dernière, conclut Galaxina.

\- On ne devrait pas être embêtés, espéra Zane. Sauf si ce crétin revient à la charge.

\- Bon on est pas venus ici pour rien, s'impatienta Silver !"

Leur soirée fut mouvementée. Sonic aida même Shadow à ne pas être dans son coin. Il sourit pour la première fois à ses amis et s'amusa autant qu'eux. Ils rigolèrent tellement qu'ils s'essoufflèrent vite.

Au bout de quelques heures passées à danser, il y eut les slows. Tout le monde dansait entrelacé par couple sur une musique lente et romantique, sauf les plus fatigués comme Cream et Galaxina. Shadow, aussi un peu épuisé, resta avec elles. Ils commencèrent à s'endormir entre eux. Ils étaient mignons tous les trois, on aurait dit un grand frère faisant un câlin à ses petites sœurs. Leurs amis continuaient de danser, même s'ils ne tenaient plus trop sur leurs jambes. Sonic profita d'être près d'Amy pour lui parler.

"- Amy je sais que je te le dis un peu tard mais tu es très ravissante ce soir.

\- Merci mon amour.

\- Je suis content que tu aies retrouvé la forme.

\- Oh tu sais ce n'était qu'une grosse fatigue. Tu vois bien que je n'en suis pas morte.

\- Oui je sais que je n'avais pas besoin d'en faire tout un drame mais je ne serais rien sans toi, tu le sais bien.

\- Tu es gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi.

\- C'est normal, tu es l'amour de ma vie."

Ils échangèrent un baiser, lorsqu'un morceau du toit se décrocha juste au-dessus de leurs têtes. Sonic se jeta sur Amy pour la protéger. Il l'entraîna avec lui dans une chute sur le sol. La musique s'arrêta. Tout le monde cria dans la salle en demandant ce qui se passait. Le morceau atterrit à quelques mètres de nos amis sans les toucher. Le hérisson se releva et remit Amy sur ses pieds. Leurs amis accoururent vers eux.

"- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, demanda Cream ?

\- Sonic, Amy, vous n'avez rien, interrogea Tails ?

\- Vous l'avez échappé belle, souffla Silver.

\- Encore quelques secondes et vous receviez le morceau sur la tête, confirma Shadow.

\- Au moins personne n'est blessé, rassura Blaze."

Hélas au même instant, des hommes en armure munis d'épées pénétrèrent par le toit. Bientôt la terreur s'empara de la salle. Tout le monde s'enfuit en courant et hurlant à plein poumons. Seul Sonic, Shadow, Silver et Knuckles restèrent pour s'occuper de ces démons et ordonnèrent aux autres de partir. Alors que les filles se précipitèrent vers la sortie, une fumée violette sortit du sol et les enveloppa. Toutes sauf Cream reconnurent la forme qui en jaillit. Mephiles vêtu d'une cape bleue marine avec une couronne violette sculptée en forme de flammes. Il avait donc attendu qu'Amy revienne ici pour lui tendre un piège. Elles ne pouvaient s'enfuir, la fumée les en empêchait.

"- Te revoilà ma princesse, répondit le sombre hérisson d'un ton mielleux. Je me demandais où tu avais bien pu encore disparaître.

\- Je ne suis pas ta princesse, protesta la hérissonne ! Tu n'as toujours pas compris que je ne t'aimerai jamais !

\- Bien sûr que si tu finiras par m'aimer.

\- AMY SAUVE-TOI, avertit Sonic !"

Le hérisson courut vers son ennemi pour libérer les filles mais Mephiles fut le plus rapide. Il se retourna pour lui lancer sa fumée qui le paralysa. Il ne pouvait plus bouger ni se servir de sa vitesse pour en sortir. Les trois autres se précipitèrent à son aide, mais le prince semblait s'être préparé à toute éventualité. Il les plaqua contre le mur derrière eux d'un coup de vent par un mouvement de bras. Sa main libre envoya un filet de fumé les ligotant sous la forme de chaînes solides. Impossible de lutter, leurs corps étaient immobilisés. Maîtriser ses attaquants écarta son attention des filles. Amy en profita pour s'enfuir. Le bruit de sa course alerta l'intrus.

"Jeune fille reviens ici tout de suite, ordonna-t-il sur un ton colérique !"

Elle fit la sourde oreille. Ses amies se placèrent entre la hérissonne et le prince. Tails et Zane la guettaient à l'entrée, près à la protéger.

"Viens vite Amy, encouragea Tails !"

Trop tard. Le prince fit sortir du sol une boule de verre entourant les femelles ne l'intéressant guère. De faibles mais douloureuses décharges électriques se libéraient au moindre coup donné à leur prison. La boule bloquant son chemin, il l'envoya derrière lui heurter le mur. Les prisonnières furent secouées comme des noix dans un sac. Il libéra sa main paralysant son rival en l'envoyant dans le décor. Le choc brouilla ses esprits. Tails et Zane foncèrent vers Amy. Lassé de se faire déconcentrer le prince les envoya rejoindre les autres mâles enchaînés. Une seule main concentrée sur ses adversaires en quelques secondes. Amy eut tout juste le temps de réaliser qu'elle était la seule encore debout avant d'être tétanisée par cette maudite fumée. Enfin libre d'agir à sa guise, il hypnotisa sa proie en fermant son poing. Les yeux de la hérissonne blêmirent comme ceux d'une morte. La main du sombre hérisson traça un cercle invisible, la jeune femme lui fit face. Ses amis émirent un cri de stupeur à la vue de son regard inexpressif. La fumée s'évapora autour d'elle pour se changer en une poussière argentée. Ce tourbillon lumineux dissipa sa robe et ses chaussures. Un voile révélant son voluptueux corps de déesse fut la seule protection de son corps contre la perversion du hérisson. Son alliance, marque de son amour pour Sonic, se brisa et disparut en poussière. Dans la boule, les filles remises du choc tentèrent de sortir leur amie de son état de transe.

"- Amy qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, appela Cream horrifiée ?

\- Quelle horreur, rétorqua Rouge ! Il a hypnotisé Amy !

\- Amy souviens-toi de qui tu aimes réellement, cria Blaze !

\- Il veut te tromper, avertit Cosmo !

\- Amy ne l'écoute pas, cria Galaxina !

\- Elle ne peut nous entendre, désespéra Sally !

\- SILENCE !"

La patiente de Mephiles explosa en morceaux. Il leur lança un sort de mutisme pour toutes les faire taire. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et reprit sa besogne.

"Approche Amy, ordonna le prince sur un ton de nouveau mielleux."

Le monstre replia ses doigts pour faire avancer la hérissonne vers lui. La pauvre obéit sans savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui. Le hérisson tendit sa main qui balaya l'air d'un coup sec. Ce geste eut pour effet de la plonger dans l'inconscience. Son corps tomba en arrière, rattrapé par un nuage de fumée mauve. Mephiles le dirigea vers lui pour déposer la belle dans ses bras. Sa cape remuait par la puissance des flammes. Elle était magnifique, presque nue et scintillante de poussière argentée. Satisfait de ce qu'il venait de faire, le hérisson se pencha vers la belle pour respirer sa merveilleuse odeur de rose. Un sourire narquois vint orner ses lèvres. Au même instant, Sonic reprit ses esprits. Ses sens redevinrent net face au spectacle qui s'offrit à lui. Cette scène d'amour mordit son cœur brûlant de jalousie. Il sauta sur ses pieds et fonça en quatrième vitesse vers Mephiles.

"- Tu es magnifique, soupira le prince.

\- Ne la touche pas sale pervers, ordonna le hérisson bleu !

\- Quant à toi ne t'approche plus d'elle."

Il ouvrit sa main vers Sonic, lui lançant une fumée de la couleur de la nuit. Sonic eut la désagréable sensation qu'il allait sortir de son corps. Une magnifique voix féminine criant le nom de sa femme résonna dans sa tête. Était-ce la mère adoptive ou la vraie mère d'Amy ? Il ne put le savoir. Il s'écroula lourdement de toute sa hauteur, cognant violemment sa tête au passage. Sa vision devenait trouble de secondes en secondes. Son audition ne lui obéissait plus. Les bruits alentours s'effaçaient remplacés par un léger son aigu. Mephiles profita lâchement de son incapacité pour rappeler ses hommes à l'ordre. Le hérisson bleu tendit la main aussi loin que ses dernières forces le lui permettaient. Il ne peut pas laisser sa femme disparaître une nouvelle fois. Il lui a promis de ne plus jamais laisser un autre la déclarer comme sa possession en écorchant son consentement. Il est en train de trahir sa promesse. Si seulement il possédait les pouvoirs psychiques de Silver. Ses yeux ne lui renvoyaient plus qu'une image flou et ses oreilles un environnement vide de sons. Ses paupières devinrent si lourdes qu'il ne put qu'abandonner.


	26. Chapitre 25 : La stupidité de Knuckles

**Chapitre 25 : La stupidité de Knuckles**

Les ténèbres, c'est tout ce qu'il y avait autour du hérisson bleu.

_"_(Mais je suis où ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Mephiles a hypnotisé Amy...et m'a mis KO...Une femme...Elle criait...Amy !...Comment j'ai pu le laisser faire ?...Comment j'ai pu encore oser t'abandonner ?...Pourquoi je suis un si mauvais mari ?...)

Un son lointain résonna. On aurait dit qu'une voix masculine l'appelait

"- ….nic...So...nic...Sonic !

\- (Cette voix...Tails ?)

\- Sonic reviens parmi nous !"

Cette fois la voix du renard était tout près. Le hérisson prit une profonde inspiration en rouvrant les yeux. Une forte lumière l'éblouit. Il récupéra bruyamment plusieurs bouffées d'oxygène. Sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal, trop peu pour exploser heureusement. Au bout d'une minute, sa respiration reprit un rythme normal. Tails, agenouillé à ses côtés, éteignit la lampe de poche en forme de stylo qu'il avait utilisé pour sortir son ami de l'inconscience. Le reste de ses amis les encerclaient. Sonic se redressa avec une grande faiblesse, main sur son front. La douleur se dissipa enfin.

"- C'est bien reprends-toi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, demanda le hérisson d'une voix faible ?

\- Mephiles a réussi à enlever Amy après nous avoir tous mis KO et t'a...hypnotisé, expliqua Shadow, une once d'hésitation dans sa voix. Quand il a lancé sa fumée sur toi, tu es devenu bizarre. On aurait cru qu'il essayait de voler ton âme. Après tu es tombé dans les pommes et on a essayé de réveiller pendant dix minutes. Tu nous as fait très peur.

\- Attends un peu, remarqua Sonic les idées de nouveau claires. Je peux savoir depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi toi ?

\- J'ai quand même le droit de m'inquiéter, rétorqua le hérisson noir ! La prochaine fois que tu es dans le pétrin ou que je te retrouve inconscient je me tire ! Ça va te faire tout drôle !

\- Non mais c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Oh et puis zut ! Toi on peut rien te dire ! On veut juste te parler et tu nous sors ton sale caractère !

\- J'ai pas un sale caractère ! Je suis juste solitaire.

\- Bon ça suffit vous deux, gronda Rouge ! C'est pas le moment de faire les guignols !

\- L'un de vous n'a pas entendu quelqu'un crier, demanda le blessé ?

\- Personne n'a crié Sonic, répondit Silver. Tu as vraiment subi un choc.

\- Non je vous jure ! J'ai entendu une femme d'une très belle voix, comme celle d'Amy. Elle criait son nom.

\- Elle criait le nom d'Amy, répéta Sally. Peut-être sa mère.

\- Mais laquelle, précisa Zane ? Amy a été abandonnée et adoptée. Elle a donc eu deux mères.

\- Si la femme que Sonic a entendu crier avait une belle voix comme celle d'Amy, c'était sûrement sa vraie mère, conclut Knuckles.

\- Mais maintenant on ne sait pas où Amy a été emmenée, ni comment Mephiles a découvert qu'elle était cette princesse, rappela Rouge.

\- Oh non, soupira Blaze avec désespoir !

\- Quoi donc, demanda Cosmo ?

\- Les filles vous vous souvenez il y a deux mois quand on est venues ici avec Amy ?

\- Bien sûr, c'est là que Mephiles l'a embêtée pour la première fois, répondit Galaxina.

\- Elle lui a donné une bonne raclée et on a réussi à lui échapper de justesse, continua Sally.

\- Non je veux dire avant qu'Amy se réfugie aux toilettes. Il lui a tiré les cheveux et lui en a arrachés. Il est fort probable qu'il les ait gardés sur lui pour analyser l'ADN contenu.

\- Mais pour ça il aurait eu besoin de l'ADN de cette princesse récupéré avant sa disparition, dit Tails.

\- Ou encore en prélever sur le corps des parents, suivit Shadow avec un air de dégoût.

\- Les deux cas sont possibles. En résumé, qu'il ait fait l'un ou l'autre, Amy était donc bien cette princesse disparue promise à ce type. Il l'a donc récupérée et on ne sait pas où elle est.

\- On n'a plus rien à faire ici, dit Sonic. On doit se cacher.

\- Pourquoi, interrogea Cream ? Les hommes qui accompagnaient Mephiles sont partis en même temps que lui.

\- Qui nous dit qu'ils ne vont pas revenir nous faire la peau ?"

Au même instant quatre soldats pénétrèrent dans la salle par le toit percé.

"En effet faut y aller, confirma Zane paniqué !"

Ils se relevèrent et se précipitèrent à l'extérieur de la boîte de nuit. Les quatre hommes se lancèrent à leur poursuite. Le seul porteur d'un pistolet visa la bande. La balle tirée ne fit que frôler le bras de Rouge. Knuckles l'aperçut, provoquant une colère noire. Il fit demi-tour et fonça droit sur les soldats. Les quatre brutes pas si courageuses s'enfuirent en hurlant.

"- NON MAIS VOUS ÊTES MALADE ! C'EST MA COPINE BANDE DE TACHES !

\- Knuckles j'ai rien reviens ici, ordonna sa compagne !

\- Laisse tomber il t'entend pas, coupa Shadow désespéré.

\- Il faut qu'on l'empêche de faire une bêtise sinon il va nous attirer encore plus d'ennuis, paniqua Tails."

Ils accoururent là où l'échidné était parti. Ils le trouvèrent en train de passer les soldats à tabac.

"- Knuckles calme-toi maintenant, lança Silver !

\- Tu ne fais qu'empirer la situation, avertit Cosmo !"

Mais l'échidné refusa de les écouter. Il en voulait vraiment aux soldats d'avoir failli tuer Rouge. Dans sa fureur, il déracina un lampadaire du sol au milieu d'un rayon d'étincelles. Il le lança de toutes ces forces sur ses victimes, finissant écrasées contre un mur.

"- Knuckles t'es devenu fou, scandalisa Blaze !

\- Vite on se casse, ordonna Sonic !

\- Ce qu'il leur a mis, pouffa Silver !"

Ils devaient vite trouver une cachette avant de se faire tuer. Ils coururent jusqu'à une ruelle sombre. Des poubelles débordantes leur donnèrent une idée. Ils s'agenouillèrent derrière en se serrant les uns contre les autres.

"- Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris toi, murmura la chauve-souris furieuse ? Tu veux nous faire tuer ?

\- C'est ce qui aurait pu t'arriver si j'avais pas été là, rétorqua l'échidné à voix basse !

\- Taisez-vous, coupa Sonic ! Merci Knuckles tu nous as attiré plus d'ennuis ! A cause de toi on est poursuivi et c'est un miracle si on s'en sort !

\- Oh la vache ils sont là, avertit Shadow ! Cachez-vous et pas un bruit !"

Ils se recroquevillèrent sur eux-même, priant de ne pas être trouvé. Ils eurent une chance inestimable et la peur de leur vie. Les soldats passèrent en effet devant les poubelles. Idiots comme ils en ont l'air, ils crurent leurs cibles trop malignes pour se cacher derrière des poubelles. Ça sauterait vite aux yeux. Ils s'éloignèrent enfin, laissant la bande souffler.

"- On a eu beaucoup de chance, souffla Sally. C'est ça ses meilleurs soldats ?

\- Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait, demanda Tails ?

\- On va couper par la forêt, répondit Sonic.

\- J'espère que tu plaisantes, rétorqua Silver ! On est poursuivis par des tarés et tu veux qu'on aille se faire tuer là-bas ?

\- Pas de panique, calma Zane. Personne n'oserait se balader en pleine nuit dans les bois. Pas même ces idiots de soi-disant soldats. La preuve ils ne font pas attention à leurs alentours.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

\- Depuis qu'on a emménagé ici avec Sally, j'ai fait beaucoup de promenades de nuit dans ce coin. Je peux te garantir qu'il n'y a personne à cette heure-ci.

\- Parfait, dit Sonic. Mais soyons discrets sinon on sera repérés. Je suis sûr que Mephiles leur a ordonné de nous traquer et de se débarrasser de nous, en partie de moi.

\- Pourquoi vous monsieur Sonic, interrogea Cream ?

\- Parce que si une fois encore Amy s'est faite enlevée par un mâle voulant la posséder, il voudra se débarrasser de moi."

Après s'être assurés que les soldats avaient bien disparu, ils se mirent en route en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Un silence de mort régnait dans les rues uniquement éclairées par les lampadaires, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître leur peur.

Après de longues minutes à se faufiler dans les rues sombres, ils atteignirent le bois. Les soldats devaient être loin maintenant. Du moins ils espéraient que ces hommes ne les guettaient pas. La pleine lune et les étoiles les accompagnèrent durant leur marche. Ils restèrent bien groupés afin d'éviter de se perdre. Personne n'osait dire quoique ce soit à Sonic au sujet d'Amy. Elle a été enlevée une fois de plus par un autre prétendant être amoureux d'elle. Mais cette fois il leur sera plus dur de la retrouver. Son dernier sauvetage a été très facile puisque son ravisseur était du côté d'Eggman. Mephiles leur ait totalement inconnu et a sûrement emmené Amy plus loin que la base du savant. Cream se décida à briser le silence.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour Amy ?

\- Je n'en sais rien pour l'instant, admit Sonic. En attendant il va falloir se cacher quelque part pour la nuit et on trouvera une solution demain matin.

\- On pourra dormir chez moi si vous voulez. Maman sera d'accord. Ce serait plus prudent d'être ensemble cette nuit.

\- Elle a raison, confirma Shadow. Si on reste ensemble il n'y aura aucun risque que l'un de nous se fasse tuer cette nuit."

La maison de la jeune lapine fut bientôt en vue. Cream frappa à la porte et attendit. Sa mère apparut de l'intérieur et fut surprise de voir sa fille et les autres. Mais quelqu'un manquait à l'appel. L'absence d'Amy lui sauta vite aux yeux.

"- Tu es déjà rentrée Cream ? La fête s'est terminée plus tôt que prévu ? Et où est Amy ?

\- C'est ce qui nous amène maman. Amy a été enlevée.

\- Quoi ? Mais par qui et comment ?

\- Tu te souviens de Mephiles Vanilla, demanda Sonic ?

\- Oui vous nous en avez parlé.

\- Il a retrouvé Amy et l'a emmenée sans que je puisse la défendre.

\- Allons Sonic, comment tu pouvais savoir qu'il saurait s'y prendre, rassura Cosmo ?

\- Et il ne s'était pas trompé, dit Cream. C'est elle la princesse disparue d'Equatopia..

\- Oh mon dieu pauvre chérie, comprit la mère ! Nous ne la reverrons plus.

\- Non Vanilla, corrigea le hérisson bleu. Nous partirons à sa recherche demain matin.

\- Mais il vaut mieux qu'on dorme tous ici pour éviter des ennuis maman.

\- Très bien, entrez."

Elle les laissa entrer l'un après l'autre et verrouilla la porte. Vector, en bas de l'escalier, fut

surpris de tous les voir.

"- Déjà rentrée Cream ?

\- Oui mais Amy a été enlevée.

\- Encore ! Eggman ne peut vraiment pas la laisser tranquille non de non !

\- Eggman n'a rien à voir là-dedans, répondit Sonic. Mephiles est le responsable. On a réussi à s'enfuir après avoir failli se faire tuer.

\- Bon dans ce cas il sera plus prudent pour vous tous de dormir ici. Les garçons vous dormirez dans le salon. Je vais vous préparer des lits. Cream pourras-tu accueillir les filles dans ta chambre ?

\- Oui papa."

Pendant que Vector sortit des sacs de couchages, aidé par les garçons, Vanilla monta avec les filles dans sa chambre leur trouver des pyjamas. Certains étant trop grand, elle dut y faire des points.

Un calme paisible régna bientôt dans la maison. On n'entendait que la respiration de ses occupants. Seul Sonic resta longtemps éveillé. Impossible de fermer l'œil en sachant Amy prisonnière quelque part. Où est-elle en ce moment ? A-t-elle été torturée ? Réussiront-ils à la retrouver et la sauver avant qu'elle soit forcée d'épouser le fils du diable ? Il effleura d'un doigt son alliance. Amy s'est faite détruire la sienne. En plus d'avoir mis son consentement dans un sac pour le jeter dans une poubelle, ce monstre avait osé l'humilier de la sorte. C'était comme si leur trois ans de mariage n'avaient jamais existé. Shadow avait aussi un peu de mal à dormir. Il remarqua l'air tendu du hérisson bleu.

"- Sonic tu dors pas ?

\- Non.

\- Je me doute. Pourtant tu sais que si Mephiles éprouve les mêmes sentiments que toi pour Amy, il ne lui fera aucun mal.

\- C'est pas que pour ça. Je me demande s'il va réussir à la faire céder à ses avances.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'entends là ? Tu affirmes qu'elle ne t'aime pas ? Tu veux une preuve ? Il y a trois ans, au moment où tu allais te faire tuer, elle t'a sauvé de justesse. Elle a eu le courage de tuer Scourge alors qu'elle a horreur du sang. Elle a affronté sa phobie pour te sauver. C'est pas une preuve d'amour ça pour toi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ?

\- Je sais pas. Hé mais comment tu sais qu'Amy déteste le sang ?

\- Tu ne te souviens pas quand on était parti à la montagne l'hiver suivant votre mariage ? En épluchant une pomme, elle s'est coupée un doigt. Une toute petite goutte suffit pour qu'elle s'écroule. Elle s'est pas réveillée avant la fin de l'après-midi.

\- Oui je me souviens. J'étais sur le toit quand j'entends BLAM ! Je descends et je la vois par terre. Tuer quelqu'un qui la harcelait passe encore mais voir son sang. Elle panique tellement qu'elle s'évanouit.

\- Je me souviendrai toujours quand on dévalait les pentes raides sur les fesses. On avait peur de tomber et on choisissait l'option la moins douloureuse mais la plus froide.

\- Oui c'était nos plus belles vacances d'hiver.

\- Je crois qu'on ferait bien de dormir un peu. Bonne nuit et ne rêve surtout pas d'Amy qui embrasse Mephiles sur la bouche.

\- T'inquiète ça risque pas maintenant que tu m'as rassuré. Même si tu as des fois un sale caractère tu es quand même un bon ami.

\- Allez bonne nuit mon pote."

Pendant que le hérisson noir s'endormit, Sonic resta encore assis à regarder par la fenêtre. Bientôt la fatigue l'envahit et il s'accorda du repos, jurant à Amy qu'il la sauvera avant que n'ait lieu une parodie de leur mariage.


	27. Chapitre 26 : Retrouvailles

**Chapitre 26 : Retrouvailles**

Après avoir infligé un cri de la mère d'Amy à Sonic, Mephiles a ramené son dû dans un royaume au sud de Mobius. Il y presque deux mois, l'ADN contenu dans les cheveux de la hérissonne recueillis accidentellement a été analysé au château et comparé à celui du couple royal d'Equatopia. La rumeur veut que le prince, obsédé par la perte de sa fiancée disparue, aurait profané les tombes des derniers souverains afin de voler une part de leurs dépouilles. L'ADN de la jeune femme était une fusion parfaite des prélèvements. L'analyse était formelle, la déesse, rencontrée lors d'un voyage privé du prince et son plus fidèle ami, et la princesse disparu étaient la même personne. Le prince déploya dans le plus grand secret plusieurs espions de sa garde à Mobotropolis pour retrouver où se cachait la cible. La mission fut un succès, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que sa garde soit baissée. Le mâle ayant commis l'erreur de lui voler sa promise méritait un châtiment plus cruel que la mort. Plutôt patienter et la reprendre sous ses yeux impuissants. Personne ne vole la propriété d'un prince sans en payer le prix fort. Le résultat en valait la peine. L'expression de désespoir qu'affichait le hérisson avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience lui avait donné une satisfaction au-delà de ses espérances. La princesse n'ayant jamais été mise au courant de son mariage, Mephiles lui pardonnait volontiers son infidélité.

De retour au château, le prince sonna une dizaine de servantes. Elles l'accueillirent, un brancard d'or recouvert d'un tapis de pétales de fleurs de cerisier porté à bout de bras. Leur enthousiasme fut immense à la vue de cette superbe créature.

"- Quelle beauté !

\- Les prédictions de votre père étaient vraies votre Altesse.

\- Elle deviendrait la plus belle femme du monde.

\- Mon père ne se trompait jamais.

\- Maintenant où l'emmenons-nous ?

\- Dans la tour dorée, dans le plus bel appartement du château qui lui est destiné. Je vous demanderai aussi de la mettre sous surveillance.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Quelqu'un d'autre convoiterait notre chère princesse ?

\- En effet et c'est aussi une vilaine petite fugueuse. Ça fait trois fois qu'elle essaye de me filer entre les doigts.

\- Une petite timide, comme certaines jeunes femmes.

\- Et aussi je vous demanderai de ne pas prêter attention à ses propos. Elle répète qu'elle ne m'aime pas et qu'elle est mariée à un autre.

\- La vilaine petite cachottière !

\- Comme c'est mignon la timidité !

\- Bien je vous laisse vous occuper d'elle. Bonne nuit mesdames.

\- Bonne nuit votre Altesse."

Il partit en direction de sa chambre, laissant Amy au bon soin du personnel. Elles prirent plaisir à porter la hérissonne et à l'admirer. Elles la trouvaient si belle dans son sommeil qu'elles la portèrent sans faire un bruit avec le plus grand soin pour ne pas la réveiller. Dans la chambre, elles la déposèrent sur le lit comme une statue. Elles prirent soin de recouvrir ses belles épaules avec ses magnifiques cheveux passés au peigne. Le bout des mèches s'étendait sur son buste. Quel spectacle la princesse apportait à cette chambre ! Étendue sur un lit à baldaquin avec les rideaux tirés, les bras reposant sur le ventre, la bouche en forme de baiser et un voile autour de son corps. On aurait dit un ange tant elle était belle.

* * *

Elle s'éveilla au levé des rayons du soleil caressant son visage. En ouvrant les yeux, sa vision était floue à cause de la fumée l'ayant hypnotisée. Au bout de quelques minutes, le voile invisible qui recouvrait ses yeux s'estompa. Mephiles était penché au-dessus d'elle, accroupi à côté du lit. Un sourire de joie ornait ses lèvres. Bien que son expression était fort belle avec son regard rempli de passion, il parut horrible à Amy. Effrayée par ce beau visage souriant, elle sursauta avec un soupir de frayeur. Le hérisson sauta au plafond et resta accroché comme une araignée. Amy, honteuse de sa nudité presque totale devant un inconnu, se cacha sous la couverture bien remontée sur sa poitrine. Le hérisson lâcha prise pour atterrir en face du lit.

"- Pardon je voulais pas te faire peur.

\- Sors d'ici ! Je t'interdis d'être dans cette chambre !

\- Maintenant que tu es à moi j'ai tous les droits, répondit le prince de sa voix surprise.

\- Oh vraiment, demanda la hérissonne avec une touche d'arrogance ? J'en conclus que le consentement est une chose qui n'existe pas chez toi.

\- Le consentement ? Pourquoi ma fiancée en aurait-elle besoin ?"

Décidément il croit qu'il a tous les pleins pouvoirs sur elle. S'il a l'intention de lui laver le cerveau en passant pour un simple d'esprit, il lui faudra employer une autre méthode.

"- N'essaye pas de me faire passer pour une folle ! Je ne suis pas ta fiancée et je refuse ce stupide mariage !

\- Pourquoi refuserais-tu si tu m'aimes ?

\- Je ne t'aime pas et je ne t'appartiens pas ! Quand vas-tu enfin comprendre ça ? Je suis déjà mariée !"

Elle lui montra une nouvelle fois sa main portant cette marque. L'horreur l'envahit en s'apercevant que rien ne la décorait.

"- Oh mon alliance ! Qu'est-que tu en as fait ?

\- Elle s'est juste brisée quand je t'ai hypnotisée.

\- Non ! C'était la preuve de mon amour pour Sonic ! Tu n'es qu'un monstre je te déteste !

\- Dis moi si tu veux que je fasse quelque chose pour toi.

\- Justement j'en désire une.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Sors de cette chambre et n'y reviens plus ! Laisse-moi pleurer mon malheur seule !"

Elle cacha son visage dans l'oreiller pour pleurer à son aise et ne pas croiser son regard. Le hérisson comprit qu'il fallait mieux ne pas insister et lui laisser de l'intimité comme elle était presque nue.

"- Très bien, je ne reviendrai pas de la journée. Mais tu verras que tu ne serras pas aussi malheureuse que tu le crois.

\- Moi je suis beaucoup moins sûre que je serai heureuse avec le fils du diable !

\- Aussi belle que ta mère et aussi courageuse que ton père. Tu es bien leur fille. Si tu veux t'habiller tu trouveras des vêtements dans l'armoire."

Le bruit de fermeture de la porte calma les pleurs de la hérissonne. De nouveau tranquille, elle repoussa la couverture et se leva. Elle regarda à quoi ressemblait la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait. C'était une chambre fort belle. Le lit, décoré à la feuille d'or se composait d'un oreiller blanc, d'une couverture rose surpiquée de fleurs de cerisier et de rideaux blancs transparents. En mobilier une armoire et une commode blanc ivoire, une coiffeuse d'or surmontée d'un miroir et différents produits de beauté face à tabouret d'or recouvert d'un gros coussin rond en tissu bleu. Un grand miroir fixé à un mur lui permettait de se voir de la tête aux pieds. Un lustre en cristal ornait le plafond. Une baignoire en verre transparent, un robinet sculpté dans du marbre blanc, un paravent d'or surpiqué d'un tissu bleu-vert avec des motifs de fleurs complétaient la pièce. Les murs étaient peints en fuchsia et blanc, le sol recouvert d'une moquette turquoise et le plafond en ébène. Une grande fenêtre d'un encadrement doré sur un balcon en pierre dure éclairait la pièce. Ça lui faisait mal de l'admettre mais Mephiles avait quand même un très bon goût. Elle ouvrit l'armoire et admira les belles robes qu'elle contenait. Certaines semblaient pour les fêtes et d'autres pour le jour. Trois coups furent frappés à la porte, elle resta tétanisée.

"Entrez, hésita la hérissonne d'une voix effrayée."

Son corps fut parcouru de tremblements incontrôlables. Ses yeux fixèrent avec horreur les mouvements de la poignée en bronze patiné de noir de la porte en ébène sculptée à l'ancienne. Un profond soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres avant qu'une expression de surprise accueille la personne. Ce n'était pas Mephiles mais une louve qu'elle avait déjà vue qui referma la porte derrière elle.

"- Scarlett c'est vous ?

\- Chut ne parle pas si fort ! Je savais que c'était toi Amy.

\- Comment ça vous le saviez ?

\- Je vais tout t'expliquer. Mais avant mets vite quelque chose. Tu dois avoir froid et je ne supporte pas de voir que ce pervers t'a forcée à porter cette horrible tenue !"

Amy obéit en fouillant dans l'armoire à la recherche d'une tenue. Elle en sortit une robe blanche à manches rondes avec la jupe bleue, des gants blancs longs, un serre-tête en tissu bleu et des ballerines blanches. Elle se changea derrière le paravent. Une fois habillée, elle avait un peu plus chaud. Scarlett en fut bouche bée.

"- Mon dieu quelle beauté, ça te va à ravir. Tu as vraiment hérité de la beauté de ta mère.

\- Maintenant parlez-moi de mes parents et de mon enfance s'il vous plaît.

\- Tutoie-moi mon enfant, je suis ta nourrice.

\- Oui nourrice.

\- Asseyons-nous sur le lit. Nous serons mieux pour discuter."

Elles s'assirent l'une à côté de l'autre. Maintenant confortablement installées, Scarlett commença son récit.

"- Puisque tu me le demandes, je vais tout te raconter depuis le début. Ta mère était une hérissonne d'une très grande beauté. Son nom Stella sonnait comme les étoiles d'argent. Elle était magnifique avec sa peau pure comme de l'ivoire, son teint doré, une cascade de boucles d'or et des yeux d'un vert émeraude très rare. Même moi je n'avais jamais vu une femme aussi bonne que belle, une vraie Cendrillon. Ton père s'appelait Volt. Il était beau avec ses yeux bleus comme des saphirs et doré comme le soleil. Il était issue de la famille royale régnant sur Equatopia et ta mère d'une famille aisée. A 16 ans, elle a été soumise à un mariage arrangé avec un cousin éloigné deux fois plus âgé. Elle a refusé ce mariage mais ses parents l'y ont poussée. Alors une nuit, elle s'est enfuie et s'est réfugiée au royaume de ton père. Il n'était pas encore roi mais fort beau et aimé de tous. Ta mère a été bien accueillie mais honteuse de se trouver en présence d'un couple royal. Pour ne pas leur causer de dépenses, elle leur a demandé d'être engagée comme servante. Ils ont accepté bien qu'ils voyaient en elle une princesse et la fiancée de leur fils. Elle était si soigneuse d'accomplir ses tâches qu'ils l'ont prise sous leur protection. Un jour ton père l'aperçut du haut de son balcon alors qu'elle entretenait le jardin. Quand il a vu ses yeux magnifiques, il croyait voir la plus belle femme du monde et le plus beau des trésors. Mais il en est tombé malade d'amour le lendemain, mettant sa vie en danger. Ses parents, l'aimant tendrement, lui ont demandé la cause de son chagrin. Quand il leur a dit qu'il se mourait d'amour pour ta mère, ils lui ont demandé en hâte d'épouser leur fils. Elle a bien sûr dit oui. Ce mot et un premier baiser ont immédiatement guéri ton père. Quel mari comparé à un cousin éloigné deux fois plus âgé ! En l'épousant elle devint reine, la plus belle des reines. Dix ans après ce mariage tu es venue au monde. Tu étais un charmant bébé. Quand ta maman te donnait le sein, tu t'accrochais à elle en buvant son lait pur. Tu laissais souvent couler quelques gouttes de ta petite bouche. Quand tu n'avais plus faim, tu t'endormais au son de sa voix de cristal. Comme je t'aimais beaucoup elle m'a demandé d'être ta nourrice. Alors j'ai pris soin de toi comme si j'étais ta maman. Dès que tu savais marcher, tu courais dans tous les coins. Et quand tu tombais assise par terre, tu ne pleurais pas mais te relevais pour me montrer que tu étais une grande fille.

\- Mais pourquoi ai-je été abandonnée devant cette maison à 4 ans ?

\- Depuis des générations, la famille royale d'Equatopia était amie avec celle de Mako, la famille de Mephiles. Des siècles ont passé sans qu'il y ait de conflits entre ses deux familles. Quelques années après ta naissance et la mort de la mère de Mephiles, les rois voulurent unir leurs familles en mariant leurs enfants. Ainsi les deux peuples vivraient ensemble dans l'harmonie la plus totale. Seule ta mère était contre ce mariage.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Elle refusait que tu subisses un mariage arrangé comme elle au risque d'être malheureuse toute ta vie.

\- Mais comment pouvait-elle savoir que je serais malheureuse ? Si elle m'avait laissée connaître Mephiles, je serais peut-être tombée amoureuse de lui.

\- Parce que depuis qu'elle te lisait des contes de fées pour t'endormir, tu lui disais toujours que tu voulais aussi connaître ton prince charmant, comme toutes les petites filles de ton âge. Elle savait que tu parlais de l'amour véritable et non celui qu'on impose. Surtout parce que Mephiles était un de ses enfants trop gâtés et qui obtiennent toujours ce qu'ils désirent sans efforts. Tu méritais mieux qu'un homme capricieux. Alors une nuit, elle s'est enfuie avec toi. Elle a erré dans la forêt avant d'arriver à un village voisin. C'est là qu'elle t'a déposée et que tu as été recueillie. Au matin ton père a découvert votre disparition. Le père de Mephiles était furieux. Il a lancé ses soldats à votre poursuite. Tu te doutes bien qu'ils ne t'ont pas retrouvée. Ta mère n'a pas eu cette chance. Ils l'ont retrouvée et ramenée au château. Elle a refusé d'avouer où elle t'avait cachée. Pour le roi de Mako, c'était un acte de haute trahison. Pour prix de ce sacrilège, le roi et la reine d'Equatopia furent exécutés après avoir assisté à la destruction de leur royaume et de leurs sujets. Personne n'a survécu à cet horrible massacre. La disparition de la future mariée a suffi à faire tomber l'accord d'union des deux royaumes à l'eau.

\- Quelle horreur ! Mes parents, ma maison, mon peuple...Mais alors comment as-tu survécu si personne n'a échappé à la mort ?

\- J'ai justement failli être tuée ! Quand la garde royale de Mako a débarqué pour nous tuer, un des serviteurs m'a cachée dans une cave secrète en cas d'assaut. Si la princesse était portée disparue, j'étais le seul espoir de retrouver la dernière héritière du trône d'Equatopia. Si la lignée royale du royaume s'éteignait, tous étaient condamnés à l'oubli. Aucun des soldats ne m'a trouvée bien que j'ai eu la peur de ma vie. Le brave homme avait couvert ma présence. Je lui en suis éternellement reconnaissante. Quand un silence de mort est tombé sur le château en ruines j'ai pu sortir. Dans les décombres j'ai trouvé une brosse à cheveux qui t'appartenait. J'ai gardé les cheveux restés sur cette brosse au cas où je verrai une autre petite fille te ressemblant. Ainsi je pourrais comparer ton ADN au sien. Si je t'avais retrouvée bien avant Mephiles, je t'aurais protégée de ce démon comme te l'avait promis ta chère maman. Mais plus les années passées, plus je perdais espoir de te retrouver. J'ai alors décidé de me faire engager comme servante au service de Mephiles. Si j'avais échoué, il finirait par te retrouver un jour ou l'autre. Ce jour est arrivé. Je jure de t'aider à t'échapper de cet enfer et de te rendre ta liberté.

\- Mais comment se fait-il que je n'ai aucun souvenir de mon enfance avec toi et mes parents ?

\- Ta mère a effacé ta mémoire pour que tu grandisses à l'écart de tout cela. Ainsi ta mère adoptive penserait que tu avais subi un choc brutal ayant provoqué une amnésie. Elle ne chercherait pas à te déclarer comme une enfant abandonnée. Une occasion d'élever avec amour un enfant sans famille après avoir perdu le sien ne se présente pas deux fois.

\- Voilà ce qui explique ces rêves étranges que je faisais depuis des semaines. Dans l'un d'eux j'entendais ma mère. Elle disait qu'elle était désolée de m'abandonner. Elle espérait que je n'en veuille ni à elle, ni à mon père. Mais ils n'ont plus à s'inquiéter. Maintenant que j'ai compris pourquoi Mephiles ne lâche pas l'affaire et qu'ils voulaient mon bonheur, je ne leur en veux pas. Au contraire j'aurais tant voulu les connaître et les aimer plus.

\- Ma pauvre petite. Je ne t'ai pas encore dit comment j'ai su que c'était toi. Après notre dernière rencontre je t'ai vue avec tes amies. Quand tu as craché un chewing-gum j'ai attendu que vous soyez parties pour le récupérer. J'ai ensuite analysé les deux ADN et ils étaient identiques.

\- Ma nourrice.

\- Ma chérie, j'aurais aimé t'avoir comme fille. Je te promets de te rendre ta liberté et de t'aider à retrouver ton mari.

\- Il ne me retrouvera pas. Il ne sais pas que je suis ici.

\- L'amour l'aidera à te retrouver.

\- Encore une question. Sais-tu pourquoi le matin de mes 16 ans, je me suis réveillée mille fois plus belle qu'avant ?

\- Ça c'est une idée de ta mère. Elle a injecté son sang dans ton corps avant de te jeter un sort pour que tu hérites de sa beauté en gardant ta couleur rose quand le soleil de ton seizième anniversaire effleurerait ton visage. Avant son exécution, j'ai réussi à m'introduire dans le donjon de Mako où était ta mère. En guise de cadeau d'adieu, elle m'a donné ceci en me demandant de te le donner le jour où je te retrouverai."

La louve lui tendit une carte métallique surmontée d'un cercle bleu. La hérissonne reste figée en fixant cet objet. Elle leva les yeux vers sa nourrice. La louve hocha la tête. Son pouce effleura le cercle bleu qui s'avéra être une ouverture. La lumière qui en jaillit s'empara de son esprit, lui rendant ses souvenirs d'enfance. En quelques secondes, elle revit ses meilleurs moments passés avec ses parents et sa nourrice dans son royaume. Puis vint le jour où tous ses souvenirs ont disparu de sa mémoire. Cette fois, elle n'était pas plongée dans un fragment de sa mémoire, mais de sa mère. La nuit précédent ce jour où sa mémoire s'est vidée pour laisser place à de nouveaux souvenirs, sa mère l'avait couchée comme d'habitude après lui avoir chanté une berceuse. Quelques heures plus tard, tout le château était endormi. La reine revint dans sa chambre vêtue de son ancienne tenue du temps où elle était servante dans sa demeure. Une énorme bourse de cuir était accroché à sa ceinture. Une cape violette foncée à capuche couvrait son corps et son visage. Amy reconnut ce vêtement, la seule chose de sa famille qu'elle possédait ce jour-là. Une profonde tristesse l'envahit. Elle savait parfaitement ce qui l'attendait à la fin de ce souvenir.

"Viens ma petite fille, partons d'ici. C'est ce soir que ton aventure commence."

A l'aide d'une fiole que la mère tenait dans la main, elle l'endormit. Elle enveloppa la petite hérissonne dans une couverture. Elle plaça son enfant contre elle à l'aide d'un drap faisant le tour de son buste. Elle sortit en fermant doucement la porte de la chambre et descendit les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds. Personne n'était éveillé sauf elle. Elle descendit dans les cuisines encore allumées de leur feu crépitant. Pas question de prendre une lanterne. Elles seraient trahies et tout serait perdu. Elle sortit par une porte donnant sur le jardin et la referma. Commença alors une longue marche. Pendant plusieurs jours, elle marcha à travers les bois en s'arrêtant quelques fois pour sortir de sa bourse quelque chose à grignoter. On aurait dit que son sac était magique et contenait tout ce qu'elle voulait. Elle arriva enfin avant l'aube du cinquième jour dans un village. Toutes les maisons étaient encore endormies. La reine sortit de sa bourse une paire de lunettes noires et les mit sur ses yeux. Elle put ainsi voir qui habitait les différentes maisons. Elle tenait à confier sa fille à une famille qui s'occupera d'elle avec amour. Elle s'arrêta en voyant une jeune divorcée dans une maison peinte en rose de différentes teintes. Cette femme nommée Roxy venait de divorcer de son mari ayant obtenu la garde de son fils. Depuis plus de nouvelles et l'absence de son enfant lui pesait trop. En voyant la petite fille abandonnée devant sa maison, elle sera la mère que la reine aurait voulu être. Elle rangea ses lunettes et s'approcha de la maison. Elle s'assit sur les marches du perron et défit son landau de fortune. Avant de faire ce qu'elle avait à faire, elle serra une dernière fois son enfant dans ses bras.

"Amy, Amy ma chérie tu es encore si jeune et si innocente. Amy maman t'aime tant, papa t'aime tant. Ne lui en veut pas, il ne voulait pas te causer du chagrin en arrangeant un mariage avec un garçon que tu n'as jamais vu. Pardonne-moi de t'abandonner mon bébé, mais si je le fait c'est pour ton bien. Tu sais, maman a connu le mariage arrangé. Mais elle en a échappé et a découvert ce qu'était le véritable amour. Et quand tu es née de mon bonheur, je savais que tu voudrais trouver ton prince charmant comme toutes les petites filles. Maintenant, tu auras une autre maman qui prendra soin de toi comme je l'aurais fait. Ne pleure pas, grandis, deviens une jeune fille forte et tu verras. Toi aussi tu rencontreras un jour ton beau prince charmant. Au revoir mon bébé. Même si nous ne nous reverrons plus, je serai toujours à tes côtés et je veillerai sur toi."

Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de la petite. Puis elle dégrafa sa cape pour en envelopper sa fille en souvenir de sa précédente vie. Elle sortit de sa bourse une seringue, du désinfectant et du coton. Elle releva sa manche et nettoya l'endroit à piquer. Après avoir rempli la seringue de son sang, elle nettoya sa plaie qu'elle recouvrit d'un pansement. Elle fit la même chose à la petite fille pour lui injecter son fois sa besogne terminée, elle déposa son enfant après un dernier baiser. Puis elle se releva et se tourna vers le soleil qui se levait, couvrant sa fille de son ombre.

"Oh astre solaire, j'en appelle à ta puissance. Écoute ma prière et réalise mon vœu le plus cher. Ma fille en grandissant sera remplie de beauté et de bonté bien qu'elle aura un caractère aussi spécial que le mien. Mais..."

Des flammes d'or s'allumèrent lentement autour de la reine et sa fille. Le cercle de feu devenait de plus en plus intense au fil de ses paroles.

"….au lever du soleil le jour de son seizième anniversaire. Quand tes rayons de lumière effleureront le visage de notre chère princesse, sa beauté en sera éblouissante. Ses cheveux seront aussi onduleux qu'une vague, ses yeux aussi verts que la plus verte des émeraudes, sa voix aussi envoûtante qu'une mélodie, sa peau aussi dorée que tes rayons, son buste aussi sculpté que celui d'une statue, ses lèvres renfermeront un baiser que les mâles désireront lui voler. Un corps aussi pur et aussi gracieux que celui de la plus envoûtante des déesses. Chaque détail en sera une merveille inestimable. Cette beauté unique permettra à sa chère nourrice de la retrouver avant le démon auquel elle était destinée. Seuls ces points communs entre la mère et sa fille l'aideront à la reconnaître. A son réveil, ses premiers souvenirs enfantins lui seront inconnus jusqu'au jour où sa nourrice la retrouvera. Aucun pouvoir du bien ou du mal ne pourra changer ce sortilège."

A la fin de sa phrase, un rayon du soleil en sortit et se dirigea sur la reine avec une grande vitesse. Il traversa son corps et celui de sa fille. Les yeux de la reine se remplirent de feu. A présent unies, la reine lui transmis sa beauté. Amy laissa tomber la carte à ses pieds et reprit son souffle. Ce qu'elle venait de voir lui a fourni la vérité sur son identité. Ainsi elle était une princesse et sa mère a fait tout cela pour la protéger.

"- Voilà, dit sa nourrice en ramassant la carte. C'est comme ça que tu as hérité de la beauté de ta mère.

\- Pourtant les infirmières du foyer n'ont jamais trouvé de traces d'un autre sang.

\- Quel foyer ?

\- C'est une longue histoire. Après une blague de Halloween de mes amis, j'ai fait un arrêt cardiaque et je me suis retrouvée en maison de repos. Ce jour-là j'avais retrouvé une amie et j'ai oublié ce détail. Une tradition Halloween entre amis. Le but était de tirer au sort un ami et de lui donner la peur de sa vie en utilisant ses pires cauchemars. Mais nous l'avons remplacée par une fête costumée après mon accident.

\- Oui vous avez bien fait. Comme tu es la fusion de deux moitiés de tes parents, la partie rajoutée a été mélangée à celle-ci.

\- Mais j'ai toujours des doutes sur mes origines. Comparé à mes parents, je peux être intimidante sous mes airs d'ange."

Sa nourrice éclata de rire en entendant ces mots.

"- Sacré petite ! Tu tiens ça de ta mère ! Elle aussi pouvait être méchante même si elle avait l'air douce.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Et oui telle mère, telle fille. Figure-toi que quand ses parents lui ont annoncé son premier mariage, elle a piqué une crise. Elle a hurlé à pleins poumons en donnant un grand coup de pied dans une bibliothèque. Tous s'est renversé sur le côté en heurtant un placard rempli de vaisselle. Tout ce qu'il contenait s'est brisé. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre, elle a crié à ses parents : "Je vous enterrerai tous et j'irai danser sur vos

tombes !". Elle a ensuite cassé chaque objet dans sa chambre avec un énorme marteau lui apparaissant sur commande à l'infini. Quand elle en fut essoufflée, elle découpa toutes ses photos en signe de haine envers sa famille.

\- Je comprends maintenant d'où vient mon pouvoir et mon caractère spécial.

\- Tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère mais tu as aussi une partie de ton père. Tu as hérité de son courage. C'est pour ça que tu n'a pas peur de tenir tête à Mephiles.

\- C'est ce qui m'a toujours permis d'affronter des ennemis dangereux et d'accompagner mes amis dans leurs missions."


	28. Chapitre 27 : Coopération avec Eggman

**Chapitre 27 : Coopération avec Eggman**

L'aube se leva aussi sur la maison de Cream. Tout le monde se réveilla à l'intérieur de la maison. Vanilla leur proposa d'utiliser sa salle de bain chacun son tour. Les amies de sa fille n'eurent d'autres choix que de remettre leurs tenues de soirées. La lapine offrit ensuite le petit déjeuner à ses hôtes. Sonic n'avait pas la force d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Son estomac était le cadet de ses soucis. Après s'être fait rabrouer par le hérisson noir que détruire sa santé ne ramènera pas sa femme, il céda. Il est vrai qu'il lui sera difficile de se concentrer avec le ventre vide. La sonnette retentit suivie d'un silence dans la pièce. Vector fit signe de rester calme d'un doigt porté à la bouche. Le hérisson bleu lui demanda d'un regard d'aller vérifier lui-même. Le crocodile lui donna son approbation d'un hochement de tête. Il s'avança à pas de loup vers la porte. Arrivé devant, il se saisit de la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sec sur Orbot et Cubot, les deux robots acolytes d'Eggman cachant leurs orbites d'une main.

"- Non ne nous fais pas de mal, supplia Cubot !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici les boites de conserves ?

\- Ouf, soupira Orbot de soulagement ! Le docteur Eggman nous a demandé de te remettre ce message."

Le hérisson prit le papier que le robot lui tendit. On pouvait lire :

_Rejoins-moi à ma base Sonic._

_Je sais que tu ne me fais pas_

_confiance mais je sais ce qui_

_se passe. Ne vous inquiétez pas, _

_je ne vous joue pas un mauvais tour. _

_Je veux simplement vous aider._

_Eggman_

"- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

\- Navré mais on en sait rien, avoua le robot rouge. Il nous a juste donné l'ordre de te convoquer à la base. Seul ou accompagné c'est à toi de voir. On a passé une heure à te chercher."

Le hérisson voulut protester mais s'arrêta dans son élan. Eggman qui demande à le voir le lendemain de la disparition d'Amy, ça ne peut pas être qu'une simple coïncidence. Il réfléchit quelques secondes puis soupira de défaite.

"Restez-là je vais en discuter avec les autres."

Il referma la porte et retourna dans la cuisine. Tout le monde attendait une explication.

"C'est Orbot et Cubot, ils demandent à ce que je vois Eggman. Je peux y aller seul ou accompagné d'après eux."

Il donna le mot à Tails qui le fit passer. Tous l'interrogèrent du regard après l'avoir lu.

"- Qu'en pensez-vous ? On lui fait confiance.

\- Mais qui nous dit qu'il n'a pas l'intention de te rouler une nouvelle fois, avertit Shadow ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

\- Shadow a peut-être raison Sonic, confirma Knuckles.

\- Et si c'est l'inverse, on aura perdu une chance de retrouver Amy. On pourrait au moins lui faire confiance juste une fois. Il est vrai que moi-même je ne sais pas ce qu'il nous réserve, mais si on essayait ?

\- Tu as l'air d'oublier que la dernière fois que toi et moi on lui a fait confiance, il nous a trahi après s'être servi de nous, répondit Tails.

\- Je sais. Mais sans aucune idée du lieu où elle se trouve, nos options se comptent sur le doigt d'une main. Quand elle sera hors de danger, je vous promets que ce sera la dernière fois qu'on lui fera confiance. Qui est pour ?"

Tout le monde leva la main, sauf le renard qui finit par lever la sienne après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

"-Très bien, alors c'est décidé.

\- Je t'accompagne, décida son meilleur ami en se levant de sa chaise.

\- Moi aussi, accepta Knuckles.

\- Moi de même, dit Silver

\- Je te suis également, acquiesça Shadow. Vous autres il est préférable que vous nous attendiez tous ici. On vous préviendra quand on en saura plus.

\- Ça me va, approuva Sally. Il est hors de question que je revois ce monstre après ce qu'il a fait à mon père et mon peuple."

Les cinq candidats se mirent en route, les quatre aînés en courant et le plus jeune en volant, guidés par les deux robots. La base apparut bientôt dans leur champ de vision. Dès qu'ils s'approchèrent de la grille, une caméra se tourna vers eux. La voix du savant retentit dans le haut parleur fixé à l'appareil.

"- Vous voilà, entrez. Je vous promets que je ne vous ai pas tendu de piège.

\- J'espère pour toi, répondit le hérisson bleu."

Les grilles s'ouvrirent pour les laisser passer. Après avoir hésité un peu ils se décidèrent à entrer. Orbot et Cubot les emmenèrent dans la salle de contrôle. Eggman se tenait près de l'ordinateur central. Il se tourna vers ses invités.

"- Alors qu'est-ce que tu nous veux Eggman, demanda son ennemi de toujours ?

\- Venons-en à l'essentiel. Je sais qu'Amy a été de nouveau enlevée, cette fois par quelqu'un qui n'était pas de mon côté. Hier soir j'étais sorti prendre l'air quand j'ai vu quelque chose qui a attiré mon attention. Vous allez deviner que c'était Amy avec un hérisson qui était le portrait craché de Shadow. Avec une de mes inventions j'ai réussi à obtenir des informations sur lui et en même temps sur Amy.

\- Comment as-tu nommé cette machine, demanda Tails intéressé ?

\- Un révélateur de passé sous forme d'un logiciel. Si je prends une photo d'un individu j'obtiens des informations sur lui. Un peu comme une biographie. S'il se déroule d'autres événements importants dans sa vie je peux le lire en temps réel. En ce qui concerne Amy, j'ai trouvé des détails plutôt intéressants que vous même ignorez."

Le savant reprit sa place face au clavier et activa son logiciel.

"- Alors, A...Amy Rose. Nom : Amélia Rose 1ére, dite Amy Rose.

\- Tu en es sûr, questionna Sonic ?

\- Certain, mon logiciel n'a aucun défaut. J'ai fait plusieurs tests sans erreurs. Ensuite sexe : féminin, race : hérissonne, âge : 20 ans, pouvoirs : marteau multiplicateur. Naissance : née du roi Volt et de la reine Stella du royaume d'Equatopia. Enfance : promise au prince Mephiles. Sa mémoire a été complètement effacée à l'âge de 4 ans par sa mère qui l'a abandonnée. L'enfant a été recueillie par Roxy la Renarde.

\- Tout s'explique maintenant, dit Shadow.

\- Voilà pourquoi elle même ignorait son ascendance royale, compris Silver. Sa mère lui a effacé la mémoire.

\- Mais pourquoi, demanda Sonic ?

\- Impossible de le savoir. Il m'aurait fallu une photo de la mère ou un fragment de cette femme dans la mémoire d'Amy. Ensuite vous savez déjà tout sauf : Apparence modifiée à l'âge de 16 ans suite à une injection de sang de la mère avant son amnésie.

\- Merci pour l'info, remercia Tails. Justement ça faisait trois ans qu'on se demandait comment son apparence a changé en une nuit.

\- Ensuite. Ah voilà ! Enlevée par le prince Mephiles et emmenée au royaume de Mako. J'ai fait quelques recherches et ce royaume se trouve au sud de Mobius.

\- Au sud de Mobius, répéta Knuckles. Ça nous prendra du temps pour nous rendre là-bas.

\- Vous voulez savoir quelque chose au sujet de ce Mephiles ?

\- Non, refusa Silver. On sait déjà qu'Amy lui était promise déjà enfant et qu'il est donc prêt à tout pour respecter cette décision. A moins qu'on lui découvre un point faible.

\- Dans ce cas. Nom : Mephiles le Hérisson, sexe : masculin, race : hérisson, âge : 25 ans, pouvoirs : fumée d'attaque et de défense.

\- Tu nous en diras tant, grogna l'échidné. C'est comme ça qu'il nous a maîtrisés.

\- Naissance : né du roi Caspian et de la reine Susan du royaume de Mako. Enfance : peu de détails sauf vie amoureuse et sexuelle très active. Première petite amie à 10 ans et premier rapport sexuel à 13 ans.

\- La pauvre il faut toujours qu'elle se fasse enlever par des mâles convaincus d'avoir un pouvoir de séduction, soupira le renard.

\- Vit au royaume de Mako depuis la mort de ses parents. A enlevé la dernière fille de la famille royale d'Equatopia pour l'épouser depuis que son père lui a promis la main de la princesse.

\- Donc son père lui a mis cette idée dans le crâne et Amy va l'avoir collé aux basques le temps qu'on la retrouve, conclut Shadow d'un regard rempli de déception. Ça promet.

\- Mais on a toujours pas compris ce que tu nous veux Eggman, dit Sonic.

\- D'après ce j'ai pu lire l'endroit où Amy a été emmenée sera très difficile à trouver. Vous ne savez même pas où se trouve Mako. Vous aurez besoin de moi. Quand Amy sera libre je vous ramènerai et vous laisserai tranquilles jusqu'à mon prochain projet de conquête.

\- Marché conclu, accepta le hérisson bleu. Mais si tu nous abandonnes en plein chemin tu le regretteras.

\- Oui oui j'ai compris ! Il faudra prévoir le nécessaire dont des sacs de couchage et des tentes. Pour des provisions je m'en chargerai. Maintenant allez chercher ce dont vous aurez besoin et nous partons.

\- Merci Eggman. Je me rends compte que tu es vraiment compliqué des fois. Tu acceptes d'aider ton pire ennemi.

\- Je peux très bien changer de programme entre temps. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on doit faire équipe."


	29. Chapitre 28 : Souvenirs et premier soir

**Chapitre 28 : Souvenirs et première soirée**

**_Sources : RDV au dossier sources Wattpad du chapitre_**

De retour chez Vanilla, les cinq mâles firent le point sur la situation avec les autres. Rouge et Blaze se portèrent volontaires pour les accompagner. Tous se donnèrent rendez-vous chez la lapine après avoir préparé le nécessaire. Eggman les rejoignit peu après avec des vivres pour deux semaines. Commença alors un long voyage.

Pendant ce temps à Mako, Scarlett avait eu la permission de Mephiles de faire visiter le château à la princesse. Elle lui montra plusieurs salles, dont la bibliothèque et la salle des fêtes. Dans la dernière se trouvait un magnifique piano à queue noir verni, entouré de pots de fleurs disposés sur les fenêtres. Les touches brillaient comme des pierres précieuses. Amy reconnut celui qu'elle avait vu plusieurs fois dans ses rêves.

"- Mon piano, je me souviens maintenant. C'est exactement comme dans mes rêves. Quand je m'ennuyais, je m'asseyais devant ce piano et je jouais de la musique. Tu m'écoutais attentivement nourrice, maman et papa aussi. Mais il était trop grand pour moi à l'époque, alors maman me prenait sur ses genoux.

\- Oui, tu jouais de belles notes que je ne pouvais jamais oublier. Je regardais tes jolis petits doigts potelés et blancs parcourir les touches.

\- Je peux m'en servir ?

\- Bien sûr Amy, il t'appartient."

La hérissonne s'installa sur le petit banc recouvert de velours face au piano. Elle testa quelques touches. Le son était toujours aussi clair. Satisfaite, elle commença à jouer un air qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Scarlett l'écoutait très attentivement. C'était bien sa petite maîtresse qu'elle avait devant elle. Elle jouait exactement les mêmes notes qu'il y a seize ans. La louve regardait ses doigts d'or parcourir les touches blanches et noires. La princesse se mit à chanter de sa magnifique voix d'or. Elle chantait si bien qu'elle attira quelqu'un jusqu'à la porte entrouverte. C'était Mephiles qui a été attiré par son chant. Il regarda la belle hérissonne face au piano et ses doigts dorés dont sortait une mélodie tel un chant de sirène. Il attendit qu'elle termine son chant pour annoncer sa présence. Mais craignant de lui faire peur, il toqua à la porte. Amy sursauta en faisant une fausse note et se leva.

"- Scarlett, puis-je vous voir un instant s'il vous plaît ?

\- Oui votre Altesse. Continue Amy, murmura la louve à sa maîtresse."

La princesse se rassit et obéit sans se soucier de Mephiles qui lui avait fait un peu peur. Mais comme il avait demandé sa nourrice, apparemment il ne lui voulait rien. Quand elle vit Scarlett revenir, elle se leva après s'être assuré que le prince était parti.

"- Que me veut Mephiles nourrice ? Je dois aller le voir ?

\- Non ma chérie ne t'inquiète pas. Il voulait te dire que demain soir aura lieu un bal en ton honneur.

\- Un bal en mon honneur ?

\- Oui Amy, pour fêter ton retour. Tu sais quand tu es venue au monde, tes sujets et le peuple de Mako sont venus t'admirer. Après ta disparition, un mémorial a été dressé pour toi en ces lieux. Chaque année à l'anniversaire de ta naissance, le peuple venait déposer des fleurs pour honorer ta mémoire. Maintenant que tu es revenue, tous ces gens sont invités demain soir pour fêter ton retour.

\- Je n'irai pas à ce bal.

\- Écoute ma chérie. Je sais que tu ne veux pas voir Mephiles, encore moins après ce qu'il t'a fait et a l'intention de te faire. Mais si tu n'y vas pas tout le monde va se faire de mauvaises idées. Tu aimais tellement assister aux fêtes quand tu étais petite. Allez fais-le pour moi et pour tes parents.

\- Très bien j'irai. J'accepte de faire un effort si Mephiles en fera autant.

\- Allons on verra ça demain. Maintenant suis-moi, je vais te montrer quelque chose qui va te plaire."

La hérissonne suivit sa nourrice. Elle l'emmena dans les jardins du château jusqu'à un grand pré vert. Une belle licorne blanche broutait l'herbe, sa crinière et sa queue étincelantes d'étoiles. Ses sabots et sa corne étaient dorés comme le soleil. Amy reconnut la petite licorne qu'elle avait vue dans ses rêves.

"- Cette licorne t'appartient Amy. Son nom est...

\- Saphira ma licorne ! Je m'amusais toujours avec elle. On était les meilleures amies du monde.

\- En effet, je vous voyais toujours ensemble. Tu riais quand elle mangeait dans ta main et quand elle se frottait contre toi. Tu l'adorais et elle t'adorait. Saphira regarde qui est là !"

La licorne releva la tête et galopa vers les deux femmes. Elle reconnut sa maîtresse grâce à son odorat. A défaut de paroles, elle approcha sa tête de sa main pour se faire caresser.

"- Saphira ce que tu as grandi et ce que tu es devenue belle.

\- Comme elle t'a reconnue je crois qu'elle te laissera monter sur son dos.

\- Mais je ne sais pas si...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as la permission d'aller te promener avec elle. Tant que tu ne t'éloignes pas trop et que tu seras de retour avant la nuit tu en as la droit. Mais surtout chaque fois que vous vous promènerez, promets-moi de rentrer avant la tombée de la nuit ou Mephiles te punira. Je ne sais pas comment il le fera et je ne veux surtout pas le savoir.

\- Je te le promets nourrice."

Elle grimpa sur le dos de sa licorne en pliant bien sa robe pour ne pas la chiffonner. Une fois bien installée, Saphira se redressa et partit au trot. Sa cavalière se retourna et fit signe à la louve qui lui rendit son salut. Amy s'arrêta à la lisière du bois. Elle tenait à voir à quoi ressemblait sa prison dorée. Une belle caricature du château auquel rêvent les petites filles, sachant qu'elle y est contre son gré. Les murs étaient composés de magnifiques briques d'une belle couleur nacrée. Les parties composant le toit étaient recouvertes de tuiles d'un bleu turquoise. Chaque tour en forme de cône se terminaient par une pointe dorée. Des gardes ôtèrent au même instant des drapeaux noirs accrochés à ces pointes et les remplacèrent par des drapeaux roses. Sûrement une manière d'annoncer que la princesse disparue était de retour et le bal qui aura lieu le lendemain. Parmi les tours, le cône de la plus haute n'était pas bleu mais doré. C'est là que devait se trouver la chambre d'Amy. La vue qu'elle avait de sa chambre était justement très haute. Cette tour était au sens large sa prison dorée. Elle put presque regretter d'avoir sans cesse rêvé étant enfant d'être enfermée dans une tour en attendant son prince charmant. Sauf que le prince n'était pas du tout celui auquel elle s'attendait. Elle regarda les alentours du château. Un pont des mêmes briques enjambait un ruisseau se prolongeant jusqu'à une rivière au milieu d'un parc. Plusieurs voies s'ouvraient ensuite. L'une menait au bord de la rivière où nageaient des cygnes aussi blancs que l'ivoire, celui que la hérissonne empruntait vers la forêt et le dernier vers une route menant au village. Les deux rives de la rivière étaient couvertes de buissons de magnifiques fleurs dégageant un merveilleux festival de senteurs. La rive de gauche contournait le château pour déboucher sur un chemin de lampadaires plantés sur un bord des mêmes buissons. Amy continua son chemin vers le bois. Pas question de descendre au village et subirent les commentaires des villageois la félicitant pour ce maudit mariage. Cette promenade fut très agréable pour la princesse. Elle en oublia presque ses ennuis. Saphira la conduit à une petite colline où elle admira la mer et le soleil d'en haut. Une brise légère provoquée par les vagues venues frapper la falaise caressa son visage.

Bientôt le soleil prit une teinte pourprée. Il était temps pour Amy de rentrer au château.

"Allons Saphira, il est temps de rentrer."

La licorne comprit sa cavalière et fit demi-tour vers le château. Elle partit au galop, craignant qu'elle arrive au moment où le soleil se couche et que la hérissonne se fasse terriblement punir à cause d'elle. Elles arrivèrent à temps. Amy la ramena à l'écurie et lui apporta du foin. Elle lui souhaita une bonne nuit d'une douce caresse agrémentée d'un baiser sur les naseaux.

"Régale-toi Saphira. Dors bien et je viendrai te voir demain matin."

Elle rentra dans le hall du château malgré sa peur de devoir supporter Mephiles. Une servante vint l'accueillir et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Deux autres servantes les attendaient.

"- Bonsoir mesdames.

\- Bonsoir votre Altesse. Nous vous attendions pour vous préparer pour votre dîner.

\- Heu...c'est à dire ?

\- Le prince Mephiles vous veut parfaite pour votre dîner en sa compagnie.

\- Quoi ? Mais je croyais lui avoir dit que je ne voulais pas le revoir !

\- Sachez que nous ne faisons que lui obéir.

\- Pardonnez-moi, je sais que vous avez reçu des ordres.

\- Vous allez commencer par prendre un bain. Vous devez aussi vous laver les cheveux que vous l'ayez déjà fait ou non. Nous devons les boucler et ce sera plus facile s'ils sont humides."

Pendant que deux d'entre elles déshabillèrent la hérissonne, l'une remplit la baignoire d'eau chaude. Elle sortit ensuite deux serviettes, une pour le corps et l'autre pour les cheveux. Une fois la baignoire pleine, elle coupa l'eau. Amy enjamba le bord, aidée d'une servante, et s'assit sans glisser. Les deux autres prirent chacune un gant qu'elles trempèrent et couvrirent de gel douche. La dernière trempa ses mains et versa une grosse noisette de shampoing. Elle prit la douchette et aspergea les cheveux d'Amy. Elle massa ses cheveux tandis que les deux autres savonnèrent son corps. La princesse se retrouva bientôt couverte de mousse et se fit rincer. Plus de traces de savon, elle se leva. Une des servantes enroula une serviette autour de ses cheveux et les autres autour de son corps. Elles prirent toutes les trois une autre serviette pour bien essuyer la hérissonne. Une fois complètement sèche, elles lui sortirent une tenue blanche de l'armoire. C'était une robe moulante à falbala, les manches longues horizontales avec un bord à volant et un grand décolleté en forme de cœur. Des chaussures à talons avec un nœud, des gants et une couronne de véritables roses de la même couleur pour accompagner la robe. Bien que cette tenue était magnifique, Amy la trouva affreuse.

"- Ah non ! Il n'est pas question que je porte une tenue de servante !

\- Enfin votre Altesse, ce doit être un honneur pour vous de porter une tenue aussi ravissante et d'être en compagnie de ce prince.

\- Un honneur ? Non un cauchemar ! J'aurais préféré être dans un cachot que de supporter cette immonde créature !

\- Quelle honte de dire de telles sottises !

\- Ce ne sont pas des sottises c'est la vérité ! Ne croyez pas me laver le cerveau avec vos sornettes !

\- Maintenant essayez votre tenue.

\- Jamais ! Plutôt mourir !

\- Dans ce cas nous allons être obligées de vous la mettre de force.

\- Je m'en moque ! Je suis une princesse et je refuse d'être vêtue comme une servante !"

Les trois femmes l'entourèrent pour lui arracher ses serviettes. Amy voulut se débattre mais inutile. Une lui tint les bras, l'autre lui mit sa robe et la dernière ses gants et ses chaussures. Amy commença à ôter une manche pour recevoir une gifle qui enflamma sa joue. Elle tomba à plat ventre sous la violence de ce châtiment corporel. Le hérissonne resta par terre sans bouger. Les larmes ne tardèrent pas à couler de ses yeux inexpressifs. Elle n'avait même plus la force d'émettre un gémissement. Une servante la releva par les bras. Sa collègue posa le tabouret pour que la première l'assoit. La troisième rapprocha le siège face à la coiffeuse. Amy se laissa faire en gardant une expression à la fois de honte et de tristesse. L'une la maquilla d'un fard à paupière argenté, d'un coup de blush et de mascara pour terminer par un rouge à lèvres carmin. L'autre boucla ses cheveux et la dernière lui mit sa couronne une fois sa coiffure terminée. Amy n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle fixait son reflet, honteuse de son accoutrement. Les servantes la trouvaient sublime et elle-même se trouvait affreuse.

"Maintenant il vous faut descendre votre Altesse. Le prince vous attend dans la salle des fêtes."

Amy obéit et se leva. Les servantes l'accompagnèrent jusqu'en bas des escaliers. Deux prirent la direction opposée et l'autre conduit Amy à la salle. Pendant ce temps, Mephiles attendait à cet endroit en regardant l'extérieur derrière une grande baie vitrée. Il portait la même cape et la même couronne que la veille. La salle comprenait une longue table recouverte d'une nappe blanche et entourée de sièges cloutés de velours bordeaux. Deux assiettes garnies, des couverts, deux verres et une grande carafe d'eau étaient posés. Des guirlandes de fleurs étaient accrochées partout et des vases remplis de grands bouquets posés sur les meubles. La décoration avait commencé. Dehors le soleil était couché, le ciel d'un superbe bleu foncé, les étoiles et la pleine lune scintillantes. Une porte s'ouvrit derrière le hérisson. Il se retourna et vit une de ses servantes entrer.

"Venez votre Altesse, n'ayez pas peur."

Elle tendit la main à la hérissonne qui l'accepta. Rassurée malgré le coup qu'elle avait reçu, elle pénétra la pièce, tripotant nerveusement ses mains. Mephiles jeta un regard d'amour fou sur elle de la tête aux pieds. Il a choisi la tenue parfaite pour aller à son corps de déesse. Sa robe dessinait parfaitement bien ses formes de rêves. Pourtant il remarqua son regard timide et triste.

"- Et bien pourquoi ce regard ? Tu devrais être heureuse de me voir.

\- Pas après que l'une de tes servantes m'ait frappée, dit-elle d'une voix plaintive.

\- Comment ? Je vous avais pourtant dit de bien la traiter, pas de la battre !

\- Mais elle refusait de mettre sa robe !

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour la frapper ! Ça vous plairait à vous si vous étiez à sa place et qu'on vous frappait ?

\- Non absolument pas !

\- Bon bah alors respectez-là ! Je peux très bien vous jeter au cachot pour maltraitance sur personne royale ! Maintenant hors de ma vue et que je ne vous revois plus de la soirée ! Et dites-le à celles qui étaient avec vous ! Filez !"

Elle semblait avoir compris. Elle referma la porte et partit. Amy était très étonnée. Elle s'attendait à ce que Mephiles la prenne pour une menteuse et il l'a défendue. Enfin il la croit seulement quand on lui veut du mal, pas pour un refus d'amour. Le hérisson lui prit la main pour la baiser. Amy rougie comme une pivoine, mal à l'aise d'être seule en sa présence.

"- Pardon d'avoir laissé ces sorcières t'habiller. C'est la dernière fois que je leur demanderai de le faire, je te le promets. Après ça il est hors de question que je leur fasse confiance. Je les renverrai demain.

\- Non ne les renvoie pas c'est ma faute ! Je me suis conduite comme une enfant gâtée. Elles ont eu raison, je refusais de porter ma robe et j'ai dit des horreurs à ton sujet.

\- Ce n'était quand même pas une raison. Elles n'ont pas le droit de frapper une personne royale. Mais puisque tu le demandes, elles resteront. Maintenant installe-toi, tu dois être affamée."

Il lui prit la main et se dirigea vers la table. Il tira une chaise, l'invitant à s'asseoir. Il repoussa le siège au plus près de la table. Il s'assit juste à côté d'elle, à un bout de la table. Amy mit une serviette sur ses cuisses et commença à manger. Son plat était délicieux, les cuisinières sont très douées à Mako. Elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas croiser le regard de Mephiles. Le hérisson quant à lui ne cessait d'admirer ses bonnes manières. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent souvent sur sa poitrine. Évidemment la robe la montrait le plus possible, le laissant se rincer l'œil à sa guise.

Son repas terminé, la hérissonne tendit le bras vers la carafe. Alors qu'elle s'en saisit, la main de Mephiles se posa en même temps sur la sienne. Son regard croisa le visage souriant du hérisson. Elle dégagea sa main en rougissant.

"- Je suis désolée je voulais juste...

\- Ce n'est rien c'est moi qui suis impoli. Sers-toi."

La hérissonne prit la carafe et se versa deux verres d'eau. Elle reposa la carafe sur la table, laissant Mephiles se servir. Il se leva ensuite à côté de la chaise de la princesse. Il lui prit la main en la levant de son siège. Il la mena au milieu de la salle. De son autre main sur sa taille, il la rapprocha à son niveau. Amy se sentit obligée de poser sa main libre sur son épaule. Le prince la fit valser en guise d'entraînement pour la soirée du lendemain. Cette fois la hérissonne était très gênée et lui souriait nerveusement. Le hérisson prit ça pour un vrai sourire qu'il lui rendit. Mais il tournait tellement vite qu'Amy n'allait pas tarder à faire un malaise.

"Arrêtez j'ai la tête qui tourne !"

Le coupable s'arrêta immédiatement. Le maintient d'une main dans le dos empêcha Amy de s'évanouir.

"- Tout va bien ma princesse ?

\- Je me sens pas très bien.

\- Pardonne-moi, je serai moins brutal demain soir. Ça m'apprendra à te faire tourner ainsi."

Bien qu'il comprit son erreur, il en oublia encore que l'amour ne viendrait jamais du côté d'Amy. Il continua de l'admirer même si elle avait l'air drôle avec ses yeux s'ouvrant et se fermant malgré elle et son envie de vomir à la bouche.

"Tu es magnifique ma princesse. Enfin tu es à moi. Je ne laisserai plus rien nous séparer. Je te promets que tu seras heureuse avec moi."

Amy ne l'entendait pas, elle avait l'impression de s'endormir debout. Les yeux du prince se fermèrent et ses lèvres se rapprochèrent des siennes. Tout ce qu'elle sentit fut une main se glissant dans ses cheveux et l'autre saisissant son menton. Elle vit le visage flou du hérisson se rapprocher de plus en plus de son visage. Sa vision et son audition redevinrent nette en sentant quelque chose toucher ses lèvres. Mephiles venait de l'embrasser. Elle le repoussa brutalement en se libérant de son emprise.

"- NON !

\- Tu n'aimes pas mes baisers ?

\- Non je les déteste ! Ils sont dégoûtants !

\- Dégoûtants quelle idée ! Tu devrais les aimer tout comme tu m'aimes.

\- Tu es encore plus dégoûtant que tes baisers ! Il est hors de question que j'aime un hérisson dégoûtant et arrogant surtout si je n'éprouve rien pour lui !

\- Bien sûr que si. Mon père me l'a dit lui-même. Toutes les femmes de mon peuple le disaient bien avant toi. Tu ne peux que ressentir la même chose.

\- Alors pourquoi moi je dis le contraire ?

\- Parce que tu es timide et tu refuses d'avouer que tu es folle de mon charme.

\- Pas du tout, tu as tout faux ! Tu es aussi idiot et arrogant que Scourge !

\- Scourge ? Qui est-ce ?

\- Tu ne mérites même pas de le savoir ! Je vais me coucher ! Bonne nuit !"

Elle tourna les talons et fit quelques pas. Le hérisson la saisit par la main et la força à s'arrêter.

"- Non reste encore ! J'aime quand tu es avec moi. Viens donc dormir dans ma chambre.

\- Pour que tu en profites et continues ton lavage de cerveau minable ? Pas question ! J'aimerais mieux passer la nuit dans un cachot que de passer une nuit dans la même pièce que toi ! Et par-dessus tout, me rouler dans la boue que de dormir dans le même lit que toi !

\- Quel caractère ! Ne sois pas injuste comme ta mère enfin !"

Cette fois c'était la phrase de trop. Elle libéra sa main et écrasa son pied sur celui du prince. Le hérisson hurla et sautilla de douleur en tenant son pied.

"Laisse ma mère en paix là où elle est !"

Le prévenu s'arrête net, relâchant son membre douloureux. Il s'approcha d'Amy avec un regard qui lui glaça le sang. Effrayée, la princesse recula et s'arrêta quand il ne bougea plus.

"Allons sois raisonnable. Je t'aime mille fois plus que ce minus de Sonic. C'est moi qui doit être ton mari. Moi, le plus beau prince de Mobius et le plus beau de la lignée royale de Mako. Tu n'auras pas mieux avec ce rat bleu. Je suis même mille fois plus parfait que lui alors sois à moi. Je te rendrai heureuse."

La hérissonne versa des larmes et cacha son visage dans ses mains en sanglotant. Mephiles en resta béat mais sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se rapprocha pour la serrer dans ses bras et la consoler. Amy le sentit bien qu'elle refusait de lever les yeux vers lui.

"Non laisse-moi tranquille !"

Elle s'enfuit en courant et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre toujours en sanglotant, le visage dans les mains. Le prince essaya de la rattraper mais c'était inutile, elle courait plus vite que lui. Il posa une main sur la rambarde d'escalier.

"- Je te veux parfaite pour demain soir ! Tu auras par mes couturiers une robe sublime qui t'ira comme un gant ! Sois en certaine, tu seras la plus belle du bal !

\- Tu mériterais que je ne vienne même pas à ce bal !"

Toujours en pleures, elle courut jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle sécha ses larmes en ralentissant sa course quand elle arriva devant la porte. Elle rentra en la claquant derrière elle. Elle colla son dos dessus, respirant bruyamment pour se calmer. Elle resta quelques secondes, lâchant un long soupir de désespoir. Son dos se détacha de la porte. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre, tête baissée et bras croisés derrière le dos. Elle l'ouvrit et accéda au balcon. Elle s'appuya contre le bord, les yeux pointés vers le ciel. La nuit était sombre et silencieuse et les étoiles illuminaient le ciel noir. Sous le coup de la tristesse, ses lèvres se détachèrent pour entonner une mélodie. Sa voix de cristal résonna dans le parc du château. Les cygnes levèrent la tête pour l'écouter chanter son malheur d'être séparée de l'homme qu'elle aime. À la fin du premier couplet, elle cacha son visage dans ses mains en sanglotant. Elle reprit courage et continua son chant d'espoir. Elle prolongea le dernier vers, comme si elle espérait que son amour l'entende où qu'il soit. Ses sanglots n'en furent malheureusement pas atténués pour autant. L'émotion fut si forte que ses larmes revinrent plus fortes que jamais. Elle cacha sa belle figure meurtrie dans le creux de ses bras appuyés contre le bord du balcon. Son chagrin fut bien vite évacué. Elle ne doit pas désespérer, rien ne sert de pleurer. Sonic a toujours été là pour la sauver, même face aux ennemis les plus dangereux. Elle s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de la main. Sa bouche effleura ses doigts d'un baiser. Elle tendit son bras vers l'horizon le plus loin possible. Quand elle ne put y aller plus loin, elle souffla dessus. Qui sait, peut-être que son mari recevra ce baiser. Elle retourna dans la chambre, refermant la fenêtre derrière elle. Elle contempla son reflet dans le grand miroir. Son mascara avait coulé le long de ses joues. Elle se sentait toujours affreuse dans cette tenue de servante. Voilà à quoi son mariage arrangé l'avait réduite ? Se faire habiller comme une poupée pour les fantasmes du pire prince que Mobius n'ait jamais porté ? Tous les mêmes. Quand ils n'ont pas ce qu'ils veulent, ils s'approprient l'objet de leurs désirs sans se demander ce que cette personne en pense. Ils l'amadouent avec du luxe et reformulent ses propos pour la rendre folle. Quoi de mieux comme emprise psychologique pour lui laver le cerveau. Elle n'a plus l'âge de ces jeux débiles, il en faudra plus pour la faire changer de camp. Elle s'assit face à sa coiffeuse. Il faut qu'elle se démaquille, ses yeux commencent à piquer. Ouvrant le premier tiroir, elle toucha le jackpot : du démaquillant et du coton. Elle se débarbouilla de toute trace de maquillage. Pour être sûre, elle se débarbouilla dans le lavabo avec un gant d'eau chaude. Elle se sentit beaucoup mieux. Elle sortit de son armoire une chemise de nuit bustier blanche courte. Elle ôta sa tenue et la rangea sans l'abîmer. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle déteste le prince qu'il lui faut se montrer désagréable avec ceux qui ne font que leur travail. Les servantes et les couturiers ont dû passé un temps fou pour obtenir un tel résultat. Elle enfila son vêtement de nuit et s'étendit dans le lit. Elle éteignit le lustre avec l'interrupteur à côté d'elle. La couverture était douce contre sa peau, un petit réconfort accordé dans cet enfer. Ses paupières devinrent lourdes et se fermèrent.


	30. Chapitre 29 : Un bal à Mako

**Chapitre 29 : Un bal à Mako**

_**Sources : RDV au dossier sources Wattpad du chapitre**_

Du côté de Sonic et ses compagnons de route, l'heure était au repos. Ils décidèrent de camper dans une clairière à ciel ouvert. Eggman sortit leur matériel. Les mâles plantèrent les tentes et les femelles ramassèrent du bois pour le feu. Après avoir formé une petite montagne, Blaze utilisa son pouvoir pour allumer le brasier. Chacun fit cuire sa nourriture à l'aide d'une grille posée sur les flammes. Sonic avait un nœud dans la gorge, manger était plus difficile que prévu. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, ses amis partagèrent leurs souvenirs de la hérissonne. Tous avaient en tête une jeune fille spéciale, souvent facilement irritable mais toujours prête à aider son prochain. Le savant gardait de mauvais souvenirs de son maudit marteau ayant réduit bon nombre de ses machines en pièces. Cela l'amusait tout de même d'avoir à faire à une jeune fille très peu impressionnable. Toutes les fois où il l'avait utilisée comme otage, il ne l'avait jamais vue se laisser faire une seule fois. Si elle trahissait son ennemi pour un prince de pacotille, ce jour-là il sera près à cesser de faire le mal. Une promesse que le moustachu regretta bien vite. Une pluie de sarcasmes l'attaqua en guise de bouquet final pour la soirée.

Le feu finit par s'éteindre, il était l'heure de se coucher. Shadow proposa de monter la garde. La Forme de Vie Ultime n'a nullement besoin de repos. Il serait plus raisonnable que les autres rechargent leurs batteries à 100 %. Avec un déséquilibré persuadé que les promesses de son père sont irréfutables, qui sait ce qui pourrait leur tomber dessus. Tout était calme cette nuit-là.

* * *

L'aube se leva sur le royaume de Mako. La princesse quitta les bras de Morphée. Elle eut d'abord peur d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle avait encore l'image de Mephiles et de son sourire parfait en surface imprimé dans sa mémoire. Après le fiasco du dîner de la veille, il aurait très bien pu la droguer pour agir selon son bon plaisir. Pas question de laisser cet imbécile la plonger dans la paranoïa. Ses sourcils se courbèrent et les volets de ses prunelles s'ouvrirent. Aucun signe de la présence du hérisson. Pas de quoi paniquer, pour l'instant. Repoussant sa couverture, elle se leva et arrangea son lit. Elle trouva dans l'armoire un joli peignoir blanc en satin qu'elle enfila. Elle rangea sa chemise à sa place et prit deux serviettes propres. L'une lui servit à enrouler ses cheveux en chapeau. Elle posa le reste de son linge à côté de la baignoire. Ôtant son peignoir, elle s'y assit et prit la douchette. A défaut d'avoir une douche, elle se nettoya comme elle le put. Propre et sèche, elle choisit une robe courte et gonflée turquoise avec un bord à volant blanc, un décolleté en forme de cœur, deux bandes bleues foncées cousues sur le bas de la jupe, les manches rondes et longues avec un joli bord blanc. Elle chaussa des bottes bleues avec une bande blanche et un petit talon argenté comme la semelle. Elle passa un coup de brosse dans ses cheveux sertis d'un diadème turquoise cousu d'un nœud. Une écharpe en soie turquoise décorait son cou. Elle pouvait maintenant rejoindre Saphira. Elle passa devant la salle de fêtes où les domestiques s'activaient. Le sourire d'Amy disparut. C'est vrai, elle devra supporter la présence de Mephiles toute la soirée. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'y aller après celle d'hier. Elle décida de ne pas y penser jusqu'à ce soir et descendit aux écuries. La licorne fut heureuse de voir sa maîtresse. La hérissonne lui apporta un peu de foin pour la matinée.

"Comment vas-tu ma chérie ? Tu sais qu'aujourd'hui est un grand jour, c'est le bal pour fêter mon retour. Je retrouverai tous les plaisirs de la fête, de la musique et de la danse. Le seul inconvénient est un certain prince tout droit sorti d'une parodie. J'ai l'impression de devoir affronter Scourge une fois de plus. A croire qu'il avait un cousin germain. C'est pourquoi nous allons profiter de cette belle journée ensemble ma Saphira."

En effet, elles profitèrent au maximum de ce jour ensoleillée. Amy fit plusieurs fois le tour de la forêt. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, elle descendit sur la plage. La marrée basse lui permit de se promener sur le sable. Comme elle n'avait pas de maillot de bain, elle trempa seulement ses pieds dans l'eau claire et fraîche qui lui fit du bien. Elle se crut dans un rêve et se détendit. Cette eau lui rappelait tant de souvenirs. Elle sortit de ses pensées en entendant la voix de sa nourrice.

"- Amy qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- R...rien je trempais juste mes pieds !

\- Tu devrais rentrer !

\- Mais le soleil n'est pas encore en train de se coucher !

\- Je sais mais tu dois te préparer pour le bal ! Tu ne veux quand même pas y aller habillée comme ça ?

\- D'accord j'arrive ! Saphira nous rentrons !"

La licorne accourut à la voix de sa maîtresse qui remonta sur son dos. Ses pieds étaient encore humides, la hérissonne prit ses chaussures à la main. Elle remonta la colline et rejoignit la louve qui l'attendait en haut. Scarlett ramena la princesse au château. En chemin ses pieds séchèrent, elle remit alors ses bottes.

"- Tu peux monter te préparer Amy, je vais m'occuper de Saphira.

\- Merci nourrice. Bonne nuit Saphira, souhaite-moi bonne chance. La pire soirée de ma vie se rapproche."

Elle déposa un baiser sur le nez de la licorne et monta à pas feutrés dans sa chambre. En ouvrant la porte, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir une dizaine de servantes. Par chance, celles qui lui avaient mis une robe de force et frappée la veille n'étaient pas là.

"- Pourquoi êtes-vous réunies ici mesdames ?

\- Enfin pour vous préparez pour cette grande soirée votre Altesse ! Voyez la belle robe que vous allez porter. Nous n'en avons jamais eues de plus jolies."

La servante lui désigna plusieurs autres portant la robe en question. Amy en fut éblouie, elle n'en a jamais vue d'aussi magnifique. Le haut était argenté, garni de paillettes et de broderies, un grand décolleté en forme de cœur, les manches séparées de la robe avec une forme ronde au milieu et un joli bord sur le haut et le bas. La jupe était couverte de tulle rose lilas, gonflée par plusieurs jupons blancs et couverte de paillettes en dégradé. Le voile s'ouvrait au milieu sous forme d'un triangle sur le tissu d'un rose plus clair et illuminé de paillettes. Toute la robe était lumineuse comme couverte de paillettes magiques. La hérissonne, éblouie, prit le tissu entre ses doigts pour le caresser. Ses yeux s'illuminaient en même temps que la robe.

"Elle est magnifique. Je dois admettre que Mephiles a un très bon goût en matière de vêtements. Avec quoi vais-je la porter ?"

Une autre servante lui montra des escarpins transparents recouverts de paillettes aussi lumineuses que la robe, les talons épais et en plexiglas, un diamant sur le bout de la chaussure et la semelle argentée jusqu'au talon.

"Maintenant essayez-la votre Altesse."

Les servantes déshabillèrent la hérissonne et l'aidèrent à enfiler le tout. Sa tenue lui allait comme un gant. Au même instant, Scarlett entra dans la chambre. Sa petite maîtresse lui apparut toute lumineuse. Amy se fit ensuite coiffée et maquillée. Une partie ses cheveux fut arrangée en un superbe chignon bien rond et bien haut maintenu à l'aide d'une couronne ronde faite de véritables roses blanches. L'autre partie fut séparée en deux de chaque côté et bouclée. Deux servantes appliquèrent sur son visage de la poudre rose, du fard à paupières argenté, du gloss couleur cerise, du mascara et un épais trait de crayon noir. Deux colorèrent ses ongles avec du vernis lumineux comme mélangé à de la poudre de pierres précieuses, argenté un ongle sur deux et rose sur le reste. Une autre diffusa une laque de paillettes sur sa coiffure. Une couronne blanche lumineuse et recouverte de diamants compléta sa coiffure. Une parure lumineuse de diamants blancs et turquoises orna son cou, accompagnée de boucles d'oreilles assorties. En guise de menottes luxueuses, un bracelet manchette violet incrusté de diamants violets à chaque poignet. Dans chaque boucle, une améthyste en forme de poire comblait le vide. Entre chaque, une lignée d'émeraudes maintenue par une améthyste ronde entourée de diamants blancs incrustés et de saphirs. Une fois sur deux, la pierre était entourée de deux émeraudes et de quatre saphirs. Et pour marquer symboliquement son cauchemar doré, une bague décora le quatrième doigt de sa main gauche. Ce bijou représentait une fleur rose clair avec de petits diamants blancs en guise de gouttes de rosée et d'autres en différentes teintes de violet et argentés en son cœur. Des feuilles roses claires incrustées de diamants blancs reposaient en-dessous. Le double anneau sur lequel était fixé ce joyau était incrusté de diamants blancs et d'un rose. Amy se leva pour se voir dans le miroir.

"- Oh mon dieu, vous êtes une vraie princesse !

\- (Même si j'aurais préféré ne pas en être une.)

\- Nous allons vous laisser votre Altesse. Nous devons aider les autres serviteurs à terminer de préparer la fête et accueillir les invités. L'une d'entre nous viendra vous prévenir quand ils seront là.

\- Merci mesdames, vous pouvez y aller."


	31. Chapitre 30 : Une fête très malheureuse

**Chapitre 30 : Une fête très malheureuse **

_**Sources : RDV au dossier sources Wattpad du chapitre**_

Une heure entière s'écoula. Restée seule dans sa chambre, Amy resta face à son miroir. Le fait de se voir si belle la faisait souffrir encore plus. Le regard de Mephiles ne la lâchera pas de la soirée. Une partie de sa poitrine dépassait de la robe et ses épaules étaient complètement nues, amplifiant son mal-être. Elle finit par s'asseoir sur son lit, fatiguée d'être debout, en prenant soin de ne pas abîmer cette robe merveilleuse. Elle contempla ses bracelets lui faisant plus penser à des menottes non reliées qu'à des bijoux. Quant à sa bague, elle indiquait clairement que Mephiles la considérait comme sa propriété et comptait le montrer officiellement ce soir. Qu'est-ce que ses amis et son vrai prince penseraient en la voyant ainsi ? Elle saisit le bijou entre ses doigts pour l'enlever. Mais elle eut beau tirer dessus, l'anneau refusa de glisser sur sa peau. Ce hérisson de malheur a même prévu cette éventualité ! Elle poussa une grimace de déception et laissa ses mains retomber sur ses genoux en soupirant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sursauta en entendant frapper à la porte. Elle se leva et ouvrit à sa nourrice.

"- Il faut descendre Amy, il y a du monde en bas. Tout le monde t'attend. Tous les enfants sont heureux de te voir enfin.

\- Il y a des enfants ?

\- Bien sûr. Les petits garçons disent qu'ils voudraient t'épouser et les petites filles qu'elles voudraient te ressembler.

\- J'adore les enfants. Je descends nourrice. Souhaite-moi bonne chance !

\- Je te le souhaite ! Espérons que ce démon ne gâchera pas cette merveilleuse soirée."

La princesse se rendit à la salle, guidée par la musique. Elle était tellement impatiente qu'elle courrait presque en tenant un pan de sa robe d'une main. Après avoir longé un couloir, elle aperçut les invités en bas. Son regard fut tout de suite attiré vers les rires des enfants en tenues de soirée, faisant la ronde. La présence de ces enfants joyeux et impatients de la voir la fit sourire. Une scène avec un micro avait été installée. Peut-être qu'il y aura un groupe de chanteurs au cours de la soirée. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, pinça le devant de sa robe entre ses mains et descendit les marches. Juste à côté de l'escalier, un serviteur attendit que la princesse soit descendue pour annoncer : "Mesdames et messieurs, son Altesse la princesse Amélia.". Tout le monde se retourna pour voir la belle hérissonne resplendissante dans sa robe de bal. Les applaudissements provoqués par cette merveilleuse apparition augmentèrent le sourire d'Amy. Enfin les applaudissements de presque toute la salle car Amy ne remarqua pas que toutes les femmes plus jeunes ou un peu plus âgées qu'elle la regardaient d'un air dégoûté. Une foule d'enfants accourut, tenant chacun une rose destinée à la princesse. Amy leur adressa son plus beau sourire. Elle s'approcha d'eux et prit la rose de chaque enfant en déposant un baiser sur son front. Les petits garçons rougirent en pensant qu'ils avaient reçu un baiser de la plus belle princesse du monde. Une jolie petite chatte brune aux yeux jaunes l'admira cent fois plus que les autres.

"- Vous êtes d'une très grande beauté votre Altesse.

\- Tu es gentille petite.

\- Quand je serai une jeune fille, je voudrais être comme vous.

\- Quand tu seras une jeune fille, tu devras avant tout être toi-même. Surtout ne cherche jamais à changer ce que tu es.

\- C'est promis votre Altesse."

Amy sourit à la petite chatte et déposa un baiser sur son front. Puis elle admira les belles roses et respira leur parfum.

"Elles sont magnifiques. Vous êtes adorables chers petits. Merci."

Elle s'approcha d'une servante près du buffet. La bonne dame remarqua sa présence et la salua d'une révérence.

"- Pourriez-vous mettre ces fleurs dans un vase pour ma chambre s'il vous plaît ?

\- Bien votre Altesse."

La servante prit les fleurs et sortit de la salle. La hérissonne la suivit du regard en souriant. Elle se figea de stupeur en entendant une armée de pas se rapprocher derrière elle. Elle se retourna sur toute une horde de femmes ne dépassant pas les 25 ans devant elle, sûrement les anciennes conquêtes du prince. Toutes la fixaient d'une expression de colère.

"- Tiens, tiens, tiens ! Ne serait-ce pas cette sale petite voleuse ?

\- Mais oui c'est bien elle ! La dernière survivante d'Equatopia.

\- Cette garce qui va se pavaner devant nous en nous faisant bien comprendre que notre cher prince n'est plus accessible.

\- Et en plus elle ose dire du mal de lui et qu'elle ne l'aime pas !

\- C'est un scandale !

\- (On peut dire que les rumeurs se propagent plus vite que prévu ici.) Le scandale c'est vous qui avez besoin de vous faire resserrer les boulons bande d'idiotes, leur lança Amy !

\- Mais c'est qu'on se rebelle petite teigne !

\- Si vous croyez que je vais avoir peur d'une horde de mochetés aussi sottes que leur prince qui enregistrent tout ce qu'on leur raconte !

\- Elle dit encore du mal du prince !

\- Alors là tu vas nous faire le plaisir de l'épouser !

\- D'ailleurs ta bague de fiançailles t'a déjà été donnée à ce qu'on voit !

\- Je me fiche de cette babiole !

\- Il a heureusement eu la brillante idée de la faire se coller à ton doigt !

\- Plus de raisons de faire ta mauvaise tête !

\- Tu viendras t'excuser auprès de nous pour avoir pensé autant de choses horribles sur lui !

\- Plutôt mourir ! Allez donc brûler en enfer ! J'ai déjà quelqu'un de beaucoup plus beau et plus gentil !

\- Beaucoup plus beau et plus gentil que notre prince !

\- Ça n'existe pas !

\- J'en suis beaucoup moins sûre que vous. Moi au moins je ne suis pas sur votre dos parce qu'il vous a toutes dépucelées et abandonnées les unes après les autres.

\- Oh, firent-elles scandalisées !

\- Attends un peu !

\- On va t'apprendre à lui manquer de respect !

\- Voyons si tu seras toujours la plus belle du monde avec ta robe en lambeaux !

\- Tu vas nous donner tes bijoux pour la peine !

\- Tu vas aussi aller présenter tes excuses auprès du prince !

\- Et puis quoi encore je dis ce que je veux !

\- Sans oublier que tu vas dire que tu vas l'épouser et que tu ne l'as jamais trahi pour te marier avec un minus bien loin derrière lui !

\- Là ça suffit je craque !"

Poings serrés et sourcils courbés, ses dents formèrent sa bonne vieille grimace de colère. Des flammes se formèrent autour d'elle, comme si elle allait exploser. Son marteau apparut tout seul dans sa main. Au lieu de prendre peur comme ses amis autrefois, ces mesdames se contentèrent de pouffer de rire. Elles lui lancèrent des plaisanteries sur un ton immature.

"- Au secours elle est en colère !

\- Fuyez elle est armée !

\- Oh non elle va tout casser !

\- Tous aux abris la petite peste va tous nous tuer !

\- Vite un extincteur ! Le château va prendre feu !

\- La bête qui sommeille en elle vient de se réveiller !

\- Elle s'énerve pour défendre son prétendu mari !"

Celle-là venait tout juste de signer son arrêt de mort. La hérissonne ne réussit plus à canaliser sa colère. Elle avait besoin de se défouler sur quelque chose et cette chose était juste devant ses yeux. Brandissant son marteau, elle s'approcha de celle qui venait de la provoquer. Les autres comprirent et reculèrent tandis que la dernière pouffait toujours. Le marteau fendit l'espace et heurta son crâne. Elle tomba à plat ventre, les cheveux en bataille et une énorme bosse sur la tête. La princesse se tourna ensuite vers les autres poules mouillées tremblantes de tous leurs membres en se serrant les unes aux autres. Elle leva son arme en l'air et menaça de l'abattre sur ses prochaines victimes qui reculèrent encore plus.

"Y a d'autres amatrices de marteau, s'énerva la jeune femme ? Je vais quand même pas jouer à la maman pour vous aider à la fermer et enfin avoir la paix ? Non ? Alors que je n'entende plus une seule pareille bêtise sortir de vos langues de vipères ou je vous les arrache et je vous transforme en bouillie pour vous mettre dans les plats ! Y en a qui vont se régaler ! Si vous-mêmes ou votre prince n'arrivent pas vous calmer je vais le faire à ma façon !"

Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna rouge de colère. Tout cela l'avait bien échauffée. Elle se dirigea vers un vase et respira le parfum des fleurs. Il n'y avait rien de mieux pour lui faire du bien. Mais ces femmes ne tenaient pas à obéir. Elles lui en voulaient vraiment pour son comportement et entendaient bien lui faire savoir. Le visage d'Amy afficha une paire d'yeux grimaçant de colère quand elles l'ouvrirent une fois de plus pour jouer avec ses nerfs.

"- Quelle est soupe au lait celle-là !

\- J'espère qu'elle ne pose pas trop de problèmes à notre prince !

\- Ça va tomber, menaça la princesse en levant son marteau en l'air de ses deux bras !

\- Oh on a très peur ! On va pleurer !

\- Toi !"

Elle se retourna vers son interlocutrice, poings serrés et la même grimace qu'il y a quelques minutes. Elle s'enflamma de nouveau. Elle se dirigea vers la provocatrice en levant son arme. Celle-la trembla de peur en la suppliant.

"- Non non non ne faites pas ça !

\- Quoi ? C'est ça tu te fiches de moi !

\- Mais...

\- Tu oses l'ouvrir pour me manquer de respect, jouer à la gamine immature et têtue, en rajouter une couche, te moquer de moi et tu crois que je vais t'épargner ! Tu me déçois ma petite !"

Elle se mit en position de combat, leva son marteau en l'air et tournoya sur elle-même. Elle envoya valser d'un coup la petite prétentieuse qui traversa la salle dans les airs en hurlant. Elle se tut en s'écrasant contre la baie vitrée et resta collée dessus. Son corps glissa tout seul avec un bruit aigu. Elle finit à plat ventre par terre, elle aussi les cheveux en bataille et une bosse sur la tête. Amy afficha un sourire et un regard narquois en voyant qu'elle était bien plus forte que ces pestes réunies. Ses flammes s'éteignirent en posant le bout de son marteau sur son épaule.

"Bien bien, y a-t-il d'autres volontaires, demanda-t-elle sur un ton narquois ? Non ? Parfait, fit-elle sur un autre colérique. Alors maintenant disparaissez de ma vue et que je n'entende plus vos commentaires sur moi, mon entourage et même ma famille ! SINON JE VOUS ENVOIS SUR LA LUNE À COUPS DE MARTEAU ! OUST !"

Toutes disparurent dans un nuage de fumée. Elle les regarda avec son expression narquoise en voyant qu'elle avait réussie ce qu'une armée pouvait réussir avec des ennemis. Elle rangea son marteau.

"Allez faire vos chochottes ailleurs."

Elle sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Son sourire s'estompa à la vue de cette main, celle de Mephiles. Il portait une armure de chevalier avec sa cape bleue marine et sa couronne. La visière de son casque levée, il lui fit son plus beau sourire.

"- Bonsoir ma princesse. Tu es magnifique ce soir. Ta nouvelle robe te plaît ?

\- Oui merci je l'adore.

\- Les enfants t'ont bien accueillie j'espère ? Des vraies piles électriques à cet âge.

\- Oui ils sont très mignons et très gentils. (C'est ça fais comme s'il ne s'était rien passé hier soir et comme si tu n'avais rien vu !)"

Il se tourna ensuite vers l'assemblée.

"Bonsoir mesdames et messieurs et merci de votre présence à ce bal en l'honneur du retour de ma future épouse, la sublime Amélia."

Amy ferma les yeux et versa quelques larmes en entendant les applaudissements retentir. Toutes les jeunes femmes et jeunes filles se mirent à pleurer des larmes de crocodiles, déçues de ne pas épouser le prince. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait pour mériter ça ? Il n'y avait rien de pire qu'un séjour dans ce royaume d'idiots persuadés qu'elle est la femme de cette chose.

"- J'espère que cette soirée vous paraîtra agréable comme à notre chère princesse. Et pour la commencer en beauté, rien de tel que le chant de ce rossignol.

\- Quoi ?"

Tous le monde l'encouragea alors à monter sur scène. Malgré ça, elle chercha du regard une cachette. Mephiles passa un bras autour de sa taille et se pencha vers son oreille.

"Tu vois, tous les sujets t'adorent. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas qu'il se fasse de fausses idées ? Alors monte sur scène, chante de cette voix divine et séduis-les comme tu l'as fait avec moi hier."

Amy repoussa son bras et se tourna vers lui, poings serrés, dos droit, bras tendus vers le bas et une grimace de dégoût agrémentée d'un air hautain.

"Parfait je ferai un effort pour cette fois, en espérant qu'ils en feront tout comme toi."

Les invités s'écartèrent pour la laisser passer. Elle avança timidement, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Arrivée face à la scène, elle souleva sa robe et gravit les marches en faisant attention de ne pas marcher sur le tissu. Elle se plaça face au micro et attendit que la musique se mette en route. En l'entendant, elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendue à son mariage, plus précisément pendant les slows. Décidément, il n'avait toujours pas laissé tomber le lavage de cerveau. Apparemment cette fois il détournait des éléments de sa précédente vie aux côtés de Sonic et inventait de nouveaux souvenirs pour celle-là. Ses lèvres de roses s'entrouvrirent lentement et sa voix de sirène résonna dans toute la salle. Elle chantait comme si elle connaissait cette chanson par cœur. Pendant l'instant musical, elle versa quelques larmes. Le public semblait médusé par ce qu'il entendait, principalement Mephiles. Tout le monde sauf bien sûr les jeunes filles et les jeunes femmes qui regardaient la princesse, toujours avec leur air dégoûté, en murmurant entre elles des propos dont Amy avait la chance de ne pas entendre. Elles sous-estimaient sûrement sa beauté en disant qu'elle était laide ou encore qu'un corbeau chanterait mieux qu'elle, tout ça par jalousie. Elles étaient bien arrangées de voir leur rivale se retrouver dans une situation inconfortable pour se venger. Heureusement pour elles, la princesse était trop occupée sur sa chanson, une chanson ressemblant à un cri d'amour pour Sonic. Cet idiot de hérisson bleu marine croyait qu'Amy lui adressait cette chanson pour lui dire qu'elle était tombée sous son charme.

La dernière note retentit et les applaudissements jaillirent. Amy salua le public avec une expression de tristesse. Mephiles la rejoignit sur scène, prit le micro et rangea le support.

"Merci ma douce princesse pour cette chanson, une chanson d'amour qui s'adressait à

moi bien sûr, dit-il en caressant son menton entre ses doigts avec un sourire et un regard charmeur."

Amy repoussa sa main, scandalisée. Mais est-ce que les parents de ce prétentieux étaient sûrs qu'il ne lui manquait aucun détail à la naissance ?

"Oh ! Non c'est faux c'était pour Sonic, mon vrai mari !"

Le prince fut pris d'un fou rire machiavélique, imité par les invités. La princesse lui adressa un regard rempli de haine et descendit de la scène en pinçant le devant de sa robe entre ses mains. Ses talons claquaient sur le carrelage de la salle.

"Allons ma gazelle !"

Il claqua des doigts pour demander aux invités de la retenir. Elle s'arrêta en voyant cette foule lui barrer le passage. Ils s'avancèrent vers elle pour la repousser face à la scène. Elle n'eut pas le choix et se tourna vers le prince. Un orchestre de musiciens pénétra dans la salle. Ils montèrent sur scène et s'installèrent sur des chaises que les serviteurs leurs apportèrent. Ils prirent leurs instruments rangés dans des étuis et les préparèrent.

"Bien, comme vous le voyez ma fiancée a beaucoup de mal à me dire que mon charme la rend folle. Mais je peux très bien lui donner un peu d'aide. Mesdames."

Une dizaine de danseuses entrèrent dans la salle et montèrent sur scène. Elles étaient plus belles les unes que les autres et toutes souriantes. Elles portaient la même tenue. Une robe bustier avec le haut violet et la jupe rose dans les tons de l'arc-en-ciel, couverte de fil doré sur le haut et d'étoiles d'argent sur la jupe, des roses dorées cousues sur le haut, des jarretelles résilles noires et des chaussures à talons noires vernies. Chacune avait les cheveux attachés en chignon recouvert d'une petite charlotte résille noire. Les musiciens se mirent à jouer une musique de jazz. Mephiles se défoula sur scène tout en chantant. Les danseuses exécutèrent une chorégraphie autour de lui. Elles accompagnaient souvent le prince avec des gestes symbolisant un évanouissement et des bruits d'hystérie quand il passait près d'elles ou les effleurait. Il lançait aussi de temps en temps un regard séducteur à Amy avec le même sourire et des clins d'œil. La hérissonne grimaçait de colère, bras croisés et détournant la tête. La chanson prit fin sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de cris hystériques des jeunes filles. Certaines s'évanouissaient en tombant les unes sur les autres alors que d'autres essayaient de les faire rester debout. La princesse fut la seule à rester calme et à se taire.

"Maintenant votre future reine semble avoir compris que je suis le hérisson mais aussi le prince le plus beau de tout Mobius. Mais en attendant je vous prie de prendre place autour de la table."

Tout le monde se dispersa et choisit un siège. Les jeunes filles et jeunes femmes se disputèrent comme des chiffonnières pour être assises le plus près possible du prince. Amy les regarda, bras croisés, avec une expression indiquant qu'elle les trouvait complètement idiotes. Elles lui rappelaient le temps où elle poursuivait Sonic. Mephiles s'approcha d'elle.

"- Ne t'inquiète pas c'est normal, elles sont toujours comme ça à chaque bal. Mais l'avantage est que tu peux voir à quel point je suis celui que toutes les jeunes filles veulent épouser. Elles se battent pour être à ta place.

\- Sans moi. Je ne fais pas partie d'un groupe de fangirls qui se disputent pour un garçon stupide et laid.

\- Belle comme ta mère, courageuse comme ton père. Un vrai mélange de leurs sangs qui coule dans tes veines. Viens, le dîner va commencer."

Sachant qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, la pauvre enfant prit son bras et le suivit jusqu'à la table autour de laquelle les invités étaient déjà assis. Une grande guirlande de fleurs ornait le bord de la nappe sous forme de vague. La table était recouverte d'une superbe nappe dorée et cousue de perles et de diamants lumineux avec de beaux motifs de fleurs, de papillons et d'étoiles. Elle était recouverte de guirlandes fleuries zigzaguant entre les vases et de paillettes de différentes couleurs. La plus belle vaisselle d'or et d'argent sertie de diamants avait été sortie. Une fête célébrant le retour de la plus belle princesse du monde doit visiblement être parfaite. Amy et Mephiles s'installèrent dans des sièges plus grands que les autres au centre. Les jeunes filles et jeunes femmes lancèrent à la princesse une grimace de dégoût. Quelle chance elle a de s'asseoir juste à côté du prince ! Et pourtant elle n'a jamais voulu tout ça. Ses rêves de petite fille ont décidé de n'en faire qu'à leur tête.

Le repas fut pénible pour la princesse. Elle fit tout son possible pour ne pas croiser le regard du hérisson. Rien que d'être assise à côté de lui la rendait mal à l'aise et lui donnait envie de pleurer. Pendant tout le repas, les musiciens jouaient des airs de musique calme pour mettre un peu d'ambiance et les danseuses exécutaient un spectacle gracieux pour divertir la princesse et les invités. Amy n'était nullement intéressée. Elle n'osait même pas toucher aux plats. Elle pensait à ses amis et à l'homme de sa vie qu'elle avait abandonnés. Où sont-ils en ce moment ? Sont-ils en sécurité et loin du danger qui les guette ? Elle le souhaite de tout son cœur. Des larmes perlèrent de ses paupières closes. L'une roula le long de sa joue pour finir dans son verre rempli de champagne. Mephiles remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il crut bientôt qu'elle versait des larmes de joie.

La musique s'arrêta à la fin du repas quand les danseuses eurent terminé leur spectacle. Elles se prirent la main et saluèrent leur public sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Même si Amy n'avait pas trop regardé, elle resta polie et en fit autant. Les danseuses se dispersèrent comme après un défilé vers leur loge. C'était maintenant l'heure du bal. Les musiciens jouèrent une musique de valse. Mephiles décida de consoler Amy en l'invitant à danser. Il se leva face à son siège.

"- Veux-tu danser Amélia ?

\- Non je ne me sens pas d'humeur à danser.

\- Allez s'il te plaît !

\- Mais je...

\- S'il te plaît !"

Elle n'eut pas le choix et dut prendre la main que le hérisson lui tendait. D'autant plus que les jeunes filles et jeunes femmes recommençaient avec leur grimace colérique. Plutôt danser avec cet idiot que de les supporter encore une fois. Il la leva de son siège et l'emmena au milieu de la salle. Les invités se levèrent pour assister à ce spectacle. Bien qu'elle était gênée dans cette situation, Amy mit quand même sa main sur l'épaule de son partenaire. Celui-ci fit de même en posant la sienne sur la taille de la jeune fille. Une fois leurs mains libres jointent, le couple commença à se laisser porter par la musique. C'était pour Mephiles un honneur de danser avec Amy. Ses yeux se posèrent quelques fois malgré lui sur son décolleté. Cela n'étonna pas la hérissonne le moins du monde. Bientôt d'autres couples dansaient au milieu de la salle. Malgré sa tristesse, Amy accepta de lever les yeux vers Mephiles, souriant. Quand son regard croisa celui du hérisson, elle ressentit une curieuse impression. Est-elle en train de tomber amoureuse de lui ? Non, elle est déjà mariée et aime Sonic.

"(Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Même si je le déteste après ce qu'il m'a fait et va me faire, il est quand même beau. Ses yeux sont merveilleux et sa pâleur est aussi magnifique que le clair de lune. Et son sourire, mon dieu qu'il est beau !)"

Après un bon quart d'heure à valser, une musique de jazz d'un rythme rapide fut jouée. Tout le monde s'arrêta net. Toutes les lumières s'éteignirent, laissant la salle dans le noir. Les enfants eurent peur et se mirent à crier. Ils se rassurèrent quand des spots de lumière colorés sortirent du plafond.

"Surprise ma princesse ! Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'avais oublié l'ambiance festive pour cette soirée ! Messieurs dames la fête ne fait que commencer !"

La fête prit alors une tournure endiablée. Tous le monde dansait comme des fous, sauf Amy très gênée. On dirait qu'elle a eu tort de penser du bien du prince. Il est aussi fou qu'idiot. Les danseuses sortirent de leur loge au bruit et retournèrent dans la salle. Elles entamèrent une danse de cabaret. La malheureuse Amy se retrouva encerclée par une troupe hystérique et moqueuse. Toutes la soulevèrent du sol. Elle fut tellement secouée qu'elle cria.

"- REPOSEZ-MOI TOUT DE SUITE !

\- Allons chérie éclate-toi ! C'est ta fête ce soir alors profite s'en ! Allez les enfants, montrons lui ce qu'est vraiment une fête à Mako ! Ne soyez pas timides !"

Amy en vit de toutes les couleurs. Elle passa des bras des danseuses à ceux des invités. Elle eut beau leur demander de la reposer, ils continuaient de rire et de la secouer. Dommage qu'elle ne le soit pas assez pour vomir sur eux, ce serait trop beau. Les danseuses revinrent en tenant un grand tissu tendu comme un trampoline. Les invités reposèrent Amy. Sa tête tournait tellement qu'elle marchait n'importe comment, comme si elle allait s'évanouir. Elle s'attira les moqueries de toute la salle. En reculant, son talon écrasa le bout de sa jupe. Dans sa surprise, elle glissa en arrière. Les danseuses se rapprochèrent et amortirent sa chute à l'aide du tissu. Elles la lancèrent en l'air plusieurs fois. La princesse criait à chaque envolée. Mephiles était justement perché sur une corde et se balançait comme un singe. Toute la salle applaudit et ses admiratrices lui lancèrent des baisers en hurlant. Elles soupiraient en faisant mine de s'évanouir. Il fit signe aux danseuses de lancer la hérissonne plus haut. Elles employèrent toutes leurs forces et envoyèrent Amy au plafond. Le hérisson l'attrapa au vol pour lui faire le tour de la salle dans les airs. La princesse se débattit en criant. Elle n'était pas du tout à l'aise avec ces gens qui riaient en-dessous.

"Accroche-toi poupée tu vas en voir du spectacle !"

Il la lança au passage sur le grand lustre en cristal suspendu au plafond. La hérissonne se retrouva accrochée et fit de son mieux pour ne pas le lâcher. Ses pieds s'agitaient pour se poser sur quelque chose. Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux en entendant les moqueries des invités. Mephiles pourrait au moins la défendre mais n'en fit rien. Ses mains glissèrent du lustre. Elle fit tout son possible pour rester accrochée. Elle lâcha prise et bascula dans le vide en hurlant. Alors qu'elle croyait sa dernière heure arrivée, elle atterrit au milieu des invités sur un matelas qui amortit sa chute. Amy se releva un peu étourdie. Elle sauta sur ses pieds et s'enfuit en courant. Malheureusement pour elle, Mephiles la prit sur le fait. Il s'adressa aux danseuses en montrant Amy du doigt.

"Arrêtez-là !"

Elles lui obéirent et se regroupèrent près de l'escalier, empêchant à Amy de fuir plus loin. Elles lui firent peur avec leur danse de cabaret. La princesse n'eut pas d'autres choix que de fuir plus loin. Un hérisson blanc vêtu d'une armure s'amusa à lui faire peur : Nazo, l'ami idiot de Mephiles. Elle fut prise de frayeur et tourna les talons. Il la pourchassa en ricanant comme un démon.

"C'est la fête viens danser ma puce !"

Elle essaya de se cacher derrière le buffet mais à chaque fois Nazo surgissait devant elle en riant. Au bout de la énième fois, elle mit les poings sur les hanches en fronçant les sourcils. Elle en eut plus qu'assez qu'il se mette en travers de son chemin. Puisque personne ne viendra la défendre, c'est terminé la princesse en sucre qui attend qu'on vienne à son secours. Elle prit un gâteau à la crème et attendit le hérisson. Elle le vit à quelques mètres d'elle, courant dans sa direction. Arrivé à son niveau, elle lui lança le gâteau en pleine figure. Ceci eut pour effet de le calmer immédiatement. La pâtisserie se décolla de son visage pour finir à ses pieds. Le hérisson était maintenant couvert de crème. Mephiles vit la scène. Il lâcha la corde pour atterrir juste à côté d'Amy.

"- C'est bien ne te laisse surtout pas faire.

\- Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir d'un égocentrique qui ne prend même pas la peine de me défendre, rétorqua la hérissonne scandalisée !

\- Quel caractère ! Le même que ta mère aux fêtes de mon père quand on la faisait planer dans les nuages.

\- Laisse ma mère en paix là où elle est !"

Elle croisa les bras avec un air hautain de ses paupières closes. Ses cordes vocales vibrèrent d'arrogance. Elle tourna le dos aux deux imbéciles. Sa jupe se souleva un peu dans son mouvement, dévoilant ses chaussures, et retomba en place.

"Allons tu ne vas pas bouder, taquina le prince ? Amuse-toi on est là pour se défouler !"

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent exorbités. Pour se défouler ? Pour l'humilier et lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs oui ! D'un geste vif, la princesse vexée ramassa le gâteau. Elle l'envoya s'écraser bien profondément dans la figure de Mephiles. Il se décolla tout seul et tomba à ses pieds. La musique s'arrêta, les danseuses accoururent aux côtés du prince. L'une ramassa le gâteau pour éviter que quelqu'un glisse dessus et le posa sur le buffet. Tout le monde regardait la scène. Les admiratrices étaient scandalisées. Elles parlèrent entre elles au sujet de la façon dont Amy traitait le prince. Chaque danseuse sortit un mouchoir et enleva la crème sur le visage du hérisson.

"- Merci mesdames, vous êtes très gentilles mais je n'ai rien. Elle est juste un peu grincheuse.

\- Enfin chérie, est-ce une manière de traiter son mari ?

\- Ce n'est pas mon mari ! Je ne me serais jamais mariée avec un prince arrogant et répugnant !

\- Merci du compliment.

\- Oh ! Et il prend mes insultes pour des mots d'amour en plus !

\- Enfin chérie tu ne sais pas quelle chance tu as ! Nous t'en voulons de nous avoir pris ce bourreau des cœurs !

\- Un bourreau des cœurs ? Un hérisson vulgaire aussi laid que son esprit, coureur de jupons, sourd au sens propre, prétentieux et bête comme ses pieds ! Si vous me croyez capable d'épouser une chose pareille, ce n'est pas me connaître aussi bien que mes parents !

\- Vous voyez, toujours aussi cachottière que dans son enfance. Allons Amélia, tu sais que le mensonge est un vilain défaut !

\- Moi une menteuse ? Et accuser les autres à tort et à travers en plus ! Pouah ! J'épouserais plutôt Eggman que cette horreur !

\- Mais chérie réfléchie un peu ! Un château magnifique, un mari d'un charme de dieu inimaginable, doté de paroles inimaginables et portant merveilleusement bien le titre de prince ! Et des enfants merveilleux tu auras avec lui n'oublie pas.

\- Pour ma part, il peut garder son château, rester aussi beau que vous le prétendez mesdames et me dire autant de mots d'amour qu'il le veuille, je ne céderai pas. J'ai déjà quelqu'un bien plus beau, bien plus gentil et qui ne laisse jamais les autres se moquer et dire du mal de moi.

\- Mais tu as choisi un minus sans intérêt. Quelle folie !

\- Je vous défends de dire du mal de Sonic et de me prendre pour une folle ! J'ai parfaitement toute ma tête ! Je suis sûre et je sais ce que je fait ! Sonic vaut mieux que cette chose !

\- Évidemment que tu es si difficile si tu refuses de croire ces demoiselles. C'est elles qui ont raison.

\- Ça c'est ce qu'elles pensent toutes mais moi, je suis tout à fait certaine de ce que je pense !

\- Quelle honte de dire de telles méchancetés sur elles alors qu'elles disent la vérité ! Pourquoi passer à côté d'un homme comme moi pour un loser ?

\- Sonic n'est pas un loser !

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te trouve bon sang ?

\- Mephiles, que les choses soient bien claires avec tout le respect que je vous dois. Je ne me marierai pas avec vous, même si vous étiez le dernier hérisson sur Mobius.

\- Ne t'en fait pas. Je ferai ma demande d'une façon plus élégante.

\- Non ! Ma réponse est non !"

Plus elle refusera, plus il insistera. Le non en réponse à une demande en mariage n'existe pas dans son langage. Le hérisson chercha une explication à cette réponse avec un air particulièrement ridicule.

"Non ? Non ? Oh j'ai compris ! Tu plaisantes."

Il poussa un grand rire machiavélique. Les danseuses l'imitèrent, pliées en quatre. Mephiles continua de rire avant de se rendre compte qu'elles se moquaient de lui. Il les calma net de son ton colérique et autoritaire.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?"

Il claqua des doigts. Les danseuses bloquèrent leurs voix de leurs mains, craignant qu'il allait les jeter au cachot. Amy prit peur pour elles et porta ses mains à la bouche, malgré ce qu'elles ont dit sur Sonic. Au lieu, les musiciens jouèrent une musique de jazz. Le hérisson décida de la convaincre en chanson. Quand il ne chantait pas, il était pris de son fou rire diabolique. Les danseuses l'imitèrent plusieurs fois. Le prince la fit tourner en bourrique avec un tango brutal, menaçant même de tuer son vrai amour et de l'envoyer le rejoindre. Arrivé au dernier vers qu'il allongea d'une note de plus en plus forte, elle dut subir encore une danse plutôt rapide sans avoir le temps de respirer. Sa tentative terminée, il l'envoya s'étendre par terre de tout son long. Un dernier rire machiavélique clôtura cette transition musicale. Amy s'assit sur les fesses, fronça les sourcils et mit les poings sur les hanches alors que la dernière note résonna. Cette fois elle n'est pas du tout d'accord. Son regard croisa le sourire pervers du hérisson. Elle détourna la tête avec une grimace de dégoût. Elle profita de ce calme pour se relever et épousseter sa robe.

"- Alors ? Quand dois-je annoncer nos fiançailles ?

\- Tu peux toujours rêver ! Plutôt mourir que t'épouser !"

Tous les invités entendirent la réponse. Une danseuse et un renard rouge aux yeux dorés furent les premiers à être surpris. La danseuse, prête à rire, mit les mains sur les joues. Le renard ne put contenir le rire cruel qui s'échappa de son gosier. Le reste des invités suivirent. En entendant cette réaction, le visage de la hérissonne prit une expression effrayée. Toute la salle fut prise d'un fou rire. Amy eut droit à une grande rigolade générale en guise de bouquet final du bal. Les musiciens accompagnaient les rires par une musique de cabaret d'un rythme rapide et comique. Ce fut un cauchemar pour Amy. C'est bien la première fois qu'elle était victime d'une humiliation en public. Elle regardait horrifiée en quoi la fête s'était transformée. Tout le monde semblait contre elle. Mais le pire c'est que Mephiles était celui donc le rire était le plus retentissant. Y a-t-il encore quelqu'un pour lui témoigner la moindre affection ? Sa nourrice qui assista au pied de l'escalier à cet horrible spectacle, très amusant pour eux mais particulièrement humiliant pour Amy. La princesse s'entoura de ses bras et cacha son visage dans ses mains, complètement perdue. Que faire dans une telle situation ? Il lui restait une issue de secours, l'escalier menant à sa chambre. Si les invités, Mephiles, les serviteurs et les danseuses étaient trop occupés à se tordre de rire, elle pouvait très bien courir vers l'escalier et se réfugier dans sa chambre. Au moins à l'étage elle ne dérangera personne, à moins qu'ils aient tous la bonne idée de la poursuivre. Elle souleva sa robe et courut vers l'escalier. Sa nourrice l'appela par son nom. La hérissonne réussit à la devancer. Les larmes commencèrent à couler et la forcèrent à porter ses mains au visage. Par un miracle sans doute, personne à part Scarlett ne remarqua sa fuite. La louve avait préféré la laisser se réfugier dans sa chambre. Après quelque chose d'aussi humiliant, il vaut mieux lui laisser une nuit de tranquillité. Enfin Amy arriva à sa chambre. En bas les rires et la musique ne s'étaient toujours pas arrêtés. Profondément blessée, elle claqua la porte derrière elle. Elle courut vers son lit pour se jeter dessus en pleures. Elle ne veut plus revoir Mephiles, elle le déteste. L'affection qu'elle a éprouvée pendant qu'ils dansaient lui a fait oublier qu'il n'était qu'un égocentrique. Il n'a même jamais pris une seule seconde la peine de la défendre face à des insultes et des moqueries. A cause de lui, voilà qu'elle est devenue la risée de tout un peuple. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle naisse princesse ? Elle n'a jamais autant pleuré et désiré la présence de ses parents auprès d'elle cette nuit-là.


	32. Chapitre 31 : Un piège diabolique

**Chapitre 31 : Un piège diabolique**

À force de pleurer, la hérissonne finit par s'endormir. Le calme retomba sur le château, tout le monde était parti.

Une heure plus tard, elle fut réveillée par une voix l'appelant de l'extérieur. Amy, intriguée, sortit sur le balcon pour voir d'où provenait la voix. Elle retint un cri de joie. C'était Sonic, l'amour de sa vie.

"- Sonic que fais-tu ici ? Tu vas te faire tuer si on te voit !

\- Qu'on me tue. Ça m'est égal maintenant que je t'ai retrouvée. Je vais monter."

Le hérisson employa sa vitesse et sauta sur le balcon pour atterrir juste à côté d'Amy. Les amoureux, heureux de se retrouver, se serrèrent dans les bras.

"- Comment m'as-tu retrouvée ?

\- C'est l'amour qui m'a guidé jusqu'à toi et qui m'a aidé.

\- Oh Sonic ! Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué !"

Le hérisson bleu rapprocha son visage de celui de la belle. Leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact. Amy ferma les yeux en sentant cette sensation qui lui avait tant manqué. Mais sa joie allait la faire souffrir. Elle ne remarqua pas que son amoureux se métamorphosa en une détestable personne. Mephiles a réussi à prendre l'apparence de Sonic et s'est glissé dehors pour enfin obtenir le baiser de la princesse d'Equatopia lui étant dû. Il ne portait plus son armure. En ouvrant les yeux, Amy n'en revenait pas qu'il avait réussi à la piéger pour obtenir un baiser venant d'elle. Cette stupidité ne cessera donc jamais ! La main de la hérissonne fendit l'air pour s'écraser sur la joue du prince.

"- Mephiles ! Tu n'abandonneras donc jamais ce jeu ridicule !

\- Je vois que tu as aimé notre baiser.

\- Je n'ai pas aimé ! Je te déteste ! C'est toi qui m'a trompée ! Tu savais qu'en prenant l'apparence de mon Sonic je t'embrasserais sans le vouloir !

\- On peut dire que ça y est, tu es désespérément tombée amoureuse de moi."

Quelque chose se brisa en elle. La hérissonne ne supporta plus longtemps ses arguments complètements faux. Dans sa fureur elle répéta son geste. Sa main s'écrasa de nouveau avec une violence triplée. Une grande marque rouge s'imprima sur la joue de l'intrus.

"Je ne veux pas de toi ! J'aime déjà quelqu'un d'autre et je ne l'abandonnerai jamais pour un monstre ! Il n'en est pas question après m'avoir ridiculisée et laissé tous ces fous se moquer de moi ! Même toi tu t'y es mis ! T'as l'air d'oublier !"

Cette fois Amy venait de commettre la pire erreur de sa vie. Quelque chose s'était incendié à l'intérieur du monstre. Une colère noire, comme elle n'en avait jamais vu, s'empara de son âme. Ses yeux semblaient s'être assombris quand leurs regards se croisèrent. La princesse en resta tétanisée.

"Dans ce cas ceci m'appartient !"

Il attrapa sa parure et l'arracha de son cou. Le bijou se cassa, les diamants roulèrent sur le sol. Il attrapa ensuite sa couronne qu'il tira de ses cheveux. Les fleurs de sa coiffure tombèrent à ses pieds, sa chevelure portant encore les traces de sa coiffure recouvrit ses épaules. Elle regarda Mephiles avec une expression de supplication. Son visage n'affichait aucune pitié. Toute trace de douceur s'était évaporée. Il se précipita sur elle, lèvres collées au siennes et dans le feu de l'action, la plaqua contre le mur. Une main remonta ses jolis seins dépassant de sa robe, les effleurant d'une douce caresse. Ses lèvres remplacèrent ce contact. La malheureuse Amy sanglota en lui demandant d'arrêter. Mais il refusa de la laisser lui échapper. Son visage s'enfouit profondément contre sa poitrine. Sa victime n'en pouvait plus. Un coup de genou dans le ventre et un coup de poing le faisant saigner du nez le calmèrent. Sa colère avait atteint son paroxysme avec la gifle qu'il infligea à sa fiancée. La pauvre enfant tomba à plat ventre de toute sa hauteur. Ses boucles d'oreilles se brisèrent au contact du sol. Ce n'était plus qu'un amas de morceaux de pierres. Ses "menottes" se cassèrent en deux avec les diamants abîmés sous la violence du choc. Elle s'assit, jambes serrées en collant son corps contre le mur. Elle était complètement terrorisée.

"- Que cela te serve de leçon. Repousse-moi encore une seule fois et tu le regretteras sale petite garce. Que tu le veuilles ou non tu deviendras ma femme. Notre mariage aura lieu dans moins de deux semaines. Alors réfléchis bien ou je te forcerai à m'aimer.

\- Tes menaces ne me feront jamais changer d'avis.

\- Dans ce cas je te punirai. Tu auras la punition que tu mérites. Tu passeras une nuit de folie amoureuse avec moi ce soir même."

La pauvre Amy sanglota alors et cacha son visage dans ses mains. Mephiles la regarda avec une expression de déception. Elle n'abandonnera donc jamais. Ces précédentes conquêtes étaient pourtant moins difficiles que cette princesse. Puisque la méthode précédente la dégoûtait, place à celle qui lui fera regretter l'autre. Il l'attrapa violemment par les cheveux, relevant son visage à hauteur du sien sous des cris de douleur.

"- Arrête tu me fais mal !

\- Pleure va s'y pleure ! Tu peux crier autant que tu veux personne ne t'entendra ! Tu peux me dire tout ce que tu veux tout le monde s'en fiche ! Réveille-toi ma petite c'est fini les contes de fées ! Tu ne reverras jamais ton espèce de prince charmant ! Tu croyais que tes parents te laisseraient fréquenter qui tu veux ? Non ils savaient ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour toi ! Mais puisque tu as décidé d'abuser de ma patience et de ma confiance, toutes tes affaires que ce soit bijoux ou vêtements sont ma propriété ! C'est moi qui choisirai tes tenues à partir de maintenant ! Tes caprices sont terminés !

\- Mais je n'ai rien fait de mal, lança Amy entre deux larmes et un sourire narquois. J'ai vécu ma vie et mon aventure avant que tu viennes tout gâcher."

Il l'envoya se cogner la tête contre le mur. Elle retomba assise, les bras ballants. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent avec difficulté. Elle reprit son souffle tant bien que mal à cause de ses gémissements de douleur.

"- C'est terminé maintenant. Tu es une princesse et tu dois te comporter comme telle. Tu fais honte à ta famille. Si tes parents te voyaient ils auraient honte de voir ce que leur fille est devenue. Une sale petite peste infidèle et désobéissante.

\- S'ils me voyaient, ils t'enverraient à l'échafaud à coups sûrs.

\- Tu veux que je devienne méchant ? Parfait. Dorénavant je serai le méchant. Tu n'ignores pas que tu es devenue la risée de tout mon royaume n'est-ce pas ? Mes sujets te montreront du doigt dans la rue après s'être autant amusés dans mon château ce soir. Sauf si tu dis vouloir m'épouser et que tu regrettes tout ce que tu as dit jusque là à mon sujet, ils changeront d'avis et je protégerai ta réputation de toutes moqueries.

\- Plutôt être leur souffre-douleur que leur reine et ta femme.

\- Dans ce cas tu sais très bien que ton espèce de prince charmant a dû probablement se lancer à ta poursuite pour t'arracher de nouveau à mon amour. Il se rapproche donc de plus en plus de sa mort.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Eh bien si tu nies toujours cet amour charnel pour moi qui bouillonne dans ton cœur mais que tu caches si bien, tu sais ce qui arrivera n'est-ce pas Amélia ?"

Il laissa tomber sous ces mots la couronne qu'il tenait toujours d'une main. Son pied se posa sur le bijou qu'il écrasa. Les diamants se détachèrent sous la compression de l'objet qui se brisa en plusieurs morceaux. Amy fixa horrifiée ce qui restait de sa couronna, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts.

"Ou plutôt devrais-je dire Amy. Quel nom ridicule a voulu t'infliger ta mère. Oh pardon c'est vrai je vais laisser ta mère en paix là où elle est, corrigea-il d'un ton moqueur la main à la bouche ! À plus tard, princesse Amélia, ironisa-t-il en la montrant du doigt."

Il poussa un rire machiavélique les bras au ciel, le plus diabolique qu'Amy ait entendu à ce jour. Au même moment où il éclata de rire, des éclairs déchirèrent le ciel. Il sortit en claquant la porte derrière lui, toujours en poussant cet immense rire terrifiant. Amy se recroquevilla sur elle-même en positon fœtale. Son corps fut parcouru de sanglots, elle avait encore tellement de larmes à verser. Scarlett entra en coup de vent. Elle aperçut Amy, recroquevillée, gémissant, son visage caché contre ses jambes.

"Oh ma pauvre chérie ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait cette fois ?"

Elle releva son visage trempé. Un son de stupeur traversa ses lèvres à la vue de la joue de la hérissonne tâchée de rouge.

"- Oh quelle horreur ! Il a osé porter la main sur toi ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tôt ou tard il retournera dans les flammes puantes de l'enfer dont il n'aurait jamais dû sortir !

\- Laisse-moi pleurer nourrice. Il a dit qu'il me punirait ce soir en m'infligeant une nuit de folie amoureuse avec lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? S'il touche à un seul de tes cheveux il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe !

\- Non, je vais accepter ma punition. Si je le rejette encore une fois il tuera mes amis et celui que j'aime. Si je veux qu'ils restent en dehors de tout cela, il faudra que je l'épouse.

\- Non il y a bien un moyen de te sortir de cet enfer !

\- Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen nourrice. Je vais le laisser me séduire et l'épouser dans deux semaines.

\- Deux semaines. Ne t'inquiète pas, avant la fin de ces deux semaines tu seras libre et tu retrouveras ton amoureux.

\- Je t'interdis de faire quoi que ce soit nourrice. De toute façon j'étais sa fiancée depuis bien longtemps, je ne suis pas la femme de Sonic. Laisse-moi s'il te plaît, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre mon sort."

Dans la chambre de Mephiles, Nazo était assis dans un fauteuil. Il le vit rentrer dans la chambre, la main sur le nez. Il s'attendait bien à ce qu'il échoue. Il est vraiment le seul à comprendre que la princesse n'est pas du tout amoureuse de son ami. Avec ce qu'il s'est passé pendant le bal, toutes les preuves sont là.

"- Alors ça va comme tu veux, demanda le hérisson blanc d'un ton ironique ?

\- A toi de voir."

Il lui montra dans quel état Amy avait mis son nez.

"- Et bien je savais pas qu'on se frappait pour se dire je t'aime !

\- Cette petite garce n'est pas prête à lâcher l'affaire. Il doit y avoir un moyen de lui faire oublier ce rat bleu.

\- Visiblement elle t'a plaqué pour de bon. T'y arriveras jamais alors oublie-la."

Il éclata d'un fou rire. Son ami est vraiment trop idiot pour comprendre qu'elle n'est pas faite pour lui. Le hérisson bleu marine fut pris d'une colère noire. Il le saisit par le cou et l'étrangla pour qu'il ouvre grand ses oreilles.

"- Amélia est à moi ! Elle m'appartient ! C'est moi qui devait l'épouser alors je l'épouserai ! Il est hors de question qu'elle soit avec ce loser ! Je le tuerai et elle n'aura pas le choix ! S'il n'existe plus elle n'aura plus d'excuse pour me repousser !

\- Mais imagine qu'elle se suicide ou s'enfuit pour t'échapper une nouvelle fois parce qu'elle ne t'aime pas.

\- Elle m'aime tu entends !

\- Alors pourquoi elle ne le dit pas, te repousse, te met un gâteau dans la figure et dit du mal de toi en public ?

\- Parce qu'elle n'a pas idée de sa chance et qu'elle raconte des mensonges comme dans son enfance !

\- Alors vivement qu'elle se décide à dire la vérité parce que ça commence sérieusement à être long !"

Mephiles ne supporta plus, il est trop bête pour avoir un cerveau. Il balança Nazo par la fenêtre ouverte. Le hérisson blanc bascula dans le vide. Il réussit à s'accrocher à l'arbre donnant sur la chambre de Mephiles.

"Ne remet plus les pieds ici ! Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Elle m'aime et elle dira la vérité dans peu de temps !"

Il claqua la fenêtre et tira les rideaux. Qu'est-ce que Nazo a fait pour avoir un ami pareil ? Mephiles n'a pas à s'inquiéter, il ne remettra plus jamais les pieds ici. Qu'est-ce qu'il gagnera à passer son temps avec quelqu'un bête à manger du foin ? Il sauta de l'arbre et s'en alla pour de bon. Dans sa chambre, le prince sentait son sang bouillonner dans sa tête. Il ferma les yeux et frotta ses paupières à l'aide de ses doigts pour se calmer.

"Mmm comment ai-je pu m'organiser aussi mal ? J'aurais très bien pu retrouver dans le château en ruines son ADN et élaborer une machine pour la localiser. Mais il a fallu que je passe à côté d'une idée brillante, rapide et efficace. Elle n'aurait connu aucun homme à part moi et aurait été obligée de m'épouser. Mais voilà que ce crétin de Sonic fourre son grand nez dans mes affaires et fiche tout par terre !"

Il se tordit le cou et serra sa tête dans ses mains. Il fixa son reflet dans le grand miroir.

"Je sens déjà sa face de rat satisfaite de voir qu'il m'a volé ma Amélia !"

Il se cogna la tête contre la glace, tellement qu'il dut coller ses mains au visage pour soulager la douleur. Il les retira après quelques secondes, une idée illumina son esprit.

"Oui je vois ça d'ici. Que Dieu te bénisse papa."

Il ouvrit son placard duquel il tira un petit coffre bleu et doré. Il le posa sur la commode. Un flacon en verre transparent refermé par un bouchon de nacre, collé d'une étiquette écrite à l'encre noire et rempli d'un liquide rose apparut. Mephiles le contempla de son sourire cruel.

"Pauvre Amélia malheureuse loin de ce petit morveux, je vais lui faire passer une nuit merveilleuse qu'elle n'oubliera pas de sitôt. Ce filtre d'amour va la forcer à avouer qu'elle est folle de moi et souhaite m'épouser plus que tout au monde. Tu entends ma chérie, Sonic n'est rien à tes yeux. Personne d'autre que moi n'a le droit de t'aimer."

Il poussa son plus grand rire maléfique sous les éclairs déchirants à nouveau le ciel noir et pluvieux. Il retourna dans la chambre de la princesse. Elle se tenait assise devant sa coiffeuse, démaquillée et les cheveux brossés. Son corps était recouvert d'une magnifique chemise de nuit blanche faite dans un voile brillant un peu transparent avec un bustier en forme de cœur lui recouvrant à moitié la poitrine. Son joli dos était bien dégagé jusqu'à la taille par le tissu lui tombant jusqu'aux pieds comme une traîne. Son beau visage était abîmé par les traces de larmes et ses yeux rouges et gonflés. Quand elle vit la porte s'ouvrir et Mephiles rentrer à travers son miroir, elle comprit que son supplice était arrivé. Mais avant de lui faire boire le filtre, il devait s'excuser de s'être comporté comme il l'avait fait. Il y est quand même allé très fort.

"- Alors, qu'attends-tu pour me donner ma punition puisque c'est tout ce que tu désires ? Tu as de quoi être satisfait et te lécher les babines en fantasmant sur mon corps dans cette immonde robe. Tes servantes ont accompli tes désirs. Peu importe c'est tout ce que je mérite.

\- Avant je veux m'excuser de t'avoir frappée tout à l'heure et de t'avoir parlé ainsi. Je vais te donner un peu d'eau pour te rafraîchir.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si gentil tout à coup ?

\- Je n'ai pas eu le comportement digne d'un prince et encore moins d'un mari. J'ai honte de m'être comporté ainsi envers la plus belle princesse du monde.

\- Dans ce cas j'accepte tes excuses.

\- Je vais te servir de l'eau."

Il prit un verre propre et le remplit d'eau fraîche dans le lavabo. Il versa discrètement un mince filet de filtre. La pauvre Amy, assoiffée, but d'un trait sans prendre conscience du poison que contenait le liquide. Quand il n'en resta plus une seule goutte, sa tête tourna. Elle s'écroula, emportant le tabouret dans sa chute. Ses yeux se fermèrent quand sa tête heurta le sol. Le verre se brisa à terre. Mephiles éclata de son rire machiavélique en voyant qu'il avait réussi.

"Enfin tu m'appartiens ma princesse !"

Il ramassa le corps inanimé de la hérissonne qu'il étendit sur le lit. Il jeta les éclats de verre pour éviter un accident. Il s'agenouilla ensuite à côté de sa princesse. Amy finit par se réveiller, un peu sonnée après la chute qu'elle avait fait. Elle tourna sa tête vers Mephiles. Son sourire fut la preuve de sa victoire.

"Embrasse-moi, murmura le prince."

La pauvre Amy sous contrôle lui obéit. Ce tendre contact transforma son amour en désir.

"- Dis-moi ma douce Amélia, aimes-tu Sonic ?

\- Je n'aime pas Sonic. C'est un minus qui ne mérite même pas mon amour après m'avoir fait souffrir.

\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

\- Oui je t'aime.

\- Est-ce que tu as envie de moi ?

\- Oui j'ai envie de toi."

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, grimpant au-dessus d'elle. Il lui ôta sa chemise de nuit, révélant son corps de déesse.

"- Mmm tu es magnifique ma princesse.

\- Et toi tu es si beau mon prince."

L'orage se fit plus fort, comme pour annoncer au monde entier la perte d'Amy. Mephiles l'attaqua de ses lèvres. Son corps fut bientôt recouvert de baisers. La pauvre enfant était maintenant prisonnière de son propre corps. Son âme ne répondait plus qu'à la demande de ce monstre. Dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, Scarlett observa la scène sous le choc.

"- Amélia je t'aime et je te veux près de moi. Veux-tu m'épouser ?

\- Oui Mephiles. Je t'aime et je ne te quitterai jamais.

\- (Maintenant que tu es désespérément amoureuse de moi, tu seras à moi. Tu ne peux plus m'échapper désormais.)"

Cette réponse sema le doute dans l'esprit de la louve. Si Amy lui a dit aimer Sonic plus que tout jusqu'à se sacrifier, comment a-t-elle changé d'avis en si peu de temps ? Elle vit le flacon posé sur la coiffeuse d'Amy. Avec la discrétion d'un chat et la grâce d'une ballerine, elle entra dans la chambre sans se faire voir. Elle récupéra le flacon et ressortit sans bruits. En lisant l'étiquette elle devina tout. Le fils du diable a donc empoisonné cette pauvre petite avec une potion d'amour pour abuser d'elle et la faire accepter ce mariage. Que pouvait-elle faire à présent ? Si Amy allait épouser Mephiles dans deux semaines, elle devait agir vite. Ses anciens talents de magicienne enfouis il y a longtemps vont lui permettre de la sauver. Après être entrée au service de Mephiles, elle avait aménagé une cave secrète avec des grimoires et une cuisine. Il est temps qu'elle s'en serve pour sauver la fille de la reine qu'elle a servie et aimée. Elle referma doucement la porte et descendit en silence jusqu'à cette cave. Après s'être assurée que personne ne l'espionnait, elle sortit un volume d'une bibliothèque portant le titre : _Les Potions, créations et remèdes. _Elle le feuilleta jusqu'à la page du filtre d'amour et du remède. Mais il lui faudra une bonne semaine pour trouver les ingrédients et le préparer. Peu importe, elle trouvera ces ingrédients et le terminera à temps. Elle devra y travailler dur si elle veut libérer Amy de cet enchantement qui l'a forcée à tomber amoureuse de Mephiles. Elle travailla d'arrache-pied quand elle entendit le lendemain que les noces ont été avancées pour le début de la deuxième semaine.

Elle tint parole, le remède était près à la fin de cette semaine. Mais la louve ignore que les noces d'Amy seront différentes de celles qu'elle a eu avec Sonic. Mephiles lui réserve autre chose. Aucun préparatif de mariage eut lieu cette semaine consacrée au remède. Le prince avait l'intention de la posséder grâce aux ténèbres d'une de ses ancêtres, la reine Mathilda. Cette reine aussi diabolique que belle était le portrait craché d'Amy. C'est en raison de sa ressemblance avec cette femme le fascinant qu'il fut très tôt désireux d'épouser Amy. Depuis tout petit, ses parents lui racontaient des histoires sur cette reine au point qu'il en tombe amoureux. En lisant les différentes histoires sur sa famille, il est tombé sur la légende de cette reine.

On raconte que dès sa naissance, la jolie Mathilda était une telle petite peste qu'on la prenait pour la réincarnation du diable. Les médecins, ayant assisté sa mère pendant l'accouchement, ont découvert que des ténèbres provenant de l'Enfer l'ont choisie comme hôte destiné à répandre le mal sur Mobius. Impossible de les extraire, la seule solution de guérir le bébé était la mort. Les parents ont préféré voir leur fille comme un démon plutôt que de la tuer pour un crime dont elle était innocente. Il fut donc décidé qu'elle soit coupée du monde dans le château pour empêcher le mal de prendre possession du monde. Si les ténèbres se répandaient aux alentours de l'enfant, le monde deviendrait apocalyptique jusqu'à détruire toute trace de vie. Mais quand vivre deviendrait synonyme de poison pour elle, les ténèbres quitteraient son corps comme prévu et se serait la fin de Mobius. Le Sceptre des Ténèbres, un artefact assez puissant pour les contenir et les empêcher de se répandre après sa mort, fut fabriqué. L'enfant pouvait vivre mais sa vie ne fut pas facile. Son caractère ne s'améliora pas avec l'âge. La pureté de sa beauté était la plus belle création de Dieu et la noirceur de son âme la plus monstrueuse de Satan. Elle fut détestée de tout son peuple mais aussi de ses serviteurs. Quand elle fut en âge de prendre la place de ses parents, elle devint une reine tyrannique crainte de tous les habitants de Mako et du royaume voisin d'Equatopia. Elle servit même de modèle pour les histoires effrayantes destinées à faire obéir les enfants. Elle se maria malgré tout avec le troisième fils du roi d'un pays voisin qui lui fit quatre enfants, le portrait de leur père et l'opposé de leur mère. Ils étaient mille fois plus aimables et mille fois plus aimés que la reine, preuve que les ténèbres n'ont eu aucun impact sur sa descendance. L'histoire du sceptre et des ténèbres ne fut jamais révélée à la population, ni même aux serviteurs. Jusqu'à ce jour funeste où des servantes surprirent une conversation entre les parents de Mathilda, s'interrogeant sur le destin de leur fille. Le personnel du château prépara un attentat destiné à la chute de ce règne de cruauté. Mais il leur fallait le sceptre pour empêcher les ténèbres de se répandre. Tout se passa comme prévu, un couteau mit fin aux jours de la reine et les ténèbres furent emprisonnés dans le sceptre. Les serviteurs en furent honteux, mais c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour libérer leur maîtresse de ce funeste destin. Il fut préférable de confier le sceptre au roi et à la reine d'Equatopia. Le mari de Mathilda eut peur qu'une malédiction soit jetée sur sa famille et que les ténèbres se servent du château pour la renaissance du mal. Le sceptre fut donc caché dans les catacombes du château d'Equatopia, sans que les habitants soient mis au courant de peur que l'un d'eux soit assez malin pour libérer le mal.

Si Amy se fait posséder par ces ténèbres et devient aussi diabolique que Mathilda, Mephiles sera sûr qu'elle lui appartiendra pour toujours. Scarlett ne sut en effet jamais à quel point sa décision allait sauver Mobius de sa destruction. Le remède terminé, il ne lui restait plus qu'à le faire boire à la princesse. Si elle racontait tout à Amy sous l'emprise du filtre, elle passera pour une folle. Elle devra le faire par ses propres moyens.


	33. Chapitre 32 : Sauvetage échoué

**Chapitre 32 : Sauvetage échoué**

La veille des "noces" d'Amy et de Mephiles. Scarlett se décida à libérer Amy. Après avoir rompu l'enchantement, elle l'aidera à s'enfuir. Pour ça elle aura besoin de Saphira. Si la licorne la comprend comme elle comprend Amy, il lui suffira de la mettre sur la bonne route et de lui demander d'emmener Amy aussi loin qu'elle pourra. Mephiles s'absenta vers la fin de l'après-midi, c'était le moment d'agir. La louve s'introduit dans la chambre de la princesse. Elle la trouva habillée d'une robe vert d'eau à manches rondes et longues, gonflée par plusieurs jupons blancs, un décolleté carré. A ses pieds, des bottes vert d'eau avec la semelle blanche. Un serre-tête vert d'eau complétait sa coiffe. Elle était assise devant sa coiffeuse, passant une brosse dans sa chevelure. La louve prit une profonde inspiration en espérant que le remède marchera.

"- Bonjour nourrice.

\- Bonjour ma chérie. Je voulais te demander quelque chose. Es-tu sûre de vouloir épouser Mephiles ?

\- Bien sûr nourrice ! Aucun prince n'est aussi magnifique que lui.

\- Veux-tu boire quelque chose ?

\- Oui si ça ne te dérange pas je veux bien un peu d'eau s'il te plaît.

\- Je t'en apporte."

Elle sortit un verre propre qu'elle remplit dans le lavabo et versa le remède. Mélangé à de l'eau, le résultat sera le même, du moins c'est ce qu'elle espère. Elle donna le verre à la hérissonne. A peine a-t-elle bu une gorgée, qu'elle ne se sentit pas très bien. Mais elle resta sur son tabouret contrairement à la veille.

"- Amy es-tu sûre de vouloir épouser Mephiles ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes nourrice ? Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais mariée et que j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Ça a marché ! La magie du filtre s'est estompée !

\- Mais de quel filtre tu parles ? Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes nourrice.

\- La nuit après le bal, tu te souviens que Mephiles allait te faire subir une terrible punition ? Mais pour l'apprécier encore plus, il t'a empoisonnée avec un filtre d'amour.

\- Un filtre d'amour ! Quelle horreur ! Ça veut dire que je lui ai donné ce qu'il voulait !

\- Et il en a profité pour te demander de l'épouser. Tu as bien sûr accepté.

\- Oh non ! Alors je ne reverrai plus jamais mes amis et mon amour !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai tout prévu. J'ai réussi à te libérer de cet enchantement et maintenant tu vas t'enfuir avec Saphira. J'ai localisé tes amis, ils viennent à ton secours.

\- Non ils vont se faire tuer !

\- Je suis la seule à savoir où ils se trouvent en ce moment. Je vous mettrai sur la bonne route et bientôt tu les retrouveras.

\- Mais et toi nourrice ?

\- Qu'importe que je meurs. La seule chose qui compte c'est de te savoir loin de ce monstre. Allez il faut y aller avant son retour !"

Avant qu'Amy puisse faire un seul geste, sa nourrice l'empoigna et l'entraîna hors de sa chambre. Elles traversèrent les couloirs en silence pour éviter que des domestiques préviennent Mephiles et que tout soit perdu. Heureusement elles ne croisèrent personne et atteignirent enfin l'écurie où était Saphira. La licorne les rejoignit lorsqu'elle les aperçut, comprenant que c'était à elle de jouer. Scarlett la fit sortir à l'extérieur et aida Amy à grimper sur son dos. Elle les conduit jusqu'à l'entrée de la forêt.

"- C'est la dernière fois que nous nous verrons ma chère enfant.

\- Viens avec moi. Nous échapperons toutes les deux à la colère de Mephiles.

\- Non ma chérie c'est à toi de partir. C'est toi qui a un but précis et une bonne raison de lui échapper. Maintenant va t'en, fuis aussi loin que Saphira pourra te porter. Fais-la galoper à travers la forêt et tu trouveras tes amis et ton mari.

\- Mais Mephiles finira bien par me retrouver. Il tuera mes amis et celui que j'aime et me ramènera ici.

\- Cela n'arrivera pas. Je vais enfin prouver à ton père qu'il a eu tort d'accepter que tu épouses cet enfant du diable et à ta mère qu'elle a eu raison de te protéger. Maintenant fuis avant qu'il ne t'attrape ma chérie."

Sur ces mots, elle donna une tape sur le dos de Saphira. La licorne comprit et partit au galop. Amy la fit s'arrêter au bout de quelques mètres pour jeter un dernier regard sur sa nourrice. Après avoir hésité, elle disparut dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Saphira comprenait bien ce qui se passerait si elle n'emmène pas sa maîtresse loin du château. Amy n'avait qu'une idée en tête : fuir et retrouver ses amis et Sonic avant qu'il ne leur arrive quelque chose. Malgré la fatigue qui commença à se faire sentir, la licorne continuait de galoper droit devant elle pour protéger sa cavalière. Mais Mephiles apparut devant elles dans son nuage de fumée violette. Amy poussa un cri perçant. Il a réussi à les prendre au piège. Saphira, effrayée, se dressa sur ses pattes arrières, renversa sa cavalière et s'enfuit au galop. La princesse appela son nom mais la licorne était déjà loin

"Te voilà. Je vois que ta nourrice m'a trahi et a tout fait pour que tu refuses mon amour."

Il sortit Scarlett de la fumée, un bras fermement enroulé autour de son cou. Il sortit un couteau de la fumée et le plaça sous sa gorge. Amy fixa son regard, tétanisée. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

"- Maintenant aime-moi si tu veux qu'elle reste en vie.

\- Non Amy ne te soucie pas de moi ! Refuse !

\- Oui je t'aimerai, se résigna-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

\- Non Amy !

\- Dis que tu m'aimes.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Dis que tu es heureuse d'être avec moi.

\- Je suis heureuse d'être avec toi.

\- Dis que tu veux m'épouser.

\- Je veux t'épouser.

\- Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser faire du mal à cette pauvre petite !"

La louve réussit à se débarrasser des bras du hérisson. Elle se jeta sur Amy. Au même instant, Mephiles sortit un revolver et tira sur Scarlett. Amy, horrifiée, vit couler du sang de la bouche de sa nourrice. Elle venait de la protéger en donnant sa vie. Le désespoir s'empara de la jeune femme. Elle venait de perdre le dernier parent qu'il lui restait. La louve s'écroula de douleur à ses pieds. Un cri déchirant s'échappa de ses lèvres, retentissant dans toute la forêt. Non loin de là, Sonic et les autres l'entendirent.

"- Vous avez entendu, demanda Tails ?

\- C'était quoi ça, demanda Shadow ?

\- C'est Amy, répondit Sonic fou de joie ! On est sur la bonne piste. Dépêchez-vous elle doit plus être très loin !"

Ils accélérèrent leur rythme vers l'endroit d'où provenait le cri. Le hérisson hurla le nom de sa femme. Amy entendit la voix de son amoureux retentir, ils sont tout près. Folle d'espoir, elle lui répondit en appelant son nom. Une violente douleur lui traversa soudain la tête. Elle sombra dans l'inconscience. Mephiles laissa tomber la branche avec laquelle il venait de frapper la princesse par derrière. Il prit le corps inanimé dans ses bras. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction d'où provenait la voix de son rival. Son regard se posa sur la hérissonne.

"Maintenant tu ne m'échapperas plus jamais et tu ne parleras plus de ce Sonic. Tu es à moi et tu resteras avec moi que tu le veuilles ou non."

Il se pencha vers elle et lui donna un doux baiser. La fumée les enveloppa à l'instant même où les lèvres du hérisson touchèrent celles de la belle.


	34. Chapitre 33 : La mère d'Amy

**Chapitre 33 : La mère d'Amy**

Pendant ce temps, Sonic et les autres couraient toujours. Elle ne répondait plus, quelque chose de grave venait d'arriver. Ils commencèrent à désespérer lorsque Saphira galopa vers eux. La licorne les interpella d'un hérissement effrayé.

"- Qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda Tails ?

\- C'est une licorne, répondit Blaze.

\- Du calme ma belle, apaisa Sonic les bras tendus vers l'animal !

\- La pauvre elle est terrorisée, remarqua Rouge !"

Saphira reconnut le mari de sa maîtresse. Elle frotta ses sabots contre la terre pour leur demander de la suivre. Sonic la caressa pour la rassurer. Quand sa main toucha son museau, il ressentit une curieuse impression. Une voix traversa son esprit et lui parla.

"- Elle veut qu'on la suive, comprit Shadow.

\- Peut-être qu'elle sait où se trouve Amy, conclut Eggman.

\- Elle s'appelle Saphira et elle appartient à Amy, dit le hérisson bleu.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir, demanda Knuckles ?

\- Quand je l'ai caressée elle m'a parlé à travers mes pensées. S'il te plaît Saphira conduis-nous à Amy."

La licorne les guida là où elle avait vu sa cavalière pour la dernière fois. Amy avait déjà disparu avec Mephiles. Ils trouvèrent Scarlett encore vivante. Sonic reconnut la louve dont Amy lui avait parlé. Elle reconnut le mari et les amis de sa petite maîtresse. Sonic s'agenouilla, une main maintenant sa tête.

"- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- C'est ce qui arrive quand on veut sauver une pauvre enfant innocente soumise à un mariage malheureux avec le fils du diable.

\- Savez-vous où Mephiles a emmené Amy ?

\- Il a dû la ramener au château pour la préparer à ce qui l'attend. Il veut qu'elle soit parfaite pour lui. Il a l'intention de transmettre les ténèbres d'une de ses ancêtres dans son corps. Une fois fait, elle deviendra aussi diabolique qu'elle et ne le quittera plus.

\- Mais quels ténèbres ?

\- Ceux qui se trouvaient dans le corps d'une des reines de Mako, une reine extrêmement monstrueuse. Quand ils contamineront le corps de la princesse, elle sera possédée et n'aura plus aucun souvenir de vous tous. J'ai voulu la sauver mais j'ai échoué. Il va l'emmenée dans une grotte souterraine à l'ancien château d'Equatopia. Tu es maintenant le dernier espoir de la sauver. Pendant tout ce temps elle priait les étoiles de te revoir enfin. Bonne chance, rends la heureuse quand tu l'auras délivrée. Et surtout dis-lui que je l'aime et que je suis désolée de l'avoir abandonnée.

\- Je lui dirai, je vous le promets."

Sa respiration s'arrêta, elle ne fit plus un seul mouvement. Shadow s'approcha de Sonic et le regarda pleurer, bien qu'il ne connaissait pas cette louve. Il s'agenouilla à côté de lui.

"On devrait peut-être lui fermer les yeux tu ne crois pas ?"

Le hérisson noir posa deux doigts sur les paupières de la louve et lui ferma les yeux tout doucement, comme si elle s'endormait.

"- Maintenant c'est comme si elle dormait.

\- Je veux l'enterrer comme elle le mérite."

Avec l'aide de ses amis, il enveloppa le corps dans une couverture et l'enterra dans un trou creusé par Knuckles. Après avoir correctement ratissé la terre, l'échidné sculpta une croix dans le tronc d'un arbre sur laquelle il grava : _Ici repose Scarlett, morte en voulant sauver la princesse d'Equatopia._

"- C'est une belle sépulture pour une héroïne, j'espère qu'elle appréciera, espéra Sonic. Même si on n'a pas trop le temps, on peut faire une minute de silence s'il vous plaît ?

\- On a tout le temps pour ça, rassura Eggman."

Tous baisèrent la tête et fermèrent les yeux. Aucun bruit ne vint troubler cette pause.

"- La pauvre, elle ne méritait pas ça, soupira le hérisson bleu.

\- Mais elle n'est pas morte pour rien."

Tous furent surpris d'entendre une voix de cristal retentir dans les ténèbres, surtout Sonic qui pensait connaître cette voix.

"- Qui est là, demanda le hérisson bleu méfiant ?

\- Je suis Stella, la dernière reine d'Equatopia.

\- Pouvez-vous approcher que l'on vous voit ?"

Quel spectacle apparut devant eux ! C'était une magnifique hérissonne blanche avec sa peau aussi pure que l'ivoire, son teint doré, une cascade de boucles d'or et ses yeux aussi verts que des émeraudes. Elle portait une robe de servante avec la jupe jaune, le haut blanc avec des manches horizontales, des bretelles en tissu marron et un lacet sous forme de corsage autour de la taille. Des chaussures marrons ornaient ses pieds et un foulard jaune maintenait ses cheveux.

"- Vous êtes la mère d'Amy ?

\- C'est exact Sonic.

\- Vous connaissez mon nom ?

\- Bien sûr, je voyais toujours ma fille avec toi.

\- Mais si vous n'êtes plus là depuis seize ans, sans vouloir vous offenser Majesté, vous êtes un ange ?

\- Oui, j'ai eu le droit de descendre sur terre pour vous parler et voir ma fille une dernière fois. Quand je suis montée aux cieux, j'ai pu veiller sur elle. Je l'ai vue grandir et s'épanouir avec sa mère adoptive. J'étais aussi heureuse de voir qu'elle a connu l'amour comme elle le voulait. J'ai notamment vu comment tu l'as fait souffrir, continua l'esprit d'un ton dur.

\- Je sais Majesté mais c'était compliqué et...

\- Je sais je sais. Et tu t'es décidé à revenir vers elle il y a trois ans en raison de sa beauté.

\- Oui mais je l'ai fait souffrir encore plus. Mais elle avait besoin de moi...

\- Et tu l'as sauvée une fois de plus au péril de ta vie pour lui prouver ton amour.

\- Mais je n'ai pas fait ce qu'il fallait. Je l'ai laissée se faire enlever une nouvelle fois et je ne sais pas où elle est.

\- Je sais que tu la retrouveras, tu l'as toujours retrouvée. Tu dois savoir que quand ton beau-père et moi avons assisté à votre mariage de là-haut, il a compris qu'il s'était trompé et que notre fille était plus heureuse avec toi qu'avec Mephiles. Sache aussi que j'ai réussi, grâce à des dons que m'a accordé le ciel, à changer le destin de ma fille et à te mettre à l'épreuve.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Ses deux autres prétendants étaient des obstacles voulus par moi-même."

Tout le monde la regarda choqué. Alors toutes les souffrances qu'Amy a endurées pendant tout ce temps étaient décidés par sa propre mère désirant son bonheur. Shadow s'approcha de la reine, lui exprimant sa colère.

"- Alors c'est vous l'entité fantomatique qui lui a fait ça !

\- On se calme jeune homme !

\- Non non je me calme pas ! Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait endurer à votre propre enfant ? Si vous vouliez tant son bonheur pourquoi les avoir laissés lui faire du mal ? Vous appelez ça des prétendants ! Nous on appelle ça des bourreaux ! Si Amy savait quelle mère vous êtes !

\- Ça suffit Shadow, coupa Rouge ! Excusez-le votre Majesté mais depuis son arrêt cardiaque, il se sent responsable de votre fille. Racontez-nous pourquoi vous avez fait ça, il a bien une explication.

\- En voyant combien mon gendre acceptait très mal l'amour de ma fille, j'ai jugé bon de le mettre à l'épreuve. Lors de votre soirée Halloween gâchée, j'ai effacé temporairement ces souvenirs-là de la mémoire d'Amy pour que sa transformation se fasse dans le plus grand secret. Pour lui éviter un arrêt cardiaque fatal, je l'ai maintenue endormie pour la réveiller le lendemain. Le jour de son retour, Sonic est tombée amoureux d'elle pour sa beauté comme je l'ai prévu. Mais c'était une preuve d'amour insuffisante, il devait prouver jusqu'où il était prêt à aller pour aimer ma fille. Il me fallait donc une épreuve. Mais mes pouvoirs ont été inutiles. Le hasard a tout fait lui-même par deux fois. D'abord Scourge. Il méritait cette fin après avoir joué au Dom Juan. Quand elle s'est faite renversée, j'ai protégé son corps pour lui éviter la mort. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de protéger sa tête qui s'est ouverte. J'ai pu juste adoucir sa blessure. Puis j'ai répété l'opération du sommeil temporaire en faisant croire à un coma. Mais mes pouvoirs n'étaient pas assez puissants pour lui éviter la pire humiliation qu'on puisse faire à une jeune fille. Ils ont juste suffi à la sauver d'une grossesse non-désirée. Pour me punir de ne pas avoir entièrement rempli mon rôle de mère, j'ai partagé sa douleur en y assistant sans baisser les yeux. Pas besoin de la venger, elle l'a fait par elle-même.

\- Je vois qu'il n'y a pas que moi qui a dégusté, dit Sonic sur un ton narquois.

\- La ferme, lança Tails !

\- Mais c'était une épreuve trop facile. Voyons si ce prince de pacotille ne te posera pas de problèmes mon cher gendre. Si tu réussis, j'aurai la certitude que tu es digne de l'amour de ma fille. Je comprends aussi que tu m'en veuilles pour tout ça.

\- Pourtant je ne vous en veux pas votre Majesté. Ces épreuves m'ont permis de comprendre que ce n'était pas que sa beauté qui m'ont fait tomber amoureux d'elle. Pendant toutes ces années, je n'ai fait que me mentir à moi-même. Je l'ai toujours aimée mais je n'ai jamais voulu l'admettre.

\- Parfait, ça me rassure de voir que tout cela n'a pas été inutile. Ta famille doit être fière de toi, tu es bien un prince. Pas comme ce sale gosse qui croyait tout se permettre, finit-elle sur un ton dur."

Tout le monde éclata de rire en entendant son commentaire. Il n'y a pas de doutes, c'est bien la mère d'Amy qu'ils ont devant eux.

"- Là on est sûrs que vous êtes la mère d'Amy votre Majesté, pouffa Silver en se tenant les côtes !

\- Exact, dit Knuckles ! Amy a bien tout pris de vous !

\- Mais elle a aussi pris de son père, admit la reine. Lui aussi ne se laissait pas faire. Trêve d'enfantillages ! Je dois vous emmener à l'ancien château d'Equatopia. Une fois arrivés je ne serai plus là. Il vous faudra descendre dans les caves du château. Vous y trouverez un souterrain, suivez-le et soyez très prudents. Mephiles a dressé ses soldats contre vous pour vous faire échouer. Il va vous falloir un grand courage. Ne cédez surtout pas à la peur et vous sauverez ma fille. Bonne chance."

Elle souffla dans sa main. Une poudre blanche les enveloppa.


	35. Chapitre 34 : Nouvelle découverte

**Chapitre 34 : Nouvelle découverte**

Bientôt la fumée se dissipa. Nos amis ouvrirent les yeux après avoir été aveuglés par la fumée. Stella ayant disparu comme elle l'avait dit, ils devaient maintenant continuer seuls. Ils auraient voulu la remercier avant puisqu'elle les a conduits là où ils voulaient. Saphira avait aussi disparu . Ils observèrent l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Ce n'était qu'un champ de ruine, dépourvu de sa vie, de sa nature. Un épais brouillard enveloppait ce paysage de désolation. Un silence de mort régnait.

"- Peu importe qui vivait ici, ils sont partis il y a bien longtemps, dit Sonic.

\- Pourquoi Stella nous a amenés ici, demanda Shadow ? Il n'y a personne, ça m'étonnerait qu'Amy soit là.

\- On trouvera quelque chose en regardant de plus près, répondit Eggman. C'était peut-être un château autrefois. Il a dû être détruit pendant une guerre.

\- Allons voir, décida Tails. Si ça se trouve c'est ici que vivait Amy étant enfant."

Ils inspectèrent les ruines dans tous les environs. Des débris et des murs brisés en plusieurs morceaux étaient éparpillés sur le sol. Il y a même des cadavres. On se croyait dans un cimetière détruit après une explosion. Certains murs encore intacts formaient une ancienne salle de trône très reconnaissable. Trois sièges sur une estrade étaient les seuls meubles encore debout. Ils étaient rongés par le temps et l'humidité. On pouvait deviner qu'ils étaient autrefois décorés de superbes coussins de velours bordeaux rongés et fixés par des clous en or rouillés. Des diamants et des pierres précieuses de toutes couleurs étaient incrustées. Chaque siège était gravé d'une couronne royale : une fermée pour le plus grand, une ouverte pour le moyen et une tiare pour le plus petit. Mais le plus troublant qui attira le regard de Sonic était un grand tableau. Sur la toile était peint un couple vêtu de vêtements royaux dont l'épouse tenait un bébé, enveloppé d'un drap blanc, dans ses bras. La reine du tableau était Stella et le bébé une petite hérissonne rose avec les cheveux courts et les yeux verts.

"- C'est Amy le bébé sur ce tableau, remarqua Sonic !

\- Comment peux-tu en être sûr, demanda Knuckles ?

\- Je reconnaîtrais Amy entre mille, même bébé.

\- Et le couple, ce doit être ses parents, dit Rouge.

\- Ce sont ces parents, confirma Blaze. Ils ont l'air heureux sur ce tableau.

\- Il y a une légende dessus, lut Silver. _Volt et Stella, roi et reine d'Equatopia, et la princesse Amélia. _

\- Elle portait aussi un très joli prénom à l'époque, avoua Tails. Et il y en a deux autres."

Le hérisson s'approcha d'une autre toile représentant une petite hérissonne rose aux yeux verts, âgée de trois à quatre ans. Elle portait une robe royale rouge et rose avec deux bretelles dorées horizontales. De longs gants roses, dorés sur le bord et décorés de deux cristaux roses fixés, recouvraient ses avants bras. Un collier doré et rouge avec un cristal rose fixé ornait son cou. Un diadème d'or fin garni de petites pierres précieuses, une jaune et deux vertes, reposait sur sa tête. Deux autres cristaux roses étaient fixés sur la ceinture dorée. Le tableau était légendé par ces mots d'or : _Amélia Rose 1ère, dite Amy Rose, princesse et future souveraine d'Equatopia. _À côté, la même toile avec la même petite fille portant la même tenue, sauf qu'elle ressemblait à une jeune femme. La même légende était marquée, suivie de : _portrait vieilli par le roi Caspian, père du prince Mephiles, son futur époux_. Tous la lurent avec déception.

"- Décidément tout le monde veut l'obliger à épouser le fils du diable, soupira Knuckles !

\- Quand on lui aura fait la peau, tout ce cirque sera enfin terminé, imita Silver !

\- C'est vrai que ça commence à bien faire cette histoire, grogna Tails !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouve à ce démon, râla Shadow ? Même si sa mère aurait accepté ce mariage, elle aurait été très déçue.

\- Tiens c'est nouveau ça, remarqua Sonic. Depuis quand tu prends la défense d'Amy toi ?

\- Y a un problème ? J'ai même plus le droit de défendre quelqu'un ?

\- C'est pas ça c'est juste qu'on t'a jamais vu comme ça.

\- Bon si tu veux savoir depuis quand je fais ça, depuis trois ans, depuis ton dernier rendez-vous raté avec Amy. Comme elle était gentille avec moi et qu'elle me considérait comme un ami, on s'entendait bien. Et je te rassure tout de suite, il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous.

\- Mais si tu as dit l'avoir aimée il y a trois ans, pourquoi tu ne lui as jamais avoué, demanda Silver ?

\- Parce que je ne savais pas si elle était encore capable d'aimer après cette expérience. Quand j'ai compris que c'était Sonic qu'elle aimait, je ne l'ai jamais harcelée. Je savais qu'elle avait fait son choix, on pouvait rester amis, point final. J'ai pas besoin de chercher compliqué. Elle est heureuse avec Sonic, je suis content pour elle. Pourquoi casser son bonheur ?

\- C'est ce qui te différencie de Mephiles, dit Rouge. Vous vous ressemblez au niveau physique mais pas mental. Lui il s'en fiche qu'Amy soit déjà mariée et qu'elle ne l'aime pas, elle l'épouse sans discuter. Alors que toi tu comprends très bien les sentiments des femmes. Si tu en aimes une et qu'elle est déjà prise, tu la laisses faire son choix. Donc c'est toi le plus gentil et le plus intelligent des deux. Je ne veux pas te vexer mais la personne qui tombera amoureuse de toi sera la plus chanceuse du monde. Crois-moi elle aura beaucoup de chance de se faire aimer par quelqu'un comme toi."

Une explosion retentit plus loin. Des soldats sortirent d'un nuage de fumée noire en hurlant pour atterrir dans tous les coins. L'un d'eux passa devant le groupe à toute vitesse et s'écrasa contre un mur. On aurait dit qu'il avait été projeté par quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Nos amis, intrigués, s'approchèrent de l'homme. Il était vêtu d'une armure noire maintenant brisée sous le choc. Ils reconnurent un des soldats de Mephiles qui les avaient attaqués le soir de l'enlèvement d'Amy. Le soldat se releva, secoué par sa chute, et s'apprêta à s'éclipser en douce. Sonic se jeta sur lui et le plaqua au sol. Les autres se regroupèrent autour de lui. Quand le hérisson tourna l'homme vers lui pour voir son visage, celui-ci reconnut les cibles que Mephiles avait ordonné de tuer.

"- C'est vous bande de traîtres, ennemis de mon prince ! Vous qui avez séquestré pendant seize ans la princesse Amélia pour l'empêcher de l'épouser !

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi et dis-nous où ton prince a emmené ma femme.

\- Ta femme laisse-moi rire ! Pourquoi serait-elle la femme d'un minet pareil ?"

Erreur ! Sonic, vexé, resserra sa main sur sa gorge pour lui apprendre à se moquer de lui. Il ne le lâchera pas tant qu'il ne leur aura pas tout dit. Une technique très efficace, la peur de la mort envahit le soldat.

"- C'est bon je rigolais c'était pour rire, supplia l'homme de sa voix cassée !

\- Maintenant que tu as voulu te payer ma tête dis-nous où est la princesse, si tu préfères.

\- Je ne trahirai jamais mon prince !

\- A ton avis, quand je vais exploser ta colonne vertébrale ça va faire CRIC ou ça va faire CRAC, demanda le hérisson en resserrant sa main ? Alors ne nous fais pas perdre de temps. Où est la princesse ?

\- D'accord je vais parler si t'arrêtes de m'étrangler !"

Sonic relâcha sa gorge et le laissa s'exprimer.

"- Il l'a emmenée dans les caves de cet ancien château.

\- Où précisément ?

\- Dans les catacombes, il la tient emprisonnée dans un cristal géant relié au sceptre des ténèbres. Ces ténèbres d'une ancienne reine de Mako se répandent dans son corps peu à peu. A l'instant même où le sceptre sera vide, la princesse sera une reine monstrueuse et réduira en cendres de nombreux villages de Mobius.

\- Les ténèbres ! Voilà de quoi parlait la louve. Si on ne sauve pas Amy, elle versera le sang de milliers d'innocents sans le vouloir. Si Mephiles arrive à la posséder, elle deviendra une reine tyrannique.

\- Un détail. Moi et mes camarades venons de découvrir que les ténèbres de la reine ne sont pas compatibles avec le corps de la princesse. Quand son corps sera complètement infecté, ils dévoreront toute son énergie. Une fois affaiblie, elle n'aura plus la capacité de vivre.

\- Quoi ? Il faut vite qu'on la retrouve et qu'on la sauve ! Mais si Mephiles le sait, pourquoi ne peut-il pas annuler le sort ?

\- On a essayé maintes et maintes fois de lui dire, il n'a rien voulu entendre. Il nous a accusés d'être jaloux parce qu'il sera enfin roi avec la plus belle princesse du monde et nous a projetés hors des catacombes."

Sonic le lança de toutes ses forces au loin, le soldat cria. Il s'écrasa contre un mur qui s'écroula et le tua.

"- Vous avez entendu ?

\- Oui, Mephiles tuera de ses propres mains celle qu'il aime sans le vouloir, conclut Eggman. Nous allons descendre dans le catacombes et retrouver Amy avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. J'avais justement pris des lampes torches à tout hasard. J'imagine qu'il fera noir là-dedans.

\- Merci Eggman, maintenant on n'a plus besoin de toi. Tu nous as aidés à la partie la plus difficile. Tu as trouvé où était Amy et nous a mis sur la bonne route. Maintenant tu peux t'en aller.

\- Si tu es sûr de ce que tu dis très bien. Je vous laisse le reste des vivres. Vous en aurez besoin. Nous nous reverrons à notre prochaine rencontre.

\- Si elle aura lieu dans l'au-delà, c'est que j'aurais échoué.

\- Tu la sauveras, tu n'as jamais perdu un combat même face aux ennemis les plus dangereux.

\- Même les héros les plus courageux peuvent échouer."

Le savant leur donna les provisions. Il mit en route son Eggmobile et s'envola, laissant les sept héros derrière lui. Bien qu'il détestait Sonic, il éprouva de la pitié pour lui. Il espérait que son ennemi sauvera celle qu'il aime et renverra le fils du diable en enfer.

"- Maintenant Mephiles à nous deux ! Si on ne s'en sort pas dans cette épreuve, je veux que vous sachiez que vous avez été de vrais amis pour moi. Toi aussi Shadow. Même si on est rivaux, je te considère comme mon frère.

\- Moi aussi, reconnut le hérisson noir. Quoi qu'il arrive on sera avec toi jusqu'au bout. Et ce n'est pas le fils de Satan qui nous fera peur.

\- Oui on se battra jusqu'au bout, promit Tails. Et si nous mourrons, nous mourrons en héros. Faisons-le pour Amy, pour ses parents, pour tous leurs sujets dont le sang a été versé il y a seize ans, pour cette louve qui s'est sacrifiée pour elle."

Le hérisson tendit sa main pour demander aux autres de poser la leur dessus. Tous s'exécutèrent, preuve de leur résistance contre Mephiles et qu'ils n'abandonneront devant rien pour sauver Amy.


	36. Chapitre 35 : Premières difficultés

**Chapitre 35 : Premières difficultés**

Ils se mirent alors à la recherche de l'entrée des caves du château. C'était une porte incrustée dans le sol. Ils hésitèrent un peu. Qu'est-ce qui les attend sous terre ? Quels pièges Mephiles leur réserve ? Ressortiront-ils vivants de cet enfer avec Amy ? Ces questions étaient pour l'instant sans réponse.

"- On va là-dedans, interrogea Rouge ?

\- Ouais, répondit Shadow.

\- On ne sait pas ce qu'il y a là-dessous mais bon fonçons, dit Knuckles.

\- Voyons ce que ce ringard a trouvé comme idées pour nous prouver son incompétence, dit Tails sur un ton ironique.

\- Ne nous porte pas la poisse Tails, avertit Blaze. Une parole de travers et ça pourrait bien te retomber dessus.

\- Bon on y rentre dans ces fichus caves, s'impatienta Sonic !

\- Pour une fois que ton impatience nous sert à quelque chose, dit Silver sur un ton moqueur.

\- Quoi, s'énerva le hérisson bleu en grinçant des dents ?

\- Ah pardon j'ai rien dit !

\- Mouais ça vaut mieux."

Ils se décidèrent à soulever la trappe. Ils descendirent les uns après les autres en faisant attention où ils mettaient les pieds. Knuckles fut le dernier à descendre. Il prit soin de refermer la trappe en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Une fois plongés dans l'obscurité totale, ils allumèrent leurs lampes avant qu'un danger leur tombe dessus. Le souterrain dans lequel ils se trouvaient était silencieux et plein de toiles d'araignées. Les murs étaient humides, de l'eau tombait du plafond et l'air était glacé. Ils suivirent un escalier, descendant profondément sous la terre, jusque dans les catacombes. Bizarrement ils n'avaient plus besoin de leurs lampes, le souterrain étant éclairé par des torches enflammées. Sonic en détacha une du mur et prit la tête du groupe. Les autres le suivirent. Ils longèrent un couloir boueux débouchant bientôt sur plusieurs galeries, plongées dans l'obscurité.

"- A votre avis, quelle direction aurait pris Mephiles, demanda Sonic ?

\- Regardons s'il n'y a pas de traces de pas laissées par la boue, dit Tails.

\- A moins qu'il soit plus malin qu'on ne le pense et qu'il ait effacé ses empreintes, remarqua Knuckles.

\- Attendez, on dirait qu'il y a quelque chose dans celle du milieu, stoppa Shadow."

Le hérisson noir ralluma sa lampe et avança dans cette galerie. En effet quelque chose brillait sous la lumière. C'était un bracelet argenté, en forme de manchette et couvert de pierres précieuses multicolores. Shadow le ramassa et retourna sur ses pas.

"- Je crois que ce bracelet appartient à Amy. Il a dû glisser de son poignet. Nous sommes sur la bonne piste.

\- On doit donc prendre la galerie du milieu, décida Silver."

La marche du petit groupe reprit alors. Le couloir fut de nouveau éclairé par des torches quelques mètres plus loin. Mais les sept hybrides avaient l'impression tenace qu'on les suivait discrètement dans l'ombre. Les torches s'éteignirent toutes seules alors que personne n'y avait touché, comme si une force mystérieuse avait l'intention de les empêcher d'atteindre leur but. Elles se rallumèrent sur des soldats en armure noire armés d'épées, les hommes de Mephiles. Toute la bande hurla de terreur et se précipita à travers le couloir en sens inverse, aussi vite que possible. Les soldats se laissèrent guider par le bruit de leurs pas. Ils trouvèrent une porte et s'empressèrent de l'ouvrir. Mais elle refusa de les laisser entrer et les cris des soldats se rapprochaient.

"- On est pris au piège, poussa Rouge !

\- Poussez-vous je m'en occupe, protesta Blaze !"

Sur ces mots, la chatte enflamma sa main. Le verrou de la porte fondit. Ils n'eurent qu'à tirer la porte d'un grand coup. La bande s'engouffra alors à l'intérieur de la pièce juste à temps. Blaze barricada la porte en faisant fondre le métal pour qu'il se solidifie. Il était temps, les soldats arrivèrent à cet endroit. Ils tentèrent d'enfoncer la porte, mais le métal fondu trop solide leur fit croire qu'elle était bel et bien fermée. Ils abandonnèrent et s'éloignèrent dans l'obscurité. Derrière la porte, les hybrides, l'oreille collée sur la porte, vérifiaient que les soldats n'étaient plus là. La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient ressemblait à un dépotoir abandonné. La poussière recouvrait le sol et il y faisait froid. Des cartons étaient disposés sur des étagères.

"- Alors, demanda Knuckles?

\- Bah j'entends rien je crois que c'est bon, répondit Sonic.

\- Hé j'ai trouvé des dynamites, remarqua Silver. Peut-être qu'on peut terminer en beauté par un petit feu d'artifice.

\- Non mais ça va pas non, s'énerva Blaze !

\- Non mais t'es malade toi, gronda le hérisson bleu ! Tu veux nous faire tuer ?

\- Bien joué Blaze, sans toi on serait morts. Maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Je vais nous faire sortir et on va chercher Amy, dit la chatte.

\- J'ai trouvé des armes, montra Tails. On pourrait s'en servir en cas de mauvaises rencontres.

\- Oui bonne idée, reconnut Rouge. On va aussi s'amuser un peu et montrer à ses idiots qui on est.

\- Qui a envie de faire un massacre, demanda Sonic sur un ton narquois ?

\- MOI, répondirent-ils tous en chœur !

\- Alors que la fête commence !"

Après s'être équipés de diverses armes et recharges, Blaze traça une ouverture dans la porte. Une fois la porte percée, les hybrides se précipitèrent dans le couloir en hurlant pour attirer les soldats. Les sept héros se mêlèrent alors à un horrible carnage sans pitié. Aucun des soldats eurent la chance de leur échapper. Ils criblèrent de balles tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur leur passage. Pas un n'échappa à la Faucheuse.

Il ne resta bientôt que les plus coriaces et les plus difficiles à abattre. Shadow fit l'erreur de tirer en l'air sur un qui tentait de s'enfuir en volant. Les balles le tuèrent en plein vol mais continuèrent leur course contre le plafond rocailleux. Un tremblement de terre se fit sentir juste au-dessus d'eux. Les derniers soldats debout furent écrasés par un éboulement de rochers. Sonic était malheureusement de ce côté. Il plongea à temps sur le sol. Il protégea sa tête mains collées sur son crane. Les rochers rebondirent dans tous les coins mais l'épargnèrent. Derrière, les autres eurent la même chance mais étaient maintenant séparés de lui. Une fois le danger passé, Tails l'appela à la recherche d'un signe de vie.

"- Les gars vous n'avez rien ?

\- Ça va oui, répondit le renard !

\- Je suis désolé c'est de ma faute, s'excusa Shadow.

\- Maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait, demanda Silver ?

\- Essayez de dégager un passage à travers les rochers ! Moi je continue de chercher Amy !

\- D'accord, comprit Blaze ! Surtout sois prudent !

\- Je vous le promets ! Et vous aussi !

\- Une fois de l'autre côté on te rejoindra, prévint Knuckles ! Bonne chance Sonic !"


	37. Chapitre 36 : Le combat final

**Chapitre 36 : Le combat final **

_**Sources : RDV au dossier sources Wattpad du chapitre**_

Étant désormais le seul à pouvoir continuer, Sonic avança prudemment à travers le couloir. Son fusil était chargé au cas où il y aurait encore des soldats dans le coin. Mais il n'en restait aucun, ils avaient tous été massacrés. Le hérisson finit par atteindre un chemin boueux marqué de traces de pas. Il était sur la bonne voie. Il arriva devant une porte clause_. _Il pointa son fusil et s'apprêta à porte se déverrouilla toute seule et s'ouvrit avec un grincement qui lui glaça le sang. Quelque chose clochait. Ce n'était pas normal que ce soit si facile, presque inquiétant. Le cœur battant, il pénétra dans ce qui semblait être une salle. Une fois à l'intérieur, la porte se referma derrière lui avec le même grincement. Le hérisson s'avança doucement dans la salle. Une sorte de cristal géant contenait une forme rose lui étant familière. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, il reconnut ce que contenait le cristal. Amy flottait à l'intérieur, immobile comme une morte. Elle portait une magnifique robe de mariée à bretelles couverte de pierres précieuses. Le début du voile en était aussi couvert comme une couronne, le reste en présentait de façon irrégulière et se terminait en une longue traîne sur le bas de la robe. Ses pieds étaient chaussaient d'escarpins à paillettes. Ses boucles avaient été juste brossées. La bague de fiançailles de Mephiles ornait toujours sa main gauche. Son corps était couvert de marques noires qui s'élargissaient de minutes en minutes. Un sceptre était relié au cristal et déversait à l'intérieur une fumée noire formant les marques sur le corps de la hérissonne. L'horreur de Sonic fut si grande qu'il laissa tomber son fusil. Il accéléra sa démarche et courut vers le cristal. Il s'arrêta devant et regarda Amy souffrir, impuissant.

"- Amy qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

\- Elle ne peut t'entendre."

Le hérisson jeta les yeux autour de lui pour voir la source de la voix. Il reconnut Mephiles, sortant de l'ombre. Il portait l'armure du bal, la visière relevée.

"- Mephiles ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Elle n'est pas...

\- Elle est vivante. Mais tu devras bientôt faire face à ta propre femme sans souvenirs de toi.

\- Tu dois arrêter ça Mephiles ! Les ténèbres de ton ancêtre ne sont pas compatibles avec le corps d'Amy ! Si tu la laisses se transformer elle va en mourir !

\- Je vois que tu as pris au sérieux les paroles de mes soldats.

\- Et que tu as refusé de les écouter par jalousie.

\- Mais pourquoi ces ténèbres ne seraient pas compatibles avec son corps ?

\- Certainement parce qu'ils ne peuvent l'être qu'avec les membres de ta famille.

\- Aucune importance. Elle sera à moi pour toujours et tu ne seras plus là pour m'empêcher de l'aimer. A l'instant même où le Sceptre des Ténèbres sera vide, non seulement elle ne se souviendra plus de toi, mais en plus elle sera amoureuse de moi.

\- T'aime ça hein ! Faire souffrir une pauvre fille en la forçant à t'aimer. C'est ça ton problème. Tu n'as jamais laissé exprimé ce qu'elle désirait, comme si tu la connaissais mieux que personne.

\- Et toi tu es venu récupérer ta prétendue femme qui m'appartient tout seul.

\- Je ne suis pas venu seul. Je suis venu avec mes amis.

\- Oh comme c'est attendrissant ! Tu les as amenés pour qu'ils puissent lui faire un dernier adieu. Mais tous vos efforts pour arriver jusqu'ici ont été inutiles."

Il lui tourna le dos et s'avança vers le cristal. Amy faisait vraiment pitié là-dedans. Les marques noires sur son corps étaient la preuve qu'elle était affaiblie. De plus l'expression de son visage était misérable. Elle n'avait clairement plus aucun espoir de revoir son amour. Le diabolique hérisson posa sa main sur le cristal. Il pouvait sentir les ténèbres infecter son corps. Son sourire cruel s'afficha sur son visage. Enfin la plus belle princesse du monde sera à lui toute entière pour l'éternité.

"- Mais j'oubliais un détail, où sont donc tes amis ? Je ne les vois nulle part.

\- Nous avons été retardés par tes soldats. Un éboulement nous a séparés et ils sont en train de se dégager.

\- Ah oui tu n'es pas au courant ! Ils sont déjà là.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?"

Un mauvais pressentiment le frappa. Si ce que Mephiles lui dit est vrai, pourquoi ne les voit-il pas ? Avec son sourire encore plus étiré, le hérisson bleu marine claqua des doigts. Une immense fumée violette sortit du plafond et se divisa en plusieurs parties. Chacune frappa le sol, laissant apparaître des soldats en armure noire. Sonic comprit ce que son ennemi a voulu lui faire comprendre. Il les a trouvés. Chaque soldat tenait un de ses amis par la gorge à l'aide de son bras. Tous avaient le visage baigné de larmes. Ils auraient voulu dire à Sonic combien ils étaient désolés d'avoir échoué et d'être maintenant incapables de l'aider. Cela leur était impossible. Ils avaient du mal à respirer et aucun son ne réussit à sortir de leurs bouches. N'importe qui comprendrait après la frayeur qu'ils ont eu et la mort qui les guette. Tails rassembla ses dernières forces pour bouger un peu le bras l'étouffant.

"- Sonic on est désolé ! On a échoué ! On ne voulait pas te mettre en danger ! On voulait seulement t'aider à sauver Amy...pour qu'elle soit heureuse avec toi comme avant ! On pensait être capable de lui faire retrouver une vie normale...mais on ne peut plus rien faire !

\- Vous n'avez pas à être désolés ! Je vous sauverai en même temps qu'Amy et on pourra vivre heureux comme on l'a toujours été !

\- J'aimerai bien voir ça."

Le prince des ténèbres leva ses mains. Sa fumée dessina une grande cage recouverte de flammes violettes. La grille s'ouvrit toute seule et les soldats jetèrent les hybrides à l'intérieur. Ils la refermèrent et disparurent dans un nuage de fumée. La cage était irrespirable. Les prisonniers auraient voulu tenir bon mais leurs forces s'échappèrent. Ils sombrèrent dans l'inconscience sous les yeux de Sonic. Il se laissa tomber à genoux. Des larmes non pas de chagrin mais de rage s'échappèrent de ses orbites. La haine et la colère l'envahirent, il allait se transformer. Tous ses membres le faisaient souffrir. Il ferma les yeux, implorant l'aide de Stella. Une grande épée dorée apparut dans sa main. La voix de sa belle-mère parvint à ses oreilles.

"Ceci est l'épée de la Lumière de l'Espoir. Elle a été confiée au chevalier d'Equatopia, un brave homme disparu en héros lors d'une guerre. Il était toujours prêt à se battre pour les innocents et possédait un cœur pur comme toi. La pureté du tien te permet d'utiliser ce présent. Fais s'en bon usage mon cher gendre. Il te reste une chance de sauver ma fille et tes amis, mais fais vite."

La vue de cette épée redonna au hérisson bleu une grande énergie. Il se leva vaillamment et admira le cadeau de Stella. La lame luisait sous la lumière du cristal. Il n'avait plus qu'à détruire ce monstre et le renvoyer en enfer. Il leva ensuite les yeux vers Mephiles, un regard noir à son intention. Il se mit en position de combat. Une armure de chevalier d'or recouvrit son corps. Un casque protégea sa tête. Une cape rouge apparut dans son dos. Il baissa la visière et se prépara à se battre.


	38. Chapitre 37 : Délivrance

**Chapitre 37 : Délivrance**

"- Du courage à ce que je vois. Comme cette idiote de Stella. Elle n'aurait jamais dû se mêler de mon amour pour sa fille. Si elle voulait tant son bonheur, elle n'aurait jamais dû la cacher.

\- Toutes les petites filles veulent trouver le véritable amour par elles-mêmes. Elles n'ont besoin de personne pour leur dire qui elles aimeront, et certainement la parodie d'un prince charmant.

\- Petit insolent ! Tu vas ravaler ces mots avant de mourir !

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir !"

La fumée du hérisson bleu marine lui offrit une épée aux reflets maléfiques. Sonic s'en moquait. Aucune arme plus puissante que la sienne ne l'empêchera de sauver ceux qui comptent beaucoup pour lui. Son ennemi baissa aussi la visière de son casque et se prépara à attaquer. Un combat épique s'engagea entre les deux hérissons. Mephiles est le plus fort mais Sonic le plus rusé. Les épées fendaient l'espace en s'entrechoquant. Des étincelles jaillissaient après contact entre les deux lames. Chacun esquivait au mieux les attaques de l'autre. En esquivant un coup de son adversaire, Sonic ne fit pas attention à ses arrières. Le prince lui asséna un énorme coup dans le dos. Le hérisson bleu fut projeté en arrière. Il finit sa course contre une paroi de la salle. Il retomba face contre terre. Le choc abîma son armure. Son casque se détacha tout seul et roula sur le sol jusqu'aux pieds de Mephiles. Il en posa un dessus et appuya si fort qu'il le brisa. De ce même pied, il avait anéanti les espoirs de la princesse, il en fera de même avec ce douleur l'empêchait de se relever. Mephiles s'avança triomphant. Il releva sa visière pour mieux apprécier sa victoire. Il appuya son pied sur le dos de son adversaire. Le hérisson bleu était coincé.

"Enfin. Tu sens la douleur qu'ont senti tes beaux-parents quand mon père a versé leurs sangs parce que ton idiote belle-mère m'a privé de ma princesse. Il te reste un peu moins d'une minute à vivre. Tu vas bientôt rejoindre tes chers amis Sonic. C'est maintenant que je vais terminer ce qui a été commencé. Tu vas enfin comprendre que tu n'aurais jamais dû venir au monde et encore moins tomber amoureux de la même fille que moi."

Sonic sentit la lame glacée sur sa nuque. Le prince leva son épée et se prépara à lui infliger un coup mortel. La lame tomba mais quelque chose de solide l'arrêta. L'épée de Sonic lui a fait retrouver ses forces. Le hérisson lutta contre celle de Mephiles qui essayait de l'enfoncer. C'est maintenant que tout doit se terminer. Avec une force qu'il n'a jamais ressentie, Sonic se redressa sur ses jambes. Il repoussa Mephiles en arrière sur plusieurs mètres. Celui-ci eut à peine le temps de se remettre de sa surprise que son adversaire se précipita sur lui avec un cri de bête, son épée levée. Mephiles réussit à arrêter plusieurs fois la lame et à rester debout. Mais il avait sous-estimé la vitesse de Sonic qui passa son épée derrière ses genoux. Le prince s'écroula au sol. Le hérisson bleu leva son épée au-dessus du torse de son ennemi. Il l'enfonça d'un grand coup. La lame transperça le corps de son adversaire en même temps que son armure. Toute la fumée que contenait ce corps s'échappa. Un vent violent plongea la salle dans l'obscurité totale, on ne voyait plus rien. Un énorme nuage violâtre s'échappa par le plafond. Tout redevint calme, Sonic respira de nouveau. Il n'y avait plus rien sous son épée, le corps de Mephiles était tombé en cendres. Ils étaient débarrassés définitivement du fils du diable. Son armure et son épée se brisèrent et disparurent dans un rayon de lumière dorée. Il tomba à genoux, à bout de force. Il colla ses mains contre le sol, reprenant sa respiration accompagnée de gémissements. Un bruit attira son attention. Il se retourna et retint un cri de joie. Ses amis reprenaient connaissance, ils sont sains et saufs. Le hérisson courut vers eux pour les serrer dans ses bras.

"- Les amis vous êtes vivants !

\- On savait que tu y arriverais, félicita Tails !

\- On a toujours cru en toi, continua Shadow !

\- Et on est tous en vie, explosa de joie Blaze !"

Au même instant, le sceptre tomba en poussière. Son contenu s'évapora. Quant au cristal emprisonnant Amy, il se fissura de part et d'autre. La pierre géante se brisa dans une poussière d'étoiles. Le nuage tourbillonna autour du corps pour effacer les marques noires et disparut par le plafond. Sa bague, marque de son supplice, se brisa dans une poussière d'étoiles. La hérissonne était libre et se posa doucement sur le sol. Sonic était fou de joie, elle a retrouvé ses esprits. Il était tellement heureux qu'il ne se retint pas de courir vers elle, bras tendus pour la serrer dans ses bras en criant son nom. Une fois la belle à portée de main, le hérisson la serra contre lui en pleurant. Amy enroula ses bras autour de son cou pour le consoler de sa frayeur. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément.

"Tout va bien Sonic. Je suis là, je suis saine et sauve grâce à vous tous. Mephiles ne reviendra plus et je ne te quitterai plus jamais."

Le hérisson lâcha Amy et la laissa retrouver ses deux amies. Les garçons se regroupèrent autour d'elles. Quatre lumières bleutées sortirent du plafond et plongèrent vers la terre. Elles prirent l'apparence de personnes vivantes et souriants à Amy. La hérissonne reconnut ses parents, sa nourrice et sa mère adoptive. Elle s'approcha d'eux pour voir s'ils étaient bien réels, si tout cela n'était pas un rêve.

"- Bonjour Amy, salua sa mère.

\- Maman ? Papa ?

\- C'est bien nous ma fille, confirma son père.

\- N'aies pas peur. Nous sommes juste des anges. Regarde touche ma main."

La hérissonne tendit sa main vers celle que sa mère lui tendait. A son contact, elle sentit sa peau douce et tiède. Heureuse de voir ce qu'elle voyait, elle se rapprocha de sa mère pour la serrer dans ses bras. Le roi se joignit à elles et câlina sa femme et sa fille réunies.

"- Vous m'avez manqués.

\- Toi aussi ma chérie, dit sa mère.

\- Je ne vous en ai jamais voulu depuis que j'ai su que vous avez toujours souhaité mon bonheur.

\- J'ai compris que je m'étais trompé depuis le début et que ta mère avait raison de te protéger, ajouta son père.

\- Et je ne t'ai jamais quittée ma chérie. Ma promesse n'était jamais écorchée.

\- Mais alors, hésita Amy en regardant sa mère. C'était toi ce vent qui m'a appelé par mon prénom avant que je me fasse renversée. Ce souffle puissant qui m'a fait une robe de princesse avec des pétales de fleurs avant ma rencontre avec Scourge et qui me parlait pendant la fête de mon retour ?

\- Exact.

\- Mais pourquoi cette robe ?

\- Un indice annonçant le début des épreuves destinées à tester Sonic. Une façon personnelle de lui montrer qu'il exagérait beaucoup trop avec toi, dit la reine sur un ton plus dur en levant les yeux vers le hérisson.

\- Des épreuves ? Alors tu as créé ces deux pots de colle ?

\- Non le hasard n'en a fait qu'à sa tête, répondit-elle sur un ton plus doux. Mais il est allé trop loin car impossible de changer le cours des choses. Mais maintenant que j'ai la certitude que rien ne peut l'arrêter pour t'aimer, il est temps de vous laisser vivre en paix.

\- Je suis de votre avis votre Majesté, confirma la louve.

\- Nourrice !"

Même si la louve était désormais un ange, la hérissonne fut heureuse de la voir et serra une dernière fois dans ses bras sa bienfaitrice.

"- Ma chérie, je savais que ton vrai mari te retrouverait et que vous seriez enfin réunis.

\- Ta nourrice dit vrai ma chérie, dit la renarde."

Amy reconnut immédiatement qui était cette renarde rouge avec ses cheveux gris et ses yeux violets. Roxy, sa mère adoptive qu'elle avait tant aimée et perdue i ans. Elle la serra à son tour dans ses bras.

"- Roxy ! Je suis heureuse de te revoir !

\- Je sais. Si j'avais su qui tu étais je te l'aurais dit depuis très longtemps. Je t'ai vue grandir et t'épanouir de là-haut. J'ai assisté aussi au jour pendant lequel tu as épousé l'homme que tu aimes. Je regrettais aussi de ne pas être là pour te consoler quand tu étais triste. Mais je voyais que tu n'avais pas besoin de moi parce que tu es entourée d'amis fidèles.

\- Mais maintenant je ne vous reverrai plus ?

\- Tu es grande, tu es devenue une femme. Et puis j'appartiens au passé, comme tes parents et ta nourrice. Mais nous serrons toujours à tes côtés, toujours. Nous serrons là où nous t'attendrons jusqu'à ce que tu nous rejoignes.

\- Je vous promets que je ne pleurerai pas et que je serai patiente jusqu'à ce jour.

\- Au revoir Amy. Nous ne t'oublierons jamais."

La hérissonne fit un dernier câlin à chaque membre de sa famille sans verser une seule larme et rejoignit ses amis.

"Tout est bien qui finit bien, dit la reine. Mais avant je vais faire quelque chose pour toi et tes amis."

Sur ces mots, elle souffla dans sa main. Elle libéra sa poudre blanche qui transforma la tenue que portait sa fille. La robe ressemblait un peu à celle de son enfance mais de couleur violette en bustier. Un ruban rouge était cousu autour de la taille. Ses anciennes bottes rouges et blanches apparurent sur ses jambes. Sa précieuse alliance se forma à sa main gauche. Ses anciens bracelets apparurent à ses poignets. La poudre rejoignit ensuite ses amis guérit ensuite les blessures du groupe. Tant mieux, ils ne voulaient pas rentrer chez eux balafrés de la sorte.

"- Voilà, tu es très mignonne.

\- Merci maman.

\- Et maintenant je vous ramène chez vous. Nous nous reverrons Amy."

La reine tendit ses mains vers le groupe. Une énorme bulle transparente se forma autour d'eux. D'un scintillement, ils avaient disparu. Les anges reprirent leurs formes de lumières bleutées et s'envolèrent vers le ciel.

Ailleurs, Sally et Zane étaient non loin de la maison, assis contre un arbre. Cream et Cheese étaient sur les genoux de l'écureuil, adossée contre le torse de son petit ami. Cosmo et Galaxina étaient à coté d'eux. Tous affichaient le même visage triste. Ils désespéraient maintenant de revoir leur chère Amy et leurs amis un jour. Le raton-laveur essayait tant bien que mal de les consoler. Il voudrait leur dire de tenir le coup mais lui même ne croyait plus à ce retour tant attendu. Alors que tous leurs espoirs s'étaient envolés, la bulle dans laquelle se trouvaient les sept héros et la princesse apparut devant eux. Elle éclata pour les libérer. Quelle ne fut pas leur joie de voir leurs amis bien vivants. Cheese et les filles sautèrent au cou de la hérissonne. Zane, qui considérait Amy comme sa sœur, s'incrusta.

"- Amy tu es revenue, souffla Cream !

\- On s'est fait tant de soucis, lâcha Sally !

\- On savait que tu reviendrais, soupira Cosmo de soulagement !

\- Sonic t'as sauvée comme toujours, explosa Galaxina !

\- Tu nous as beaucoup manqué, vous aussi les amis, sourit Zane !

\- Je sais moi aussi je suis contente de vous revoir. Si vous saviez comme vous m'avez manqués, comme j'ai pensé à vous.

\- Je vais chercher maman, annonça Cream ! Elle s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi."

La petite lapine entra dans sa maison, essoufflée mais si joyeuse. Sa mère, occupée à raccommoder des vêtements déchirés, fut surprise de la voir arriver en courant.

"- Que se passe-t-il Cream ?

\- Amy est revenue maman !

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui tous les autres sont avec elle !

\- Oh mon dieu quel bonheur ! Il faut que je la vois avant que je meure d'inquiétude !"

La lapine posa son ouvrage et suivit sa fille à l'extérieur. Quand elle vit sa chère Amy de retour, elle se précipita vers elle bras tendus, comme si c'était sa fille qu'elle avait perdue. Une fois la belle hérissonne dans ses bras, elle laissa échapper ses larmes.

"- Amy tu es là ! Je savais que Sonic te sauverait !

\- Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir Vanilla. Aucun jour entier ne pouvait passer sans que je pense à vous tous.

\- Au moins tu es en bonne santé. Mais comme tu es pâle ! Une semaine sous le soleil, voilà ce qu'il te faut pour te rétablir tout à fait et te faire oublier tes misères.

\- La mort de Mephiles m'a déjà aidée à les oublier et assèche mes larmes amères versées pendant tout ce temps passé sans vous."

La soirée fut très agréable pour Amy. Elle resta avec Cream et Vanilla à la demande de la petite lapine. Les chaotix, Earthia et Luc furent aussi présent pour l'aider à oublier l'immense chagrin qu'elle avait eu. Elle leur raconta bien sûr ce que Scarlett lui avait raconté sur son passé, sa famille, et ce qui lui est arrivé à Mako. Le bal ayant mal fini leur arracha des commentaires sur la folie contagieuse du prince sur ses sujets. Sonic entra dans une colère noire quand Amy parla de son empoisonnement par un filtre d'amour à cause de Mephiles, allant jusqu'à prendre sa transformation des ténèbres. Il aurait détruit la maison si Vanilla ne lui avait pas lancé un seau d'eau glacé à la figure. Il ressortit de ce bain de fortune frigorifié mais calmé. C'était maintenant du passé et qu'Amy n'en avait aucun souvenir. Elle savait que ses parents, sa nourrice et sa mère adoptive reposaient en paix après leur avoir dit en face qu'elle les aimait de tout son cœur et ne les oublierait jamais.

En pleine nuit, alors qu'elle dormait près de Sonic, elle entendit les cris d'un cheval à l'extérieur. Amy se leva sans réveiller son mari. Elle sortit pour voir d'où provenaient les cris. Par chance il faisait doux à cet heure-ci, sans quoi elle aurait pris froid avec sa chemise de nuit trop légère pour la protéger. Sous le clair de lune se trouvait une licorne, le pelage luisant comme l'ivoire. Saphira l'avait retrouvée. Folle de joie, la hérissonne courut dans sa direction pour câliner son amie. Son souffle chaud effleurait la nuque de sa maîtresse.

"Tu es venue t'assurer que j'avais retrouvé ma liberté ma chérie. Je te dois tout. Tu as retrouvé mon amour et l'a guidé jusqu'à ma mère pour découvrir ce que mon destin me réservait. Je ne remercierai jamais assez le ciel de t'avoir eu comme animal de compagnie et comme si bonne amie. C'est pourquoi je te rends ta liberté. Rentre chez toi ma petite Saphira. Tu m'as aidée à supporter mon calvaire pendant cette éternité sans ceux que j'aime et je ne l'oublierai jamais. Tu as réparé une partie de mon cœur brisé. Mais si entre temps tu voudrais me revoir, libre à toi de venir."

Saphira semblait la comprendre. Sa langue effleura lécha la main de son amie pour lui dire qu'elles se reverront bientôt. La hérissonne déposa un baiser de velours sur son nez. Elle était heureuse d'avoir une licorne pour amie. Après un dernier câlin, la licorne se détacha de sa maîtresse. Elle trotta vers le bois puis s'arrêta quelques instants pour dire au revoir à Amy. Son regard se tourna du côté des arbres, elle disparut dans les ténèbres. Amy resta immobile. On aurait dit une étoile descendue des cieux pour prendre forme humaine. Quelques larmes de joie perlèrent de ses yeux. Un de ses sourires les plus beaux se forma sur ses lèvres. En levant les yeux vers les étoiles, elle tourna sur elle-même. Un vent constitué d'un tourbillon de pétales de fleurs de cerisier accompagna sa danse.


	39. Chapitre 38 : Le retour de Tikal

**Chapitre 38 : Le retour de Tikal**

Quelques mois après le dernier enlèvement d'Amy, tout est redevenu normal et la vie a repris son cours. Sonic a d'abord commencé par rendre une petite visite à Eggman pour lui montrer qu'il était toujours vivant. Le savant se vanta une nouvelle fois qu'il avait toujours raison grâce à son cerveau génial, ce qui fit bien rire le hérisson.

* * *

Un jour Knuckles rendit une petite visite à Tails pour lui demander un service.

"- Bonjour Tails depuis le temps que je ne t'ai pas vu.

\- Bonjour Knuckles. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Très bien je voulais te demander un service.

\- Ah oui lequel ?

\- Tu te souviens de Tikal ?

\- La jolie échidnée orange enfermée à l'intérieur de l'émeraude mère avec Chaos.

\- Et bien je voulais qu'on la libère pour qu'elle puisse vivre avec nous. Je suis sûr que ça lui fera plaisir de nous revoir et de ne plus être enfermée. Je sais que ça te prendra du temps de faire une machine pour ça mais en seras-tu capable ?

\- Je pense. Il faudra que je fasse des plans pour savoir comment je vais construire cette machine et que je rassemble le matériel nécessaire.

\- Merci Tails, je te revaudrai ça.

\- Pas de problème. Tu sais que ça me fait plaisir de rendre service et de construire n'importe quelle machine.

\- Si tu veux je pourrai te donner un coup de main.

\- Si ça ne te dérangera pas c'est d'accord."

Aussitôt le renard se mit au travail. Il commença d'abord par dessiner les plans de sa future machine. Il devait trouver le moyen d'ouvrir l'émeraude mère sans la détruire ou l'abîmer sous peine de provoquer une nouvelle fois la colère de Chaos. Il choisit le plus simple : utiliser le contrôle du chaos pour téléporter Tikal hors de l'émeraude mère. Il décida d'installer une cabine dans laquelle l'échidnée apparaîtrait après sa téléportation. Il ne lui resta plus qu'à trouver les matériaux et les outils. Il trouva sans difficulté la moitié de ce dont il avait besoin et dut acheter ce qui lui manquait. Après s'être procuré le nécessaire, il put se mettre au travail, aidé par Knuckles. La machine commença bientôt à prendre forme. Cream vint souvent voir s'ils avaient besoin d'aide ou s'ils voulaient qu'elle leur apporte quelque chose.

* * *

Au bout de quelques semaines de travail, la machine était enfin prête à être utilisée. Mais il manquait l'élément essentiel à Tails : les émeraudes du Chaos. Sans leur pouvoir, comment faire sortir Tikal de l'émeraude mère? Tout le monde se porta alors volontaire pour les trouver. Après plusieurs recherches, elles furent toutes réunies et placées dans la machine. Quand elle fut en état de marche, Tails et Knuckles la transportèrent aux côtés de l'émeraude mère où tout le monde les attendait. Tous sauf Shadow encore on ne sait où. Le renard colla un détecteur de présence relié à la machine sur l'émeraude géante et mit l'appareil en route.

"- Voilà tout est en ordre, annonça Tails. Sonic, je vais avoir besoin de toi ainsi que Knuckles. Sonic, tu vas te transformer en Super Sonic pour utiliser le pouvoir des émeraudes du Chaos et toi Knuckles, tu demanderas à l'émeraude mère de libérer Tikal. Tu sauras t'y prendre ?

\- Bien sûr je l'ai déjà fait plusieurs fois.

\- C'est parti."

Sonic ferma les yeux et entra en contact avec les émeraudes du Chaos. Une lumière dorée l'enveloppa et le transforma. Il s'approcha ensuite de l'émeraude mère avec Knuckles. Tous les deux posèrent leurs mains sur la pierre.

"- Émeraudes du Chaos, si je suis un de vos élus entendez mon appel. S'il vous plaît libérez Tikal.

\- Je t'en prie émeraude mère, tu as gardé Tikal enfermée en toi pendant des siècles. Maintenant laisse-la sortir pour qu'elle puisse voir la clarté du soleil.

\- Contrôle du Chaos."

Une belle lumière verte jaillit de l'intérieur de la pierre géante et les éblouit. Ils purent bientôt distinguer une silhouette qui disparut aussitôt. La lumière s'éteignit lentement et rendit à Sonic sa forme normale. Tails regarda alors à l'intérieur de la cabine pour voir si Sonic et Knuckles avaient réussi. Il n'en avait pas besoin. À peine s'apprêta-il à ouvrir la porte que quelqu'un baissa la poignée. C'était Tikal, elle n'avait pas du tout changé. Comme elle n'avait pas mis les pieds à l'extérieur de l'émeraude mère depuis des années, le renard l'aida à sortir.

"- Bonjour tout le monde. Il y a longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vus.

\- Bien le bonjour Tikal, salua Sonic.

\- Bonjour Sonic, je vois que tu as grandi et que ton cœur pur n'a pas changé. Et qui est donc cette charmante hérissonne rose ?

\- C'est moi Amy Rose, tu te souviens ?

\- Oui je me souviens très bien de toi. Tu as tellement embelli que je ne t'ai pas reconnue.

\- Je comprends après toutes ces années.

\- Comment te sens-tu maintenant que tu es libre, demanda Knuckles ?

\- Beaucoup mieux merci. La lumière du soleil me manquait tellement.

\- Il faut qu'on te présente les autres. Tu souviens évidemment de Tails ?

\- Oui.

\- Moi je suis Cream et voici Cheese.

\- Enchantée Cream. Tu as de la chance d'avoir un compagnon aussi adorable."

Le petit chaos éclata de joie à la vue de la jeune femme. Il quitta sa maîtresse pour se réfugier dans les bras de la belle échidnée. Elle fut surprise et le câlina comme si elle tenait un bébé dans ses bras.

"On dirait qu'il t'aime déjà. Il sait reconnaître les gens qui sont gentils. Allez laisse-la Cheese !"

Le petit Chaos obéit à sa maîtresse. Il se détacha de Tikal et regagna les bras de Cream.

"- Je m'appelle Sally et voici Zane, mon petit ami.

\- Vous formez un très beau couple.

\- Merci tu es gentille, dit Zane

\- Moi c'est Silver et la chatte mauve c'est Blaze.

\- Vous êtes aussi deux élus des émeraudes du Chaos.

\- Comment le sais-tu, demanda Blaze ?

\- Je reconnais très bien ceux qui possèdent un cœur pur comme celui de Sonic.

\- Moi je m'appelle Rouge.

\- Avant de tomber amoureuse de Knuckles tu passais ton temps à lui voler l'émeraude mère.

\- Oui c'est exact.

\- J'imagine que tu te souviens de moi et de Froggy, salua Big.

\- Oui je ne vous ai pas oubliés Big. Ta grenouille avait avalé une partie de Chaos.

\- J'espère qu'on pourra être amis et qu'on s'entendra très bien tous les deux. Les amis de Sonic sont mes amis.

\- Merci j'y penserai.

\- Je m'appelle Cosmo et voici ma sœur Galaxina.

\- Ravie de vous rencontrer.

\- Moi aussi, répondit la plus âgée des sœurs.

\- Shadow n'est pas là, remarqua Knuckles ?

\- Non tu le connais, soupira Sonic. Un jour il est là, deux secondes après il est où ? Il a disparu ? Il s'est envolé ? Quelqu'un a vu Shadow ? Shadow où es-tu ? On sait pas. Il faut attendre un grand événement pour qu'il se montre.

\- Justement on a libéré quelqu'un avec qui il pouvait faire connaissance, il n'a pas été fichu d'être là.

\- T'inquiète on le présentera à Tikal une autre fois. En attendant si on lui racontait ce qu'il s'est passé depuis qu'elle a ramené Chaos à l'intérieur de l'émeraude mère.

\- Il est toujours calme et en paix. Tant qu'on ne fera rien à l'émeraude mère, il ne fera plus éclater sa colère sur nous."

La journée se passa joyeusement avec Tikal. Tout le monde lui fit le récit de leurs précédentes aventures et notamment comment Sonic a réussi à reconquérir le cœur brisé d'Amy. Ils en vinrent au sujet des autres prétendants amoureux de la belle l'ayant enlevée pour la séduire et finalement tués. Tikal fut désolée pour Amy en apprenant qu'elle avait grandi la mémoire vide de tous souvenirs de ces parents. Cream et Tikal s'entendirent très vite, tellement que la jeune lapine la supplia de venir s'installer chez elle. L'échidnée accepta volontiers la demande de sa nouvelle amie. Ainsi le soir venu, Vanilla lui laissa la chambre d'amis et lui donna des vêtements qu'elle ne mettait plus.

* * *

Au bout de quelques jours, Tikal s'attacha à Vanilla et Cream qu'elle considérait à présent comme sa famille. Son amie l'emmenait tous les jours se promener pour confectionner des bouquets et des couronnes de fleurs. L'échidnée trouva la jeune lapine très vive mais aussi très joyeuse et attachante. Cheese était aussi joyeux que sa maîtresse et aimait Tikal tout autant.


	40. Chapitre 39 : Rencontre

**Chapitre 39 : Rencontre**

Par un bel après-midi, Tikal sortit seule pour découvrir la beauté de la forêt.

Après de longues minutes de promenade, elle escalada un arbre pour admirer le ciel et le paysage. Elle avait vraiment choisi le bon moment pour sortir. Le ciel était bien bleu avec des nuages d'un blanc éclatant qui flottaient sur le dos d'une légère brise. Notre amie était tellement absorbée par ce calme paisible qu'elle ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un passait à côté de l'arbre sur lequel elle était perchée. Shadow avait aussi décidé de sortir. Depuis qu'Amy ne courait plus aucun danger, il a continué de vivre comme avant, solitaire et pensant à sa chère Maria. Mais il se posait toujours les mêmes questions sans réponses. Qu'est-ce que c'est l'amour ? Qu'est-ce que c'est d'aimer une jolie jeune fille et de ne jamais vouloir en être séparé ? Il avait déjà connu l'amour fraternel avec Maria autrefois mais jamais une seule fois l'amour véritable. Il n'osait jamais le demander à ses amis de peur qu'ils se moquent de lui. Mais peut-être comprendront-ils qu'il n'a pas eu la chance d'éprouver le plus beau des sentiments ? Il l'avait déjà ressenti avec Amy mais ses sentiments n'étaient pas sincères car il ne savait pas si elle pouvait l'aimer après ce qui lui était arrivé avec Sonic. Le hérisson s'arrêta au bord d'une petite mare transparente et regarda son reflet pendant un long moment. Il vit Maria se pencher au-dessus de l'eau à côté de lui mais ce n'était que son imagination. Si seulement elle était encore là. Il s'éloigna de l'eau et s'apprêta à retourner sur ses pas, lorsque Tikal tomba la tête à l'envers devant lui, toujours perchée sur la branche. Le hérisson fut tellement surpris qu'il ne put s'empêcher de hurler. L'échidnée aussi surprise hurla à pleins poumons. La branche qui la retenait se brisa sous son poids, l'entraînant avec elle dans une chute. Heureusement que la branche était basse. Un nuage de poussière aveugla Shadow quand Tikal s'écrasa à terre. Les deux hybrides toussèrent jusqu'à ce que la poussière disparaisse. Quand le regard de la jolie échidnée croisa celui du hérisson noir, il eut l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ce visage quelque part. Ses yeux étaient aussi bleus et aussi lumineux que des saphirs, les mêmes que Maria. Il fut surpris de voir qu'elle appartenait à la race de Knuckles, celle des échidnés. D'autant plus que celui-ci était le seul de sa race qu'il connaissait.

"- Bonjour, tu n'es pas blessée ?

\- Non je n'ai rien.

\- Laisse-moi t'aider à te relever."

Il la prit par les mains et la hissa vers lui avant qu'elle puisse faire un seul geste. Le hérisson était de plus en plus perplexe. Serait-elle une descendante de Maria ? Impossible, Tikal possède peut-être quelques caractéristiques lui rappelant son amie mais ne lui ressemble pas du tout. En plus des yeux, ses mains étaient aussi douces et aussi délicates que celles de la défunte jeune file. Rien qu'en entendant ces mots sortir de sa bouche, elle avait presque la même voix et les mêmes lèvres que la jolie humaine blonde.

"- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui excuse-moi, je suis dans la lune. Au fait je m'appelle Shadow, Shadow le Hérisson.

\- C'est toi dont parlaient Sonic et Knuckles après m'avoir libérée de l'émeraude mère.

\- Tu étais enfermée à l'intérieur de cette émeraude géante ?

\- Oui. Ça c'est passé il y a des siècles maintenant. Mon père, le chef des échidnés, a voulu utiliser le pouvoir des émeraudes du chaos afin de restaurer la paix dans notre peuple. Mais il allait sans le vouloir déclencher une guerre terrible. J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre le danger auquel nous étions exposés mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. Il s'en est pris avec ses soldats à l'autel du dieu Chaos, l'endroit où se trouvaient les émeraudes. Il a accidentellement déclenché sa colère. Tout mon peuple a été tué, aucun n'a survécu. J'étais la seule survivante de cette catastrophe. J'ai réussi à apaiser Chaos et à l'enfermer avec moi à l'intérieur de l'émeraude mère. Des siècles ont passé avant qu'un homme au cœur de pierre et assoiffé de pouvoir ne vienne tout gâcher.

\- Le docteur Eggman ?

\- Exact. Après s'en être pris à l'émeraude mère, il a libéré Chaos pour le posséder et conquérir le monde. Mais en détruisant l'émeraude mère, il a provoqué sa colère. Il lui a ensuite fait absorber toutes les émeraudes du Chaos, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire. Plus il absorbait d'émeraude, plus il devenait dangereux et incontrôlable jusqu'à prendre l'apparence d'un immense dragon d'eau. Il avait utilisé tout le pouvoir des émeraudes. Seul Sonic a réussi à l'apaiser grâce à la bonté de son cœur pur. Après avoir risqué sa vie, Chaos a repris son apparence d'origine et est redevenu calme. J'ai ensuite réussi à le ramener à l'intérieur de l'émeraude mère avec moi. Je suis ensuite restée enfermée pendant des années avant que Sonic et ses amis me libèrent il y a au moins une semaine.

\- Mais si ton père était le chef des échidnés, tu es une princesse ?

\- Entre autre pourquoi ?"

Pour toute réponse, le hérisson lui prit la main pour la baiser. Elle rougit, un peu gênée et se demandant pourquoi il lui faisait un baise-main. Il a l'air très mystérieux mais surtout très beau.

"- Pourquoi m'embrasses-tu la main ?

\- Quoi j'ai fait ça ?"

Il relâcha sa main, rouge de honte. Il ne s'est même pas rendu compte de son geste.

"- Pardon je suis vraiment désolé ! Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris !

\- Non ce n'est rien, c'est juste que personne ne me l'a jamais fait avant.

\- C'est juste que comme tu viens dire que tu es une princesse, je me suis senti un peu honteux de ne pas t'avoir témoigné plus de respect.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de m'en témoigner. Mais c'est très mignon quand tu rejettes la faute sur toi. Sonic et les autres ont de la chance de t'avoir comme ami.

\- Merci tu es gentille. Puis-je savoir ton nom ?

\- Tikal.

\- Tikal, quel joli nom. Il correspond exactement à la beauté de ton visage. Mais je croyais que Knuckles était le dernier des échidnés.

\- C'est le dernier mâle et moi la dernière femelle.

\- La dernière mais surtout la plus belle."

La belle échidnée, touchée par ces belles paroles, lui sourit. Shadow remarqua qu'elle possédait également le même que Maria. Son sourire était tellement charmant qu'il le lui rendit. Les deux hybrides semblaient se plaire immédiatement. Tikal trouva Shadow fort beau avec ce sourire qui illuminait son visage. Le hérisson quant à lui n'avait jamais vu une aussi belle jeune fille.

"- Es-tu un ange ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Un ange. Ce sont les plus belles créatures qui existent au monde. Ce sont des personnes disparues qui ont obtenu la vie et la jeunesse éternelle. Serais-tu une de ces magnifiques créatures ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mon père ne m'a jamais dit que j'en étais un. Ni même un mâle. Je n'ai pas eu la chance d'entendre quelqu'un me dire de si belles paroles.

\- C'est tout ce que je pouvais dire pour décrire ta beauté.

\- Merci. Tu as déjà aimé une femme ?

\- Non jamais.

\- Pourtant ta voix me dit le contraire. Elle me dit aussi que tu sais trouver les mots pour leur parler.

\- J'ai juste besoin d'admirer chaque partie de ta beauté pour te dire la vérité."

Une voix masculine cria le nom de l'échidnée quelques mètres plus loin. Sonic courut à leur rencontre.

"- Ah tu es là ! Je te cherchais partout. Salut Shadow.

\- Salut Sonic.

\- Je vois que tu as rencontré Tikal.

\- Oui mais pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas prévenu pour que je la rencontre en même temps que vous ?

\- Heu...attends voir. Parce que t'arrête pas de jouer à cache-cache ! Si tu veux assister aux grands événements tu devrais commencer par arrêter de te sauver tout le temps !

\- Je me sauve pas tout le temps monsieur je sais tout !

\- Va demander aux autres ils seront d'accord ! Un jour tu es avec nous et deux secondes plus tard où es-tu ? Tu es mort ? Tu t'es envolé ? Vous n'avez pas vu Shadow ? On a à peine le temps de se retourner que tu n'es plus là, on ne sait même pas où tu es parti. Sinon Tikal je voulais te dire que Cream te cherche partout et si tu ne rentres pas tout de suite, elle va croire que tu ne l'aimes plus.

\- D'accord je vais aller la rassurer. Au revoir Shadow.

\- Au revoir Tikal. Je pourrai te revoir ?

\- Oui bien sûr, tu pourras venir me voir chez Cream quand tu veux.

\- Et si tu veux la revoir, arrête de te sauver dans tous les coins !

\- Je t'ai demandé ton avis toi ?"

Tikal se retourna pour faire un signe de la main au hérisson noir en souriant et s'éloigna. Shadow resta seul sans bouger. Depuis qu'il avait vu les yeux de l'échidnée et entendu sa voix, les battements de son cœur s'étaient soudain accélérés. Il décida de marcher un peu pour se calmer. Mais il avait beau continuer devant lui, il sentait toujours son cœur s'emballer. L'image du visage souriant de Tikal semblait s'être imprimée dans sa mémoire. Quand il essayait de chasser cet image de sa tête et de penser à autre chose, il la revoyait apparaître face à lui, toute souriante. Était-il en train de réellement tomber amoureux pour la première fois de sa vie ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais à qui en parler ? S'il posait la question à ses amis, ils se moqueront sûrement de lui. Tails beaucoup plus attentif aux autres, même s'ils ne sont pas vraiment ses amis, saura l'écouter. C'est pourquoi le hérisson se rendit à son atelier. Il le trouva en train de réparer des objets usagés comme à son habitude.

"- Bonjour Tails.

\- Bonjour Shadow, il y a longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu. Au fait tu as dû savoir qu'on...

\- Oui je sais, vous avez libéré une très belle échidnée du nom de Tikal et je n'étais pas là. Elle me l'a dit elle-même.

\- Tu l'as rencontrée ?

\- Oui dans la forêt ce matin. Mais pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ?

\- Parce que pour te débusquer il faut beaucoup d'endurance.

\- Oh tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! Sonic a fait la même remarque que toi !

\- Je sais que c'est très désagréable à entendre pour toi, mais le jour où tu te décideras à arrêter de te cacher partout pense à nous prévenir !

\- Bon si c'est pour se disputer je peux revenir plus tard.

\- Non non je te prie de bien vouloir m'excuser ! Sinon qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander ?

\- Je voulais parler avec toi de quelque chose dont je n'ose parler aux autres.

\- Pourquoi ? Ils ne vont pas te manger.

\- Je sais mais j'ai peur qu'ils se moquent de moi.

\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'ils se moquent de toi ? Tu es notre ami et on ne s'est jamais moqués de toi une seule fois. Alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu peux tout me raconter. Promis je ne dirai rien à personne.

\- Je voulais te demander ce qu'est l'amour.

\- L'amour, l'amour qu'on éprouve pour une fille ? Tu es amoureux ?

\- Non je te demande juste comme ça.

\- Alors déjà il y a plusieurs types d'amour. J'imagine que tu as déjà connu l'amour fraternel avec Maria.

\- Oui.

\- Et bien ça c'est l'amitié. Par exemple Sonic et moi on s'aime mais en amis. Ne te fais surtout pas de mauvaises idées. On est pas amoureux et il a déjà Amy. Ensuite il y a l'amour familial entre un enfant et sa famille. Ta Maria et son grand-père devaient s'aimer comme ça j'imagine. Et enfin l'amour véritable, c'est le plus fort des trois. Celui-là, c'est un lien spécial qu'on entretient avec une personne. Tu as envie d'être avec elle, tu es triste quand tu en es séparé, tu penses toujours à elle, bref c'est ça le vrai amour. Crois-moi c'est le plus beau des sentiments. Pour savoir si tu es amoureux, après avoir rencontré une personne que tu trouvais attirante tu as l'image de sa beauté devant tes yeux. Quand tu la vois tu n'arrêtes pas de lui sourire, tu rougis, tu sens ton estomac se contracter parce que tu as peur de dire n'importe quoi et ton cœur bat plus vite qu'avant. Enfin tu m'as compris ?

\- Oui j'ai très bien compris.

\- Et quand tu es amoureux tu as peur que cette personne aime quelqu'un d'autre, de lui avouer tes sentiments ou que tu ne lui plais pas mais ne t'inquiète pas c'est normal. Tout le monde a les mêmes peurs une fois amoureux.

\- D'accord. Merci de m'avoir éclairé Tails.

\- De rien. Et je suis toujours disponible si tu te poses d'autres questions.

\- Merci, à plus tard.

\- Oui à plus tard."

Maintenant que Shadow y voyait plus clair sur ce qui lui arrivait il n'avait plus qu'à rentrer chez lui. Sur son chemin, il passa devant la maison de Cream et aperçut Tikal en train de cueillir des fleurs avec la jeune lapine. La vue de l'échidnée avec Cream et Cheese aussi joyeux que d'habitude le fit sourire. Elle avait beaucoup de chance de les avoir comme amis. Cream aperçut le hérisson et accourut vers lui. Elle était tellement heureuse de le voir qu'elle sauta dans ses bras. Son ami lui fit un énorme câlin et la reposa.

"- Bonjour Shadow.

\- Bonjour ma grande. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Très bien. Tikal m'a dit qu'elle a fait ta connaissance. Elle dit que tu es très beau et très gentil.

\- Elle aussi est gentille en plus d'être jolie."

Tikal les aperçut et rejoint Cream. Shadow ne se sentit pas rougir en la voyant si près.

"- C'est toi Shadow. Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu de temps pour me revoir. Tu croyais que je voulais te fuir ?

\- Non je passais juste dans le coin !

\- Tu es très ami avec Cream à ce que je vois.

\- Oui, même si on est pas vraiment meilleurs amis on s'entend bien.

\- Pourquoi tu rougis ? Tu as trop chaud ?

\- Non je ne rougis pas !

\- Si tu es rouge comme une pivoine. Cream tu es d'accord avec moi ?

\- Oui tu es tout rouge. Tu es amoureux de Tikal ?

\- Non je vous promets que je ne suis pas amoureux ! Il faut que j'y aille ! Je suis désolé de vous laisser les filles mais...je...je dois y aller ! A plus tard !"

Le pauvre Shadow s'enfuit sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait l'impression tenace que son cœur aurait explosé s'il était resté longtemps face à Tikal. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Il était en train de tomber amoureux de la belle échidnée. Tout se passait comme Tails lui avait dit. Il gardait l'image de Tikal souriante devant lui, il rougissait malgré lui devant elle, son cœur s'emballait et son estomac se contractait quand il lui parlait. Il avait peur de ne pas trouver les mots exacts pour lui décrire sa beauté. Elle venait de dire à Cream qu'il était très beau, peut-être un signe qu'elle commence à s'attacher à lui comme Maria. Mais de plus il avait cru apercevoir une ressemblance entre elle et Maria dans ses yeux, son sourire, ses lèvres, sa peau et sa voix. Ces critères physiques étaient identiques à ceux de son amie disparue. Il serait possible qu'il tombait amoureux d'elle en raison de sa petite ressemblance avec la jolie blondinette.


	41. Chapitre 40 : Un amour secret

**Chapitre 40 : Un amour secret**

Au fil des jours, Shadow n'était plus aussi triste qu'avant. La nuit pendant son sommeil, il ne faisait plus le même rêve dans lequel il revoit Maria se faire tuer sous ses yeux. Au contraire cette vision était maintenant remplacée par une de Tikal. Il se voyait se promener sur l'île de l'Ange en pleine nuit pour se vider un peu la tête. Le ciel était d'une rare beauté, illuminé par les étoiles et la pleine lune guidait ses pas dans l'obscurité. Il marchait jusqu'à apercevoir Tikal, assise par terre et adossée contre des grosses pierres. Près d'elle, trois petits Chaos, deux bleus et un noir. La brise légère d'été caressant son visage vint effleurer les pics et le visage du hérisson. Il s'approcha et lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait dehors si tard. Avant même qu'elle le laisse finir sa phrase, elle se levait et s'avançait vers lui. Arrivait à sa hauteur elle l'enlaçait pour lui donner un baiser. C'est exactement à l'instant où leurs lèvres entraient en contact que Shadow se réveillait, le front baigné de sueur. Il s'accusait de ressentir du désir pour Tikal. C'était ça qu'il voulait ? Finir comme les deux abrutis qui ont fini par faire du mal à Amy. Il devrait avoir honte de rêver d'une chose pareille. Et si elle ne l'aimait pas, le cauchemar d'Amy avec ses anciens bourreaux ne deviendront-ils pas réalité pour Tikal ?

* * *

Mais les jours passaient, il faisait toujours les mêmes rêves dans lesquels il voyait Tikal l'aimer. Chaque nuit ces rêves merveilleux l'envahissaient sans qu'il puisse avoir de contrôle dessus. S'il lui avoue ce qu'elle représente pour lui et qui il est réellement, acceptera-t-elle de l'aimer tel qu'il est ? Pourra-t-elle aimer une création artificielle et un monstre qui aurait pu tuer des millions d'innocents sans les paroles d'Amy ? Il décida alors de se rapprocher d'elle et d'être d'abord son ami. Ainsi elle tombera peut-être amoureuse de lui avec le temps. C'est pourquoi il la vit tous les jours. Plus ils se voyaient, plus ils devenaient énormément proches. Tikal finit par s'attacher à lui. Chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, elle était heureuse et ne cessait de lui sourire, un sourire qui faisait plaisir à voir. Grâce à elle, le hérisson se sentit mieux et se rapprocha un peu plus des autres. D'autant plus que tous les compliments qui sortaient tous seuls de sa bouche touchèrent le cœur de Tikal. Plus elle voyait son visage, plus elle le trouvait beau et l'aimait. Elle était heureuse d'avoir un ami aussi gentil que beau. Elle arrivait presque à comprendre que ces mots voulaient lui dire ce que toutes les jeunes filles rêvent d'entendre sortir de la bouche d'un charmant jeune homme. Au fur et à mesure que Shadow la voyait, il sentait grandir en lui différentes envies. L'envie d'être dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, de la caresser, qu'elle veuille de lui et l'accepte comme il est. Mais à chaque fois qu'il y pensait, il se détestait lui-même. Il semblait avoir pris au sérieux ce qu'Eggman lui a dit quand il a aidé Sonic a sauver Amy il y a trois ans : "Tu n'es qu'une création artificielle et tu n'as pas le droit de tomber amoureux.". Ces mots restaient sans arrêt dans son esprit. Il n'a pas le droit de vouloir tout ça d'elle, elle ne peut pas être amoureuse de lui. Chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il avait peur de ne pas résister à l'envie de la serrer dans ses bras comme une poupée. La nuit il avait peur de sentir ses rêves s'emparer de lui. Il n'eut bientôt plus envie de les repousser. Il s'y sentait tellement bien et voulait toujours voir Tikal dans ses bras. Il emmenait aussi souvent l'échidnée en forêt le soir.

* * *

Mais au bout de quelques mois, il devint distant avec elle. Leurs sorties nocturnes se firent rares à cause de ses rêves auxquels il avait honteusement pris du plaisir. Alors quand Tikal ne le voyait pas, elle se promenait toute seule. Elle se demandait souvent où Shadow pouvait être. La jalousie amoureuse lui était étrangère mais peu importe. S'il a déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie ils pourront rester amis. Il n'est pas non plus obligé de venir toujours la voir, il doit avoir d'autres occupations. Si elle savait qui il était réellement. Elle était toujours tellement absorbée par le ciel rempli d'étoiles qu'elle ne voyait jamais le hérisson l'observant perché dans un arbre. Quand il la voyait s'émerveiller en découvrant le monde, il croyait voir Maria. La ressemblance physique de l'échidnée avec son amie le persuadait qu'elle avait choisi son corps pour se réincarner. Il remarqua aussi qu'il manquait à Tikal et qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Il continuera ses promenades nocturnes avec elle.

* * *

Un soir de douce fraîcheur, il lui montra un endroit qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais vu. Cette partie du bois était à ciel ouvert et l'herbe couverte de fleurs. Tikal fut éblouie, elle ne pensait pas que la forêt renfermait de si beaux paysages.

"- C'est magnifique. Tu as déjà visité des endroits aussi merveilleux Shadow ?

\- Oui. (Bien plus merveilleux que toi.)"

Il se pencha et cueillit une rose d'un blanc éclatant qu'il accrocha sur son diadème.

"Tu es très mignonne comme ça."

L'échidnée détacha la rose et sentit son parfum. Elle adressa au hérisson son plus beau sourire et remit la fleur sur son diadème. Ses jambes devinrent lourdes, l'obligeant à s'assoir dans l'herbe. Shadow l'imita à quelques centimètres d'elle. Il n'arrivait pas à résister à l'envie de la serrer dans ses bras. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent toutes seules et sa voix en sortit malgré lui.

"- Je peux te serrer dans mes bras ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Je peux te serrer dans mes bras ?

\- Heu...d'accord."

Il voulut l'entourer de ses bras mais ne savait pas très bien comment faire. Il avait peur de lui faire mal. Tikal l'aida à enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle se rapprocha de lui et enroula les siens sur sa nuque. Shadow ne s'est jamais senti aussi bien. Il aurait voulu rester dans cette position autant qu'il le voulait. Il caressa ses belles épaules nues. L'échidnée n'avait pas du tout envie de repousser son désir, elle adorait ses caresses. Mais le hérisson crut qu'elle était mal à l'aise bien qu'elle ne le montrait pas. Il la relâcha et recula de plusieurs centimètres. Il baissa les yeux pour ne pas être tenté de regarder ses lèvres.

"- Tout va bien Shadow ?

\- Excuse-moi, je suis un peu fatigué.

\- C'est à cause des caresses c'est ça ?"

Pas de réponse.

"- Shadow regarde-moi.

\- (Si je te regarde, j'aurais envie de t'embrasser.)

\- Dis-moi que ça va.

\- Oui je vais bien. Pardon de te faire peur.

\- Tu ne me fais pas peur. Je pensais juste que tu ne te sentais pas bien."

Elle continua de regarder le ciel et Shadow de l'admirer. Il rapprocha sa main de la sienne et voulut la toucher. Un bruit d'hélice retentit au loin, c'était Tails. Il vit ses amis et vola à leur rencontre. Shadow retira sa main de peur qu'il comprenne tout et se moque de lui.

"- Bonsoir les amis.

\- Bonsoir Tails, salua l'échidnée.

\- Toi aussi tu te promènes le soir Tails ?"

Le renard se laissa tomber dans l'herbe à côté d'eux. La terre fraîche lui fit du bien. Il se redressa pour mieux leur parler.

"- Oui j'adore me promener ici le soir. Ça me fait du bien de respirer le grand air après une journée à bricoler. D'ailleurs Tikal je suis passé devant chez Cream tout à l'heure. Elle m'a demandé d'aller voir si tu allais bien. Je crois qu'elle s'est vite attachée à toi. Tu pars et elle croit que c'est de sa faute. Elle ne supporte pas d'être séparée de toi une seule seconde.

\- Elle est très attachante. Elle adore se faire des amis et ne supporte pas de les perdre ou d'être séparée d'eux.

\- C'est vrai. Quand elle était petite elle voulait toujours se rendre utile. C'est pour ça qu'elle nous accompagne toujours dans nos missions contre Eggman. Et gare à lui s'il s'en prend à nous ou à sa mère ! C'est déjà une vraie demoiselle. Elle a 14-15 ans mais toujours son caractère joyeux et vif.

\- Et toi quel âge as-tu ?

\- Presque 17.

\- Tu deviens un homme, remarqua Shadow. Ça doit faire bizarre à Sonic de voir que tu n'es plus un enfant.

\- En effet mais il continue de me protéger et d'être un père avec moi.

\- C'est normal, c'est ce qu'on appelle l'amour fraternel.

\- Hé tu m'as bien écouté la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu !

\- Les femmes doivent se bousculer pour t'approcher.

\- Bah pas vraiment. Comme je bricole souvent je ne sors pas toujours.

\- Tu as déjà une personne dans ta vie ?

\- Et bien il y a Cosmo, l'amie d'enfance d'Amy. Je la connais depuis 5 ans mais j'avoue que je commence à l'aimer. Elle est très jolie et attachante comme Cream. Même si elle a deux ans de plus que moi je l'aime beaucoup. Tu vois Shadow, au début l'amitié est le premier state de l'amour. Deux êtres qui ne se connaissent pas deviennent amis à force de se voir. Et au fil du temps leur amitié se solidifie pour peut-être un jour devenir de l'amour."

C'est exactement le même schéma que Shadow a suivi avec Tikal. Mais pour elle ça reste encore un mystère.

"Et toi Shadow tu as aussi un amour secret comme la jolie Tikal ?"

Shadow ne savait pas quoi répondre. S'il dit oui Tikal va savoir la vérité et il devra lui révéler sa vraie nature. Mais s'il dit non Tails va insister, il va nier le contraire, son ami va tout comprendre et se moquer de lui. Il rougit en cherchant quoi répondre.

"- Shadow ça va, s'inquiéta l'échidnée ?

\- Oh non pardon Shadow ! Je pensais pas que t'aller réagir comme ça ! Oublie ce que je viens de dire. T'es pas obligé de répondre."

Le hérisson fut rassuré et reprit ses couleurs normales.

"- Ça va mieux Shadow, demanda Tikal ?

\- Beaucoup mieux.

\- Vraiment je suis désolé Shadow. Laisse tomber ce que je viens de dire. De toute façon ta vie privée ne me regarde pas. Si tu ne t'occupes pas de la mienne je ferais bien d'en faire autant.

\- C'est rien je te pardonne.

\- Bon bah je crois que je vais rentrer. Bonne nuit les amis.

\- Bonne nuit, répéta Shadow.

\- Bonne nuit Tails."

Le renard s'envola, laissant ses amis. La nuit commença vraiment à se rafraîchir. Tikal frissonna et s'entoura de ses bras.

"- Tu as froid ?

\- Un peu.

\- Allez je te ramène."

Il se leva et ramassa l'échidnée. Elle se sentit un peu gênée car c'était la première fois qu'un mâle la prenait dans ses bras mais lui fit confiance. Au contraire elle adorait être dans ses bras et surtout contre son torse musclé. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque pour s'accrocher. Shadow prit de l'élan et fonça vers la maison de Cream. Il déposa Tikal sur le perron.

"- Voilà on est arrivés.

\- Merci pour cette belle soirée Shadow. J'espère que tu m'en offriras toujours d'aussi belles.

\- J'essayerai. Bonne nuit Tikal."

Il tourna les talons et retourna sur ses pas quand l'échidnée l'interpella.

"- Attends.

\- Hein ?"

Il se tourna vers elle. Elle approcha sa joue de ses lèvres à l'aide de sa main. Un baiser le fit virer au rouge.

"Bonne nuit Shadow."

Elle se sépara de lui et revint sur ses pas. Elle rentra à l'intérieur en lui faisant signe d'au revoir. Shadow porta la main à sa joue. C'était la première fois qu'une fille l'embrassait sur la joue (une fille autre que Maria). Il rentra chez lui heureux plus que jamais. Cette nuit-là, il songea longtemps à ce baiser. Le hérisson n'avait pas été insensible à ce geste. C'est ainsi que Tikal venait de lui voler son cœur, à lui de voler le sien.


	42. Chapitre 41 : Hiver entre amis

**Chapitre 41 : Hiver entre amis**

Bientôt la neige tomba sur le village et le recouvrit de son épais manteau blanc. Quelques jours avant Noël, nos amis sortirent par un bel après-midi où il y avait de la neige dans tous les coins pour leur plus grande joie. Ils s'habillèrent chaudement pour faire une bataille de boules de neige. Tikal fut présente ainsi que Cosmo et Galaxina. Ils choisirent un coin de la forêt pour être plus à l'aise sans risquer de blesser des passants. Ils s'y rendirent en marchant comme si c'était une simple promenade dans la neige. En chemin ils s'amusaient à s'éclabousser en donnant des coups de pieds dans la neige. Tails fut celui qui en prit le plus. C'est Shadow qui l'aspergeait. Le renard en eut assez et décida que la bataille pouvait commencer. Il fit une boule et la lança sur Shadow. Le hérisson la reçut en pleine figure et tomba allongé par terre. Tout le monde rigola pendant qu'il se relevait et s'époussetait.

"- T'es mort !

\- Sauve-toi Tails je te couvre, alerta Sonic !"

Il reçut aussi une boule dans la figure et se retrouva par terre.

"- Cours Tails ! Il va t'attraper et te manger tout cru !

\- Oh ça va j'ai plus 5 ans !

\- Tu vas souffrir !"

Tails comprit qu'il avait mis Shadow sur les nerfs. Il s'enfuit en courant, poursuivi par le hérisson noir armé d'une boule de neige. Heureusement pour le renard, il glissa sur la neige et tomba en avant. Il releva la tête et cracha. Tout le monde rigola encore plus fort.

"- Bah alors Shadow, tu tiens plus sur tes jambes ?

\- Ouais attends un peu toi tu vas voir."

Il refit une boule de neige et la lança sur le renard. Tails se baissa de justesse. Mal lui en pris car Zane était juste derrière lui. Et comme tout le monde le sait, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes derrière quelqu'un que vous êtes protégés. Il reçut la boule à la place de Tails. Tout le monde éclata de rire, même Sally. Zane fit discrètement une boule qu'il cacha derrière son dos et s'approcha de sa compagne, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

"- Excuse-moi Zane mais tu imagines que quelqu'un qui pensait se protéger derrière une personne qui se baisse, c'est à mourir de rire !

\- Non non je comprends très bien."

Il sortit la boule de derrière son dos et l'écrasa sur les fesses de Sally. Elle hurla en sentant son pantalon se mouiller.

"Ça t'apprendra tiens !"

C'est ainsi que la bataille commença. Parodie de la 1ère ou 2nde guerre mondiale, à vous de choisir. Tout ce qui est armes à feu, canons, obus et bombes sont ici remplacés par de la neige donc pas de dangers. Les morts et les blessés sont remplacés par du rire et de la bonne humeur. Tikal fut un peu perdue en voyant ses amis se lancer de la neige. Elle n'a jamais joué à ce jeu qui avait l'air tellement amusant. Knuckles le remarqua et décida de lui apprendre à s'amuser en hiver quand le village ressemblait à la montagne.

"T'inquiète Tikal, je vais te montrer comment on fait. Démonstration. Tu prends de la neige dans tes mains, tu tasses bien pour former une boule et après tu la lances sur qui tu veux. Bon après celui qui l'a reçu va te faire la même chose. Là tu peux éviter celle des autres ou les recevoir, c'est plus amusant. Exemple."

Il lança la boule qu'il venait de faire et l'envoya s'écraser sur le dos de Silver. Le hérisson blanc se retourna en faisant mine d'être fâché pour faire rire ses amis.

"- C'est toi qui a fait ça ?

\- C'est pas moi c'est Tikal !

\- Et tu rejettes la faute sur les autres en plus ! Alors toi tu vas morfler !

\- Oh mince !"

L'échidné laissa alors son amie amusée le regarder se faire poursuivre par Silver, cherchant à l'attraper avec de la neige.

"C'est marrant non ?"

Tikal avait maintenant compris comment s'y prendre. Elle se pencha pour ramasser de la neige et la lança droit sur Shadow. Son ami se retourna au même instant et reçut la boule en pleine figure. Il s'épousseta pour enlever la neige.

"- Je t'ai eu !

\- Ah tu veux jouer à ça toi !"

Le hérisson fit une boule et la lança sur l'échidnée qui la reçut dans les cheveux en criant. Les deux amis commencèrent une bataille entre eux. Ils riaient quand l'un recevait une boule et l'autre le poursuivait pour se venger. Tikal chercha à échapper à plusieurs reprises à Shadow en se cachant derrière des arbres. Mais son ami se laissait guider par ses rires et la retrouvait.

Après de longues minutes à jouer à cache-cache, les deux hybrides furent bien essoufflés et mouillés par la neige qu'ils s'étaient lancés. Shadow admira la belle échidnée, riant avec ses cheveux humides. A peine ont-ils échangé quelques regards qu'ils tombent définitivement amoureux l'un l'autre.

"- Je...heu...tu es belle...je veux dire on passe un bel après-midi.

\- Oui, je me suis jamais autant amusée.

\- Merci Tikal.

\- Pour quoi ?

\- De m'avoir aidé à me rapprocher des autres et à m'amuser autant qu'eux.

\- Mais je n'ai rien fait pour ça !

\- Tu as su m'écouter et j'ai compris grâce à toi que je ne devais pas rester seul dans mon coin et me faire des amis. Tu ne m'as pas laissé tomber, tu m'as prouvé ton amitié et je ne l'oublierai jamais.

\- Tu es vraiment gentil Shadow. Tu es l'ami que je rêvais d'avoir. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me dit de si belles paroles.

\- Maintenant si on rejoignait les autres.

\- Oui sinon ils vont se demander où on est."

Tous deux repartirent vers l'endroit où les autres continuaient de se bombarder en riant. Tikal était sur les talons de son ami, lorsqu'elle sentit son pied heurter quelque chose de dur. Elle tomba en avant en poussant un petit cri. Shadow se retourna à temps pour la rattraper. Le poids de son corps le fit tomber à la renverse avec elle. Le hérisson rougit en voyant l'échidnée, étendue de tout son long au-dessus de son corps. Leurs visages étaient séparés de quelques centimètres. Tikal rougit de honte.

"- Excuse-moi j'ai buté contre un morceau de glace.

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- Va s'y Shadow embrasse-la, plaisanta Sonic à quelques mètres !"

Le hérisson noir devint rouge de colère en entendant Sonic se moquer de lui. Il ramassa de la glace et la lança sur le hérisson bleu. Celui-ci reçut le morceau dans le visage et se retrouva assis par terre à cause de la force dont Shadow avait visé.

"- Aïe ! Non mais t'es malade ça fait super mal !

\- T'y repenseras avant de te payer ma tête ! Maintenant va voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! Tu peux te lever Tikal s'il te plaît ?

\- Oh pardon c'est vrai !"

Elle se redressa non sans peine et aida Shadow à se relever.

"- Merci Tikal.

\- SHADOW, TIKAL VOUS VENEZ FAIRE DE LA LUGE, cria Tails ?

\- OUI ON ARRIVE ! Allez viens on va bien rigoler ! C'est toujours marrant de voit les autres perdre leur luge en cours de route."

La pente à monter était bien raide. Il fallait bien regarder où mettre les pieds pour éviter de se prendre une gamelle. Shadow tenait la main de Tikal pour l'empêcher de tomber. Arrivés en haut, ils purent se lâcher. Le hérisson crut poser son pied sur de la neige lisse. Il glissa et tomba à plat ventre. Il se releva immédiatement, sa chute l'a bien secoué et réveillé.

"- Ça va Shadow ?

\- Oui ça va, je suis juste un peu maladroit.

\- Bah alors Shadow tu tiens plus sur tes pieds, pouffa Knuckles ?

\- Va te faire voir !

\- Je vous ai apporté une luge si vous voulez descendre.

\- Merci.

\- Tu veux que j'aille t'en chercher une Tikal ?

\- Non merci je vais me mettre avec Shadow.

\- Tu veux un coup de main pour t'installer ?

\- Non tu peux aller avec les autres, ça va aller.

\- Et ne la perds pas en route Shadow !"

L'échidné rejoignit Rouge, l'attendant assise sur une luge quelques mètres plus loin. Shadow s'installa dans la sienne et aida Tikal à s'asseoir devant lui. Une fois bien installés, le hérisson approcha la luge du bord à l'aide de ses mains.

"- Prête ?

\- Quand tu veux !"

Ils finirent par être si près du bord que la luge glissa toute seule. Les deux hybrides furent vite secoués par les bosses de neiges. Ils s'amusaient tellement qu'ils espéraient tomber de la luge avant d'arriver en bas. Leur vœu se réalisa. La luge s'engagea sur une petite montée et les fit quitter la terre ferme. Ils atterrirent sur la neige épaisse et dure. Ils perdirent leur luge et roulèrent sur eux-mêmes, séparés de plusieurs mètres,. La pente redevint bientôt stable. Shadow se releva un peu sonné et vit Tikal étendue à dix pas de lui, probablement inconsciente. Inquiet à l'idée qu'elle se soit cassé quelque chose, il s'approcha pour voir si elle allait bien. Heureusement plus de peur que de mal, elle était en bonne santé. Elle ouvrit les yeux en souriant à son ami et se dressa sur son séant. Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire après avoir vu où avait atterri leur luge, un peu enfoncée dans la neige comme un piquet.

"- Tu savais que j'aimais ton sourire Tikal ?

\- Non c'est la première fois que tu me le dis.

\- Oh comme c'est romantique on dirait Roméo et Juliette, recommença Sonic !"

Cette fois c'était la blague de trop. Les paroles de Sonic sont vraiment allées de travers. Shadow ne put supporter plus longtemps l'envie de lui donner son poing en pleine figure. Aussi courra-t-il après le hérisson bleu, hurlant de colère.

"- Mais tu vas nous gonfler jusqu'à quelle heure toi ? T'as rien de mieux à faire ?

\- Calme-toi Shadow, lança Tikal !"

Mais Shadow resta sourd. Il en voulait vraiment à Sonic de s'être moqué de lui une fois de plus. Heureusement pour lui Sally se décida à intervenir et mettre fin à cette dispute complètement idiote. Elle attendit que les deux gamins passent près d'elle.

"Je vais te tuer Sonic je vais même t'étrangler !"

Enfin il était tout près d'elle. Sally réussit à l'attraper du premier coup par le col de son manteau.

"ARRÊTEZ ! Merci."

Ça fait beaucoup de bien de crier après avoir reçu un bon coup de pression. Maintenant calmée, elle reposa Shadow. C'est bien la première fois qu'elle soulevait quelqu'un avec une telle force.

"- Maintenant que vous avez terminé votre cirque vous allez faire la paix ! Shadow tu vas commencer par te calmer et Sonic tu vas t'excuser !

\- Pardon Shadow.

\- On ne s'excuse pas soi-même.

\- Je te prie de bien vouloir m'excuser Shadow, marmonna le hérisson bleu.

\- J'ai rien entendu.

\- Je te prie de bien vouloir m'excuser Shadow !

\- Voilà je préfère ! Maintenant faites la paix et qu'on ne vous revoit plus faire les gamins ou ça va mal aller pour vous deux ! C'est clair ?"

Les deux hérissons se serrèrent la main comme quoi ils remettaient ça à plus tard et se séparèrent. Shadow se sentit très mal à l'aise en voyant que Tikal le regardait. Il devait passer pour un idiot après s'être comporté ainsi.

"- Heu...je suis désolé les amis mais je dois y aller !

\- Mais où vas-tu ?

\- Je suis un peu fatigué mais je reviendrai vous voir demain. Surtout ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas malade. J'ai juste...besoin de réfléchir."

Le hérisson ne réussit pas à trouver d'excuse valable pour les rassurer, principalement Tikal. Il s'éclipsa sans se retourner, craignant de l'embarrasser encore plus. Il se réfugia chez lui et s'enferma à double tour. De quoi avait-il l'air après ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Avait-il encore une chance de séduire Tikal après qu'elle venait de voir qui il était réellement ? Un hérisson sombre, renfermé sur lui-même et particulièrement violent. Lui a-t-il fait peur ? Pourra-t-il encore l'approcher sans éveiller en elle de la crainte ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Que pouvait-il faire maintenant ? Peut-être qu'en s'éloignant de Tikal quelques temps pour laisser passer cet accident avant de la revoir. Mais il ne pouvait plus attendre. S'il ne lui avoue jamais son amour et sa véritable nature, il ne supportera plus la douleur d'être séparé d'elle. Mais la peur qu'elle le rejette en apprenant qu'il n'est pas celui qu'elle croit l'empêchait toujours. Il devait demander conseil à ses amis, en espérant que Sonic se laissera approcher après leur dispute de cet après-midi.


	43. Chapitre 42 : Malade d'amour

**Chapitre 42 : Malade d'amour**

Plusieurs mois s'écoulèrent. L'hiver et sa neige de diamants disparurent pour faire place au printemps. Tikal et Cream furent heureuses de pouvoir à nouveau cueillir des fleurs pour en faire des couronnes fleuries et parfumées. Mais l'échidnée s'inquiétait de plus en plus au sujet de Shadow. Cela faisait depuis Noël qu'elle n'avait plus de nouvelles de l'homme qu'elle aime. Même le soir du réveillon il était absent. Vanilla avait été prévenue qu'il ne serait pas présent ce soir-là. Elle avait essayé plusieurs fois d'aller lui rendre visite mais il ne répondait jamais. En réalité, il ne s'était toujours pas décidé à lui dire toute la vérité. La peur d'être rejeté par celle qu'il aime le tourmentait. Il passait des nuits blanches à se poser les mêmes questions et à penser à elle. Bientôt ses beaux rêves se changèrent en cauchemars. Il se voyait lui-même terroriser Tikal d'une façon qu'il était incapable de décrire. Après le fiasco de leur dernier moment ensemble, il craignait que ses vieux démons le reprennent.

* * *

Un matin, Sonic, Tails et Knuckles vinrent lui demander ce qu'il lui a pris pendant leur bataille de boules de neige. Personne ne venant leur répondre, ils pénétrèrent dans la maison. Il était dans le salon, blanc comme un linge. Sa pâleur inquiéta ses amis.

"- Salut Shadow, salua Sonic. Pardon d'entrer comme ça chez toi mais on voulait voir si tout allait bien et comme tu ne nous ouvrais pas.

\- Hé ben, on te perd encore de vue pendant quelques mois et on te retrouve blanc comme un vampire, constata Knuckles. Ça va pas ? On dirait que tu n'as pas dormi.

\- Tu dois être fatigué, dit Tails. Tu veux qu'on t'aide à monter pour aller te reposer ?"

Le renard s'approcha du hérisson noir et lui prit le bras pour l'aider à se lever. Une sensation de brûlure perça sa main et lui fit lâcher Shadow.

"- Aïe mais tu es brûlant ! Tu as de la fièvre ? Dis quelque chose tu me fais peur !

\- Excuse-moi Tails, répondit le hérisson d'une voix faible. C'est juste que je me sens pas très bien. J'ai pas dormi de la nuit.

\- Laisse-nous t'aider à monter te reposer.

\- Non laisse-moi !"

Il repoussa Tails du bras et se leva tant bien que mal. Le renard sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il tremblait de tous ses membres et avait du mal à tenir debout. Sonic voulut l'aider mais fut repoussé.

"- Non je vous promets que je vais très bien !

\- C'est ça tu vas très bien vu ton état, rétorqua l'échidné ! On ne t'a pas vu depuis l'hiver et on te retrouve en petits morceaux ! Une preuve que t'es malade, tu trembles et tu marmonnes !

\- Je vous dis que je vais très bien. Je..."

Il n'avait plus la force de mentir. Sa vision se troubla de plus en plus et le moindre mouvement lui donna des palpitations. Il ne tint plus longtemps debout et perdit l'équilibre.

"- Shadow qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, paniqua Knuckles ?

\- Il fait un malaise, alerta Sonic ! Il faut l'allonger !"

Le hérisson bleu réussit à le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe. Son poids lui pesa sur les bras, il était toujours éveillé mais s'agitait.

"- Non lâche-moi !

\- Knuckles vient m'aider et Tails va chercher un médecin !"

Pendant que le renard sortit en trombe, les deux hybrides réussirent à gravir l'escalier. Shadow respirait mal et s'agitait de plus en plus. Ses amis ne l'écoutaient pas et réussirent à l'allonger dans son lit. Sonic lui enleva ses chaussures et recouvrit son corps avec la couverture. Knuckles alla chercher dans la salle de bain une bassine d'eau fraîche et une serviette. Il remonta dans la chambre. La serviette humide reposait sur le front du hérisson noir. Le tissu mouillé lui fit du bien et l'aida à se calmer.

"- Ça va aller Shadow, le rassura Sonic. Tails est parti chercher un médecin. Respire bien.

\- Laissez-moi tranquille. Je veux voir personne.

\- Chut détends-toi ça va aller. On va s'occuper de toi. Tu te sens comment ?

\- J'ai la tête qui tourne mais ça va.

\- Je te croyais plus résistant que ça La Forme de Vie Ultime.

\- Que veux-tu ? Même les êtres les plus forts ont leurs points faibles."

Le son de la porte d'entrée s'ouvrant et se refermant attira leur attention. Visiblement Tails était revenu avec le médecin.

"Revoilà Tails, dit l'échidné. Je vais aller voir en bas."

Il descendit, laissant Sonic surveiller Shadow. Le médecin était celui déjà intervenu auprès d'Amy après s'être écroulée dans la douche, avant qu'elle ne découvre ses origines. Knuckles le conduit à la chambre. Il attendit sur le pas de la porte aux côtés de Tails.

"- Bonjour docteur, salua le hérisson bleu.

\- Bonjour monsieur Sonic. J'espère que votre femme s'en est remise.

\- Oui très bien.

\- Je vais commencer pas examiner votre ami.

\- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Non merci. Par contre je vous demanderai de me laisser seul avec lui. Je vous expliquerai après.

\- Oui bien sûr."

Il sortit en prenant soin de fermer la porte et s'assit dans un coin. Tails et Knuckles firent de même.

Un quart d'heure s'écoula. Le médecin sortit de la chambre et referma la porte. Les trois hybrides se levèrent et attendirent qu'il leur donne ses explications.

"- Alors docteur de quoi souffre-t-il, demanda Tails ?

\- Cela risque de vous faire un choc.

\- Peu importe dites-le nous, insista Knuckles. On ne supporte pas de le voir comme ça sans savoir ce qui lui arrive.

\- Bon très bien, si vous insistez. Votre ami a subi un excès de fièvre. Dans les cas les plus fréquents, elle est due à une grippe. Mais concernant votre ami, il semblerait qu'il soit malade d'amour."

Les trois amis n'en revenaient pas. Shadow n'a jamais éprouvé de l'amour une seule fois et voilà qu'il souffrir de la même façon que le père d'Amy après avoir aperçu sa mère.

"- Qu'est ce que vous racontez, demanda Sonic ? Vous vous trompez sérieusement ! Shadow n'est jamais tombé amoureux !

\- J'en suis certain. Votre ami en a tous les symptômes. Refus de s'alimenter et manque de sommeil depuis plusieurs semaines, voire plusieurs mois, ayant provoqué des carences. Il m'a également parlé de certains rêves dans lesquels il se voyait avec une amie qu'il aimait puis des cauchemars dans lequel il lui faisait du mal.

\- Pourquoi lui faire du mal, interrogea Knuckles ? Il n'est pas du genre à terroriser les filles comme ça. Et qui est cette fille dont il vous a parlé ?

\- Il n'a pas voulu me le dire. Il vous faudra lui demander vous-même. Je vous conseille de trouver cette fille au plus vite, l'état de votre ami est grave.

\- Vous pouvez le soigner, questionna Tails ?

\- Je ne peux rien faire. Si la femme qu'il aime n'est pas auprès de lui, sa vie sera en danger. Sa vie dépend d'elle. Sans quoi il risque de ne pas survivre, vous comprenez ?

\- Oui, répondit Sonic.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis sûr qu'elle acceptera de l'aimer. Quand elle saura qu'il est tombé malade pour elle, elle comprendra à quel point son amour est fort. Je vous assure que l'approche de cette mort est la plus belle preuve d'amour qui existe. Cette jeune fille serra très touchée et en tombera immédiatement amoureuse en entendant son récit.

\- C'est sûr, elle l'aimera vraiment, confirma Tails.

\- Maintenant vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. Vous saurez vous y prendre ?

\- Oui on le questionnera et on trouvera une solution, répondit Knuckles.

\- Très bien. Bonne journée messieurs.

\- A vous aussi docteur."

Le docteur partit, les garçons étaient seuls. Maintenant qu'ils savaient la vérité, ils devaient savoir le reste s'ils veulent sauver Shadow. Ils retournèrent dans la chambre pour lui parler.

"- Écoute Shadow, on sait ce qui t'arrive, commença Sonic.

\- Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire, rassura Tails. Et puis pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'on se moque de toi ?

\- C'est vrai. Vu que ton état s'aggravera et que tu risques de ne pas survivre, dis-nous qui tu aimes et on te la ramènera, dit Knuckles. Même si c'est un garçon.

\- T'es lourd Knuckles, soupira Sonic !

\- Si on on peut plus rigoler !

\- Ça suffit tous les deux, ordonna le renard ! Vous ferez vos blagues plus tard !

\- D'accord je vais tout vous dire puisque je n'ai pas le choix. D'abord Sonic rassure-toi. Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était inutile pour moi d'aimer Amy comme vous êtes mariés.

\- Tu me rassures.

\- Sonic tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi, grogna Tails ?

\- Bah quoi c'est mieux que si je l'avais frappé !

\- Bon on va pas y passer des heures, soupira le renard ! Va s'y Shadow, crache le morceau qu'on en finisse avant qu'ils recommencent !

\- Vous promettez de ne pas vous moquer de moi?

\- Oui promis, jura Sonic. Croix de bois croix de fer, si on ment on va en enfer.

\- C'est Tikal que j'aime.

\- Tu es sérieux, demanda Knuckles ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est pour ça que tu étais sur les nerfs pendant notre bataille de boules de neige, comprit le hérisson bleu.

\- Oui parce que tu es pénible quand tu veux avoir raison.

\- Il a raison, dit Knuckles. Ce genre de blagues est très chiant alors si tu pouvais arrêter de faire le gamin au moins une fois dans ta vie.

\- On peut rigoler quand même !

\- Oui mais pas toujours sur le même sujet bordel !

\- Bon on n'a pas besoin d'un nouveau sketch, protesta le plus jeune ! Revenons à nos moutons. Le médecin nous a dit que tu faisais des rêves et des cauchemars avec Tikal. Parle nous en.

\- Vous allez me détester.

\- Pourquoi on ferait ça, demanda Sonic ? Ça arrive à tout le monde de faire ce genre de rêve.

\- Après l'avoir rencontrée je rêvais qu'elle était amoureuse de moi, qu'on s'aimait, qu'elle m'aimait comme je suis. Au début j'ai eu honte de rêver de ça et après je n'avais plus envie de m'en échapper. Et ensuite ils sont devenus plus morbides, je la voyais nue dans mes bras et moi en train de la caresser et de l'embrasser. Elle gémissait de plaisir et ça me faisait la désirer encore plus. Le pire c'est que ça avait l'air tellement réel que j'y prenais du plaisir, elle pourra jamais me le pardonner. Comment j'ai osé ?

\- Rien n'est de ta faute, rassura Knuckles. Ces rêves-là font partie de l'amour. C'est ce qu'on appelle le désir, le sentiment le plus fort et que tu ne peux pas avoir sous contrôle. Quand il t'envahit impossible de le repousser.

\- J'en ai justement fait l'expérience après être tombé amoureux d'Amy. Au début mes rêves étaient comme les tiens et ensuite je me voyais coucher avec elle. Quand on est amoureux on a les mêmes peurs mais surtout les mêmes envies. On a envie de câliner la personne qu'on aime, l'embrasser, la caresser et lui donner du plaisir. Et ne dis pas que c'est dégoûtant ! Ça arrive naturellement avant même que tu t'en rendes compte et tu ne peux plus faire marche arrière. C'est d'ailleurs en désirant Amy que je lui ai fait peur au début.

\- Tu comprends maintenant que l'amour n'est pas quelque chose de sale ou de vulgaire, expliqua Tails ? Tout le monde passe par là et c'est ce qu'il y a de plus beau. Mais on comprend que ta vision de l'amour soit différente. Tu n'as pas eu le temps de demander à Maria ou même à Gérald.

\- Je me rends compte que j'aurais dû leur demander plus tôt.

\- Parle-nous de tes cauchemars, dit Knuckles.

\- Quand je me suis énervé contre Sonic, j'ai vu dans le regard de Tikal de la peur. Je venais de lui dévoiler mon vrai visage. Que j'étais un hérisson dangereux et violent.

\- T'as tout faux, coupa Sonic ! C'est parce que je t'ai poussé à bout et j'aurais dû avoir ce que je méritais ! Sally n'aurait jamais dû s'interposer.

\- Non elle a bien fait sinon Tikal n'aurait jamais réussi à continuer de me regarder en face. Juste après ça mes rêves sont devenus des cauchemars. Je l'aimais toujours mais elle non. Même si elle m'explique qu'elle m'aime beaucoup mais pas assez pour être amoureuse de moi, je refuse de l'écouter. Je l'accuse à tort de penser du mal de moi jusqu'à lui faire mal de la pire des façons. J'ai osé imaginer une chose pareille ! Qu'est-ce que Maria penserait de moi ?

\- Il est hors de question que tu dises une chose pareille, s'énerva le renard ! Les cauchemars ne reflètent jamais ton avenir et encore moins tout ce que tu ferras ! D'abord as-tu déjà fait du mal de cette façon à une fille en vrai ?

\- Non.

\- Et bah voilà t'as la réponse, dit Knuckles ! D'ailleurs comment en avoir le courage si tu l'aimes ?"

Pas de réponse, ils ont vu juste. C'est eux qui disent la vérité, lui ne se fait que des illusions. Il a peut-être encore une chance. Mais le plus dure est de lui dire qui il est.

"- C'est vrai vous avez raison. Mais j'ai peur de lui dire ce qu'elle ne sait pas de moi.

\- Quoi, demandèrent-ils ?

\- Je suis une création artificielle et il y a plus de 5 ans j'ai voulu détruire la Terre pour venger Maria.

\- Oh c'est vrai le détail qui gâche tout, soupira l'échidné déçu !

\- Et alors, demanda Sonic ? Qui sait peut être qu'elle saura t'accepter comme tu es. Tikal fait parti de ce genre de personne qui se moque d'un tout petit détail. Elle sait accepter ceux qui sont différents. Pourquoi nous t'avons tous accepté comme tu es ? Parce que nous savons tous qu'une différence ne peut pas former une barrière entre nous et nous empêcher d'être amis avec tout le monde.

\- Vous êtes de vrais amis. Vous venez de m'apprendre que les personnes différentes ne sont pas forcement mauvaise et peuvent être les amis qu'on aimerait avoir.

\- Hé ben t'apprends vite, remarqua Tails ! Gérald a fait du bon boulot en te créant. Il a bien pensé à tout sans oublier le moindre détail.

\- Moi aussi je t'adore mon grand.

\- Donc au sujet de Tikal, répéta Knuckles ? Tu préfères qu'elle vienne te voir ou lui donner rendez-vous ?

\- Je préfère un rendez-vous. Si elle vient je crois que je risquerais de faire une bêtise, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

\- Oui on te comprend, dit Sonic. Crois en ma vieille expérience, la clairière dans la forêt sera un très bon endroit.

\- Alors on peut aller la prévenir, demanda Tails ?

\- Oui, merci les amis. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans vous ?

\- Allez on va te laisser te reposer et on revient pour te dire quoi, dit Knuckles."

Les trois hybrides laissèrent leur ami se reposer et sortirent. Ils prirent le chemin de la maison de Cream. La jeune lapine était avec Tikal et Amy dans le jardin. L'échidnée et la hérissonne étaient tranquillement assises sur un banc, chacune un livre à la main. Cream confectionnait plusieurs bouquets qu'elle pensait offrir à ses amies et sa mère. C'était le moment pour les garçons de demander à Tikal son avis.

"- Bonjour les filles, salua Knuckles.

\- Bonjour les garçons, dit Amy.

\- Bonjour les garçons, répéta Cream.

\- On peut te parler deux minutes Tikal, demanda Sonic ?

\- Bien sûr. Je reviens les filles."

Elle posa son livre sur le banc et rejoignit les garçons. Ils allèrent derrière la maison, là au moins ils seront plus tranquilles pour discuter.

"- Je vous écoute.

\- Shadow voulait te donner un rendez-vous dans la forêt dans trois jours, répondit Tails.

\- C'est très gentil de sa part. C'est d'accord. En parlant de Shadow, vous avez eu des nouvelles ?

\- Oui, il est tombé malade, laissa échapper le renard.

\- Oh mon dieu que lui est-il arrivé ?

\- Il est...

\- Rien de grave, coupa Knuckles. Il a juste eu de la fièvre et s'est reposé. Maintenant il va beaucoup mieux mais doit resté encore un peu au lit. C'est pour ça que tu devras patienter un peu. Il est indestructible le Shadow !

\- Ah tant mieux je suis contente pour lui.

\- On va te laisser avec les filles. Nous on va vérifier s'il est vraiment à nouveau sur pieds, dit Sonic.

\- D'accord. Passez-lui le bonjour de ma part.

\- Ce sera fait, dit Tails.

\- Au revoir les garçons.

\- Au revoir Tikal, saluèrent les trois amis."

L'échidnée fut transportée de joie en ayant entendu cette invitation. Elle allait enfin revoir son amoureux. Tous les trois la virent retourner voir les filles pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Apparemment elles étaient heureuses pour elle car elles rirent comme des hystériques. C'était déjà bon signe. Les trois hybrides s'éloignèrent pour aller prévenir Shadow. Sonic et Knuckles en profitèrent pour parler à Tails au sujet de sa maladresse.

"- On peut savoir ce qui t'a pris de lui raconter ça, demanda Sonic ?

\- Quoi ?

\- De lui dire que Shadow était malade, rappela Knuckles ! Tu te rends compte qu'elle pourrait s'inquiéter et aller le voir ?

\- Elle ne va plus s'inquiéter puisque tu l'as rassurée.

\- Mais tu as fait une énorme bêtise ! Tu as eu de la chance qu'elle ait cru mon mensonge !

\- Au moins Shadow ira mieux quand on lui dira qu'elle a accepté.

\- Mais la prochaine fois fais attention, avertit Sonic ! Si tes paroles vont trop loin ça te portera malheur !

\- D'accord je ferai attention. "


	44. Chapitre 43 : Préparatifs

**Chapitre 43 : Préparatifs**

Quand Shadow entendit que Tikal avait accepté, il se sentit tout de suite beaucoup mieux. Pendant ce temps, Amy et Cream réunirent leurs amies chez la lapine pour réfléchir au genre de robe qu'elle porterait pour son rendez-vous. Grâce à leurs talents de couturières, leur amie sera éblouissante aux yeux du hérisson noir. C'est pourquoi elles se mirent immédiatement au travail. Cream fit plusieurs dessins de la robe sous différents angles. Blaze choisit les différents tissus et le matériel dont elles auront besoin. Rouge s'occupa de choisir le maquillage qui ira le mieux sur le visage de Tikal. Amy réfléchit aux chaussures et à la coiffure. Sally, qui avait les meilleurs goûts en matière de vêtements, regarda les dessins de Cream pour choisir ce qui ira le mieux à leur amie. Elles se décidèrent sur une robe un peu princesse qui ira très bien à la fille d'un chef. Blaze choisit des teintes bleues tirant sur le turquoise et blanches. Des ballerines bleues s'accorderont très bien avec les couleur. Un maquillage léger suffira à mettre son visage en valeur. Elle pourra garder son diadème ainsi que ses bracelets bleus et son collier. Elles demandèrent ensuite à Tikal son avis. Elle était d'accord et les laissa prendre ses mesures. La robe prit forme peu à peu. Les manches était bleues et horizontales pour laisser un peu dépasser ses épaules sans découvrir en même temps sa poitrine, le haut blanc avec un triangle inversé bleu sur le devant, et la jupe de couleur bleu recouverte par du tulle blanc transparent dont une partie sur le devant sous forme de plis. Enfin la tenue de Tikal pouvait être portée. Il ne restait plus aux filles qu'à attendre le soir du rendez-vous pour préparer l'échidnée.

* * *

La plus belle soirée de sa vie arriva enfin. Ses amies accoururent quand le jour commença à baisser. Elles entrèrent précipitamment dans sa chambre et s'empressèrent de la déshabiller. La pauvre Tikal se retrouva bientôt encerclée et pouvait à peine respirer. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser des petits cris en sentant l'une lui griffer les bras en lui arrachant ses bracelets aux avant bras, l'autre la pincer en lui ôtant sa jupe, la troisième manquer de la faire tomber en lui enlevant ses sandales, la quatrième la griffer en lui agrafant un soutien-gorge et la dernière l'étouffer et manquer de déchirer son bustier en lui retirant. Elle put bientôt reprendre ses esprits après s'être débattue. Ses amies lui avaient mis un soutien-gorge en bandeau blanc.

"Maintenant va derrière le paravent, dit Cream."

Tikal obéit à la jeune lapine sans poser de questions. Apparemment les filles respectaient son intimité ou gardaient la surprise pour voir à quoi elle ressemblera dans sa robe. Amy sortit la tenue d'un panier renforcé par un tissu blanc qu'elle avait pris pour protéger la robe. Elle la passa au-dessus du paravent et la tendit à l'échidnée.

"Voilà essaye pour voir si elle te va."

Tikal admira la jolie robe que ses amies avaient confectionnée spécialement pour elle. Elles se sont données beaucoup de travail pour l'embellir, cette robe était superbe. L'échidnée avait honte de porter une magnifique tenue. Elle l'essaya quand même pour faire plaisir à ses amies car elle avait bon cœur. Une fois ainsi vêtue, elle se montra le rouge aux joues. Ses amies furent très fière du résultat, la robe lui allait comme un gant.

"- Tikal tu es sublime, soupirèrent ses amies !

\- Vous êtes trop gentilles. Je peux me regarder dans le miroir ?

\- Non pas tout de suite, refusa Sally !

\- On termine et après tu t'admireras, précisa Rouge."

Tikal se vit maquillée et coiffée. Elle se fit appliquer du fard à paupières bleu clair, de la poudre rose, du mascara, du gloss rose un peu framboise et un trait de crayon noir pour bien mettre en valeur son regard. Blaze chaussa ses pieds avec des ballerines turquoises et Amy brossa ses cheveux. Sally lui vaporisa enfin un parfum envoûtant dans le cou. Une fois tout terminé, les filles la firent se lever pour voir le résultat.

"- On a fait du beau travail, félicita Blaze.

\- Allez je peux me voir dans le miroir s'il vous plaît ?

\- D'accord, accepta Cream."

Elles s'écartèrent pour la laisser se diriger vers un grand miroir dans lequel elle pouvait se voir de la tête aux pieds. Tikal elle-même ne se reconnut pas en voyant son reflet. C'était comme si elle avait changé de visage et de corps.

"- Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez. Vous êtes les meilleures amies du monde que je rêvais d'avoir.

\- Arrête tu vas nous faire rougir, s'enthousiasma Sally !

\- Tu es prête pour ton rendez-vous avec ce beau séducteur, annonça Rouge. Tu as de la chance de sortir avec un mâle aussi beau.

\- Pas tout de suite il manque quelque chose, remarqua Amy. Le joli sourire que tu vas lui faire quand tu le verras. Montre-nous."

L'échidnée leur fit son plus beau sourire. Il était vraiment charmant. On aurait dit un rayon de soleil venu illuminer son visage et ses yeux de saphirs.

"- Parfait maintenant tu es prête, confirma Blaze.

\- On va te conduire à l'entrée de la forêt et on te laissera filer, dit Sally."

Elles descendirent ensemble de la chambre. Juste avant de partir, elles demandèrent l'avis de Vanilla. Elle répondit que Tikal était magnifique. Elles sortirent à l'extérieur et guidèrent l'échidnée. Par chance il ne faisait pas encore noir, leur amie avait le temps de rejoindre Shadow. Le soleil était seulement en train de se coucher et le ciel s'illuminait de ses couleurs du soir. Arrivées à l'orée de la forêt, les filles vérifièrent une dernière fois si Tikal était ravissante et la laissèrent partir. Elle fit un dernier signe à ses amies avant de s'enfoncer dans le bois, le cœur battant d'impatiente.


	45. Chapitre 44 : Révélation

**Chapitre 44 : Révélation**

Tikal marchait toujours en se demandant comment elle allait trouver Shadow, les garçons n'ont pas dit où il l'attendrait. Elle n'attendit plus très longtemps. Quelqu'un passa derrière elle à une grande vitesse en soulevant un peu sa jupe. Elle eut peur au début mais se rassura car elle connaissait ce vent. Combien de fois avait-elle vu Shadow se servir de la même vitesse que Sonic devant elle. Elle se retourna en entendant des pas s'approcher derrière elle. Dans l'ombre elle reconnut immédiatement Shadow, souriant. Mon dieu qu'il est beau, pensa-t-elle ! Son plus beau sourire sur les lèvres et ses grands yeux rouges brillants dans l'ombre. Il était séduisant et magnifique. Il fut de plus en plus amoureux en la voyant resplendissante dans sa robe. Il se rapprocha de sa belle et se décida à lui parler.

"- Bonsoir Tikal.

\- Bonsoir Shadow.

\- Je t'ai fait peur ?

\- Non tu m'as juste surprise.

\- Tu es magnifique. Tu ressembles à une princesse.

\- Tu es vraiment gentil. Tu ne m'as pas attendue trop longtemps ?

\- Non j'étais là depuis cinq minutes. Je regardais le coucher de soleil dans un arbre quand j'ai vu une merveilleuse apparition.

\- C'est trop tu vas me faire rougir !

\- Je t'assure, je n'ai jamais vu une jeune femme aussi sublime que toi.

\- Je ne veux pas paraître grossière mais pourquoi m'as tu demandé de venir ?

\- J'avais très envie de te voir et de te montrer quelque chose.

\- Où veux-tu qu'on aille ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je vais te porter."

Le hérisson passa un bras sous son dos, l'autre sous ses jambes et la souleva comme une princesse sans la moindre difficulté. Tikal rougit, un peu gênée dans cette position, mais lui fit confiance. Shadow courut à travers les arbres mais pas trop vite pour éviter qu'elle prenne froid. L'échidnée admira le chemin par lequel ils passaient. Le ciel qui commençait à scintiller d'étoiles. Son amoureux ne cessa de la contempler pendant tout le trajet. Le fait d'avoir la belle échidnée dans ses bras était un honneur pour lui. Pendant un instant il avait cru apercevoir Maria portant la même tenue et lui souriant à la place de Tikal. Il chassa ces visions de son esprit et continua tranquillement. Il devait lui avouer ce qu'elle ne sait pas de lui et son amour. Il aura enfin la réponse à sa question : pourra-t-elle aimer un monstre comme lui ? Ils finirent par atteindre la clairière qui n'avait pas changé depuis le mariage de Sonic et Amy. Shadow s'arrêta face au ruisseau. Il se pencha un peu pour faciliter la descente de Tikal, un peu plus petite que lui. Elle était éblouie par le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Le hérisson admira ses yeux de saphirs remplis d'étoiles et de passion. Un papillon se posa sur son nez. L'échidnée laissa éclater un petit rire charmant en voyant le hérisson rouge de honte mais tellement adorable.

"- Pourquoi ries-tu ?

\- Rien. Tu es juste tellement mignon quand tu rougis comme ça. Ne lui fait pas de mal, je m'en occupe."

Ses paupières se fermèrent. Elle souffla pour faire envoler le papillon, caressant le visage de Shadow par cette petite brise. Les pics du mâle s'animèrent. Le bel hérisson noir admira ses lèvres fines et délicates. Il eut très envie de l'embrasser. Non il doit se contrôler, ce n'est pas le moment de lui faire peur. Il doit tout lui dire depuis le début. L'échidnée en eut assez d'être debout. Elle s'agenouilla dans l'herbe pour mieux admirer le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Shadow s'assit près d'elle sans s'arrêter de l'admirer. Des dizaines de papillons s'envolèrent autour d'eux. Tikal éclata d'un joli rire cristallin. Ses bras se tendirent pour se laisser effleurer. Le regard de Shadow s'arrêta sur son sourire, identique à celui de Maria. Mon dieu ses lèvres merveilleuses qu'il avait toujours rêvé de toucher avec les siennes. Son corps se redressa de lui-même. Naturellement ses yeux se fermèrent et son visage se rapprocha de celui de Tikal. Elle était trop occupée à essayer de prendre des papillons dans ses mains. En se tournant vers lui, elle émit un son de stupeur. Elle comprit ce que le mâle voulait et essayait de lui dire. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de s'opposer à son désir. Elle ferma à son tour ses yeux et approcha son visage de celui du hérisson. Il rouvrit ses yeux pour voir si elle refusait son geste ou l'acceptait. Il les referma. Enfin, leurs lèvres se lièrent. Ce fut un long et doux baiser. Shadow ne s'est jamais senti aussi bien et Tikal était heureuse. Elle a enfin compris ce qu'il lui cachait depuis si longtemps. Au bout de ce tendre moment d'amour, ils rompirent leur baiser en se fixant passionnément . Mais Shadow interpréta de travers et se releva paniqué.

"- Oh non Tikal je suis vraiment désolé ! Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris !

\- Tu m'as juste donné mon premier baiser.

\- Je t'assure que je voulais pas te faire ça !

\- Arrête de t'accuser ! Tu crois que j'ai été dégoûtée alors que j'ai trouvé ça merveilleux. Tu voulais me dire que tu m'aimes mais tu ne savais pas comment.

\- Non j'ai pas le droit de vouloir tout ça de toi ! Je suis vraiment désolé je voulais pas !"

Il se releva et voulut s'enfuir. Tikal se releva et se mit en travers de son chemin.

"- Mais enfin dis-moi ce que tu as ! Pourquoi je t'ai perdu de vue pendant plusieurs mois et ce soir tu t'enfuis ?

\- Tikal je n'ai pas le droit.

\- Tu me caches quelque chose ! Tu as subi un traumatisme ? Tu as été maltraité dans ton enfance ?

\- Je n'ai jamais été un enfant. J'ai plus de 50 ans et je suis une création artificielle."

Tikal n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle recula de quelques pas, horrifiée. Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche, elle ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait. Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. Celui qu'elle aime est différent de ce qu'elle pensait.

"Dis-moi que c'est faux ce que tu racontes !"

Il tendit sa main vers elle pour lui montrer qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal. Même si elle reculait encore, il réussit à lui prendre les mains.

"Tikal je te jure que je voulais te le dire mais je n'avais pas le courage ! J'avais peur de te perdre à jamais et d'être un danger public pour toi ! Fais-moi confiance, je ne te ferai pas de mal et je n'en ai jamais eu l'intention !"

Les larmes de Tikal continuèrent de couler. Elle libéra ses mains et s'emporta.

"- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Dis-moi la vérité ! Si tu m'aimes pourquoi as-tu peur de m'aimer ? Pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à accepter tes sentiments ? De quoi as-tu si peur ? Je veux savoir pourquoi tu m'as caché la vérité depuis ce jour où on s'est rencontré et que tu m'as dit mille compliments sur ma beauté !

\- Calme-toi et laisse-moi t'expliquer !"

La pauvre Tikal fondit en larmes et se réfugia dans ses bras en sanglotant. Shadow réussit tant bien que mal à la consoler. Maintenant qu'elle savait, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Malheureuse comme elle est, elle a le droit de tout savoir. Elle se calma et le laissa parler.

"- J'ai été créé par le grand-père d'Eggman, le docteur Gérald Robotnik. Comparé à ce que tu crois il avait un cœur plus grand que son petit-fils. Il avait une petite-fille du nom de Maria, une jolie humaine blonde. Elle était d'une santé fragile depuis sa naissance à cause d'une maladie rare et incurable. Il a alors aménagé une station spatiale baptisée L'ARCHE pour faire des recherches sur un traitement. Même si elle avait peu de chance de guérir, il n'a jamais abandonné et lui promettait qu'elle pourrait vivre normalement. Il a ensuite découvert que s'il voulait la sauver, il devait lui donner la vie éternelle. C'est pendant cette période que j'ai été créé. Il m'a baptisé "Forme de Vie Ultime". Il m'a donné le pouvoir de contrôler le Chaos, la vie éternelle, une grande vitesse et une force incroyable. Je suis venu au monde pour aider les humains à devenir meilleurs. Il voulait que je sois aussi un compagnon pour Maria et que je l'aide à supporter son calvaire. Une très grande amitié est alors née entre nous. J'étais toujours présent pour elle. Elle partageait tous ses jeux avec moi. C'était ma seule amie. Quand elle était triste, il suffisait que je sois près d'elle pour la consoler et lui faire retrouver son joli sourire. J'étais comme un grand frère pour elle.

\- Oh comme c'est mignon ! Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu étais très doué avec les enfants. Je comprends pourquoi Cream t'aime tant.

\- Oui c'est vrai. Moi non plus je ne savais pas que j'avais ce don. Mais un jour, en plein bonheur partagé, c'est là que le drame est arrivé.

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ? Son grand-père a réussi à la guérir ?"

Cette question le renvoya plus de 50 ans en arrière. Les humains ont très vite découvert cette mystérieuse station spatiale et les recherches qui étaient faites mais aussi l'existence de Shadow. Le gouvernement eut peur que la Forme de Vie Ultime devienne incontrôlable et dangereuse. Il fit appel à la brigade du GUN dans le but de le tuer et de fermer la station avant que les terriens soient en danger. La mission devait être tenue secrète, c'est pourquoi il fit croire aux soldats engagés dans cette mission qu'ils devaient faire évacuer l'ARCHE suite à un accident. En cas de résistance, quiconque refuserait de se soumettre ou aiderait la créature à s'échapper serait tué. Même s'ils savaient tous que c'était un faux prétexte, aucun n'eut le courage de demander d'avantage d'explications. Ils se rendirent dans l'espace et débarquèrent dans la station, surprenant les scientifiques en plein travail quotidien. Gérald a alors ordonné à Maria et Shadow de s'enfuir pendant qu'il les couvrait et résistait avec ses collègues. Cela n'a pas empêché un groupe de soldats de les prendre en chasse. Dans une salle où se trouvait des capsules de secours, Maria voulut sauver son ami en l'enfermant dans l'une d'entre elles qu'elle enverrait dans l'espace. Malgré les protestations de Shadow, elle ne l'écouta pas et l'enferma dans l'un des vaisseaux de fortune. Elle se plaça face à un clavier et prépara l'éjection de la capsule. Shadow cognait contre la vitre pour sortir. En voyant son amie les mains sur un levier, il se colla dessus. Elle se tourna vers lui.

"- Je t'en pris Shadow, le temps presse ! Promets-moi de faire ce que je te demande ! Tu devras aider les habitants de cette planète, les empêcher de tomber dans le mal et les pousser vers le bien.

\- Maria !

\- Si tu veux me faire plaisir s'il te plaît, va aider ces pauvres terriens. Et peut-être qu'un jour ils s'amélioreront et connaîtront le bonheur. C'est pour ça que tu es venu au monde. Promets-moi !

\- Je te le promets Maria ! Je n'oublierai pas ma promesse !

\- Plus un geste, ordonna une voix masculine !

\- Oh !"

C'était un de leurs poursuivants qui a réussi à pénétrer la pièce. Maria tremblait de tous ses membres en voyant son arme pointée sur elle.

"Ne faites pas d'idioties !"

La jeune fille resserra ses mains sur le levier sans l'écouter.

"- Si vous touchez à ce levier vous êtes morte !

\- Maria ne fais pas ça !

\- Reculez !"

Elle refusa de les écouter. Elle fronça les sourcils et prit une profonde inspiration. Elle tourna son regard vers son ami. Ses yeux débordaient de larmes.

"- Au revoir Shadow. S'il te plaît aide les autres de ton mieux.

\- Maria non !"

Elle baissa fermement le levier.

"Non arrêtez !"

L'homme appuya involontairement sur la gâchette. Le coup partit et atteignit Maria en plein cœur. Elle lâcha le levier et s'écroula sous les yeux de Shadow. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il versa des larmes en hurlant de désespoir.

"- MARIA !

\- Adieu et bonne chance Shadow Le Hérisson."

Ce fut ses dernières paroles. La Faucheuse venait d'achever son travail. A l'entrée, le soldat tourna le dos à son crime en jetant son arme. Il venait de tuer un enfant qui aurait pu être le sien. Shadow voulut briser la capsule pour sauver son amie mais trop tard. L'appareil fut éjecté dans l'espace.

"MARIA !"

Le hérisson s'écroula de douleur en pleurant son amie. Il devait toujours être là pour elle mais il venait de rompre sa promesse.

Shadow ferma les yeux et versa quelques larmes. Il venait de se remémorer ce souvenir douloureux, quand il a assisté impuissant à la mort de celle qui était à la fois son amie et sa petite sœur. Tikal porta ses deux mains à la bouche. Elle ne put contenir larmes.

"- Oh mon dieu la pauvre enfant ! Mais qu'es-tu devenu après cet accident ?

\- Je suis resté endormi pendant 50 ans avant d'être libéré par Eggman. En lisant le journal de son grand-père, il a découvert l'existence de l'ARCHE et pensait s'en servir pour conquérir le monde. Le seul moyen de remettre la station en marche était les émeraudes du Chaos. Il m'a réveillé pour l'aider. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Sonic et les autres. Dès que nous nous sommes croisés nous sommes devenus tous les deux rivaux. Eggman m'a également manipulé en prétendant qu'ils étaient mes ennemis. Mais nous ignorions tous que l'ARCHE avait été programmée par Gérald pour s'écraser sur la Terre et la détruire. En perdant Maria, il a tout perdu et a voulu se venger des humains. Une fois les émeraudes rassemblées et mises en place, Eggman avait commis la pire erreur de sa vie. Et moi au lieu de m'inquiéter comme les autres, j'étais satisfait. Je ne me souvenais plus de la promesse que j'avais faite à Maria. Je désirais la venger et punir les humains de ce qu'ils lui ont fait. Sonic a malgré tout voulu empêcher ce désastre mais il avait besoin de moi. Et comme je désirais accomplir ma vengeance, j'ai refusé. Je dois la vie à Amy, c'est la seule que j'ai écoutée et qui m'a convaincu d'aider Sonic. Après bien des problèmes, nous avons réussi à stopper l'ARCHE avec les émeraudes du Chaos. Sonic s'en est sorti et j'y suis resté. Eggman a enfermé mon corps dans une capsule en attendant de pouvoir me réveiller. Rouge l'a aidé à le faire plus tôt que prévu lors d'une de ses excursions pour lui dérober les émeraudes. Mais j'étais devenu amnésique, je n'avais plus aucun souvenir. Sauf ceux de ma chère Maria.

\- Mais alors comment se fait-il que tu te souviennes de tout ce que tu viens de me raconter ?

\- Eggman m'a éclairci sur les questions que je me posais et j'ai retrouvé la mémoire peu à peu.

\- Et après qu'es-tu devenu ?

\- J'ai continué une vie normale et j'étais toujours à l'heure pour aider Sonic. Mais j'étais solitaire et je faisais des cauchemars dans lesquels je revoyais Maria se faire tuer. Ensuite les années ont passées, Sonic et les autres ont grandi mais je n'ai jamais changé. Les signes du temps n'ont eu aucun effet sur moi. Ensuite tes amis ont dû te raconter comment Sonic a épousé Amy.

\- Oui et j'ai appris qu'elle a vécu des épreuves difficiles.

\- Ils t'ont aussi raconté qu'ils ont découvert qu'elle était une princesse étant enfant.

\- Oui. Sa mère était contre ce mariage et l'a cachée chez une femme divorcée qui l'a élevée comme sa fille. La mère a été retrouvée et exécutée. Ils m'ont raconté tout son calvaire dans les détailles. Quand son bourreau l'a enlevée pour faire d'elle sa femme, vous vous êtes lancés à sa recherche mais vous n'avez pas réussi à l'empêcher de lui faire du mal. Après beaucoup de problèmes vous avez réussi à détruire ce démon et à être heureux comme avant.

\- En effet. Quand je t'ai rencontrée, j'ai vu en toi une ressemblance avec Maria. Tu as ses yeux, ses lèvres, ses mains, son sourire et sa voix. Au fil du temps je t'ai aimée et j'en suis tombé malade. J'ai manqué de mourir d'amour pour toi.

\- A cause de moi !

\- Non rien n'est de ta faute ! Je ne te l'ai jamais avoué parce que j'avais peur que tu ne puisses aimer une création artificielle et un monstre en même temps. Tu ne sais même pas que j'ai osé avoir des visions morbides. J'ai osé t'imaginer nue et m'imaginer mettre mes mains sur ton corps. J'ai fait souvent des cauchemars dans lesquels je te faisais du mal sans vouloir m'en rendre compte. Tu as toutes les preuves. Je suis bien un monstre.

\- Tu n'es pas un monstre Shadow. Je sais que tu vas avoir du mal à me croire mais je t'aime. Tous ces mots d'amour qui sortaient de tes lèvres ont pris mon cœur. Comme je ne savais rien de ton passé, tu m'as séduite et m'as fait tomber amoureuse de toi. Maintenant que je sais tout ça, tu n'as pas réussi à me faire éprouver du dégoût à ton égard. Au contraire, ton passé tragique et la perte de ta seule amie m'aident à t'aimer encore plus. Je suis prisonnière de mes sentiments. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur."

Cette réponse ne fit que torturer Shadow encore plus. Il recula de quelques pas et lui tourna le dos pour lui cacher son envie de pleurer. Des larmes de rage coulèrent de ses yeux. Tikal remarqua qu'il tremblait de tous ses membres, comme s'il allait faire une crise. Le hérisson ne comprenait rien. Comment peut-elle avoir le courage de l'aimer malgré tous les crimes qu'il avait commis pour aider Eggman et qu'elle ignore ? L'échidnée commença vraiment à avoir peur. Elle s'approcha et tendit sa main vers son épaule pour lui parler. Pas la peine, il sentit sa présence et se tourna vers elle. Tikal continua d'avoir peur. Son visage lui indiqua qu'il risquait de faire quelque chose de mal.

"- Shadow parle-moi tu me fais peur. Tu te sens bien ?

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis ! Je suis un tueur Tikal ! J'ai voulu verser le sang de millions d'innocents pour venger mon amie et tu me dis dans les yeux que je n'ai rien d'un monstre et que tu es capable de m'aimer ! Comme si tu pouvais m'échapper et m'empêcher de te faire du mal !"

Cette fois il n'arrivait plus à se retenir, il allait faire quelque chose qu'il regrettera. Il chercha quelque chose à briser pour calmer sa colère. Il n'avait rien à part des arbres dans la clairière. Il se précipita sur le plus proche. D'un coup de poing, il brisa une partie du tronc. Le bois explosa en morceaux sous la violence du choc. Tikal resta tétanisée. Il voulait l'éloigner de lui en se montrant dangereux. Mais elle l'aimait sincèrement et n'avait aucune intention de le laisser aussi malheureux qu'il était à présent. Shadow ne pouvait supporter plus longtemps sa présence. Il doit partir avant qu'il lui fasse du mal. Il la regarda, les yeux baignés de larmes, et s'enfuit en courant. L'échidnée le suivit. Ses tremblements étaient toujours plus forts, il n'ira pas bien loin. Le hérisson était à bouts de forces. Il s'effondra de douleur à genoux au pied d'un arbre. Il s'adossa au tronc et cacha sa tête dans ses genoux.


	46. Chapitre 45 : L'amour est éternel

**Chapitre 45 : L'amour est éternel**

Tikal se laissa guider par ses sanglots. Le voir si malheureux lui faisait mal au cœur, il avait besoin d'être consolé. Le hérisson leva la tête en entendant ses pas. Ses yeux étaient maintenant rouges et gonflés, son visage déformé par la tristesse. Elle eut pitié de lui en voyant l'état dans lequel il s'était mis.

"- Va t'en.

\- Shadow s'il te plaît laisse-moi te parler.

\- VA T'EN ! NE ME FORCE PAS À TE FAIRE PEUR !

\- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser dans cet état c'est mal me connaître ! Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton ! Alors si tu ne veux vraiment pas que je t'abandonne laisse-moi te parler !"

Il s'attendit à ce qu'elle le frappe. En une seconde, elle s'accroupit en lui sautant au cou. Ses bras l'enlacèrent comme une bouée de sauvetage. Quelque chose mouilla son épaule, elle pleurait. Cette fois il a dépassé les bornes sans même la toucher. Il lui rendit tendrement son étreinte pour s'excuser. Là il y est allé trop fort.

"- Ne pleure pas ma chérie !

\- Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? J'ai beau te dire que je t'aime malgré tout et tu refuses de m'écouter ! Mais puisque tu préfères rester seul je m'en vais !"

Sur ces mots, elle se redressa sur ses talons pivotèrent, elle s'enfuit en courant. Ce n'est qu'en la voyant partir que Shadow comprit son erreur. Il n'a pas fait ce qu'il fallait pour la convaincre qu'il la mettra en danger. Il se releva pour lui demander pardon.

"Tikal attends ! Oh non qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?"

Il se lança sur ses talons. C'en était trop pour Tikal, les larmes dégoulinantes sur ses joues. Shadow, plus rapide, réussit à la rattraper. Quand elle fut à quelque pas de lui, il l'attrapa par la main.

"- Tikal s'il te plaît ne t'en va pas ! Je suis désolé, je voulais pas te parler comme je l'ai fait !

\- Alors pourquoi as-tu haussé le ton comme mon père ? J'avais l'impression de le revoir avant qu'il ne provoque le massacre de mon peuple !

\- Tikal écoute. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, je veux juste te protéger.

\- En m'éloignant de toi ?

\- Comment peux-tu être capable d'aimer un monstre ? Est-ce que tu comprends que j'ai été le complice du savant qui a provoqué la colère de Chaos et manqué de détruire le monde à plusieurs reprises ?

\- J'en ai conscience et je m'en moque ! Si tu es un élu des émeraudes du Chaos ce n'est pas pour rien. Tu aurais pu tuer des millions d'innocents mais tu t'es repenti et les as sauvés au péril de ta vie. Cette erreur, tu voulais la faire avec de bonnes intentions. Quand on perd un être cher à cause d'une personne, on ne vivra plus en paix tant que son assassin sera toujours dans la nature.

\- Je sais Tikal mais...

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Je ne veux pas qu'Eggman sans prenne à toi par ma faute. Ni que mes cauchemars deviennent réalité.

\- Tes rêves ne veulent rien dire et ne te révéleront jamais les mauvais tours que te jouera ton avenir. Et pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'Eggman s'en prenne à moi ?

\- Quand Amy a été kidnappée il y a quatre ans, Eggman a découvert l'amour de Sonic pour elle en mettant au point une machine pour nous espionner à travers notre vie. J'ignore s'il s'en sert encore à l'heure qu'il est, mais j'ai peur qu'il te kidnappe pour que tu lui dises comment libérer Chaos sans provoquer sa colère et conquérir le monde. Ou encore qu'il se serve de toi pour que je revienne à son service en échange de ta liberté.

\- Impossible de libérer Chaos sans briser l'émeraude mère. Il ne peut en sortir que par lui-même et s'il ne détecte aucun danger. Eggman n'osera plus après la catastrophe qu'il a provoqué. Chaos ne risquera plus de se plier à ses ordres. Bien que cette histoire remonte à des années, il en a encore des souvenirs.

\- S'il touche à un seul de tes cheveux il aura affaire à moi."

Il se rapprocha et la serra dans ses bras. Mon dieu qu'elle est chaude ! Il se sentit mieux. La chaleur de son corps lui fit du bien. Il l'aime tendrement, il ne veut plus la quitter, il ne supporte plus d'être loin d'elle. Tikal enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Elle savait que ce qu'il pensait bien faire, il voulait le faire par amour.

"- Je ne laisserai rien t'arriver, je te le promets. Je te protégerai comme je l'ai fait pour Maria. Je t'aime tellement.

\- Je t'aime aussi Shadow. Tu peux me faire peur autant que tu le voudras, tu n'arriveras jamais à m'éloigner de toi.

\- Mais j'ai plus l'intention de te laisser m'échapper. Tu es l'amour de ma vie.

\- Tu es sincère ?

\- Je ne l'ai jamais été de toute ma vie."

Les bras de l'échidnée resserrèrent son étreinte. Il fit de même, comme s'il avait Maria près de lui. Il revit en quelques minutes ses plus beaux souvenirs de son amie : leurs jeux, leurs rires, leurs câlins, leurs joies. Mais rien que leurs moments les plus heureux. Quand il la faisait monter sur son dos et faisait le tour de l'ARCHE en courant. Elle riait en se balançant sur ses épaules comme sur un cheval. Une larme roula sur sa joue et sécha. Il aurait voulu rester ainsi aussi longtemps qu'il le voulait avec son amour.

"- Tikal, je ne veux plus te quitter. Chaque instant loin de toi est une torture.

\- Moi aussi. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi ma princesse."

Les amoureux se regardèrent avec une grande passion, les yeux dans les yeux. Shadow rapprocha son visage et la laissa rapprocher le sien. Ils fermèrent les yeux au fur et à mesure que leurs lèvres se rapprochaient. Ils échangèrent un autre doux baiser qu'ils remplirent avec tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient. Au bout de ce moment de bonheur, ils séparèrent leurs lèvres et s'enlacèrent à nouveau. Shadow sentit le parfum de sa belle. Quelle odeur fabuleuse ! Il avait envie de déposer des baisers dans son joli cou fin et à l'aspect soyeux. La douceur de sa poitrine, bien ronde et bien dessinée, contre son torse lui donnait envie d'y porter la main. Mais il avait trop peur de sa réaction. Sa tentation à la vue de tant de beauté prit le dessus. Ses lèvres s'imprimèrent à la naissance de son cou. Tikal gémit en sentant ses baisers aussi doux et voluptueux que des caresses. Le hérisson posa sa main sur son sein et commença à la caresser. Il saisit le tissu entre ses doigts et le baissa pour mieux la caresser. Mais il eut l'impression de la mettre mal à l'aise. C'est pourquoi il recouvrit sa poitrine pour se faire pardonner d'avoir voulu la déshabiller.

"- Pardon Tikal je suis dans la lune. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

\- Au contraire, pourquoi as-tu arrêté un tel bonheur ?

\- Je ne veux pas faire la même erreur que Sonic avec Amy.

\- Enfin Shadow tu sais que je t'aime sincèrement !

\- Est-ce que tu te sens prête pour ça ?

\- Bien sûr mon amour."

Elle laissa échapper un bâillement, elle était épuisée. Sa journée a été très longue.

"- Excuse-moi je suis un peu fatiguée.

\- Allez je te ramène chez Cream."

Le hérisson la prit dans ses bras et s'élança dans la forêt. Bien qu'il faisait noir depuis longtemps, la température était douce. Tikal commença à s'endormir mais préféra rester éveillée pour ne rien perdre de la beauté du paysage.

Ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Cream. A cette heure-ci, elle devait être couchée comme ses parents et les filles parties. Tikal espérait que Vanilla ne s'était pas inquiétée de l'heure à laquelle elle rentrerait. Shadow n'avait pas besoin de passer par la porte. La fenêtre de la chambre de l'échidnée était ouverte. Cream a dû oublier de la fermer. Il se téléporta dans la chambre plutôt que de sauter et secouer Tikal. A l'intérieur, il la posa sur la terre ferme.

"- Merci Shadow.

\- Maintenant je vais te laisser dormir et on se verra demain matin.

\- Tu ne veux pas dormir ici ? Mon lit est assez grand pour deux et ça ne dérangera pas Vanilla.

\- Merci mais je n'ai pas envie de te mettre mal à l'aise.

\- S'il te plaît reste juste cette nuit !

\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas être tranquille ?

\- Non je te jure que tu ne me déranges pas.

\- Si tu insistes c'est d'accord."

Il s'assit sur son lit et la laissa se changer. Tikal fit tout son possible pour ne pas croiser son regard de peur de le blesser ou de le mettre mal à l'aise. Elle sortit de son armoire une nuisette blanche à bretelles en dentelle et se changea derrière le paravent. Le hérisson la vit se débarrasser de ses ballerines, sa robe qu'elle posa par-dessus. Dieu qu'elle est belle ! Il lui adressa un sourire qu'elle lui rendit et s'assit devant sa coiffeuse. Il jetait des regards d'envie sur ses belles épaules nues. Il avait envie de s'approcher et y déposer ses lèvres. Tikal ôta ses bijoux qu'elle rangea dans un tiroir. Dans un autre, elle prit du coton et du lait démaquillant qu'elle appliqua dessus. Elle se débarbouilla pour enlever toutes traces de maquillage tant et si bien qu'il ne resta plus rien sur son visage, mais le coton était sale. Elle le jeta dans la corbeille en-dessous du meuble et rangea le flacon dans un tiroir. Maintenant prête à se coucher, elle rejoignit Shadow et s'assit à quelque centimètres de lui. Elle resta là, mains croisées sur les genoux, comme si elle attendait quelque chose de sa part. Shadow comprit où elle voulait en venir. Elle se demandait si elle avait bien fait de lui demander de rester cette nuit. Peut-être faisait-elle des cauchemars en ce moment. Il lui prit la main.

"- Allons ne te tracasse pas comme ça ma chérie. Si tu préfères que je m'en aille dis-le moi et je viendrai te voir demain matin.

\- Non tu peux rester.

\- Mais pourquoi tu es si tendue ? Tu es mal à l'aise d'être comme ça devant moi ?

\- Non je t'assure que ça n'a rien à voir avec ça ! C'est juste que je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure quand je t'ai interrompu.

\- Ce n'est rien je comprends. S'il te faut plus de temps tu peux me faire confiance. Ne va pas croire que je suis pressé."

Ces mots la touchèrent beaucoup, il respectait son choix. Quelle chance elle a de l'avoir comme petit ami ! Elle posa sa main sur son front et le caressa.

"J'ai eu raison de tomber amoureuse de toi. Je ne pensais pas que je trouverais un jour un garçon comme toi. Tu es si beau et si gentil. Gérald t'a vraiment tout donné. Tu as en plus reçu de ses mains la tendresse et la beauté. Tu es mille fois plus beau que je le pensais. Maintenant que je peux t'admirer, je me rends compte que j'ai sous-estimé ta beauté."

Quand il sentit sa belle main douce et fraîche toucher son front, il ressentit une étrange sensation dans tout le corps. Il eut l'impression d'entendre une voix lui ordonner de l'embrasser, c'est tout ce qu'elle voulait. Il se rapprocha de son visage en fermant les yeux. Un nouveau baiser suivi de caresses sur sa poitrine, l'échidnée était aux anges. Jusqu'à ce que le hérisson noir redevienne paranoïaque. Il ne veut pas la mettre mal à l'aise, il a honte de vouloir faire ce genre de choses avec elle. Il mit fin à son désir et se dirigea vers la fenêtre lorsque la voix de Tikal l'interpella.

"- Shadow où vas-tu ?

\- Je m'en vais, je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise. J'ai honte de penser à des choses pareilles avec toi. Ce sont tes paroles qui m'ont touché et qui m'ont donné envie d'aller plus loin.

\- Non reste s'il te plaît je t'assure que tu ne me mets pas du tout mal à l'aise ! Si tu veux qu'on fasse ce que tu voulais je suis d'accord. Maintenant ne bouge plus ! Je t'interdis de faire un pas de plus !

\- Tu veux que je m'en aille, demanda-t-il en lui faisant face ?"

Tikal tira les bretelles de sa nuisette vers le bas. Le vêtement tomba en guise de réponse. Le hérisson voulut se retenir face à ce coup bas. Elle le voulait, il en avait plus qu'envie. Où est donc le mal à ça. Toutes ces barrières qu'il avait érigé entre eux étaient tombées. Il ne se retint plus de l'embrasser avec une passion dévorante. Les mains de l'échidnée glissèrent dans ses pics et sur son dos. Le mâle posa une main sur ses fesses pour la soulever, plaquée contre lui. La jeune femme enroula ses jambes autour du bassin de son partenaire. Il l'allongea sur le lit et grimpa au-dessus d'elle. Une pluie de baisers s'abattit sur son corps. D'abord son cou et ses épaules, ensuite son buste. L'échidnée ripostait par des caresses au même endroit. Des gémissements envahirent la chambre.

Au bout de ce tendre moment d'amour, les amoureux s'endormirent blottis l'un contre l'autre. La couverture cachait le buste de Tikal, les joues encore teintées de rouge. Mais peu importe, elle était heureuse. Shadow affichait également un sourire, une main sur le sein de sa belle. Lui aussi venait d'être une victime de l'amour comme il l'avait tant rêvé.


	47. Chapitre 46 : Le pire crime d'Eggman

**Chapitre 46 : Le pire crime d'Eggman**

Quelques jours après leur premier rendez-vous, Shadow et Tikal annoncèrent à leurs amis qu'ils étaient désormais ensemble. Tous en furent très heureux. Tikal emménagea chez son petit ami une semaine plus tard. Mais elle continua de voir Cream et Vanilla tous les jours. La jeune lapine avait beaucoup insisté bien qu'elle avait conscience que son amie l'aimerait toujours. Elle resta aussi très proche d'Amy et des filles. Elles étaient un peu comme sa famille à présent. Elles l'ont aidée à supporter son chagrin depuis le jour où elle a vu de ses propres yeux la mort passer près d'elle. Elle retourna souvent au sanctuaire de Knuckles voir l'émeraude mère et en même temps Chaos. Même s'il ne pouvait pas sortir sans que l'émeraude soit brisée, il pouvait communiquer de l'intérieur avec l'échidnée et voir ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il était heureux chaque fois qu'il l'entendait. Quand Tikal lui présenta Shadow de l'extérieur de la pierre. La créature liquide fut rassurée de voir qu'elle avait trouvé quelqu'un qui prendrait sa place pour la protéger.

* * *

Par une belle journée ensoleillée, l'échidnée fut réveillée par le chant des oiseaux avant le hérisson. Elle déjeuna, se doucha et s'habilla. Après l'avoir embrassé sans le réveiller et lui avoir laissé un mot, elle sortit retrouver ses amies. Elles avaient prévu la veille de passer la journée ensemble à la plage. Elles se retrouvèrent chez Cream pour mettre leurs maillots de bain en-dessous de leurs vêtements. Vanilla leur prépara des sandwichs et des boissons pour le midi. Elle vérifia bien à ce que les filles s'enduisent le corps de crème solaire pour leur éviter une insolation. Même si Amy et Rouge n'en avaient pas trop besoin avec leurs peaux déjà bien dorées, elle insista pour leur sécurité. Elle s'assura que Cosmo et Galaxina en avaient bien mis. Avec leurs peaux très claires, c'était le meilleur moyen d'avoir la peau brûlée. Elles avaient préparé chacune un paréo, une serviette, un chapeau, des lunettes de soleil et de quoi lire. Enfin prêtes à partir, elles se rendirent à leur destination à pieds. A peine sur le sable, elles se déchaussèrent et coururent en manquant plusieurs fois de tomber. Elles installèrent leurs serviettes, se déshabillèrent et coururent se mettre à l'eau. Elles s'amusèrent à s'éclabousser, à se renverser, à s'asperger en riant. Certaines sortaient de temps en temps pour se sécher et se reposer avant de retourner se rafraîchir.

Vers midi, elles se regroupèrent pour manger ce que Vanilla leur avait préparé. Pour bien digérer, elles parlèrent un peu de leurs amoureux. Une séance de bronzage et une petite sieste suivirent.

En milieu d'après-midi, elles s'ennuyèrent tellement qu'elles préférèrent rentrer chez Cream. Elles prirent chacun leur tour une courte douche les débarrassant de ce désagréable sel marin. Une fois bien propres, Cream dit au revoir à ses amies en leur promettant de recommencer un autre jour. Tikal fut la dernière à partir, voulant passer un peu de temps avec son amie.

Le jour commença à baisser. Elle embrassa les deux lapines en promettant de revenir le lendemain. Avant de rentrer, elle voulaitt faire une petite promenade dans la forêt. Elle rentrera avant le soir pour éviter à Shadow de s'inquiéter. Le hérisson ne l'était nullement. Pourquoi s'inquiéter si elle lui avait laissé un mot ?

L'après-midi fit place au soir. Le soleil était presque couché et Tikal n'était toujours pas rentrée. Shadow commença à s'inquiéter. Peut-être qu'elle est encore chez Cream et qu'elle n'a pas vu le temps passer. C'est pourquoi il se rendit chez son amie. Plus personne n'étant dehors, il frappa à la porte. Vanilla vint lui ouvrir.

"- Bonjour Shadow.

\- Bonjour Vanilla. Tikal est ici ?

\- Non elle est partie il y a environ deux heures. Tu ferais mieux de poser la question à Cream, c'est elle qui l'a vue partir. Cream descends s'il te plaît !

\- J'arrive maman !

\- Ne reste pas dehors Shadow, entre.

\- Merci Vanilla."

La lapine se poussa sur le côté pour le laisser rentrer et referma la porte derrière lui. Il entra dans le salon. Cream descendit l'escalier quatre à quatre.

"- Bonjour Shadow.

\- Bonjour ma puce. Tu sais où est Tikal ?

\- Je croyais qu'elle était avec toi.

\- Ta mère m'a dit qu'elle est partie de chez toi il y a deux heures mais elle n'est jamais rentrée.

\- Avant de partir elle a dit qu'elle allait se promener dans la forêt et qu'elle rentrerait après.

\- Dans la forêt tu es sûre ?

\- Oui.

\- Oh mon dieu !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?"

Aucune réponse. Le hérisson sortit en trombes de la maison en direction de la forêt. Cream se lança sur ses talons.

"- FAIS ATTENTION CREAM, cria sa mère !

\- OUI MAMAN ! SHADOW ATTENDS-MOI !"

La jeune lapine le suivit tant bien que mal, il allait trop vite. Il courut dans tous les coins en appelant Tikal plusieurs fois. Personne ne répondait. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il ralentit et attendit Cream, essoufflée.

"- Pourquoi m'as-tu suivi ?

\- Parce que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça quand je t'ai dit qu'elle est venue ici après m'avoir quittée.

\- Tu te souviens comment Eggman a découvert que Sonic était amoureux d'Amy ?

\- Oui. Il a créé une machine pour voir à travers notre vie. Plus Sonic aimait Amy, plus ça devenait intéressant pour lui. Mais quel est le rapport ?

\- J'ai peur qu'il s'en est encore servie après que Tikal ait quitté l'émeraude mère pour la dernière fois. Et s'il a recommencé, je crois qu'il a découvert que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle.

\- Mais alors ça veut dire...

\- Qu'il l'a enlevée pour qu'elle lui dise comment libérer Chaos une nouvelle fois ou se servir d'elle pour que je revienne à son service.

\- Elle avait un sac de plage en paille jaune toute la journée. Si Eggman l'a enlevée il a dû le laisser tomber. Il faut le trouver."

Ils se mirent à chercher le sac. Ils inspectèrent chaque arbre, chaque buisson mais rien. Shadow commença à désespérer quand il vit un sac en paille jaune accroché à la branche d'un arbre.

"- Cream je l'ai trouvé !

\- Où est-il ?

\- Sur cette branche. Ne bouge pas je vais le récupérer."

Il escalada le tronc et grimpa en s'accrochant aux branches. Il fit attention de ne pas poser les pieds sur une prête à se casser. Une fois en haut, il cassa un morceau de branche et s'en servi pour prendre le sac.

"- Tu le rattrapes Cream ?

\- Oui lance-le moi !"

Il descendit la branche le plus bas possible et le laissa tomber. Le sac atterrit dans les bras de la jeune fille. Le hérisson se laissa glisser au pied de l'arbre et regarda son contenu. C'était bien les affaires de Tikal. Il y avait également un papier.

_Retrouve-moi à ma base_

_si tu veux revoir ta _

_princesse vivante._

_Eggman_

Le cœur de Shadow se mit à fondre en lisant ces mots. Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. Il resserra son poing sur le papier, rouge de colère. Cream le lui prit des mains et le lut. Son regard se porta de nouveau sur Shadow.

"- Shadow parle-moi.

\- Il va regretter de s'en être pris à elle. J'irai là-bas et je la sauverai. Je t'interdis de dire quoi que ce soit aux autres. Je peux très bien y aller seul."

Il se redressa et fonça droit devant lui.

"SHADOW ATTENDS ! TU NE SAIS PAS CE QUI T'ATTEND !"

Il était déjà loin. Ce n'est pas à elle de lui dire ce qu'il doit faire. Il refuse de perdre Tikal comme Maria. Cream prit le sac et courut en sens inverse prévenir les autres. Elle commença par aller chez Sonic. Il était dehors en train de se détendre avec Amy sur un banc. Ils furent tous les deux surpris de voir Cream arriver en courant. Elle s'arrêta près d'eux et reprit son souffle.

"- Hé bien Cream pourquoi es-tu essoufflée, demanda Amy ? Il y a eu un accident ?

\- Tikal a été enlevée par Eggman !

\- Il a encore fait des siennes, gronda Sonic ! Mais pourquoi elle cette fois ?

\- Je vous expliquerai avec les autres.

\- Je vais chercher les filles, décida la hérissonne. Sonic va chercher les garçons.

\- Shadow est au courant Cream ?

\- Il s'en est rendu compte le premier qu'elle avait disparu. Il est déjà parti à sa recherche.

\- Quoi ? Mais il a pensé qu'Eggman lui réserve peut-être une surprise ?

\- Je ne crois pas.

\- Bon allons chercher les autres !"

Pendant qu'Amy et Cream partirent chercher les filles, Sonic s'occupa des garçons. Le soleil s'était couché quand ils furent tous réunis devant la maison de Cream. La jeune lapine commença par montrer le mot d'Eggman à ses amis.

"- Cette fois c'est clair, en conclut Tails. Il ne veut pas laisser Shadow tranquille. Il tient absolument à contrôler sa vie.

\- Pas seulement, ajouta Knuckles. Il croit que c'est parce qu'il n'est pas comme nous que c'est mal qu'il tombe amoureux. Mais comment il a découvert ça ?

\- Et la machine qu'il a utilisée il y a quatre ans t'en fais quoi, rappela Sonic ?

\- Il devra d'abord détruire cet engin infernal sinon il continuera à nous casser les pieds et on n'aura plus de vie privée, grogna Sally ! Je me sens déjà moins en sécurité !

\- On la démontera et on la balancera à la poubelle, proposa Zane.

\- Ça c'est le dernier problème à régler, dit le hérisson bleu. Au programme ce soir, aider Shadow à libérer Tikal et se débarrasser de ce mouchard. Ce sera rapide et efficace. Si Shadow y est allé tout seul, Eggman ne se doute pas une seconde qu'on va lui rendre visite. Bon Tails, Knuckles vous venez avec moi. Les autres attendez-nous chez Shadow. Vous serez en sécurité et ensemble si jamais Eggman préparait une attaque surprise.

\- Je viens aussi avec vous, décida Rouge.

\- C'est vrai que Rouge nous sera utile Sonic, remarqua le renard. Elle connaît la base d'Eggman comme le fond de sa poche. Si elle a travaillé pour lui, elle sait se repérer mieux que nous dans ce labyrinthe.

\- Très bien alors tu nous accompagnes."

Tout le monde se sépara chacun de son côté. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles et Rouge vers la base d'Eggman et les autres vers la maison de Shadow. Sonic et Knuckles couraient et Rouge et Tails volaient.


	48. Chapitre 47 : La cruauté va trop loin

**Chapitre 47 : La cruauté va trop loin**

Pendant ce temps, Shadow était déjà arrivé à la base. Bizarrement pas de robots en vue. L'alarme ne se déclencha même pas quand il força la porte. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal là-dessous. Peu importe, il est arrivé sans difficulté à l'endroit où il voulait. L'étape 1 était réglée, il faut maintenant passer à l'étape 2. S'il n'a pas eu de mauvaises surprises à l'extérieur, il en rencontrera peut-être à l'intérieur. Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes d'Eggman de laisser entrer ses ennemis si facilement. C'était plus sûr de passer par le conduit d'aération. Il s'y faufila en déplaçant la grille sans faire de bruits au cas où le savant aurait eu la bonne idée de cacher des robots dans le conduit. Toujours aucun danger en vue, ça devenait inquiétant. Il y a toujours des robots dans les moindres recoins lors d'une intrusion. Il y a lui-même assisté quand il était à son service. Il rampa en faisant le moins de bruit possible, craignant encore qu'un danger lui tombe dessus. Pas un bruit, pas un robot, juste un silence de mort. Il s'arrêta à chaque grille dans l'espoir de voir Tikal pour la sortir d'ici en prenant le même chemin ou Eggman pour le faire parler. Toutes les pièces au-dessus desquelles il passa étaient vides. Le hérisson commença à désespérer lorsqu'il passa au-dessus de la salle de contrôle. Eggman était devant l'ordinateur central. Le hérisson déplaça la grille et sauta hors du conduit juste derrière lui. Le savant ne fit pas attention à lui, comme s'il s'attendait à son arrivée. Shadow commença à croire qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Il alla s'approcher quand le moustachu lui fit face.

"- Tu pouvais très bien passer par la porte mais bon, je vois que tu as préféré ne pas prendre de risques.

\- Où est-elle ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour elle. Si on parlait.

\- Si tu as touché à un seul de ses cheveux...

\- Tu quoi ?

\- Ne te moque pas de moi si tu ne veux pas que je m'énerve vraiment.

\- Bon bon calme-toi ! Je vois que tu es venu tout seul.

\- Je n'ai besoin de personne. C'est moi que tu voulais voir, personne d'autre. Même pas Sonic pour une fois. Maintenant dis-moi ce que tu as fait à Tikal sinon je vais la chercher moi-même.

\- Ne t'en fait pas je ne lui ai rien fait de mal. Elle est...Comment dire...Un peu fatiguée après toutes ses émotions."

Il vit Shadow serrer son poing à le faire craquer. Il eut un peu peur et claqua des doigts. Deux robots entrèrent dans la pièce en maintenant Tikal inconsciente en-dessous des bras. Son visage était pâle, marqué par des traces de larmes et ses yeux rouges et gonflés. Shadow soupira de désepoir, si seulement il était arrivé plus tôt. La pauvre échidnée affaiblie ouvrit doucement les yeux. Sa tête pivota lentement dans sa direction. Elle voulait parler mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche.

"- Tikal qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

\- Shadow pourquoi tu es venu me sauver, demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible ? Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir.

\- Ne raconte pas de sottises ! Pourquoi je t'abandonnerais ?

\- C'est un piège. Il s'est servi de moi comme appât.

\- Laisse-la partir, ordonna le hérisson au savant. C'est moi que tu voulais alors je suis là. Elle n'a rien à faire là-dedans.

\- Comme c'est adorable, plaisanta le moustachu attendrit ! Tu te sacrifies pour sauver celle que tu aimes. Comme c'est pathétique, corrigea-t-il d'une voix remplie de dégoût.

\- Bien sûr que ça te répugne. Comment pourrais-tu comprendre si tu n'as jamais éprouvé la même chose que moi ? Relâche-la ou tu vas le regretter.

\- Mmm voyons voir. Je ne crois pas. Il ne manquait justement plus que toi. Saisissez-le."

Shadow se prépara à attaquer avant de se retrouver encerclé par d'autres robots. Il voulut se défendre mais c'était inutile. Ils réussirent à mettre la main sur lui avant qu'il ne puisse faire un seul geste. Il eut beau se débattre ça ne lui serra d'aucun secours. Ces tas de ferrailles sont trop résistants. Ils arrivèrent même à le traîner. Ceux qui tenaient Tikal la traînèrent en suivant Eggman.

"- Libère-la sinon tu vas voir ce que je vais en faire de tes boîtes de conserves !

\- Tu n'as pas le droit d'aimer !"

C'était la goutte de trop. Shadow laissa éclater sa colère. Il se libéra de l'étreinte des robots et les mis à terre. Il se précipita sur ceux qui retenaient Tikal. Il l'en débarrassa à grands coups de poings, les envoyant exploser contre le mur. Il la prit par la main et l'entraîna hors de la salle en courant. Eggman était furieux. Ses stupides robots les ont laissés s'échapper.

"Ramenez-les ! Ils ne doivent pas sortir !"

Ceux qui restaient se lancèrent à leur poursuite. Dans le couloir, Shadow sentit le danger. Il saisit Tikal par la taille et sauta dans le conduit. Il referma la grille et serra son amour contre lui pour la protéger de la lumière qui pouvait les trahir. Les robots passèrent en dessous sans les repérer. Ils pouvaient respirer.

"- Laisse-moi, dit-elle en pleurant ! C'est ma faute si tu es obligé de désobéir à ton maître !

\- Non ! Tu m'as ouvert les yeux et tu m'as appris ce qu'on appelle amour. Tu es mille fois plus importante que le petit-fils de mon créateur.

\- Tu me le jures ?

\- Bien sûr. Pourquoi je ne t'aimerais plus ? Parce que je me suis retourné contre celui qui te voulais du mal ? Je ne suis pas si naïf que ça.

\- J'ai eu si peur quand il m'a enlevée !"

Elle lui sauta au cou en sanglotant. Il sourit et l'enlaça pour la consoler. Il déposa un baiser sur son front.

"- Je sais je sais. Est-ce qu'il t'a dit pourquoi il nous voulait tous les deux ?

\- Je n'en sais rien du tout, j'étais évanouie. Tu as eu raison quand tu as dit qu'il se servirait de moi pour que tu reviennes à son service.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais nous sortir de là. Il faudra être le plus discret possible.

\- D'accord.

\- Mais avant, si on ne s'en sort pas on restera ensemble quoi qu'il arrive."

Ils se firent un baiser, probablement leur dernier. Ils ressortirent pas la grille. Tout était calme, ils avancèrent dans le couloir en se tenant par la main. Personne en vue, c'est le moment de fuir. Ils ne doivent pas manquer cette chance sinon s'en est fini d'eux. Ils longèrent le couloir avec prudence. Les robots pouvaient être n'importe où et revenir d'une minute à l'autre. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à l'entrée. Ils croyaient être enfin tirés d'affaire. Peine perdue. Une bulle de gel géante sortit du sol. Ils furent prisonniers, à deux mètres du sol. Ils étaient perdus, impossible de percer cette bulle trop solide de l'intérieur. Leur prison se divisa en deux, ils étaient maintenant séparés. Eggman et ses robots se tenaient devant eux.

"Saisissez-les."

Les robots s'approchèrent des bulles. A l'aide de leurs doigts pointus, ils les percèrent sans problèmes de l'extérieur. Les deux hybrides tombèrent au sol. Ils les relevèrent et suivirent Eggman. Shadow fit tout son possible pour se débattre. Il fut maîtrisé par un coup de poing de la part d'un robot. Eggman les conduit dans une pièce secrète derrière une porte blindée avec un code qu'il déverouilla. Il rentra dans la pièce suivi des robots, refermant derrière lui. On aurait dit un laboratoire pour faire ses expériences à son aise sans avoir peur des intrus. Il y avait en particulier une machine reliée à un ordinateur. Une émeraude du Chaos blanche était installée dans un boîtier pour la faire fonctionner. L'appareil avait la forme d'un four géant recouvert de grillage. Deux cages séparées par une grille constituait la partie centrale.

"- Voici ma nouvelle invention que j'ai mise au point spécialement pour vous deux. Ah oui vous ne savez pas comment je sais tout alors voilà. Quand Tikal a quitté pour de bon l'émeraude mère, j'ai reçu un signal provenant de l'énergie de la pierre. J'ai alors décidé de ressortir ma machine utilisée il y a quatre ans. Si Tikal pouvait entrer en contact avec l'émeraude mère et les émeraudes du Chaos, j'ai voulu découvrir en quoi elle pourrait me servir. Assez pervers mais très utile à la fois. J'ai bien sûr vu comment tu m'as désobéi en tombant amoureux alors que tu n'en as pas le droit Shadow.

\- Pourquoi, demanda l'intéressé avec un sourire et un regard narquois ? T'es jaloux parce que j'ai connu le sentiment que tu détestes et que tu ne comprends pas ?

\- Petit insolent ! Ce n'est pas parce que mon grand-père t'a créé que tu dois tout te permettre ! J'ai ainsi recueilli le moindre moment passé ensemble. Par contre rassurez-vous j'ai mes limites. Quand votre rendez-vous s'est fini au lit, j'ai tout de suite éteint ma machine. Il fallait quand même vous laisser de l'intimité.

\- Tu me rassures. Par contre pour...

\- Ah oui à la fin de votre rendez-vous, je n'étais plus là. J'ai dû réparer une machine qui avait un fil de cassé. Où en étais-je ? J'y suis. J'ai donc mis au point cette nouvelle machine pour deux raisons. La première, pour effacer de vos mémoires tous souvenirs de votre amour depuis votre rencontre. La deuxième pour te dresser contre tes amis Shadow, en particulier Sonic. Avec la mémoire vide de tes souvenirs à partir du jour où tu es sorti du sommeil jusqu'à cet instant précis, tu tueras celle que tu aimes de tes propres mains. Tes amis seront les suivants et je régnerai enfin sur Mobius !"

Son traditionnel rire machiavélique les nargua. Pas longtemps, la toux ne tarda pas à suivre.

"Alors procédons maintenant à la fin de votre histoire d'amour."

Les robots jetèrent les deux hybrides dans la machine malgré tout leur possible pour se libérer. Ils les enfermèrent dedans. L'attaque de chaos éternel de Shadow n'y fit rien. Le métal était trop solide pour être brisé.

"Vous ne nous séparerez jamais, protesta Tikal !"

Le savant en éclata de rire.

"- Mais qui m'en empêchera ! Vous êtes seuls ! Vous me faîtes pitié !

\- C'est toi qui nous fait pitié, lança le hérisson noir ! Tu ne comprends même pas comment j'ai réussi à l'aimer !

\- Parce qu'elle ressemble à ta Maria. Mais maintenant votre conte de fée va prendre fin."

Il mit en marche la machine et baissa un levier. Les deux hybrides sentirent une horrible douleur parcourir leurs corps. Un mur d'étincelle se forma en haut de la grille les séparant. Il descendait de minutes en minutes. Le moustachu en ria de triomphe.

"- Alors que penses-tu de ça Shadow ?

\- Tikal prend ma main !"

Ils réussirent à joindre leurs mains, comme si c'était le seul moyen d'empêcher Eggman de réussir. Le mur continuait de recouvrir la grille. Tikal eut très peur et fondit en larmes.

"- Je veux pas mourir !

\- Tikal regarde-moi. Tikal je t'aime !

\- Je t'aime aussi Shadow !

\- Comme c'est mignon ! La Belle et la Bête s'aiment ! Vos efforts sont vains ! Vous ne vous reconnaîtrez plus dans quelques minutes !"

Bientôt le sommeil s'empara d'eux. Ils firent tout leur possible pour ne pas y céder mais leurs forces les quittaient peu à peu.

"Tikal pardonne-moi. Je ne tiendrai plus très longtemps."

Le mur était beaucoup plus bas maintenant. Ils n'arrivaient plus à se voir. Les paupières de Shadow devinrent lourdes. Il sombra dans l'inconscience. Tikal horrifiée voulut lui redonner du courage.

"Shadow ! Shadow ne me laisse pas !"

Il ne l'entendait plus. La grille était presque recouverte par le mur. Tikal perdit tout espoir et s'évanouit à son tour, tenant la main du hérisson. Eggman fut satisfait de voir qu'il avait réussi. Soudain un énorme bruit se fit entendre derrière la porte. Quelqu'un essayait de la forcer. Elle explosa en mille morceaux dans un nuage de poussière. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles et Rouge entrèrent dans la pièce.

"- C'est quoi tout ce bordel, demanda le hérisson bleu scandalisé ?

\- Sonic ? Comment êtes-vous entrés ? Je croyais...

\- Tu n'as pas prévu qu'on viendrait donc pas de pièges, pas de problèmes pour entrer.

\- Qu'est-ce que Shadow et Tikal font dans cette machine, remarqua Knuckles ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui leur arrive, lança Tails ?

\- Vous arrivez juste à temps pour assister à la fin de leur idylle !"

Cela faisait un bien fou d'utiliser son rire de victoire plusieurs fois dans la même journée.

"- Il faut les sortir de là, décida Rouge ! Je m'en occupe ! ATTAQUE TORPILLE !

\- NON ROUGE ATTENDS, avertit Tails ! ON PEUT ENCORE ARRÊTER CETTE MACHINE INFERNALE !"

Trop tard. La chauve-souris fit son attaque et fonça droit sur la machine. Elle la transperça.


	49. Chapitre 48 : Liberté

**Chapitre 48 : Liberté**

Un court circuit provoqua une explosion. Une lumière les éblouit. La machine était détruite et leurs amis encore dedans, recouverts par des morceaux s'étant détachés. Eggman appuya ses mains sur son crâne en voyant le résultat de plusieurs semaines de travail en pièces.

"- Oh non qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Ma machine ! Tu l'as cassée sale peste !

\- Tant mieux ! Tu ne les embêteras plus !"

Sonic commença à déplacer les débris recouvrant Shadow et Tails ceux où se trouvait Tikal. Ils réussirent enfin à les libérer. Ils se tenaient toujours par la main et ne bougeaient plus. Sonic se pencha pour voir si Shadow respirait toujours. Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche ni de son torse.

"- Il respire plus !

\- Pousse-toi, ordonna Rouge ! J'imagine que tu n'as pas envie de l'embrasser !"

Elle lui fit un massage cardiaque et du bouche à bouche. La respiration de Tikal était aussi bloquée, Tails fit de même. Leurs cœurs repartirent mais ils étaient toujours inconscients. Il fallait maintenant les emmener en lieu sûr.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait, demanda Sonic sous sa colère ?

\- J'ai seulement voulu les séparer en effaçant leurs souvenirs amoureux et dresser Shadow contre vous. Je serais enfin devenu le maître de Mobius si vous n'étiez pas venus me déranger.

\- Tu voulais l'empêcher de vivre avec elle, s'énerva Tails ?

\- Non juste qu'il m'obéisse. Il m'a désobéi en tombant amoureux.

\- Et alors ça te pose un problème qu'il soit heureux, demanda Knuckles tout aussi colérique ?

\- C'est une création artificielle, il n'a pas le droit de tomber amoureux.

\- Parce que c'est ton grand-père qui l'a écrit, demanda Rouge ? En quoi sa vraie nature l'empêcherait d'aimer Tikal ? Tu n'as pas compris que la lui enlever c'est lui enlever sa Maria !

\- J'aurais réussi si vous n'étiez pas venus fourrer votre nez ici !

\- Je peux dire quelque chose, demanda Sonic ?

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Ta cruauté t'a poussé à faire des choses horribles depuis toujours, depuis que je me dresse sur ton chemin Eggman. Mais vouloir séparer Tikal et Shadow parce que sa différence avec nous veut dire que l'amour lui est interdit, c'est la pire chose que tu aies pu faire dans ta vie. Maintenant allons-nous s'en. Ils n'ont rien à faire dans cette maison de fous."

Il prit le corps inanimé de Shadow dans ses bras et courut vers la porte. Knuckles prit celui de Tikal et le suivit avec les autres.

"- Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Si Shadow sait que Tikal n'est pas Maria, pourquoi pense-t-il que c'est elle ?

\- Bien sûr que tu ne comprends pas, répondit Tails. Comme elle lui ressemble beaucoup il a un peu une partie de Maria avec lui. Ça ne nous étonne pas le moins du monde que l'amour te répugne, tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est. Tu ne l'as jamais connu. Ta cruauté t'en empêche.

\- Rouge chérie, peux-tu te débarrasser du mouchard d'Eggman s'il te plaît, demanda Knuckles sur un ton doucereux ?

\- Oh c'est vrai !

\- Merci."

Pendant que les mâles avançaient devant, elle resta dans la pièce avec Eggman.

"- De quel mouchard parlez-vous ?

\- Tu n'as pas découvert l'amour de Shadow pour Tikal par hasard. Tu nous as refait le coup de la machine d'il y a quatre ans. On a peur que tu aies vu plus que nos prochains plans contre toi donc tu me la sors.

\- Bon très bien fais s'en ce que tu veux ! Je n'ai pas d'autre choix donc je vous embêterai naturellement comme avant !

\- Très bien. Maintenant donne-la moi."

Le savant tapa sur le clavier de l'ordinateur. La machine en question en sortit. C'était un écran relié à un clavier comme un ordinateur. Il la posa à terre face à la chauve-souris. Elle s'envola et fit son attaque torpille. Eggman recula pour éviter d'être emporté contre le mur quand la machine explosa.

"Merci. Maintenant à la poubelle la mocheté."

Elle ramassa ce qui restait de la machine et s'apprêta à partir quand son regard s'arrêta sur le reste du four effaceur de mémoire.

"- Oh j'allais oublier un minuscule détail ! Il me semble avoir vu une belle émeraude du Chaos là-dedans.

\- Quelle émeraude petite fouineuse ?

\- Celle-là."

En une fraction de secondes, elle saisit la pierre dans son poing. Elle s'envola vers la sortie. Le savant se lança à ses trousses en rage.

"- Espèce de sale petite voleuse ! Rends-la moi !

\- Et pourquoi ça ? Pour une fois que je vole pour la bonne cause, pour t'empêcher de nous refaire le coup de la machine infernale.

\- Sale petit rat tu me le paieras !

\- Pardon ?"

La jeune femme stoppa sa course net en entendant une telle insulte. Son regard fusilla le savant souriant nerveusement en voyant qu'il l'avait mise en colère.

"Un rat ? Un rat ? Moi en tant que chauve-souris je suis bien plus civilisée et propre que ses immondes poubelles sur pattes !"

Vexée, elle donna un énorme coup de pied sur une fissure dans le plafond. Elle fila pour échapper à la poussière. Des morceaux de plafond tombèrent sur Eggman.

"Voilà ! Tu t'en souviendras avant de me sortir une bêtise pareille !"

Elle fonça vers la sortie pendant que le savant réussit tant bien que mal à s'extraire des débris. Il abattit rageusement son poing sur le sol en grinçant des dents.

"- SONIC ! MAUDIT SOIT CE HÉRISSON ET SES IMBÉCILES D'AMIS !

\- JE SUIS TOUJOURS LA, cria Rouge plus loin ! SI LA RACLÉE QUE JE VIENS DE TE DONNER NE T'A PAS SUFFIT JE PEUX ARRANGER ÇA !"

Il se calma net et attendit qu'elle soit sortie pour pousser le même juron. Les autres l'attendaient à l'extérieur.

"- Hé ben t'en as mis du temps, s'impatienta Sonic !

\- J'ai dû me débarrasser d'un parasite plutôt imposant. Au moins le deuxième problème est résolu. Il n'y a plus qu'à jeter tout ça et on en parle plus. Rentrons."

Ils se mirent en route. Sur le chemin, Rouge jeta les débris de la machine dans une poubelle. Ils arrivèrent chez leurs amis. Les autres étaient dans le salon, rassurés de les voir de retour.

"- Mon dieu que leur est-il arrivé, demanda Amy ?

\- Eggman a voulu les séparer avec une nouvelle machine, expliqua Sonic.

\- Oh le monstre, s'indigna Sally ! Sa liste de crimes n'a pas fini de s'allonger !

\- Il faut les emmener dans leur chambre, décida Tails."

Ils montèrent tous à l'étage. Sonic allongea Shadow dans le lit après lui avoir enlevé ses chaussures. Amy et Blaze enlevèrent les vêtements et les chaussures de Tikal couverts de poussières et abîmés. Elles lui mirent une nuisette à la place et l'allongèrent à côté de Shadow. Sonic joignit leurs mains en espérant leur faire retrouver leurs souvenirs amoureux. Ils étaient toujours inconscients.

"- Oh mon dieu pauvre chérie, soupira Blaze !

\- Espérons qu'ils vont bien, dit Silver.

\- C'est Shadow qui m'inquiète le plus, avoua Sonic. Eggman ne pense qu'à contrôler sa vie. Il a réussi à lui mettre dans la tête qu'il ne peut pas tomber amoureux juste parce qu'il n'est pas comme nous. Il n'a pas la droit de dire ça.

\- C'est vrai, confirma Zane. En quoi ça les empêcherait de s'aimer ?

\- Tikal a bougé, alerta Cream !"

En effet les doigts de l'échidnée remuèrent. La main de Shadow se referma sur la sienne. Ils sont vivants. Ils ouvrirent enfin les yeux. Leurs amis eurent peur que Shadow ait perdu la mémoire. La machine a été détruite à temps. Ils se reconnurent et s'enlacèrent.

"- Shadow, soupira l'échidnée de soulagement ! Oh Shadow mon amour ! J'ai eu si peur !

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui mais et toi ?

\- Tout va bien.

\- Ouais ils sont vivants et ils s'aiment toujours, annonça Knuckles transporté de joie !

\- Ouais il est revenu mon pote, se réjouit Sonic !"

Le hérisson bleu prit la tête de Shadow sous son bras. Il le décoiffa de son poing. Le hérisson noir rit en essayant de se dégager. Zane vint à son secours et l'en débarrassa.

"- Hé c'est bon laisse-le respirer !

\- Tikal ma copine, explosa Cream de joie en lui sautant au cou !

\- On est contente de te revoir ma grande, imita Vanilla !"

Tikal se redressa pour enlacer les deux lapines. Quel bonheur de se retrouver après une si grande peur ! Ses quatre autres amies s'incrustèrent.

"- Maintenant il faut vous reposer, ordonna Rouge. Vous devez être fatigués après toutes ces émotions.

\- Allez on les laisse tranquille, annonça Tails."

Ils sortirent de la chambre. Avant de fermer la porte, Zane la garda entrouverte.

"Reposez-vous bien les amis et faites ce que vous voulez. Vous le méritez bien."

Il referma la porte. Shadow serra Tikal plus fort contre lui, comme s'il avait peur qu'Eggman revienne la lui prendre.

"- C'est bon je vais bien.

\- Je m'en fiche. Je suis bien comme ça près de toi.

\- Tu n'as plus à avoir peur. Eggman ne recommencera plus.

\- Je sais.

\- Quand on s'est vu pour la première fois, pourquoi tu pensais que je ressemblais à Maria ?

\- Ce sont tes yeux qui m'ont dit que c'était elle et que je l'avais retrouvée. J'ai voulu te serrer dans mes bras mais quand je t'ai regardée attentivement, j'ai compris que je m'étais trompé. Tu ne pouvais pas être Maria, elle est morte sous mes yeux. Si elle avait été ramenée à temps sur Terre pour être sauvée, elle serait morte de sa maladie ou si elle avait été guérie, elle serait devenue une vieille dame. Et puis si elle vivait sur la Terre, pourquoi serait-elle là et pourquoi son nom était sur la liste des victimes de l'ARCHE ?

\- Nous avons tous les deux un point commun. Nous avons vu la mort passer. Toi tu as vu ta meilleure amie se faire tuer à cause d'un soldat et moi j'ai vu mon propre père et tout mon peuple mourir.

\- Après notre rencontre je n'étais plus aussi triste. Mes rêves dans lesquels je revoyais Maria mourir ont changé. C'était toi que je voyais et tu m'aimais. Au début j'avais honte de rêver de toi et après je n'ai plus voulu les repousser.

\- Je ne pensais jamais rencontrer quelqu'un aussi gentil que beau. Quand tu me parlais, les mots qui sortaient de ta bouche étaient comme des caresses. J'adorais t'entendre me dire des mots d'amour. Plus je voyais ton visage, plus je t'aimais. Quand tu venais me voir, j'étais heureuse. Quand tu me disais mille compliments, je me demandais si tu m'aimais. Mais je suis désolée que tu aies été obligé de te retourner contre le petit-fils de celui qui était un peu ton père.

\- Je me contrefiche de ce que pense Eggman. Ma vie ne le regarde pas. Je n'ai pas été créé pour qu'il m'espionne et me dise ce que je dois faire. Je me rends compte que j'ai été stupide de le croire quand il a dit que je n'avais pas la droit d'aimer à cause de ma vraie nature.

\- Ta Maria a eu de la chance d'avoir un si bon ami. Je peux presque la voir avec toi, joyeuse et souriante.

\- Elle aurait été heureuse d'avoir une amie comme toi. Je t'aime ma Tikal.

\- Je t'aime aussi."

Ils s'embrassèrent. Shadow la serra encore dans ses bras. Il sentit qu'elle ne réagissait pas, elle s'est endormie. Il l'allongea bien et recouvrit ses épaules avec la couverture. Il s'endormit à son tour en la câlinant.


	50. Epilogue

**Épilogue **

_**Sources : RDV au dossier sources Wattpad du chapitre**_

Ici se termine cette histoire basée sur l'amour et ses tourments. Nous laisserons maintenant vivre nos amis. Ils continuèrent leur vie avec beaucoup d'aventures et les choses continueront à aller ainsi.

Shadow et Tikal finirent par se marier, ainsi que Zane et Sally à quelques mois d'intervalle. Knuckles finit par enfin demander à Rouge si elle voulait tout de même l'épouser après leurs nombreux conflits. Silver fit de même pour Blaze. Espio s'éprit de Sonia, la sœur de Sonic, et l'épousa. Manic, le frère de Sonic, suivit le même schéma en aimant Galaxina, la sœur de Cosmo. Éléonore devait se rendre à l'évidence que ses enfants avaient grandi et qu'ils savent maintenant se débrouiller. Mais ils vinrent souvent lui rendre visite et lui promirent qu'elle aura bientôt des petits-enfants. Cream ne voulut jamais quitter Vanilla et Vector, ce qui fut très facile puisqu'elle épousa Charmy quand elle devint adulte. Tails avoua à Cosmo ses sentiments et l'épousa. Notre ami aménagea un grand atelier pour y travailler et continuer sa passion pour le bricolage.

Mais n'oublions pas que nos amis eurent aussi leurs propres enfants.

Sonic et Amy eurent des faux-jumeaux, un garçon et une fille. La fille, Stella, était aussi belle que le jour avec ses cheveux rouges-violacés, ses yeux émeraude et sa peau brune. Elle avait une passion pour la nature et possédait le pouvoir et la force de sa mère ainsi que le courage de son père. Le garçon né quelques minutes après sa sœur, Volt, portait bien son nom. En plus d'être le vrai portrait de son père, il avait hérité de sa vitesse et ses pouvoirs. C'est pourquoi père et fils s'affrontèrent souvent à la course. Sonic comptait bien en faire son apprenti pour le remplacer quand il ne pourra plus défendre Mobius du terrible Eggman.

Knuckles et Rouge eurent aussi deux enfants. Le premier, un garçon chauve-souris orange, prénommé Onyx avec les yeux turquoises et le visage de sa mère. Le deuxième, né trois ans après son frère, une fille échidnée blanche, prénommée Evangéline, avec les yeux violets et le visage de son père mais la passion pour les bijoux de sa mère. Tous les deux pouvaient comme leur père communiquer avec l'émeraude mère.

Silver et Blaze eurent un petit chat blanc, prénommé Wyatt, avec les yeux jaunes et le visage de son père mais les pouvoirs du feu de sa mère.

Shadow et Tikal eurent une petite hérissonne jaune, prénommée Maria, avec les yeux bleus de sa mère, le visage et le courage de son père. Elle aussi pouvait contrôler le Chaos et courir aussi vite que lui avec des chaussures munies de réacteurs.

Tails et Cosmo eurent un garçon et une fille. L'aînée, une plante jaune aux yeux bleus et le visage de son père, prénommée Camélia. Le cadet, né deux ans après sa sœur, un renard vert aux yeux turquoises et le visage de sa mère, prénommé Zack. Il avait comme son père deux queues et une passion pour le bricolage.

Zane et Sally eurent un petit écureuil noir et gris, prénommé Maximillian, dit Max, avec sa queue rayée noire et grise, les yeux bleus et le visage de sa mère.

Espio et Sonia eurent une petite hérissonne violette, prénommée justement Violette, avec les yeux jaunes et le visage de son père et la même passion pour les arts martiaux.

Manic et Galaxina eurent deux garçons. L'aîné, un hérisson vert prénommé Sky, avec les yeux violets et le visage de sa mère. Le deuxième, né un an après son frère, une créature bleue à cornes ressemblant à Luc les yeux marrons et le visage de son père, prénommé Jason. Il était plus calme que son frère mais très complice avec lui. Depuis la naissance du cadet, ils partageaient les mêmes jeux et les mêmes bêtises. Ils partageaient aussi la même passion que leur père, la musique.

Charmy et Cream eurent deux filles nées en même temps mais ne se ressemblant pas du tout. La première, une abeille étant le parfait reflet féminin de son père prénommée Mina. La deuxième, née quelques minutes après sa sœur, une lapine étant le parfait reflet de sa mère, prénommée Clémentine.

Ces enfants grandiront ensemble et une grande amitié naîtra entre eux. Ils vivront autant d'aventures formidables que leurs parents. Ils se marieront et auront des enfants à leur tour, mais laissons-les grandir à l'écart du monde des adultes.


End file.
